


Alternative Season 6

by AlexaCardew



Category: Glee
Genre: Friendship, Love, Multi, Post-High School, season 6 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 105,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3212105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexaCardew/pseuds/AlexaCardew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternative take on season 6. This won’t be a complete AU as I will still incorporate some of the season 6 themes and characters, but the storylines will be different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 601: Loser like Me

**Author's Note:**

> Season 6 regulars: Unique Adams, Blaine Anderson, Rachel Berry, Sam Evans, Kurt Hummel, Mercedes Jones, Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce, Kitty Wilde
> 
> Special guest stars: Artie Abrams, Shannon Beiste, LeRoy Berry, Hiram Berry, Mike Chang, Tina Cohen-Chang, Quinn Fabray, Eliott Gilbert, Carole Hudson - Hummel, Burt Hummel, Emma Pillsbury - Schuester, Noah Puckerman, Will Schuester, Jesse St. James, Sue Sylvester. Dani
> 
> Reoccuring guest stars: Pam Anderson, Jess Baily, John Forhall, Jane Hayward, Alma Lopez, Maribel Lopez, Madison McCarthy, Mason McCarthy, Pierce Pierce, Whitney Pierce, Spencer Porter, Ben Snider, Jason Wilson, Stacey Zimmerman, Roderick Zenky.

**Episode 601: Loser Like Me – September 2014**

_Previously on Glee. Sam fulfilled his dream of being on a bus advertisement and went back to Lima. Rachel quit ‘Funny Girl’ and moved to L.A after a TV pilot based on her life was green lit. Mercedes, Santana and Brittany embarked on their ‘Great Malls of America’ tour and Blaine moved back into the loft. Meanwhile, Artie had a little trouble with the ladies and high school couple Puck and Quinn decided to follow into Kurt and Blaine’s footsteps and do a long distance relationship the right way. And that’s what you missed on Glee._

**_New York City, The Loft_ **

 

Kurt is sorting his blue socks into light blue, regular blue and dark blue as he waits for Blaine to come back from wherever his fiancé went. Finally, ten minutes after their agreed time to go out, the door to their shared Bushwick loft is pulled open and Blaine rushes through it, carelessly throwing his messenger bag onto the couch and on top of Kurt’s sorted socks. Kurt’s eyebrow twitches but he will not yell at Blaine because of socks. He has plenty of other things to scream about anyway.

“You won’t believe what happened when I left school. One couple cancelled their wedding, so we can have the venue on Valentine’s Day,” Blaine gushes, because the waiting list for the only venue he and Kurt had managed to agree on had been so long, after graduation long. So while he’s aware that he is late, Kurt would understand that Blaine had to meet with Gina and assure her they were still interested.

“We were supposed to leave fifteen minutes ago. Do you know how rude it is to leave Elliott waiting when this is his first visit to the city in months,” Kurt replies through clenched teeth.

“But the venue,” Blaine interjects, because eventually they’ll have to start planning for their wedding, now that they have a date and a venue.

“The venue can wait, Blaine. Elliott, however, can’t,” Kurt hisses because he’s so sick of hearing about a wedding he isn’t remotely ready for. And he thought Blaine understood that; that they were on the same page about a long engagement. But apparently he was wrong.

Blaine’s shoulders slump. He’d been so excited when he’d gotten the call after a grueling dance class, but with the way Kurt’s glaring at him, it’s becoming more and more clear, that only one of them is still caring about their wedding. And it definitely isn’t Kurt.

“Why don’t you just go ahead and I’ll join you guys later,” Blaine suggests dejectedly because Kurt looks ready to murder him if Blaine delays him any further.

“Fine,” is all the answer he gets before Kurt slams the door shut behind him.

Only then does Blaine spot Kurt’s blue sock collection underneath his bag and he swallows hard; because this right there on his couch, is never a good sign.

 

**_Los Angeles, Paramount Studios_ **

 

When Rachel knocks on her producer’s office door she expects praise for the pilot or maybe her show has already been given a second season after its premiere, but she never in a million years expected to be fired.

“I’m sorry Rachel, but the network has decided not to air or produce any more episodes of ‘That’s so Rachel’. Ratings weren’t great in the first few minutes, but they were still workable, but it seems that after the first commercial break the majority of viewers didn’t bother to come back.”

That just can’t be true. After all, the story had been re-written, at her behest, into something less crazy and more relatable.

“No one watches TV anymore these days. People probably streamed it online,” Rachel argues because she did not give up a promising Broadway career to star in a TV show that got cancelled after one episode.

“We’ve put the show online the next day, but we didn’t even get half as many clicks as we got for a, let’s be honest, really bad returning show. So, I’m going to have to ask you to clean out your trailer and return your ID to security.”

Rachel stares at her producer, pinching herself because this has to be a bad dream.

“Oh cheer up. You’re not the first actress who starred in an awful TV pilot and you won’t be the last. Just don’t go around telling people how involved in the show you were, audition for some smaller parts and if you’re lucky you’ll get another pilot in a year or two.”

A year or two. She can’t wait this long to find new success for her. In two years, her former classmates will have graduated from college and Rachel, if she gets lucky, will get another chance to fail once more. No, staying in L.A is not an option, not without a job or an agent to help her get a new job. Maybe it’s time to return to Lima, even though she never wanted to return unless she was famous and had won at least one Tony. But what else is there to do?

 

**_Lima, Santana’s bedroom_ **

 

"MIT wants to know if I’m coming back to school this semester,” Brittany reads from an email sent to her by her former university. “They have some new studies they want me to participate in.”

They are in Santana’s bedroom, back from Mercedes’ mall tour and in Santana’s case, utterly clueless as to what to do next. Brittany has options but Santana somehow managed to burn all her bridges. She gave up on her understudy role, quit her day job, failed at getting a recording contract and the one PR firm she contacted after briefly representing Rachel, laughed in her face when they heard who her only client had been.

“I don’t know Britt. Do you want to go back to MIT?”

Maybe it would be easier if she just let Brittany make all decisions from now on. God, she never thought she’d be the stupid on in the relationship one day. The moment she thinks it, she hates herself. Clearly Brittany deserved better.

Brittany frowns because she doesn’t like how down Santana is since they finished Mercedes’ tour.

“I don’t care where we go next as long as we’re together,” she replies, because as long as she has Santana by her side, the rest doesn’t matter. Not to her.

“I have no clue what I want, but I know that I don’t want to stay here with the rest of the Lima losers. I’d rather go back to New York and beg Gunther to get my job back than stay here longer than necessary,” Santana confesses because she knows that Brittany would never judge her.

“So let’s do it. Let’s go to New York. I’m sure once we’re there we’ll find something to do.”

 

**_New York City, New York Film Academy_ **

 

“Alright, listen up, this is a practical film making class, not one of those theory bullshit ones, so I expect each of you to present a short film at the end of the semester. Work together with students of the other departments. You can do it alone, but it’ll cost you points. You want a full crew on your project if you want to get an A or endear yourself to my memory so the next time I’m hiring students to work on my projects I’ll be thinking of you. If you have questions, come by during office hours, otherwise I don’t want to see you again until the end of the semester.”

With that, Artie’s directing teacher leaves the class to themselves and Artie to a dilemma. Because after it came out that he had affairs with more than just a few students, the girls had banded together and recently, most of those bitches refused to work for him. And it would be fine if it were just the girls in the camera, set design or lighting department – he preferred working with men anyway – but now even the female acting students refused to talk to him and he needed a female lead for his project. Back at McKinley, he would have just found someone else to do the job, an outsider, but unfortunately, film school projects were supposed to be carried out with students from the school.

He’s rolling out of the classroom when he runs into Sarah Jones, a tall redhead, with big boobs. As far as he’s aware he hasn’t slept with any of her friends, so there’s a chance she’ll agree to be in his film.

“Hey Sarah. I wanted to invite you to audition for my short film. Unless you have an issue with wearing a blond wig and a partial nudity but it really is necessary to give the film the right feel.”

Before Artie can continue his pitch, Sarah flips him the bird and walks away.

“Bitch,” Artie calls after her because seriously what’s going on here? Do all the girls in his school suddenly have their periods at the same time?

Fed up with the status quo, he pulls out his phone and scrolls down until he finds her number. Tina. His first girlfriend, who used to be so cool before she cheated on him and dumped him for an Asian guy. If he remembers correctly she’s studying some feminist bullshit. Maybe she would have the answers.

 

**_Lima, McKinley High School_ **

 

Back in Ohio, Sam is cleaning up the locker room after football training, but his heart isn’t in it. When coach Beiste had offered him the assistant coach job a few months ago, he’d been ecstatic because suddenly he had a steady job and it was doing something he was actually good at. But now, a few months later, he’s getting bored, bored with having to deal with the same stupid jerks day after day and not being allowed to tell them what he really thought of them because he was a sort of teacher now. Everything’s so repetitive and when he imagines that this is what his life will be like for the next maybe thirty years, Sam wants to puke.

“What’s got you so down, pumpkin?” Shannon asks when he runs into her in the parking lot. “We haven’t even lost a game yet.”

“I’m really grateful for the job, but I’m starting to wonder if it’s enough. I can’t just coach football for the rest of my life. I need something else.”

Shannon looks at the young man in front of her and remembers a time when football was her life until it wasn’t and she had to find a new dream. In the end, she didn’t even have to give football up completely once she got her teaching degree and started coaching high school football in addition to teaching geography.

“Have you thought about applying to colleges?” she asks him, because when she had hired Sam, she’d always thought of it as just a temporary solution.

"I don't think that's for me,” Sam shakes his head.

“We’ll figure something out,” Shannon promises, and she just knows the person for the job, because fortunately, as of tomorrow, Emma Pillsbury-Schuester will be back from her maternity leave.

 

**_Yale University, Quinn’s dorm room_ **

 

Her textbooks and papers have spread from her desk to her bed, but well, her roommate Stacey’s side isn’t much better. Classes have only started two weeks ago, but it’s her junior year at Yale and now that she finally, officially declared her major as pre-law, she’s busier than ever. 

“Do you want to study for the LSAT later?” Stacey asks and Quinn groans.

“Can we not talk about those till the next term. I can’t worry about them on top of everything else.”

Her phone rings and though she feels guilty when she sees it’s Puck, she presses ignore - again. She’ll call him back once she’s finished tomorrow’s class assignment.

“I don’t know how you find the time to date,” Stacey remarks, when Quinn confirms that it’s her boyfriend who keeps calling. “I barely have time to sleep.”

“I guess that’s the beauty of a long distance relationship. He’s not here to distract me and I know he loves me, so I get a boyfriend and enough study time out of it.”

They are interrupted by a knock on the door and when Quinn opens it, she comes face to face with Puck, who’s holding a large bouquet of her favorite flowers. And judging by his expression, he’s heard her description of their relationship.

“My superior finally granted my request for a four day leave of absence and I thought I’d come here and spend time with you. I tried calling you first, but apparently you were too busy to pick up the phone and tell me that you prefer me to be thousands of miles away.”

Puck doesn’t like to show it, but he’s hurt. He’s requested the leave of absence months ago, when they had decided to try again and had agreed that Quinn couldn’t possibly come to the base as often as Puck would like to see her, because of Yale. He’d promised to visit as soon as he could, but now that he’s here, he’s regretting his decision, because clearly Quinn isn’t happy to see him.

“Noah, let me explain, please,” Quinn tries to take Puck’s hand but he pushes the flowers into her arms and turns on the spot.

“I’m going for a walk, because I don’t want either of us to say something we may  regret later. I’ll give you a call when I’m ready to talk.”

Quinn can only watch him walk away and as guilty as the thought makes her feel, she’s glad they don’t have to have the coming argument right now, because she doesn’t have time for it. She really needs to finish that assignment first.

Stacey, fortunately, doesn’t comment on Puck’s sudden appearance and just hands Quinn one of the books she dropped when she got up to open the door.

 

**_New York City, A Chelsea Bar_ **

“Okay, what’s going on?” Elliott yells in his ear, when Kurt returns from the bar with two fresh drinks. “First you text me you’re going to be late because you’re waiting for Blaine and then you show up alone. And since he showed up, you’ve barely spoken to one another and Blaine’s being doing shots … on his own. And now, for some reason, your fiancé is singing Sinead O’Connor.”

They are in a bar in Chelsea that offers karaoke every Thursday and usually, Kurt’s first in line to sign up, but tonight he isn’t in the mood to sing. The same can’t be said about Blaine however, who’s slurring his way through ‘Nothing compares to you’, and like a mini Cooper, exaggeratedly pointing at Kurt while he sings.

“He wanted to talk about the wedding; I freaked,” Kurt admits, his own tongue lose after multiple Cosmopolitans.

“Kurt, you have to tell him you’re not ready to get married while you guys are still in school or do you want to break up?”

“What?!? Of course not. That’s why I’m not telling him, because I’m afraid he’ll take it as I don’t want to get married at all. Which I do; just not in the next six months.”

Elliott just shakes his head sadly as Blaine reaches the end of his song.

“If the reason you’re not telling him how you feel is that you’re afraid he’s going to break up with you, then maybe the two of you should talk to someone. Because that’s not healthy.”

They both watch as Blaine returns to the bar instead of joining them at their table. Still Kurt shakes his head, because while things weren’t great at the moment, they were fine.

“We don’t need to talk to some shrink. And he’ll get the message eventually, if I refuse to sign of on the venue.”

“Just think about it, Kurt,” Elliott tells him. “Because you’d be a fool to give up on something good because you’re too proud to ask for help."

Not wanting to discuss it any longer, Kurt gets up from the table.

“You know what. I think I’m going to sing after all.”

Elliott sighs as Kurt walks toward the stage while Blaine’s eyes stay clued to him.

 

**_Los Angeles, A West Hollywood karaoke bar_ **

After dropping her knick-knacks and trinkets from her trailer off at her tiny West Hollywood apartment, Rachel finds herself at her favorite karaoke bar as well. Thankfully, the bartender takes pity on her when she tells him she’ll be twenty-one in a few weeks and just got fired from her own TV show this morning, and pours her a very generous vodka cranberry. Her first of many.

Mercedes enters the bar with her producer and Tony, who’s in charge of marketing her album, when the music to ‘Let it go’ starts playing and she prays that whoever sings it, won’t butcher the song. The voice that sings the song, however, sounds familiar, but is also quite drunk, and Mercedes definitely has never heard such an aggressive rendition of the song before.

“Hey, isn’t that the girl from that awful TV show we saw last week?” Tony asks her producer Lenny and when Mercedes follows his line of sight she freezes, because on the small stage is a very, very drunk Rachel Berry, her make up smeared and her eyes red rimmed.

“Excuse me,” she tells her companions before she pushes through the after work crowd and snaps at a group of women in their mid-twenties when she catches them video taping Rachel’s train wreck performance.

Mercedes grabs her hand as soon as Rachel stumbles off the stage and drags her friend out back onto the smoker’s patio.

“Mercedes,” Rachel yells before throwing her arms around the other girl because it’s so good to see a familiar face in this city. “You’re back!”

Mercedes just frowns. “Okay spill, because that didn’t sound like you let whatever happened go,” she tells her friend and Rachel’s shoulders slump and she sinks into a chair.

“They’re cancelling my show,” she confesses, not that it will be a secret much longer. “I got called into the producer’s office this morning and was told to pack my stuff because I’m fired.”

Mercedes pulls her into her arms again.

“I’m so sorry, Rachel, but - and I really don’t want to make you even more sad - have you seen your show?”

Rachel frowns because the script was good. She’s sure it was.

“Well no, because the great ones never watch their own performances,” she settles on, because she doesn’t want to admit that she’s seen her show four times since its premiere and thought it was super funny.

“I’m surprised the network even aired the first episode but I guess for you it’s good it got cancelled this early.”

“How is this good for me?” Rachel sniffles. “I gave up Broadway for this and now I have nothing.”

“Well, yes,” Mercedes agrees, “but not a lot of people have seen your show, so at least you won’t be associated with an awful show that should have been cancelled forever ago. And what are you even doing here? TV was never your dream.”

She’s just drunk enough to tell Mercedes the truth. The one thing she’s been hiding from everyone.

“I needed a new challenge. Everyone kept saying I couldn’t do TV because I wasn’t pretty or talented enough for TV and I wanted to prove them wrong.”

“I get that, but why did you not wait until your ‘Funny Girl’ contract was fulfilled?”

Rachel sighs. “I got bored with it, because everything was just so easy. I was fresh out of high school, had no experience other than West Side Story and a few acting classes at NYADA and still everything went my way. And I didn’t know that doing eight shows a week would be this exhausting. TV sounded easier and better paid for less work, and I figured if Broadway was this easy for me, why would it be different in L.A?”

“So what are your plans now? Do you have an agent or anyone that could help you get a new job?” Mercedes asks and Rachel shrugs helplessly. It’s not a feeling she’s used to anymore. Not since she finally got out of Lima and found a way to deal with her grief over Finn.

“Probably go home. I don’t think anyone would hire me here right now and in Lima, at least I could probably get a job coaching Glee club. It’s not like you need a college education for that, right?”

“Well, judging by the fact that a guy who barely spoke Spanish taught the language for years, I think it’d be easy to get a job at McKinley, but I don’t think it would make you happy. Wouldn’t that just be taking the easy way out again?” Mercedes prods her gently and though her brain's a little slow after countless vodka cranberries, Rachel has to agree.

“So what then?” She’d ignored everyone’s advice in the past, but maybe it's time to start listening to her friends.

“Figure out what you really want to do. If it’s TV, stay in L.A and audition until you get cast. If you actually want to teach, get a degree and if after all this, it’s still Broadway, go back to New York and start over. Maybe NYADA will let you come back, and if not, you’ve managed to get a Broadway show before. Just don’t be too proud to work you’re way up from the bottom this time around.”

Her head’s hurting and Rachel knows she’s in no condition to make a decision right this moment, but Mercedes is right, she needs to figure out what she wants to happen next.

“Thanks, Mercedes. I think I should go home now.”

Mercedes pulls her former frenemy into a hug.

“I’ll call you a cab.”

Once Rachel is safely on her way home, Mercedes rejoins her companions.

“I didn’t know you were friends with the girl from that show,” Tony remarks when Mercedes slides into the chair next to him.

“We went to high school together. Actually, you should hear her sing sometime; she may not be the best actress, but her voice is phenomenal."

 

**_Lima, Emma Pillsbury-Schuester’s office_ **

When Sam steps into Emma’s office – and it’s weird to be allowed to call her that now – Coach Beiste is already there as well.

“Sam, thanks for coming in. Shannon said you’re having a hard time deciding what to do with your future.”

Emma rearranges the pamphlets on her desk as she speaks to her former student before she wipes clean a picture of her, Will and Danny. It’s hard leaving her baby at home, but with Will only working part time now as the coach of Vocal Adrenaline, she’d felt it was time to go back to work herself.

“Don’t get me wrong. I love helping out with the football team, but it’s not what I want to do for the rest of my life,” Sam tells her and even though he’s not her student anymore, she feels the urge to help him out.

“What is it that you want to do then?”

Sam shakes his head. “I don’t know.”

“Well, maybe, next semester you could take a few classes at the local community college. Figure out what you’re interested in,” Emma suggests, but Sam shakes his head again.

“I don’t think I’m smart enough for college. I’ve already had such a hard time studying before I joined glee club. It’s just too bad, kids like me don’t even have that any more at McKinley.”

Everything had been better for Sam after he joined glee club and regularly met with Emma to figure out the best way to pass his classes.

“Maybe, you should revive it then,” Shannon suggests because she’s always had a soft spot for those glee kids.

“I don’t think Principal Sylvester would let me do that,” Sam replies.

Emma shares a look with Shannon before she suggests a solution, because if it goes through it would mean even less time at home.

“I think if Shannon and I supported you and offered to lead the club with you, we should be able to get the school board’s okay and then Sue won’t be able to stop us.”

Sam perks up immediately, because coaching glee club would give him a purpose in life until he figures out what he wants to do with the rest of it.

“If you can make it happen, I’m in.”

 

**_Lima, Lima Bean_ **

Santana is standing in line at the Lima Bean, picking up coffee for her and Brittany, when a familiar voice behind her startles her so badly she nearly drops her wallet.

“Sandbags, what the hell are you doing back here? I didn’t help you get out of this cow town just to see you back here when you should be in school or work some striper pole in New York.”

After taking a few calming breaths, Santana turns around slowly, coming face to face with her former cheerleading coach.

“Sue. Polite as ever,” she quips, though she’s not in the mood to explain to Sue what brought her back to Lima.

Her former coach doesn’t give her a choice however, taking hers and Brittany’s coffees and carrying them off to a table in the corner.

“Spill,” Sue orders, because she trains her cheerios to succeed, and she’s always held a soft spot for Santana. 

“Well, Brittany and I just got back from being on tour with Mercedes. And right now we’re trying to figure out what to do next,” Santana finds herself answering even though she didn’t plan to.

“You had so much potential,” Sue sighs. “So I think it’s about time you actually went to college and figured things out for yourself. So take your girlfriend and pick a school, because my girls don’t fail. If you need a recommendation, you can count on me.”

Not giving Santana a chance to reply, Sue gets up and leaves because she has more important things to do. Namely, make sure her favorite cheerio is still doing well in school. After all, it’s nearly time for her weekly Skype call with Becky.

 

**_Brown University, Tina’s dorm room_ **

They are watching a movie when her phone rings. When she sees that it’s Artie, she picks up more out of curiosity than actual desire to talk to him.

“Artie.”

“Hey Tina. So listen, I have to make this short film for school and it’s kinda important because the guy teaching the class tends to hire students to work on his films, but none of the girls at school are willing to work for me. I don’t actually need them for the crew, because guys are better with the technical stuff anyway, but I do need a leading lady, preferably a hot one. So any ideas?”

Even though he can’t see her, Tina rolls her eyes.

“Maybe, just listen to what you’re saying, Artie. If you keep treating girls like dirt, it’s no wonder they don’t want to work with you. So maybe stop objectifying them and actually try to find people you want to work with because they’re talented.”

For a few moments, Artie doesn’t reply. Then.

“I thought you’d be helpful now that you study that feminism stuff, but you’re just like the rest of the girls here.”

After Tina ends the call, she turns to her companion, her former TA in her ‘Contemporary Women’s Literature’ class.

“Who was that?” Jason asks her.

“Just some guy I’ve out grown a long time ago. Would you believe I actually faked a stutter for him?"

 

**_Yale University, Quinn’s dorm room._ **

Luckily, by the time Puck returns, Quinn has finished her assignment and Stacey agrees to give them some privacy so they can talk. Once they’re seated on Quinn’s bed, he takes her hand.

“So, I had some time to think about what you said, and you were right. If you were in the same city, you’d be a distraction because you’re Quinn Fabray, and you’ve always screwed with my head – in a good way. And being in the Army is hard and requires all my focus. So this long distance thing probably is the best for us right now, but Quinn, if this relationship is supposed to go somewhere, then we both have to make an effort to see each other more often. You’ll need to find dates where you can fit me into your schedule and I’ll do the same for you. Because if we aren’t both willing to meet each other half way, then I think we’d be better off calling it quits right now and at least stay friends.”

Maybe it takes him threatening to end their relationship for Quinn to realize that she doesn’t want to give up what they possibly could have, but she’s glad she comes to the realization before Puck can leave Yale and possible her life for good.

“If you can find a way to keep yourself busy tomorrow, I promise to give you the rest of the weekend,” Quinn tells him after mentally rearranging her schedule and ranking her assignments by importance and due date.

“Deal,” Puck tells her, because Quinn has always been so special to him, and as long as she isn’t ready to throw in the towel, neither is he.

 

**_New York City, The Loft_ **

When Kurt wakes up in the middle of the night, thirsty after a night of drinking too much, he finds Blaine on the couch where he left him, because his fiancé could barely walk straight, heavily leaning onto Elliott’s arm and Kurt hadn’t been in the mood to take care of his drunk ass. If Elliott wasn’t asleep in the guest room – Rachel’s former bed room – he would have put him there, but if anyone deserved to sleep on the couch it was Blaine.

“Can’t sleep either?” Blaine asks into the darkness of the apartment and Kurt shrieks, because he was sure Blaine would be passed out.

“I need some water,” he replies quietly after calming his breathing. “Why are you awake?”

“I felt bad after how I behaved at the bar,” comes the muffled reply and Blaine sounds so down that Kurt fills two glasses and sits down next to him.

“Elliott thinks we should talk to someone,” he confesses after handing Blaine a glass.

“You told him we're fighting?”

Blaine’s not jealous of Elliott anymore, he really isn’t but he doesn’t like the idea of Kurt airing their dirty laundry to their friends. They’re getting married, so shouldn’t they be able to deal with their problems on their own?

“I didn’t have to. Us barely speaking all night clued him in pretty fast.”

“Well, I think he’s wrong. We’re so much better at talking to each other now. Why would we wanna talk to some stranger?”

Kurt knows it’s not the right time. In the middle of the night, when they’re both not completely sober and spent the better part of the night ignoring each other when they weren’t singing over emotional songs clearly meant for the other. But he says it anyway.

“Because I don’t want to get married, at least not any time soon.”

Kurt’s met with silence.

Blaine feels like he’s going to puke, and he’s pretty sure it’s not because of the Tequila shots he had.

“Do you want to break up? Is that why you were talking to Elliott?”

For a moment, he considers running from Kurt so he doesn’t have to hear his answer.

“I don’t want to break up. I love you, Blaine. But I also don’t want to keep fighting over every little thing.”

“Then maybe Elliott’s right. Maybe we should talk to someone. Because I hear you saying that you don’t want to break up, but somehow I can’t trust that you won’t anyway.”

 

**_Lima, McKinley Hallway_ **

Sam smiles as he pins up a sign up sheet for the New New New ? Directions. Even though Sue had been furious, one call from congressman Hummel to the school board had been enough to get permission to reinstate the Glee club.

“Thanks for doing this,” a familiar voice says behind him and when Sam turns around, he comes face to face with seniors Kitty and Unique, both in their cheerleading uniforms. “Last year just wasn’t the same without Glee club.”

Sam beams at them because he’d thought he’d have to start the club without any students. Kitty apparently is thinking the same.

“Any ideas how to get more members? Because if I’m doing this again against coach Sue’s explicit orders I want to at least win Nationals my senior year.”

“Not yet, but I have some friends I thought I could call for help. Speak of the devil, hello Mercedes.”

 

**_L.A, Mercedes’ apartment_ **

Mercedes is looking through pictures from her time in New York when her gaze lingers on one of her and Sam, cuddled together on the couch of their shared apartment. It had felt like the right decision, breaking up before she went on tour, but now she isn’t so sure anymore. With the tour over, she’s been given orders to take some time and come up with songs and themes for her album, but how is she supposed to write a great love song when the boy she still loves is thousands of miles away.

Needing to hear his voice and hoping he isn’t out on the field already, she picks up her phone and dials his number.

“Hello Mercedes, I was just thinking about you,” Sam greets her. “Say, you wouldn’t have time per chance to come to Lima next week and help me restart the New Directions?”

It probably won’t help her come up with new songs for her next album, but maybe meeting up with him, will finally settle the Sam issue for good. Because she’ll hate herself forever, if she doesn’t at least give them one more chance.

 

**_And back in New York City, The Loft_ **

“Did Elliott make it to his train on time?” Blaine asks when Kurt enters the apartment, his back to the front door as he shrubs their breakfast dishes.

“Yes, but look who I found loitering outside the apartment.”

Blaine drops the plate and turns around.

“Rachel, oh my God!” he exclaims because it’s been three months since he’s last seen her and well, absence makes the heart grow fonder.

That’s when he spots the three large suitcases.

“I know we said we’d all meet again in six months, but L.A sucked and I wanted to come home. If you let me. I want to do it right this time and there’s really only one city for an aspiring Broadway star like me.”

Blaine rushes over and wraps his arms around her, Kurt mimicking his gesture. Their eyes meet over Rachel’s head and though the thought remains unspoken, they both nod, because maybe a buffer in the form of one Rachel Berry is exactly what they need right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs in this chapter:  
> Blaine: 'Nothing Compares To You' - Sinead O'Connor  
> Rachel: 'Let It Go' - Frozen


	2. 602: Homecoming

**602: Homecoming: October 2014**

_Previously on Glee: Rachel got fired from her TV show and after a run in with Mercedes decided to head back to New York to start over. Kurt and Blaine are clearly not okay, when even out of town visitor Elliott suggests the couple goes to counseling and Artie struggles in film school when the female student body refuses to work with him on a short film. Sam’s got no idea what to do with his life and when Emma and Shannon help him get glee club back, he calls Mercedes for back-up. And that’s what you missed on Glee._

 

**_Lima, McKinley Choir Room_ **

It’s a sad sight that greets Mercedes when she steps into the McKinley choir room two and a half weeks after getting Sam’s call, because of the five people in it, only two are students.

 After sharing hugs with Kitty, Unique and Sam, and shaking hands with coach Beiste and Mrs. Pillsbury, she just has to ask.

“So where’s everyone else?”

It’s been over a year since Sam, Blaine, Artie, Tina and Brittany had graduated but even though the glee club was shut down at this point, she remembers that it wasn’t unpopular.

“Jake and Ryder graduated in May, and Marley moved to California after Sue fired her mom because she didn’t fit with the school’s new healthy lifestyle program,” Kitty explains and Mercedes comes this close to marching into Sue’s office and giving her a piece of her mind. If only she could be certain that it would help.

“And no one new has signed up since you rebooted the club?”

This is even worse than sophomore year when they had at least five people when the club started.

“No one wants to go against principal Sue,” Kitty shrugs. “I’m only doing it because this is my senior year and I’m sick of letting other people dictate my life.”

“So what do we do?” Mercedes asks, because she didn’t come all this way to help coach a team of two students.

“Homecoming’s next weekend, so I figured we try to get the old gang together and show everyone at McKinley how awesome Glee club can be,” Sam suggests because nothing else he, Emma and coach Beiste have tried so far had been successful.

“Worth a shot,” Mercedes agrees, because even if it doesn’t help glee club, it’s been too long since she’s seen most of her friends.

 

**_New York City – The Loft_ **

Kurt’s sitting on the couch typing away on his laptop, while Blaine’s doing the same at the desk the boys put in after Rachel moved to L.A, when Rachel slams the door shut behind her.

“How was your talk with Madam Tibideaux?” Kurt looks up from his homework and pats the seat next to him.

“Ugh, she agreed to let me re-audition for a chance to finish my second year come spring,” Rachel moans, because she had hoped that she would at least be allowed to start as a third year after completing most of her second year requirements before she dropped out of school.

“Will you?” Blaine turns around to face her as well.

Though she’s curious to know what’s up with her boys, she again refrains from asking why he and Kurt aren’t sharing the couch like they used to when they were doing homework together. They are nice enough to let her stay, so she won’t badger them as long as they don’t want to talk about it. See, she’s learning.

“I don’t know,” Rachel admits. “I went to an audition for an ensemble role in an off Broadway musical afterward and they told me my dancing was shit. You know like, great voice girl, but my four year old niece has more grace.”

“It’s only been two weeks,” Kurt reminds her. “So don’t give up. And maybe in the meantime, you could take some dancing lessons if that’s the only thing that’s standing between you and roles.”

Kurt wishes it were that easy for him, but once again, what’s standing between him and a role is Blaine and with their relationship on thin ice, it’s not like he can ask Blaine to throw the audition. And he doesn’t want to either, because he wants to beat his boyfriend fair and square.

Boyfriend, not fiancé. The engagement isn’t off officially, but the student counselor they had spoken to at NYADA had suggested to put everything on pause until they both were ready to unpause. It hadn’t felt right to keep wearing his engagement ring on his finger after the hour he had spent telling Blaine and a complete stranger all the reasons why he thought getting married any time soon was a horrible idea. Now the ring hangs on a silver chain, the metal cool against his chest, when they are in private and only moves to his finger when they go to school or work because they want to avoid being questioned about their private lives.

Excusing himself to the bathroom, he quickly takes the ring off its chain and slips it back onto his finger before Rachel can notice he wasn’t wearing it when she came in. When he steps out again, Rachel and Blaine are huddled over a phone.

“What’s going on?”

“Mercedes just texted. She wants us all to fly to Lima for Homecoming and help her and Sam recruit members for the glee club.”

When Blaine looks at him, Kurt shrugs. Neither of them had been home in months, because money was tighter with only the two of them paying for the loft, but maybe a weekend staying with their respective parents would be good for them. As long as their parents don’t find out about the problems, because he really doesn’t need to hear their ‘I told you sos’.

“Let’s do it,” he agrees with a smile on his face before joining the Rachel, Blaine group hug.

 

**_Lima, Santana’s bedroom_ **

Santana walks into her bedroom, unbuttoning her blouse while trying to wiggle out of her pencil skirt.

“How was work?” Brittany greets her, sitting cross-legged on her bed and no matter how much her day had sucked, the sight of her girlfriend waiting for her in just a tank top and boy shorts brings a smile to her face. Living at both their parents’ houses isn’t ideal, but at least she still gets to come home to Brittany every night.

They really wanted to leave for New York immediately, but then Santana had looked through their finances and after blowing through most of the money her mom had given her for New York during her Eurotrip with Brittany, the little money they had earned as Mercedes’ backup singers and dancers just wasn’t enough. Maybe, if they could have moved in with gay and gayer but Berry just had to get there faster and now they were stuck in Lima for the time being. Brittany had found a part time job working in a children’s clothing store, while Santana tempted for a local law firm.

“Awful. One of the clients grabbed my butt on the way out. I threatened to sue him.”

“You should find a new job. No one but me gets to touch you,” Brittany tells Santana as she watches her girlfriend strip out of the rest of the offending garments. Santana shakes her head though.

“They’re paying me good money and in another week or two will have enough to get out of here. Gunther promised to give me my job back and you’ll find something as well. I just know it.”

Santana crawls onto the bed in her underwear and presses her lips against Brittany’s only to be disturbed by an incoming text message on Brittany’s phone. When she sees who it’s from she frowns.

“What is it with Sam and always trying to come between us?”

“Don’t be jealous, San. You know I would always chose you as long as you want me,” Brittany assures her before opening the text. “Oh, Sam, wants us to come to McKinley and help out with glee club. Can we?”

Does she want to set foot in that building again? No, definitely not. But there aren’t a lot of things she wouldn’t do for Brittany.

 

**_Lima, McKinley Hallway_ **

Sam and Mercedes are walking through an empty hallway. It’s after school, and Sam has to head to football practice soon, but when Mercedes had texted asking if they could meet up to discuss their friends’ replies, he’d agreed immediately.

“Rachel, Kurt and Blaine are in. Tina and Quinn as well, but Puck can’t leave the base,” Mercedes tells Sam, hyperaware of how close their hands are as they walk toward the choir room to discuss songs they could perform in front of the school.

“Brittany and Santana are in as well. Apparently, they’ve been in Lima all along, but didn’t tell anyone. Mike has a dance recital and Artie said something about having to rework his script, but that’s still more people than I expected.”

“So we need a song.”

They are about to step into the empty choir room, when Mercedes hears it. A faint voice singing ‘Mustang Sally’. Without thinking about the implications, she takes Sam’s hand and pulls him down the hallway in search of the student behind the voice. They find him in an empty English classroom, wearing big headphones and singing along to the music only he can hear. Unfortunately, as soon as he spots Mercedes and Sam, he stops singing immediately.

“Don’t,” Mercedes tells him. “That was really good.”

The boy in front of them just stares at them.

“Uh, thanks, but who are you?”

“We’re Sam and Mercedes, former members of the national champion ‘New Directions’. And we’d like to invite you to audition for glee club.”

Their smiles may be a bit manic, but Mercedes doesn’t think it warrants the stranger’s reaction.

“No thanks. I’m not one for group activities,” he says before he pulls his head phones back over his ears and though she’s sure he can hear her when she tries to tell him how awesome glee club is, the boy keeps ignoring her.

“I need to head out to the field,” Sam tells her apologetically and it’s only then that Mercedes realizes that they are still holding hands. “Sorry that didn’t work out.”

She wants to say, why are you sorry, it’s your glee club, but he held her hand this whole time and now it’s her time to be brave.

“We’ll find someone else. But, uhm, maybe after football practice, would like to get dinner with me? We could talk more about the songs you’d like to do once you have enough kids.”

With the way he smiles back at her, she’s pretty sure he knows that’s not the only reason she asked.

“I’d love to.”

 

**_A few miles outside Lima, Rental Car_ **

“Thanks for dropping me off first, guys. It’s been so long since I’ve seen my dads,” Rachel says as they’re getting closer to Lima.

Truth is, Kurt and Blaine are acting very strange and one and a half hours in a car with them is enough; especially if they refuse to tell her what’s wrong. Yesterday, she asked whether they’d set a date for the wedding yet, and Kurt had nearly bitten her head off.

Once Rachel is safely in the arms of her dads, Kurt turns the rental in the direction of Blaine’s parents’ house.

“Do you want me to pick you up tomorrow, or are you taking you’re mom’s car?”

“I can take my mom’s car,” Blaine replies, looking out of the window.

“But won’t people find it weird if we’re not arriving together,” Kurt counters, because they’re known to be inseparable.

“If the only reason you want to drive with me is that you don’t want people talking, I probably should take my mom’s car.”

Kurt doesn’t know why it’s suddenly so hard for them to talk outside of the meetings they’d set up with NYADA student counseling.

“I want to pick you up because I miss singing with you in the car.”

Blaine deflates visibly. “Then I’d love it if you drove us to school. And maybe tonight, we could do something fun, head over to Scandals. I’ll drive so you don’t have to worry about me getting drunk and acting like an ass.”

The weekend was supposed to give them space, but now that they’re about to be separated for the first night in months, it seems that neither of them wants to let go of the other. And maybe, after two weeks of mostly not speaking, a night out dancing is a good idea. Especially, when neither can get drunk because they have to head over to McKinley the next morning.

“Pick me up at eight,” he tells Blaine when he pulls into the Anderson’s driveway.

They share a brief kiss in the car, because having problems in their relationship doesn’t mean they don’t love each other, and Kurt gets out briefly so Pam can give him a hug.

It’s a short drive to his dad’s house and at a red light, he quickly takes his ring off the chain and puts it back where it belongs. If only it felt that way all the time.

 

**_Lima, Berry Home_ **

“Dads, why is there a for sale sign in our front yard?”

She’s waited until they sat down for dinner, because so far neither of her dads has said anything about it, but now Rachel needs to know what’s going on.

LeRoy and Hiram share a look and Rachel notices that they are holding hands on the table like a pair of love struck teenagers.

“Actually, Rachella, we’ve decided to move to San Francisco. We’ve always wanted to, but then your grandmother got sick shortly after you were born and needed someone to care for her. You know we never meant to raise you in Ohio, but when your grandma died you were already in junior high and you had all your friends here so we decided to wait until you went to college. Obviously, it took us some time to settle everything anyway, but as soon as the house sells, we’ll be making the move,” Hiram explains. Rachel gapes at him.

“So when were you going to tell me?”

“We wanted to tell you when we drove down to Los Angeles three weeks ago, only to get a text from our daughter telling us she’s moved back to New York. Not a ‘I will move back’ text but an I moved back’ text. Hiram wanted to tell you then and there but I thought you deserved more than hearing about something this big on the phone,” her other dad, LeRoy says and Rachel winces, because maybe she should have called her dads when she left L.A two days after getting fired. After all, her dads still contribute to her rent and therefore deserve to know beforehand where she plans to live.

“I’m sorry. I just needed to get out of L.A and I didn’t tell anyone where I was going until I got there. And so far only a few friends know about the show and that I’m not in L.A anymore.”

“You’re going to tell them while you’re here?” Hiram asks. Rachel shrugs.

“I don’t know. I always had big dreams about coming back to McKinley and none of them featured me as a failed Broadway and TV star. If I don’t tell people, at least I can pretend nothing happened.”

She lets her dads wrap her up in a hug, because she’s really missed them. Just too bad that she’s old enough to know that they can’t fix everything.

 

**_Lima, Breadstixx_ **

“We should go with something modern; something the kids can relate to,” Mercedes suggests as she slides into a booth at Breadstixx.

“How about ‘Take on me’ from A-ha, I loved the music video when I saw it on MTV,” Sam suggests and Mercedes stifles a laugh.

“Sam, honey, that songs from the eighties. Don’t get me wrong, I like it, but it’s not exactly modern and if my parents hadn’t listened to it well into the late nineties I wouldn’t even know it.”

Mercedes takes a breadstick and after reminding himself that food is not the enemy, Sam takes one as well. Unfortunately, the breadsticks taste just as stale as he remembered them.

“So should we just google top forty hits or try to do a mash up?” he asks after swallowing his breadstick. Mercedes shrugs.

“I don’t know. Maybe we could just google mash ups?” Mercedes replies, suddenly distracted by Sam’s foot pressing against hers.

They haven’t talked about their feelings yet, but Mercedes is determined to get somewhere soon. But you know, baby steps. With a deep breath, she puts her hand on top of his, and gives it a squeeze.

“We’ll figure something out and three years with Mr. Schue have proven that we don’t need much time to learn a new song.”

She’s about to pull her hand back, when Sam turns his around and links their hands together. Her heart skipping a beat, she gives him her brightest smile.

“I’m really glad you’re back, Mercedes,” Sam tells her. “I’ve missed you.”

He just hopes that they’re actually on the same page this time, because they’d already broken up three times and Sam knows that if they can’t make it work this time, they probably never will.

“I’ve missed you too,” Mercedes is quick to assure him, because she wouldn’t have come to Lima just for glee club. Not for a club that routinely put her into the back for three years and made her believe she was less special than the pretty, skinny white girls.

They’re on their way out, still holding hands, when Mercedes spots a familiar face.

“Hey isn’t that coach Beiste?”

Sam looks to a booth in the corner where his sort of boss is holding hands with a middle-aged man.

“Huh, I didn’t know she was seeing someone new,” Sam observes.

Not that it’s any of his business but after the coach came clean about her abusive relationship, everyone kinda made her relationships their business.

“I hope she has better luck this time,” Mercedes replies, thinking the same.

When coach Beiste waves at them, Mercedes discreetly gives her a thumbs up, because the man she’s with is pretty cute, you know for an older man.

“So see you tomorrow morning?” Sam asks her once they reach her dad’s car and Mercedes nods.

Before she can lose her nerve, she kisses him on the cheek quickly, before sliding into the front seat.

“Bright and early.”

 

**_Lima, Scandals_ **

“Will you wear your ring when we go in?” Blaine asks him out in the parking lot and for some reason it pisses him off.

“Why? You’re not wearing one either, so why is it okay that you appear to be available and I’m not?”

“You never gave me a ring,” Blaine counters and it makes Kurt stop in his tracks, because Blaine’s right and what’s worse, it never even crossed his mind to get Blaine an engagement ring as well.

“Do you want me to buy you a ring?” Kurt asks with trepidation, because who knows if Blaine still wants to get married after everything Kurt told him in ‘therapy’.

Blaine wants to scream, ‘yes’, but refrains because it wouldn’t really change anything unless Kurt actually got him a ring because he wanted to get married.

“When you’re ready to plan our wedding, I’d love my own engagement ring,” he settles on as they approach the bouncer who gives Blaine’s fake ID a cursory glance and congratulates Kurt on becoming legal when he scans Kurt’s ID.

Scandals is just like Kurt remembers it; dark, depressing and populated by middle aged guys trying rather unsuccessfully to hide their wedding rings. Kurt doesn’t tan enough for his own ring to have left a tan line, but for a moment he considers sneaking off to the bathroom to put his ring back on his finger, to show that he’s not ashamed of it. But after their near argument in the parking lot, he decides to leave it where it is as he follows Blaine to the bar.

After ordering two virgin cocktails, they hit the dance floor together, shaking their asses to a mix of obscure eighties songs and nineties top forty hits, when they bump into _him._

Blaine pulls Kurt to his side and wraps his arm around him, because he knows that even after talks about forgiveness, his boyfriend will never be totally comfortable being in the same room as Dave Karofsky.

Kurt’s taken by surprise, because he did not expect to run into a familiar face here tonight and now that he has, he doesn’t know what to say, especially since the last time they had spoken was in Dave’s hospital room.

“I heard about your engagement; congratulations,” Dave’s the first to break the ice and Kurt pushes his ring free hand into his pants pocket.

“Thank you,” he replies cautiously. “What brings you here?”

“Homecoming,” Dave replies, before he pulls the guy he was dancing with next to him and Kurt notices their clasped hands immediately.

“I’m going to introduce my boyfriend to my dad and tomorrow we’re going to homecoming together. So thank you - if it hadn’t been for the two of you, I don’t think I would be confortable bringing a boy to a McKinley event. Some day I hope to have what you two have.”

Well, isn’t that awkward, Kurt thinks, because what he and Blaine have at the moment are a weekly standing date with NYADA student counseling to figure out what went wrong in their relationship.

“Thanks. Hope everything goes well with your dad and you have a good time tomorrow. We’ll probably see you there,” Blaine replies, his arm still around Kurt’s waist, and they remain standing like this, until Dave and his boyfriend go off dancing.

“I want us to be that couple again – the one others looked up to, because we’ve been together for years and are still committed,” Kurt confesses, when the music changes and they come together for a slow dance.

“Then don’t give up on us,” Blaine states simply, and Kurt hopes that it’s really that easy.

 

**_Lima, McKinley, Football field_ **

The early morning air is crisp when Santana, Brittany and Quinn strut onto the football field in their old cheerios uniforms, followed by Tina, also wearing a cheerleading uniform. When Kitty and Unique spot them, they break away from the McKinley cheerleaders practicing their performance for the homecoming game later tonight and join Tina and the unholy trinity. Once she’s certain, that every single eye on the field is on them – cheerleaders, football players and the track team – Santana nods at the AV geek she paid to handle the sound system.

The six of them give McKinley a smoking hot performance of ‘Problem’ and when it ends, Santana has to concede that Sue probably has a tighter grip on her cheerios than she thought, because only two dare to step forward.

“That was amazing,” the boy gushes, while the girl nods along.

“Thanks,” Santana replies, before handing them the sign up sheet. “If you want to see more, the former New Directions will perform during the half time show tonight.”

She doesn’t ask them to sing for her, because if one thing can be said about Sue Sylvester, it’s that she only lets talented people on her cheerios.

 

**_Lima, Hummel Home_ **

Kurt wakes to a text from Blaine telling him that his boyfriend’s not going to need a ride after all, because he decided to visit Dalton before meeting up with the New Directions. Though he has no clue why Blaine’s going there – everyone they know has graduated by now – Kurt shrugs it off and starts getting ready for a day back at his old high school.

Carole’s already left when he comes downstairs half an hour later, but his dad is sitting at the kitchen counter and reading the newspaper.

“Blaine still asleep?” he lowers the paper and hands Kurt the art section. Kurt shakes his head.

“Blaine’s staying with his parents this weekend,” he explains as he pours himself a cup of coffee, not noticing the frown on Burt’s face.

“Kiddo, be honest. Is everything okay with the two of you? You didn’t break up, did you?”

Kurt nearly drops his mug and when he looks up, he sees that his dad is staring at his ring-less hand. He shakes his head with a sigh, before sitting down next to his dad.

“No we didn’t, but we’ve been fighting constantly lately – about the stupidest things – and some days I think the only reason we haven’t thrown in the towel, is because we’re both too proud to admit it’s not working anymore,” Kurt confesses and doesn’t resist when his dad wraps his strong arms around him.

“You think it was always easy for your mom and me when we first got married? It was a lot of hard work, but in the end it was worth it, because we loved each other, and we both knew we’d be unhappier apart than we would ever be together. I really believe that if love isn’t the issue and you’re both committed to each other, then you’ll work through your issues. You’ll argue, you’ll be mad at each other, you may want your space for a bit, but in the end, it will all be worth it. Not giving up when things got hard, was so worth it with your mom and it will be the same for you and Blaine. And if even after all the work you put into your relationship it still doesn’t work out, then at least you’ll know you did all you could and didn’t run the second things got hard.”

As always, Kurt’s grateful for his dad’s advice and of course he’s right; if love were the issue, they wouldn’t have this conversation. But he loves Blaine and Blaine loves him. He just hopes that his dad’s right and the work they’re putting into their relationship will really be worth it in the end.

**_Westerville, Dalton_ **

After their night at Scandals, Blaine decides to drive to Dalton to clear his head and go back to the start. Maybe, Dalton will tell him where things went wrong, because it can’t all come down to Kurt not being ready to get married. After all, Kurt hadn’t been a fan of long engagements _until_ Blaine moved to New York.

Once inside his former school, he walks toward the senior commons without a conscious thought, but when he gets there he stops in his tracks, because there’s _a girl_ singing in the Warbler’s rehearsal room. Her performance of ‘Tightrope’ is amazing and Blaine barely refrains from applauding when she finishes the song, not wanting to be detected by the Warblers.

“A very energetic performance, Jane,” an unfamiliar voice says, “but the council has talked it over and decided to keep the Warblers a male a capella group. I’m sorry.”

“I understand,” the girl replies before stepping out of the room and nearly colliding with Blaine.

“Do you have a second?” Blaine asks her, because though he hadn’t planned to try and recruit students, that girl is too talented to pass up.

“Do you even go here?” the girl, Jane, replies, eyeing his non - blazer outfit.

“I have pictures to prove that I went here,” he assures her, ‘but that’s not why I want to talk to you. If you let me buy you a coffee, I may have a proposition for you.”

 

**_Lima, Football Field_ **

“Alright, bitches, show time,” Santana yells before she struts out onto the field once more, the New Directions old and new following behind, for their surprise half time show.

“I hope principal Sue won’t kick us off the Cheerios for this,” Unique whispers to Kitty as they follow the unholy trinity.

“She’s all bark and no bite. Never did anything to Brittany and Santana either,” Kitty assures her friend before she falls into step next to Brittany and Santana, who pull out a microphone when the music starts.

 

_I stay up too late (Santana)_

_  
Got nothing in my brain (Brittany)_

  
_That's what people say, That's what people say (Santana, Brittany)_

Spying the twins from earlier today, Santana and Brittany drag them into the group.

 

“Sing along if you know the lyrics,” Brittany tells the boy after handing off her microphone.

_  
I go on too many dates (Kitty)_

_  
But I can't make them stay (Quinn)_

  
_At least that's what people say, That's what people say (Kitty, Quinn)_

_  
But I keep cruising (Tina)_

_  
Can't stop, won't stop moving (Sam)_

_  
It's like I got this music (Mercedes)_

_  
In my mind, saying it's gonna be alright (Kurt)_

_  
Cause the players gonna play, play, play (Blaine)_

_  
And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate (Rachel)_

  
Baby I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake it off (New Directions)  
  
Heartbreakers gonna break, break, break (Tina)

_  
And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake (Rachel)_

  
Baby I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake it off, shake it off (New Directions)

On the bottom of the bleachers, Blaine spots Jane, watching their performance with a smile on her face. Handing off his microphone, he runs over and grabs her hand. “Come on, sing with us.”

  
  
_I never miss a beat (Unique)_

_  
I'm lighting up my feet (Mercedes)_

  
_And that's what they don't see, That's what they don't see (Unique, Mercedes)_

“I’ll be right back,” Mercedes tells Unique when she spies the boy with the large headphones dancing and mouthing along to the lyrics. “Why don’t you join us? I promise it will be fun and everyone needs a few good friends in high school,” she cozies up to him and after rolling his eyes and removing his headphones – which aren’t even connected to any device – he lets her drag him onto the field.

_  
I'm dancing on my own (Rachel)_

_  
I make the moves as I go (Tina)_

_  
And that's what they don't know, That's what they don't know (Rachel, Tina)_

_  
But I keep cruising (Kurt)_

_  
Can't stop, won't stop grooving (Santana)_

_  
It's like I got this music (Blaine)_

_  
In my mind, saying it's gonna be alright (Quinn)_

_  
Cause the players gonna play, play, play (Sam)_

_  
And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate (Unique)_

  
_Baby I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake it off (New Directions)_  
  
_Heartbreakers gonna break, break, break (Kitty)_

_  
And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake (Brittany)_

  
_Baby I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake it off, shake it off (New Directions)_  
  
  
_Hey, hey, hey, just think while you been getting down and out about the liars._  
 _And the dirty dirty cheats of the world, you could have been getting down to this sick beat (Santana)_

Everyone: “Join Glee Club!”

The former New Directions and their possible new recruits bow when the people on the stands start clapping and cheering before they turn to one another for a massive group hug.

Then, suddenly, a sound like nails on a chalkboard comes through the sound systems.

“Thank you McKinley alumni for this demonstration. Unfortunately, dear parents and current students, McKinley’s former glee club is trying to mislead you. They are trying to convince your sons and daughters that this school needs a glee club so they can go on and be successful performers. Well, performers maybe, successful, definitely not! You are all invited to the auditorium for a free screening of ‘That’s so Rachel’, a television show so bad it got cancelled after its first episode, featuring McKinley’s own Rachel Berry.”

A spot light appears and shines right down on Rachel, who looks close to tears.

“She’s down there with the group of misfits. Why don’t you give her another round of applause, before you come watch and see what the arts have done for those kids,” Sue’s voice rings over the football field and after a moments hesitation, every none football player rushes into the school.

Quinn, who’s standing closest to Rachel, pulls her former enemy into her arms, and together, the rest of the Glee club forms a protective barrier around Rachel. Tonight, it doesn’t matter whether they usually get along or not. By going after Rachel, Sue attacked all of them, has gone out of her way to ridicule glee club, and even if doesn’t mean the same thing for every member, Glee had improved the lives of every single one in the group.

“Let’s go to the choir room,” Kitty suggests, “it should be empty right now.”

When they reach the choir room, Mercedes and Sam are missing, having run after Sue, but Kitty is pleased to notice that her fellow cheerios Mason and Madison have followed them into the choir room. There’s also a girl she hasn’t seen before and the guy who sits behind her in English.

“I can’t believe she would do this to me,” Rachel sobs. “How did she even know about it? My producers said barely any one watched the pilot.”

“Excuse me,” Jane approaches Rachel. “I don’t know you and after that stunt your principal just pulled I’m not sure I want to go here, but I think it’s really cool that you had your own TV show. Gives me hope that I can do whatever I want with my life even though I live in Ohio.”

“Yeah,” Mason and Madison agree in unison. “I think your whole group totally is an inspiration. I mean nearly everyone went on to an Ivy League school, performing arts school or has like an album out. Coach Sue probably is just jealous.”

Kurt wraps his arms around his once again roommate.

“See, it doesn’t matter how Sue sees it. Who cares about someone who isn’t part of our lives anymore? What’s important is that _when you’re down and troubled and you need a helping hand, and nothing, nothing is going right.”_

_Close your eyes and think of me and soon I will be there to brighten up even your darkest nights. (Blaine)_

_You just call out my name, and you know where ever I am, I’ll come running to see you again. (Brittany, Santana, Quinn)_

_Winter, spring, summer, or fall, all you have to do is call and I’ll be there, yeah, yeah, you’ve got a friend. (Tina, Kitty, Unique)_

_If the sky above you should turn dark and full of clouds and that old north wind should begin to blow, (Brittany)_

_Keep your head together and call my name out loud, soon I will be knocking upon your door. (Santana)_

_You just call out my name, and you know where ever I am, I’ll come running to see you again. (Kurt, Blaine)_

_Winter, spring, summer, or fall, all you have to do is call and I’ll be there. (Quinn, Tina)_

_Hey, ain’t it good to know that you’ve got a friend? People can be so cold. They’ll hurt you and desert you. Well, they’ll take your soul if you let them, oh yeah, but don’t you let them. (Rachel)_

_You just call out my name, and you know where ever I am, I’ll come running to see you again. Winter, spring, summer or fall, all you have to do is call, Lord, I’ll be there, yeah, you’ve got a friend. You’ve got a friend. (New Directions + Newbies)_

_Ain’t it good to know you’ve got a friend. Ain’t it good to know you’ve got a friend. Oh, yeah, yeah, you’ve got a friend. (Santana, Kurt)_

 

**_And back outside…_ **

 

“Thanks for stopping me from actually going after principal Sue. I kinda need this job,” Sam tells Mercedes and spreads an abandoned picnic blanket on the bleachers behind coach Beiste, just in case she needs him during the second half of the game.

Before he can doubt himself and talk himself out of it, Sam pulls Mercedes closer and leans in for a kiss, giving her plenty of time to pull back. She doesn’t and their lips meet in a sweet kiss, only interrupted by some freshman wolf whistling behind them.

With a smile on his face, he pulls her down next to him and wraps his arms around her shoulders.

“Could you see yourself moving to L.A one day?” Mercedes asks after they’ve cuddled for a while, neither of them paying attention to the game still going on a few feet away.

She can feel him shrugging from where her head is resting on his shoulders.

“I really don’t know what I want to do with my life and until I figure it out I don’t think I should just aimlessly move from city to city. Even if it means we won’t be together.”

It’s not the answer she wanted to hear, but the one she expected.

“There’s no rush,” Mercedes assures him. “I really want to make things work this time, and if that means putting L.A on hold for a bit, L.A can wait. Who says I can’t write a few hit songs in Ohio.”

The Titians lose 16 to 27, but McKinley’s assistant football coach could care less.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs featured in this chapter:  
> Roderick: 'Mustang Sally' - The Commitments  
> The Unholy Trinity feat. Tina, Kitty and Unique: 'Problem' - Ariana Grande  
> Jane: 'Tightrope' - Janelle Monae  
> New Directions 1.0 feat. Kitty and Unique: 'Shake It Off' - Taylor Swift  
> New Directions 1.0 feat. New Directions 3.0: 'You've Got A Friend' - Carole Cole


	3. 603: Jagged Little Tapestry

**603: Jagged Little Tapestry: October 2014**

_Previously on Glee: The gang returned to Lima to help Sam and by extension Mercedes recruit students for the newly rebooted glee club. Brittana worked temp jobs to save money for their move to New York and Kurt got some advice about his relationship from Ohio_ _’_ _s best dad. Oh, and Sue tried to humiliate Rachel over her failed TV show, but the New Directions old and new banded together to remind her that she has all those friends to rely on. And that_ _’_ _s what you missed on Glee._

**_New York City_ _–_ _NYADA Round Room_**

“Kurt Hummel.”

Kurt walks into the round room and hands his headshot to the directors of the fall musical – his Acting 201 teacher, a new dance teacher, and a graduate level vocal coach.

“Hi I’m Kurt Hummel. I’m a fourth semester musical theater student and I’ll be auditioning for the role of ‘Gabe’ with _There_ _’_ _s a world._ _”_

“Whenever you’re ready.”

Kurt hands his sheet music to the piano player – having decided on the song that would show case his higher register – and takes his place in front of the directors again.

 

 _There_ _’_ _s a world_ _…_

 _There_ _’_ _s a world I know_

_A place we can go_

_Where the pain will go away_

_There_ _’_ _s a world_ _…_

_Where the sun shines_

_Each day_

_There_ _’_ _s a world_ _…_

 _There_ _’_ _s a world out there_

 _I_ _’_ _ll show you just where_

 _And in time I know you_ _’_ _ll see_

 _There_ _’_ _s a world where_

_We can be free_

_Come with me_

_Come with me_

_There_ _’_ _s a world where_

 _We can be free_ _…_

_Come with me._

His mind keeps straying to the problems he and Blaine are still dealing with, and so it isn’t hard to put all his emotions into the song. Judging by the smiles on the teachers’ faces when Kurt ends the song, it paid off and by the time they tell him what scene to read from, he’s a lot less nervous than only minutes before.

**_GLEE_ **

 

**_Ohio - Breadstixx_ **

 

They're having dinner at Breadstixx again - their fifth date since meeting at an Ohio State game - but Shannon won't complain because she and John both know there aren't many other options in Lima and at least the breadsticks are free. Though something's different tonight. John seems to be on edge, pushing his pasta al arabbiata around on his plate, instead of digging in as usual. Shannon hopes he's not going to break up with her already because she hasn't dated anyone since Cooter and she really likes the accountant. She lets it go until John declares that he doesn't care about what they're ordering for dessert, because John always orders Panacotta.

"Is something wrong?" she finally asks after ordering Tiramisu for her and Panacotta for John.

John finishes his glass of red wine in one go.

"I haven't been completely honest with you," John confesses after a beat and Shannon looks to his ring finger immediately. But as far as she can tell, her date isn't trying to hide a wedding ring.

"Okay. About what?"

For a minute John doesn't say anything. Then.

"I had plans to tell you on our first date, but then I liked you so much and was afraid you wouldn't want to go out again if you knew the truth. But I know I have to tell you, because I'd rather you hear it from me, than find out by accident. So here goes ... I'm trans."

Shannon stares at John blankly for a moment, not knowing what to say.

"So, you want to be a woman?" she asks then, because she doesn't understand. John seems so comfortable in his body. But John shakes his head.

"It means that I was born female, but I never felt right until I finally found a therapist who helped me understand why I felt so wrong in my body."

"Oh," Shannon says because John looks like a normal man and she never would have guessed that was the secret. To be fair, the only trans person she knows is Unique, and at first she'd thought Unique was a boy who liked to dress in drag.

John's shoulders slump."I understand if you don't want to see me again, but I also hope you'll still give us a chance, regardless of my biological sex."

Shannon wants to be the person, who says ‘yes of course, it doesn't matter’, but she can't because it is a big deal and she needs time to think about it and get some advice.

She tells John as much.

"I understand," John repeats, and from how weary he sounds, she assumes he's had this conversation many times before and maybe not with the best outcomes.

Neither of them is very hungry anymore when dessert arrives and they take it to go. At her car, Shannon promises to call, once she knows what to say and kisses John's cheek. Only when he's driven off does she allow herself to cry in her car, because why can't she have a relationship for once in her life that's just easy?

 

**_New York City, Brooklyn/ Manhattan_ **

 

After dropping off their luggage at the loft – Kurt and Blaine had agreed to let her and Brittany stay on their couch until they found their own place – they head to the first apartment on their list. It’s close to the loft, but the neighborhood has already been invaded by yuppies, so the tiny shoebox apartment is the opposite of affordable.

Four hours later, Santana’s ready to give up because there are only two more apartments left on her list and so far none of the apartments had looked like they had online.

“What’s left?” Brittany asks as she accepts her change from a hot dog seller in Central Park.

“One in East Harlem and one in the Bronx. But I only put them on the list because we could afford them, not because I want to move there with you,” Santana replies before taking a large bite.

This is not how she had imagined her glorious return to New York, but if the 101st street apartment doesn’t turn out to be a complete dump, then at least they’ll still be in Manhattan.

Brittany just smiles at her and links their pinkies together.

“I don’t care where we’re going to live, San, as long as we’re together!”

Brittany nearly drops her hot dog when Santana pulls her close and kisses her passionately right in the middle of Central Park. Gone is the girl who would have rather dated every guy in school then have anyone find out how she really felt, and Brittany’s so happy that she’s been part of Santana’s journey to become this confident young woman who’s now looking for a one bedroom apartment to share with her girlfriend, not giving a fuck about what anyone thinks about it.

They finish their hot dogs before taking the subway uptown, barely making their appointment when they get turned around when exiting the station. In front of the building a woman in her late forties is waiting for them.

“Hola. ¿Soís Santana y Brittany?” she greets them and Brittany tries to keep up, but, well, the two years she had Spanish in school it was taught by Mr. Schue, who barely spoke it himself. And anyway, Santana would tell her if the woman is saying something important, right?

“Tiene un dormitorio, una cocina pequeña y un baño. 750 dólares al mes, y que voy a necesitar dos meses de antelación.”

Santana keeps nodding, and while Brittany’s never been interested in learning Spanish before, now she wishes she could participate in the conversation and not just stand next to Santana like a clueless idiot.

“¿Hay una sala de lavandería?” Santana asks.

“En el sótano. Si quieréis el apartment, tendré saber hoy. Muchas personas son interesadas por lo.”

The woman unlocks the front door and Brittany takes that as her cue to follow her and Santana inside.

“She said we have to decide today whether we want it or not,” Santana recounts as they climb the stairs – the elevator being out of order.

The woman ahead of them turns around and narrows her eyes at Brittany.

“¿Ella no habla español?” Brittany shakes her head and blushes under the intense stare of the woman. “Then good luck moving into El Barrio.” ‘Definitely time to learn Spanish,’ Brittany decides when they continue their climb, because even if they don’t move into this neighborhood, she and Santana may want to have kids someday which they’ll probably raise bilingual.

 

**_New York City  - Brooklyn Film School_ **

 

After three weeks of reworking his script with a friend from his editing class, Artie’s finally ready to hit print again. 

“It’s good, don’t worry. And once we’ll pass it around the acting department, I’m sure you’ll find girls willing to audition for you,” Jason assures him, and Artie just hopes he’s right, because he’s already wasted three weeks while the rest of his class is out filming already.

“Hey, by the way, what did you think of the film I gave you?” Jason asks, while the printer spits out page after page.

“It was great. I was really impressed with the camera work as well. Who was your DOP?”

“Thanks, man. And I got this friend from back home to help me out. She actually just started here, studying camera.”

“You think you could point her out to me. I could use someone like her on my project,” Artie replies, because all the other camera students he knows have already partnered up with the directing students in his class.

“Gimme a second, I’ll show you a picture.” Jason pulls out his phone and clicks through his photo gallery before handing it over to Artie.

‘Shit’, Artie thinks when he sees the picture, because he remembers her; remembers the way he hit on her and how she called him a misogynist pig in return.

 

**_Ohio_ _–_ _McKinley, Emma_ _’_ _s office_**

 

“… so if we keep going out, does that make me a lesbian?”

Emma watches helplessly as her friend paces in front of her desk, her eyes scanning the pamphlet rack in the corner, but she knows there isn’t one that tells you what to do or say when your date tells you they’re trans. Maybe creating one of those pamphlets should be her goal, Emma muses as she wrecks her brain for something to say to Shannon.

“I don’t think so. I mean you said he looks like a man and you find him attractive because you like men. But honestly, I don’t think I’m the right person to ask. I don’t know enough about all that,” Emma admits, her fingers itching to wipe the part of the desk Shannon just leaned against, slightly sweaty from taking out her frustrations on a punching bag.

“I don’t have anyone else I can talk to about this,” Shannon confesses, because her friends from her time as college football coach would probably make derogatory comments about John.

Emma considers their options. She definitely wants to educate herself about the topic, but Shannon needs someone who understands now. Only one person comes to her mind however, and although she doesn’t believe that students should be the ones educating their teachers about LGBT issues, sadly it mostly works this way at McKinley and she doesn’t have other ideas either.

“Can you come to Glee club rehearsal tonight? Maybe you and Unique can have a talk.”

Shannon nods. “I’ll be there.”

 

**_New York City_ _–_ _The Loft_**

 

Rachel slams the door to the loft shut a little harder than strictly necessary.

“For someone who got a call back, you’re in a foul mood,” Kurt remarks, not even looking up from a script for his acting class.

“It’s children’s theater, Kurt, and it’s not even a singing part,” Rachel whines and takes a seat next to Kurt. “Where’s your better half?” she adds after looking around the loft, because even when they aren’t speaking to one another, Kurt and Blaine are usually never far from each other.

“NYADA fall musical auditions,” Kurt reminds her.

“Cool, are you going to audition as well?” Rachel steals a cracker from Kurt’s bowl and after a moments deliberation puts a piece of cheese on it. Since changing her diet from vegan to vegetarian, her life’s so much easier.

“I did, _yesterday._ I told you about it.”

The worst thing is that Kurt doesn’t even sound angry, more like he expected her not to remember a conversation that didn’t revolve around her and Rachel blushes, because she had been so caught up in going through her own audition, she hadn’t really listened to what Kurt was saying.

“I’m sorry. Tell me about it, please.”

Kurt puts his script down and tells Rachel what he told her the previous day.

“They’re doing ‘Next to Normal’ this fall, which is kind of ridiculous because they’re only six parts and only three of them are for young people. Because we didn’t want to audition for either of the male grown ups, Blaine and I are both auditioning for Gabe and with my track record, I’m sure they’re going to pick him over me again. And I’ll try not to resent him for it or yell at him for auditioning for the same role when he knows how much getting the part would mean to me.”

“At least you would be singing,” Rachel huffs, still not over the fact that they’re calling her back for the part that doesn’t require singing.

“Come on, Rachel. You already have your Equity card so can audition for pretty much anything. All I can audition for are school productions and open calls where they take one look at me and decide I’m not ‘what they’re looking for’ before they’ve even heard me sing. So stop your whining. You’re talking about a two months engagement with twelve shows over Christmas. It’s gonna make you some money, give you more experience and there’s nothing shameful about doing children’s theater. And if you really think it’s beneath you, well, you keep auditioning until you find a production you actually want to be part of and hope your daddies will support you till then.”

Rachel doesn’t understand why Kurt’s being so harsh, but she knows better than to accuse him of jealousy when he and Blaine have let her back into their home, when, clearly, they’re having problems in their relationship.

“I’m going for a walk,” she announces, because maybe a trip to her old theater will help her decide if children’s theater is really something she wants to waste her time on.

 

**_New York City_ _–_ _NYADA Round Room_**

Blaine really feels Kurt’s absence as he waits to be called in for his audition, because Kurt’s always been by his side before, had supported him even when Blaine had auditioned for the role Kurt wanted to play. When his name is finally called, his hands are shaking and he feels like he’s going to throw up. Swallowing down the bile, he hands over his headshot and introduces himself.

“My name is Blaine Anderson, I’m a musical theater student in my second year here at NYADA and I’ll be auditioning for ‘Gabe’ with _I_ _’_ _m Alive._

_I_ _’_ _m what you want me to be_

 _And I_ _’_ _m your worst fear_

 _You_ _’_ _ll find it in me_

_Come closer_

_Come closer_

_I am more than memory_

_I am what might be_

_I am mystery_

_You know me_

_So show me_

_When I appear it_ _’_ _s_

_Not so clear if_

_I_ _’_ _m a simple spirit_

 _Or I_ _’_ _m flesh and blood_

_But I_ _’_ _m alive_

 _I_ _’_ _m alive_

_I am so alive_

_And I feed on the fear_

_That_ _’_ _s behind your eyes_

_And I need you_

_To need me_

_It_ _’_ _s no surprise_

 _I_ _’_ _m alive_

_So alive_

_I_ _’_ _m alive_

No surprise indeed, Blaine thinks, and an issue he and Kurt have talked to death since their move to New York.

 

_I am flame and I am fire_

_I am destruction_

_Decay and Desire_

_I_ _’_ _ll hurt you_

 _I_ _’_ _ll hurt you_

_I_ _’_ _m your wish_

_Your dream come true_

_And I_ _’_ _m your darkest nightmare too_

 _I_ _’_ _ve shown you_

_I own you._

_And though you made me_

_You can_ _’_ _t change me_

 _I_ _’_ _m the perfect stranger_

_Who knows you too well._

“Thank you, Blaine,” an unfamiliar teacher interrupts him. “Very nicely done. Could you please turn to page 32 of the script now.”

He knows it’s going to hurt Kurt if he doesn’t get this role, but they had agreed that they would both give it their best, and so Blaine at least tries to be happy about his audition as he heads to his acting class afterward.

 

**_New York City – Spotlight Diner_ **

Santana looks up when the doorbell announces a new customer, but again it isn’t her girlfriend who’s supposed to pick her up after her shift. With a sigh, she goes back to counting her earnings and hands them over to Gunther once she’s done; her tips fortunately as high as the first time she worked at the Spotlight Diner.

After changing back into her street clothes, she takes a seat at the counter and pulls a half finished college essay out of her bag, along with an application for NYU.

“You’re applying for college?” Dani puts a cup of coffee in front of her, and Santana gives her a weak smile, surprised Dani is even talking to her, after Santana broke up with her via text message after she and Brittany got back together.

When meeting with Gunther, she had made sure that she and Dani wouldn’t be working together, but because of Brittany’s tardiness, they’re having their first interaction in a year and Dani is about to meet the girl, Santana promised she wouldn’t leave her for.

“Nothing else has worked out so far, so I figured I give it another shot,” she replies, her eyes on her cup of coffee. “I heard about your roller derby championship, congrats,” she adds, because she liked Dani a lot and if Brittany hadn’t decided she wanted to get back together, maybe they’d still be dating.

“So did you come back to New York with her?” Dani asks as she refills the saltshakers and Santana looks to the door again, willing Brittany to appear.

“Yeah. She was supposed to pick me up after my shift, but she’s late.”

“Well, I’d like to meet the girl who makes Santana Lopez smile like this just thinking about her,” Dani remarks and Santana looks up in surprise.

“You don’t hate me for what I did?”

“I won’t tell you that it didn’t hurt, because it did. But it’s been more than a year and I’m seeing someone who doesn’t have an ex she still has feelings for. In fact, it was my only requirement for potential dates – that they hate their exes,” Dani teases and Santana’s shoulders slump in relief because she’s felt awful about the way she broke up with Dani.

“You’re still going to Kurt and Blaine’s potlucks, right?” Santana asks, after reading a text from Brittany that says she’ll be there in five.

“Yeah, but it’s not happening this Monday,” Dani replies, turning her attention to the ketchup.

“Actually, it is, but Brittany and I are hosting it in our new apartment. It’s small, but you should come. It wouldn’t be fair to exclude you now, just because I’m back in the city. And you should bring your girlfriend. Maybe we could all be friends.”

The thing is, she actually means it. Because, sure they have Kurt and Blaine, but it would be great to be friends with another lesbian couple.

Brittany finally enters then and bounces over.

“I love your hair,” she tells Dani after giving Santana a brief kiss.

Santana wraps an arm around her girlfriend.

“Brittany, this is Dani. I’ve told you about her. Dani, Brittany. Dani and her girlfriend are going to join us for our Monday potluck.”

“Cool,” Brittany says, because Dani had been good for Santana while she was still stuck in high school and she had the best highlights. “Maybe you could give Lady Tubbington some hot pink locks when you come over.”

With San ready to go, Brittany links their pinkies, waves at Dani and pulls her girlfriend out of the diner.

“I like her,” she degrees. “We should be friends.”

 

**Ohio – McKinley, Choir room**

 

When Shannon steps into choir room after the last band member has left, her hands are sweaty and her heart’s beating fast. She’s nervous, because getting more information means she’ll know everything to make an informed decision and she isn’t ready for that; wishes John hadn’t told her and she would be looking forward to another date with this great guy she met.

Unique is the only one still in the choir room and from the way she smiles at Shannon, she assumes Emma has already told her what’s going on.

“How can I help you?” Unique asks the football coach.

She thinks it’s great that coach Beiste is taking the time to educate herself and really think about what’s important instead of just dismissing her date out of hand for his trans-ness.

“Honestly, I’m confused. I like John a lot, but if he’s technically a girl and I decide that we should give it a go then how am I not a lesbian? And what if I tell him that I’m totally fine with everything, our relationship becomes more serious, but then we hit an impasse, _because_ I’m not a lesbian.”

Unique isn’t surprised that the coach’ main issue seems to be sex; too used to being told by guys she likes that they don’t want her because that would make them gay.

“You know what I hate,” Unique tells the coach. “When people call me the cross-dressing, gay Mercedes, because I’m neither and don’t even get me started on how racist it is to lump us together just because we’re both curvy women of color. I’m not gay because I don’t identify as male and neither is John for liking you, because he does identify as male. He may have been born as female, but he’s not a girl. He’s someone who was unfortunate enough to be born into a body where his outsides didn’t match who he felt like on the insides. So, though it shouldn’t matter, neither of you would be gay if you continue the relationship.”

She gives the coach a moment to digest what Unique told her, before moving on to the second point coach Beiste brought up.

“For the other things, I guess ideally what your genitals look like should matter less in a relationship than your feelings about the other person, but from my limited experience with dating I know that’s not always true. I can’t tell you that it’s not a big deal when it is for most people. So, my advice would be to really consider what would hurt you more – giving up on somebody you really like and could possibly have a future with or entering a relationship with someone who’s different than you expected.”

Coach Beiste gives her a weak smile.

“I’ll keep that in mind. Thanks for talking to me, Unique. If there’s something I could do for you, let me know.”

There are plenty of things she wants – being allowed to use the girls’ bathroom and the girls’ locker room or seeing every douche bag who makes derogatory comments about her expelled – but if being on the Cheerios didn’t even help much, she doubts the football coach would be of much help.

Still, she puts a smile on her face. “Thanks.”

 

**_New York – Lopez – Pierce apartment_ **

“You never told me why you were late,” Santana remembers as she and Brittany settle down on the couch, Lady purring loudly next to Brittany.

“Oh, my class got out late and then I got on the wrong subway,” Brittany puts her head on Santana’s shoulder and snuggles closer.

“What class? I though you had a meeting with Dan about getting you dancing gigs till your Rockettes audition in April?”

Santana hadn’t been surprised when Brittany decided upon their return to New York that she wanted to dance professionally and put college on hold until dancing as a career wasn’t an option anymore. Luckily, Dan from Mercedes’ New York record studio, had been happy to help Brittany get gigs after viewing some of the tour videos.

“I can’t tell you yet; it’s a surprise,” Brittany smiles and Santana doesn’t badger her about it; certain she’ll find a way to make her girlfriend spill the beans before the week’s over.

“Alright. And what did Dan say?”

“Oh,” Brittany perks up visibly. “He got me an audition for a music video. It’s for a band they just signed and they’re looking for five female back up dancers.”

“That’s great,” Santana replies. “I’m sure you’ll get it.”

A short kiss turns into making out on the couch, which earns Santana a few scratches when she accidentally lies down on Lady’s tail, but it’s her phone ringing on the coffee table that halts their make out session.

“Yes?” Santana snarls into the phone.

“Santana, this is Estelle, you signed with me two years ago.”

“Ah, hi. I remember, but I also haven’t heard from you in nearly two years,” Santana replies, because she never expected to here from her slightly crazy agent again.

“You didn’t want to do more commercials and that’s all you were in demand for, but today’s your lucky day because ‘Mujeres Desesperadas’ called and they want you to audition for a new role they’re creating for the show. Apparently, one of the directors saw you performing in a mall and remembered you from a ‘Midol’ commercial.”

“Estelle, can I get back to you about this tomorrow? Because I’m actually planning to go to college in the spring and I’m kind of done with the entertainment industry,” Santana cuts her agent off, because she needs time to think this through before she commits to anything.

“I’ve e-mailed you all the details. Just let me know if you’re going to audition or not.”

“What was that about?” Brittany asks, her brows furrowed in confusion.

“Estelle. She wants me to audition for ‘Mujeres Desesperadas’.”

“Your abuela’s favorite telenovela,” Brittany remembers. “But wouldn’t that be great. If you are on her TV everyday, she can’t ignore you any longer.”

“I wish it were that easy,” Santana sighs. “But what if I audition, they say yes and then kick me off the show after one episode because I have no talent for TV either.”

“But you’ve done TV before,” Brittany argues. “You filmed three commercials and they kept offering you more.”

Santana pulls her knees up and wraps her arms around them.

“What if it works out and there’s actually a career in TV for me. Rachel and I barely made up after our last fight and now that we’re all back in New York I want us to get along. But you know how jealous she gets when things don’t go her way, but work out for someone else for once. And we both know who Kurt and Blaine would side with, if we stopped talking again.”

Brittany wraps her arm around Santana and pulls her closer.

“You can’t make decisions about your future based on Rachel’s feelings. You stopped doing commercials to keep the peace in the loft and you gave up your understudy role to salvage your friendship with her. I say that if your friends can’t support you and celebrate your successes with you, they aren’t really your friends.”

Santana sinks into Brittany’s embrace.

“You’re so smart. Don’t ever let someone tell you otherwise.”

“So you’re going to audition?”

“I think I will.”

 

**_New York City_ _–_ _Studio_**

She’s just going to go in and tell them that she’s not auditioning again and then she’ll find a workshop or OFF Broadway musical with Broadway potential, Rachel tells herself as she enters the studio in the Meatpacking District and promptly runs into the director.

“Rachel, good to see you again. I let my eight-year-old daughter watch the first round of auditions and she loved you. Decided she wanted to be just like you when she’s older,” Susan laughs, and Rachel, well, she kinda has to audition after a story like this.

Because who knows how many girls will be inspired by her performance? Maybe in twenty years time, some girl will dedicate her Tony to Rachel Berry, because it was her performance in ‘The Princess in the Woods’ that inspired her to pursue a career in the arts.

“Well, if she’s watching again, I hope she’ll also like my second audition,” Rachel smiles at Susan, decision to give her best made.

 

**_New York City_ _–_ _Outside Studio_**

“Excuse me. You’re Rachel Berry, right?”

Rachel turns around, her best show smile in place and comes face to face with a tall, handsome man in his mid to late twenties.

“Yes, hi. I’m sorry, do I know you?” The stranger shakes his head.

“No. I saw you in a ‘Funny Girl’ preview and I’m also auditioning for the play. I’m Ben by the way,” the cute stranger introduces himself.

“Nice to meet you, Ben,” Rachel smiles at him, because it’s been a while since she’s been recognized – positively recognized – for ‘Funny Girl’. Do you do a lot of children’s theater?”

Because apparently some actors do. Ben laughs however.

“Ah, no. I was involved with Shakespeare in the Park the last three years, and I’ve done Beckett, Pinter, Strindberg or pretty much any 20th century playwright you can name since gradating from Tisch seven years ago. But the book the play is based on, is my three year old’s favorite and she begged me to be in it when I told her about the play.”

“That’s nice,” Rachel says, considering for a moment whether she shouldn’t invent a niece or nephew she’s doing the show for. “So, I’ll maybe see you in rehearsals.”

Ben shakes his head. “You won’t, that’s why I ran after you. I heard back from another audition, so I already told Susan I won’t be able to commit to this.”

Rachel stares at Ben, hoping he’ll get to the point fast, because she has a dance class in half an hour.

“So you do you want an autograph?”

“No, actually I wanted to ask you out. For dinner, coffee, lunch; whatever you’d prefer.”

Rachel freezes. Of course, this isn’t the first time she’s been asked out since Finn’s passing, but it’s the first time, she nearly forgot why she usually says no. Ben misunderstands her silence however.

“I’ll understand if you don’t want to date a man with a kid. My ex and I, we have joint custody so I spend a lot of time with my daughter and you wouldn’t be the first woman I asked out who wasn’t interested in that kind of commitment from the start.”

Strangely, the kid part doesn’t bother her too much. But her life has moved on without Finn and the only thing that had remained at a stand still was her dating life. And if she moved forward with that as well, did that mean she no longer cared about him like she did before?

“Can I think about it? If you give me your number, I’ll call you when I’ve made up my mind,” she tells Ben, because he seems like a nice guy and she doesn’t want him to think she’s saying no because he has a daughter.

After exchanging phone numbers, they part ways – Ben with a smile on his face and Rachel in deep thought.

 

**_New York City_ _–_ _Brooklyn Film School_**

Artie rolls up to a petite red head, his new script in his lap.

“Um, Jess, right?”

Jess turns around and when she sees him, she frowns.

“What do you want? I already told you I’m not interested.”

Artie takes a deep breath. He needs her if he wants to finish his project on time and if groveling is the only way to go, so be it.

“Actually, I want to apologize – for the way I talked to you. That wasn’t cool and I definitely shouldn’t have called you a stuck up bitch just because you turned me down.”

“Thank you,” Jess replies. When Artie doesn’t leave she adds. “Anything else?”

“Well, um, Jason showed me the film you worked on and I really like your visual style, so I was hoping, if you haven’t committed to another project yet, that you’ll be my DOP for my fall project. I’ll promise to not act like a pig again.”

They’ve already attracted an audience and Artie spies a few girls in the group that he gave an STD and have hated him ever since.

“Please, I’d really like to tell you more about my film in private and if you don’t want to work on it because you think it sucks, I’ll understand, but please don’t say no just because I behaved badly when we first met.”

Jess follows him down the hallway and accepts the script from Artie.

“Fine, I’ll give it a read and if it’s not horrible, I’m in, but only because I’ve heard that your teacher hires students for his films and I want to get some paid work experience as soon as possible.”

Artie watches her go and tries not to stare at her ass, because he likes Jess already and doesn’t want to mess up their potential partnership. And if somehow it will turn into more, he’s very okay with that too. Maybe even long term, and he hasn’t been interested in a relationship with a girl since he broke up with Kitty. And with the way that ended, it was probably a very good idea, that he steered clear of McKinley during Homecoming.

 

**_New York City_ _–_ _The Loft_**

When Kurt walks into the apartment after another counseling session with Blaine, he finds Rachel hunched over a photo album of her and Finn, tears streaming down her face as she sings softly.

 

_You used to call me your angel, said I was sent straight down from heaven._

_You_ _’_ _d hold me close in your arms._

_I loved the way you felt so strong, I never wanted you to leave._

_I wanted you to stay here holding me._

_I miss you. I miss your smile. And I still shed a tear every once in a while._

_And even though it_ _’_ _s different now, you_ _’_ _re still here somehow._

 _My heart won_ _’_ _t let you go and I need you to know, I miss you._

Trying not to startle her, Kurt sits down next to his friend and pulls her into his arms.

_You used to call me your dreamer and now I_ _’_ _m living out my dream._

 _Oh how I wish you could see, everything that_ _’_ _s happening for me._

 _I_ _’_ _m thinking back on the past, it_ _’_ _s true that time is flying by too fast._

_I miss you. I miss your smile. And I still shed a tear every once in a while._

_And even though it_ _’_ _s different now, you_ _’_ _re still here somehow._

 _My heart won_ _’_ _t let you go and I need you to know, I miss you._

“What brought this on?” Kurt asks when Rachel finishes the song, wipes the remaining tears from her cheek, and closes the album.

Rachel smiles at him through red-rimmed eyes.

“I got asked out by a really cute guy today and I wanted to say yes.”

She hopes Kurt will understand, won’t be mad at her for trying to move on from Finn.

“Finn had his issues and like all of us, he made a lot of mistakes, but he wasn’t vindictive and I don’t think he would get any pleasure out of knowing you’re putting your life on hold out of loyalty to him. I’m sure he’d want you to be happy, to find someone who loves you as much as he loved you,” Kurt swallows around the sudden lump in his throat as he tries to comfort Rachel.

“And you don’t think people would call me a heartless bitch if I find a new boyfriend already?” Rachel sniffles and Kurt shakes his head vehemently.

“It’s been a year and a half since his passing and more than two years since the two of you were a couple. No decent person would call you anything other than brave. Because I understand how hard it must be for you to let someone into your heart again, when there are no guarantees that you won’t get hurt once more.”

“So you think I should give this guy a call?”

Kurt presses a kiss to Rachel’s temple.

“I can’t tell you that, Rachel. But if Finn’s the only reason you didn’t say yes right away, maybe you should at least give this cute guy a shot.”

His phone vibrates in his pocket. It’s a text from Blaine.

 _They_ _’_ _re announcing the cast at six. Meet up at school?_

“I’ve got to head back into the city. Let me know what you decide.”

Rachel nods and once the door slides shut after Kurt, she pulls her phone from her pocket. She drops a kiss on the photo album before opening her text app.

 _Ben, coffee sounds nice. Let me know when you_ _’_ _re available. Rachel._

 

**_New York City_ _–_ _NYADA Hallway_**

It’s twenty past six by the time Kurt arrives back at NYADA and there’s already a large crowd forming around the announcement board. Before he has to elbow people out of the way, a large bouquet or red and yellow roses blocks his view however.

“Congratulations, you deserve this,” Blaine appears behind the bouquet and presses a quick kiss to the corner of Kurt’s mouth.

“I got it?” Kurt asks in a daze, because all the way back into Manhattan he’d been preparing himself mentally for losing out to Blaine or some other student again.

“I got here right when they were putting up the cast list and when I saw your name I went to the flower shop around the corner. Sorry, they aren’t the freshest, but they were all they had left.”

“I love you,” Kurt sighs, because this right there, Blaine getting him flowers because he’s happy for Kurt’s success, makes him feel even better than knowing he finally got a role.

“I love you too. How about we head back home and properly celebrate? I’ll get rid of Rachel,” Blaine whispers and Kurt nods immediately.

The ring against his chest reminds him that he isn’t ready to continue where they left of, but they’re in love, they’re not giving up and that’s more important than any role in the universe.

 

**_And finally, the following Saturday - New York City – Lopez-Pierce apartment_  **

 

Brittany opens the door with a smile and steps aside to let the rest of the New York gang in, who are carrying even more paint and paint rollers. 

Rachel, Kurt, Blaine and Artie dump their paint utensils on the floor before they dutifully follow Brittany on a tour of her and Santana’s apartment, which ends back in the living room only moments later.

“Thanks for helping us with this,” Brittany tells her friends before Santana takes over and gives out instructions for everyone.

After changing into an outfit he won’t mind getting ruined, Kurt plugs his iPod into Brittany’s iPod dock and selects his oldies playlist before hitting shuffle.

The first song that comes up is J. Lo’s _Jenny from the Block_ and before long the former members of the New Directions are singing along loudly, Kurt and Rachel using their paintbrushes as microphones until Santana tells them off for getting the floor dirty. By the end of the song, they’re painting one another more than the walls, and Kurt has paint in his hair from when Brittany attacked him from behind, but he can’t stop smiling regardless.

“I’m so happy you are all back in New York,” he confesses. “It just wasn’t the same with just me, Blaine and Artie here.”

After a ‘colorful’ group hug, they get back to actually painting Santana’s apartment, loudly singing along to the next song on Kurt’s playlist – Destiny’s Child’s _Survivor._

Kurt’s just happy that after some detours his friends have finally found their way back to New York and it didn’t even take them six months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I didn't mess up the Unique/ coach Beiste conversation...  
> Songs featured in this chapter:  
> Kurt: 'There's A World' - Next To Normal  
> Blaine: 'I'm Alive' - Next To Normal  
> Rachel: 'I Miss You' - Miley Cyrus  
> New Directions: 'Jenny From The Block' - J. Lo & 'Survivor' - Destiny's Child


	4. 604: The Hurt Locker Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I wanted to plan out the rest of the season before I continued writing the individual episodes.

**604: The Hurt Locker Part 1: November 2014**

_Previously on Glee: Mercedes returned to Lima under the guise of helping the reinstated Glee club, but really she wants to get back together with Sam, because 3 rd time_ _’s the charm, right? Glee club_ _’s back at McKinley, but so far they only have six members and if they get enough, Emma, Shannon and Sam_ _’s kids are going up against Vocal Adrenaline, which is coached by Mr. Schue_ _– awkward. Quinn wants to be a lawyer and switched her major to pre-law, but it_ _’s proving much harder than she thought and she barely ever gets to see her Air force boyfriend anymore. Tina_ _’s got a new man in her life at Brown who_ _’s not gay so she counts that as a win. And that_ _’s what you missed on Glee._

 

**_Lima, The Lima Bean_ **

Mercedes smiles at Sam when he returns with another round of coffee for the two of them. It’s their third date after they kissed and so far things are going pretty well, if you ask her. Behind Sam, an employee is clearing a corner and setting up a microphone. 

“What’s that about?” she asks her date.

“They’re doing open mic afternoon twice a month. It’s become pretty popular and most people who sign up are really good.”

“Maybe I could give one of the songs I’m writing a trial run here,” Mercedes muses, before Sam’s hand on top of hers distracts her.

“Will you let me listen to them before you do?” Sam asks and Mercedes knows that it’s killing him that she won’t let him listen to the songs she’s working on when she isn’t helping out with the McKinley glee club.

“Well if you keep begging like that, I’ll have to give in eventually,” she replies, flirtier than planed. Apparently, Sam brings out that side of her.

Sam looks like he’s going to reply, but then his eyes widen in recognition as a teenager steps onto the make shift stage, a guitar slung over his shoulders.

“He’s on the football team. Why didn’t I know he performed,” Sam mutters.

“Because you’re not a creep who follows his students into the showers,” Mercedes replies.

“True. Let’s hope he’s any good. If we want to compete we need six more people and hopefully once we get one football player, the others will follow.”

On stage, Spencer tunes his guitar and spies his assistant coach and that girl, who’s a singer in L.A now according to school gossip, looking his way and groans internally. He’s chosen to do open mic here, because since a Starbucks opened a few blocks from school, the McKinley kids don’t really come to the Lima Bean anymore. Trying to ignore their stares, he plays the first notes of the song he’s picked for today’s performance.

 

_I know what I want_

_I know what I want_

_I want a long life, all kidding aside_

_The rules are the same_

_As they always were_

_Presents a thought_

_And a piece of ming_

_And I want my girls in my arms_

_When I sleep_

_Breathing in her dreams_

_Near the air I breathe_

_And I wanna dream_

_Right down to the minute_

_Right down to the second_

_I can feel my every breath unfold_

_Right down to the minute_

_Right down to the second_

_I_ _’m down to the seond_

_Steady little boat_

_Steady little boat_

_Take me to the shore_

_Take me to the shore_

_Take me back home all the way to where I_ _’m from_

_To the banks of the Illinois_

_Show me the house I was raised in_

_And the woods where I used to play_

_Steady little boat_

_Take me home cause I_ _’m far away_

_Right down to the minute_

_Right down to the second_

_I can feel my every breath unfold_

_Right down to the minute_

_Right down to the second_

**_Akron, Carmel High School Auditorium_ **

“Are you sure we should do this?” Roderick asks as Kitty pulls into the Carmel High parking lot with the members of the New New New Directions. Kitty nods.

“It’s a time honored tradition to spy on Vocal Adrenaline before competitions.”

“It’s true,” Unique adds. “When I was in Vocal Adrenaline, a lot of local glee clubs snuck into the auditorium to see us perform.”

“You were in Vocal Adrenaline? Why the hell did you leave?” Jane asks incredulously.

“I thought the New Directions would be more inclusive and more open. Let’s say I was proven wrong as often as I was proven right. When I was in VA I was the lead soloist and even though they didn’t like what I represented, they respected my voice. At McKinley, not so much, but now that my girl Mercedes is sort of in charge, I’m hoping I’ll be front and center again.”

Before either of the newbies can reply, Kitty sushes them and the six of them slip into the Carmel High Auditorium. On stage, Mr. Schuester is trying to give his students a pep talk.

“Your dancing’s really good already, but I think we need to work more on your emotions. What do you feel when you sing this song?”

“With all due respect, Mr. Schuester, half the team was out of sync, so before we think about feelings, I think we should take it from the top again. Come on, guys.”

Leaving Mr. Schuester behind, the group gets back in formation and on cue from the boy who talked to Mr. Schuester, the music starts again.

Vocal Adrenaline performs an energetic version of _Dance the Night Away_ that leaves Jane, Mason, Madison and Roderick staring at them in shock, while Kitty and Unique share a look saying, ‘damn, they’re still really good.’

Suddenly the leader on stage yells “spies” and Kitty curses under her breath when Mr. Schuester comes up to them.

“Kitty, Wade, um sorry, Unique, what are you doing here?”

“Glee club’s back at McKinley and we wanted to show the newbies what the competition is like,” Kitty explains. “Granted at the moment we have nearly as many coaches as we have members, but I’m hoping to rectify that before competition season starts.”

“Last I heard, principal Sue banned it for good. How is it back?”

Kitty wonders briefly why his wife didn’t tell him, but it’s really none of her business.

“Coach Beiste, Mrs. Pillsbury and Sam Evans convinced the school board to let them reinstate Glee club, convincing them that it wouldn’t cost them a cent. Coach Beiste and Mrs. Pillsbury are the faculty advisors and Sam and Mercedes are leading most of the rehearsals,” she explains.

“Emma’s involved,” Mr. Schue mumbles, before he leaves abruptly, shouting over his shoulder, “don’t sneak in here again – next time I’ll have to call the police.”

“Let’s head back,” Unique sighs. “We need to find more members and start to practice for real.”

 

**_Ohio, The Lima Bean_ **

****

Once Spencer finishes his second song, Sam approaches him, Mercedes in tow.

“That was great, Spencer. We could really use you in Glee club. Rehearsals are never at the same time as football practice, so you could easily do both.”

Unfortunately, the boy in front of them scowls at them.

“No offense, but glee club isn’t cool. And I’m not that kind of gay, so if you’re looking for someone to prance around on stage in glitter, ask somebody else. I mean, how do you expect me to become quarterback if the team knows I’m doing show choir,” Spencer shoots them down immediately.

Mercedes and Sam share a look before they both burst out laughing, confusing the hell out of Spencer.

“What’s so funny? If you’re making fun of me for being gay, I’ll report you to the school board,” Spencer hisses and when Mercedes looks around, she sees that they’ve accumulated quite the audience.

“Woah, no, I’d never. I have tons of gay friends,” Sam quickly assures his student before adding, “Look I promise we’re not making fun of you, so can we just talk to you for a moment – outside – and if you’re still against joining Glee afterward, we’ll never mention it again.”

Spencer follows coach Sam and his friend reluctantly outside into the parking lot.

“I’m sorry we laughed,” Mercedes starts. “I’m guessing you’re only a sophomore, because when Sam and I were in Glee, nearly half of the club was also on the football team. Glee club saw two quarterbacks and five head cheerleaders and the club was quite popular for a while after we won Nationals in 2012.”

“And if anyone gave you grief about being in Glee, I could make them work out a lot harder than the rest of the team or tell coach Beiste and she could bench them,” Sam adds.

“So, please think about it. If you don’t want to join because you really don’t like the idea of glee club, that’s okay, but don’t stay away because of what others may say.”

They’ve fought hard and taken many slushies to the face trying to show people that Glee club wasn’t just for losers, and it saddens her to see what only one year without the club has done to the students’ perception of show choir.

“Fine,” Spencer concedes, because he did enjoy the half time show the glee club did during Homecoming. “But I’m not promising anything.”

Seeing his mom’s car entering the parking lot, he takes that as his cue to leave, thankfully before they’ve talked him into something he isn’t sure he really wants to do. Performing on his own – with just his guitar and his voice – is fun, but he can’t really see himself as part of a show choir.

“I hope he joins,” Mercedes tells Sam after Spencer gets into his mother’s car. “You know how much Kitty and Unique want to win competitions this year and I really want to give that to them for their senior year.”

“I hope so too, because we all know that the school board will only give us funding if we win a few trophies,” Sam agrees, before he kisses Mercedes goodbye.

“Call me later?” Mercedes nods and watches Sam walk to his own car, a smile on her face.

 

 **_Lima, Pillsbury_ ** **_– Schuester House_ **

****

“Where were you?” Will asks when his wife comes through the door. 

Daniel is asleep in his arms and Will carefully transfers him into his crib.

“I told you I was getting dinner with Shannon so I could meet her new boyfriend. You didn’t want to come along because you didn’t want to get a baby sitter.”

“He spends enough time with people who aren’t us as it is,” Will reminds his wife.

He had hoped Emma would stay home for good now that they had a baby and he didn’t really see the point in her going back to work when they should start working on baby number 2 soon.

“I work half days three days a week. On those days he spends two hours with your mother, so it’s not like I make you dump him with strangers,” Emma retorts, already fed up with having this argument again. “Also, you know I love my job and we can use the extra money,” she adds, even though she knows Will doesn’t like to hear that he doesn’t earn enough for her to stay home.

“Is that why you’re suddenly coaching a rival Glee club?” Will hisses, careful to keep his voice down. Emma rolls her eyes.

“Will, you know as well as I do that McKinley doesn’t pay you for coaching Glee club. The only time you ever actually made money off the Glee club was when you guys won Nationals and Figgins had to pay you that winning bonus he keeps on hand for all McKinley teams.”

“Then why do it? You’ve never been interested in Glee club before,” Will accuses her and Emma barely refrains from reminding him of all the times she was a guest judge for the glee club, because Will only remembers what he wants to remember.

“Why coach a club that will compete against my team when you know my kids will hate me if they lose.”

Emma regards her husband with sad eyes.

“Wasn’t it you who kept telling me that Glee meant opening yourself up to joy? The Glee club at McKinley was a safe haven for a lot of kids and that’s why I’m involved in it. I don’t care if we win competitions, I only care about giving kids a space where they can express themselves and be true to themselves.”

“Fine,” Will concedes, “but don’t expect me to go easy on you just because you’re involved in the club.”

“I would never ask you to do that. It wouldn’t be a true victory for the kids if they knew the other team went easy on them. So may the best team win if it comes to it.”

They shake on it before Emma leaves the room to work on new pamphlets.

 

 **_Yale University_ ** **_– Quinn_ ** **_’s Dorm Room / Classroom_ **

 

Quinn’s about to fall asleep when her phone vibrates on her nightstand, illuminating the room. Stacey’s spending the night with her current 'girlfriend', so at least she doesn’t have to worry about disturbing her room mate.

 _Can you get on Skype, it_ _’s important._ _– Puck_

After confirming that it’s indeed well after midnight and she should try to get some sleep instead of Skyping with Puck because of an early class the next morning, she unlocks her iPad with a sigh and hopes that whatever’s going on really is important and not just Puck being horny.

When her boyfriend’s face appears Quinn gasps though, because Puck is sporting a black eye.

“You should see the other guy,” Puck winks before he winces.

“What the hell happened?” Quinn demands to know.

“There’s this guy in our unit who was showing us pictures of his boyfriend, and then douche bag Andrew called him a cocksucking fag and I punched him,” Puck recounts proudly and while Quinn is proud that he’s defending a fellow soldier, violence is never the solution.

“Unfortunately, our supervisor walked in as I was teaching the dick a lesson and now I’m not allowed to leave base for the rest of the month because of the incident.”

“Noah,” Quinn hisses. “You know I already bought the tickets to come see you.”

After all the stress at school, she’d been looking forward to visiting him during her Thanksgiving break.

“I’ll pay for your cancellation fee and I’m sure your mom would like it if you came to Lima instead,” Puck replies, clearly not getting the reason why Quinn’s angry with him.

“It’s not about the money, Noah. Seriously, you keep telling me you’re nothing like your high school self anymore, but yet you still think the only way to resolve a conflict is to beat someone up. You’re not at McKinley anymore; do you want to get charged with assault one day? I’m happy you don’t let homophobic bullying slide anymore, but you’re a grown up. Act accordingly!”

“So I guess that’s a no to a little Skype action of the naked variety?”

Quinn’s answer is to end the call.

 _I_ _’ll call you tomorrow when I don_ _’t want to rip your head off anymore, s_ he texts him though, before turning off the light and trying to fall asleep. Unfortunately, her brain won’t shut up, overanalyzing Puck’s impulse control issues and what they could mean for their future together.

The next morning she only makes it to class on time, because Stacey comes to their room to get her books and kicks Quinn out of bed who didn’t wake up when her alarm clock went off.

In a classroom full of mostly pre-law students, Quinn tries to hide her pajamas under her coat and keeps combing her hair with her fingers in an attempt to fix the mess. Because she doesn’t really pay attention to the professor she only catches the tail end of what he’s saying.

“… expect our students to get into any law school of their choice and to make sure you’re prepared for that, you’re going to take a practice LSAT test today.”

Her brain’s still half asleep and Quinn stares at her professor in horror when he gives the student the password for the website he’s using. She isn’t prepared for this, and it’s something she’s not very good at. Give her time to study, prepare and obsess and she will succeed. Spring something unexpected on her and her brain is likely to shut down.

“You already got into Yale,” Stacey reminds. “This shouldn’t be too hard.”

Yes, Quinn thinks. She got into Yale. For Drama.

 

**_Lima, McKinley Choir Room_ **

****

“We are still only six people,” Unique complains as she and Kitty walk into the choir room where the newbies are being regaled by stories from Mercedes’ mall tour.

“We found a potential seventh member on the football team, but he hasn’t decided yet whether he’ll join or not,” Sam replies, as the two girls take a seat in the front row.

“But that’s still not enough if we want to beat Vocal Adrenaline at Sectionals,” Kitty sighs. “So here’s what we’re going to do. We all have lab partners and people we have to do projects with. By the end of the week, every one of us will have talked to those people and I expect you all to bring at least one person to rehearsal.”

The incest twins as Kitty has dubbed them, whisper to each other before Madison raises her hand.

“I know Kitty and Unique are totally obsessed with winning, but why do we even have to compete? My brother and I are here because we love to perform and we can do that as a group even if we don’t compete, right?”

“Well, I for one, want to win as well, but I don’t care if it’s against other high schools or on a community level,” Jane puts in her own two cents.

“I agree,” Roderick nods. “This is my senior year and I just want to get through it without adding additional stress. We could sign up for local competitions instead of doing the whole trying to get to High School Show Choir Nationals thing. There’s a choir competition in Columbus in two weeks and groups only need a minimum of six members.”

“That’s a great idea, Roderick,” Mercedes tells the senior. “It would be a good trial run for us as a team and maybe if we do well, we can convince more kids here at school to join us.”

“And as for not caring about winning or Nationals, you wouldn’t say that if you had performed there already,” Unique butts it. “Kitty and I, we lost the last time we competed and it’s not gonna happen a second time.”

After a sharing a look with Kitty, Unique turns to the band as she and Kitty strut into the middle of the room and tells them to ‘hit it'.

 

(UNIQUE)

We're coming up like killing machines  
Our big guns gonna shatter your scene  
It's pandemonium on the floor  
'Cause everybody wants a little more

 

(KITTY)  
They wanna ride on the rocket ship  
Ride around the moon for a velvet kiss  
'Cause all the girls and the boys wanna know  
How far this bad wild child's gonna go

(UNIQUE & KITTY)  
We are the sure fire winners  
Uh-oh yeah big time hitters  
We are the sure fire winners  
Uh-oh yeah big time hitters  
Bringing the heat and the word is out  
Giving you something to shout about  
We are, yeah, we are, we are the sure fire winners  
Sure fire winners, sure fire winners, sure fire winners

(KITTY)  
Flick the switch and the missile will fire  
I'm a heat seeker when I'm full of desire  
We're all drawn to the heat of the flame  
'Cause you wanna be a star in the hall of fame

 

(UNIQUE)  
I was born with glitter on my face  
My baby clothes made of leather and lace  
And all the girls in the club wanna know  
Where did all their pretty boys go?

(UNIQUE & KITTY)  
We are the sure fire winners  
Uh-oh yeah big time hitters  
We are the sure fire winners  
Uh-oh yeah big time hitters  
Bringing the heat and the word is out  
Giving you something to shout about  
We are, yeah, we are, we are the sure fire winners  
Winners winners

(UNIQUE)  
Ooh yeah, take a walk on the wild with me  
Gonna take you to the top to the brink of what you believe

 

(KITTY)  
Never gonna stop 'til we reach the top  
Never gonna stop 'til we reach the top

 

(UNIQUE)  
You'd better get out of the game it's never gonna be the same  
Move over 'cause a new boy's calling it time

(UNIQUE & KITTY)  
We are the sure fire winners  
Uh-oh yeah big time hitters  
We are the sure fire winners  
Uh-oh yeah big time hitters  
Bringing the heat and the word is out  
Giving you something to shout about  
We are, yeah, we are, we are the sure fire winners

(UNIQUE)  
Ooh yeah yeah-oh yeah yeah yeah

  
(UNIQUE & KITTY)  
We are the sure fire winners  
Uh-oh yeah big time hitters  
We are the sure fire winners  
Uh-oh yeah big time hitters  
Bringing the heat and the word is out  
Giving you something to shout about  
Yeah we are, yeah, we are, we are the sure fire winners  
(KITTY)  
Gonna take you to the top to the brink of what you believe

(UNIQUE)  
Gonna take you to the top to the brink of what you believe

(KITTY)  
Gonna take you to the top to the brink of what you believe

 

 

While she and Unique sing, the rest of the Glee club slowly joins in, dancing around the piano and dragging Mercedes and Sam onto the makeshift dance floor as well. When the song ends, they all collapse back into their seats with big smiles on their faces. 

“So recruiting for Nationals?” Mercedes asks tentatively.

Unique and Kitty turn in their seats with hopeful smiles on their faces. After a moment of silence, the newbies finally nod.

“We’re in!”

 

 **_Lima, Hummel_ ** **_– Hudson House_ **

Mercedes and Sam are kissing on the Hudmel living room sofa, the house nearly always empty during the week ever since Carole took a job in Washington and Burt found someone to manage the shop for him so he could focus on his political career. 

Surprisingly, it’s Sam who pulls away first, when in the past it was usually her who put on the breaks before things could get too intense.

“What’s wrong?” Mercedes asks, worried that maybe Sam just isn’t attracted to her anymore.

“I think we need to talk before we go any further and really get back together,” Sam sighs and Mercedes exhales in relief, because that doesn’t sound like he’s changed his mind about them being together. So she nods.

“Alright, I know I told you that I was totally cool with your decision not to have sex before marriage, but I kinda need to know what your plans are. Do you want to get married soon? Nearly all the kids in my old school who wore purity rings, got married within a year after graduating high school, so is that what you’re planning as well? Do you want us to get married any time soon?”

To say she’s surprised that Sam’s bringing up the sex issue again would be lying. But she’s surprised by the questions, because she doesn’t really know the answers to them either.

“When I was younger, I always thought I’d do it like my mom and my grandma. Go to college to meet a nice boy, get married, start a family, raise that family and sing in church every Sunday because I loved music. But my plans have changed obviously. I want to have a career in music, and I know that once I get married, I’ll be expected to start a family because I was raised to believe that that’s what marriage is for. You get married to create a family. And I’m not ready to settle down and have kids and neither are you. So, I don’t know. Maybe when I’m thirty and have achieved all my goals.”

She’s only twenty now and with the business she’s in, she can’t even tell you with confidence what, realistically, her life will be like in five years.

“I don’t want to get married until I know we can financially support our family,” Sam replies, holding her hand and insisting on eye contact. “And I want us to get married for the right reasons and not because it’s the only way we can have sex. But Mercedes, I gotta be honest with you. I don’t think I can wait ten years to have sex again. And I don’t know where that leaves us, because I don’t think we should rush into a marriage and I also don’t think I can be celibate for like a decade.”

The thing is, she isn’t sure she wants to wait ten years to have sex either.  She’s already gotten Rachel’s advice, had consulted her pastor and spoken to the youth group leader at church, trying to find a way to honor her faith and what she wants. But maybe instead, she should have talked to the woman, whose opinion she values the most.

“I don’t know Sam. But I agree that we need to figure out if we can have a future together before we give this another shot. I don’t think our friendship could survive another, potentially nasty, break up.”

It feels like they are right back where they were before Mercedes went on tour and set Sam free because insurmountable differences seemed to be road blocking their shared future. The thing now though is, that she doesn’t want to give up, not as long as Sam’s still fighting for her as well.

“Give me some time to figure things out.”

Sam brushes her hair back over her shoulder and kisses her cheek.

“Of course. And, Mercedes, I’m not trying to pressure you or give you an ultimatum here. I just needed to be honest with you.”

Sam walks her outside to her car and because he looks like he needs the assurance, she promises to call him the next day.

 

 **_New York City_ ** **_– Lopez_ ** **_– Pierce Apartment_ **

 

“Your call back’s in an hour, why aren’t you dressed yet?” Brittany stops her yoga routine and turns to Santana who enters the living room in shorts and a tank top, her hair pulled together into a messy ponytail.

“Maybe I should stay home and focus on getting into college instead,” Santana replies and absentmindedly runs her hand over Lady’s fur.

“Where’s that coming from? I thought we agreed that this is an amazing opportunity?” Brittany transitions into ‘downward facing dog’, feeling Santana’s eyes on her.

“Yeah, but what if it doesn’t work out and they fire me after one episode? Gunther told me that if I quit on him again he won’t take me back and then what would we do? You don’t have a real job and we don’t have any savings. So shouldn’t at least one of us get a normal job so we won’t end up on the street?”

Once Santana has finished her rant, Brittany gracefully gets to her feet and kneels down in front of her girlfriend.

“I want you to listen to me, okay? Whatever happens, we’re going to be okay.”

 

(Brittany)

They say we're young and we don't know  
Won't find out untill we grow  
Well I don't know babe if that's true  
Cause you got me and baby I got you  
  
Babe, I got you babe, I got you, Babe.  
  
They say our love won't pay the rent  
Before it's earn'd our money's always spent  
I guess that's so, we don't have a lot  
But at least I'm sure of all the things we got  
  
Babe, I got you babe, I got you, Babe.

 

“Come on, sing with me.”

(Santana)  
I got flowers in the spring  
I got you, to wear my ring  
And when I'm sad, you're a clown  
And when I get scared you're always around so let them say your hair's too long  
But I don't care, with you I can't go wrong  
Then put your little hand in mine  
There ain't no hill or mountain we can't climb

(Santana & Brittany)  
Babe, I got you babe, I got you, Babe.

  
(Santana and Brittany alternately)  
I got you to hold my hand  
I got you to understand  
I got you to walk with me  
I got you to talk with me  
I got you to kiss goodnight  
I got you to hold me tight  
I got you and I won't let go

(Santana and Brittany)  
I got you who loves me so  
I got you, babe

 

“Thanks,” Santana whispers after they finish the song.

Maybe she’ll get the role and everything will work out or maybe it won’t, but as long as she has Brittany by her side, she’ll be okay.

 

 **_Brown University, Tina_ ** **_’s Dorm Room_ **

 

“So, my mom wants to meet you when my parents come up for Thanksgiving,” Jason tells her after ending his call. Tina looks up from her book in surprise.

Sure, they’ve been dating a few months already, but neither had mentioned meeting the parents before. At some point, she even suspected that Jason didn’t want her to meet his parents, because she was Asian and not black like him.

“Really?” Jason wraps his arms around her from behind.

“Of course she wants to meet the woman I’m going to marry.”

Tina freezes in his arms for a moment, before she repeats as lightly as possible.

“The woman you’re going to marry, huh?”

When she turns in his arms and comes face to face with her boyfriend of seven months, Jason looks completely serious.

“We talked about this when we started going out. I told you I only wanted to start something with you if you were just as serious about it as I am, and you said you were. That you weren’t just looking for a fling either.”

Tina nods. After some ill-advised hook ups her first semester to get high school out of her system, she’d concluded that she was a relationship girl because one night stands just made her feel cheap. Jason had been her TA in her Contemporary Woman Studies 102 and though they were both obviously attracted to one another, had waited to make a move until the class was over.

“So when would this hypothetical wedding take place?” she asks, dreading the answer, because it sounds like Jason spent a lot of time planning out their future without her knowing about it.

“Obviously, I need to finish my degree first, but by the time you graduate, I’ll have been working for two years and should have saved enough money for a house. I’ll be twenty-seven when we have our first kid, which is really old in my family, but I think you should finish college before we get married and start a family.”

Tina stares at Jason in disbelief.

“But what about me going to grad school? I told you I was thinking about teaching on a college level and I’ll need a Ph.D. for that eventually,” she argues, because Jason knows this about her.

“Yeah, but you can still do that when our kids are in pre-school. There aren’t any rules that say you have to be under thirty to become a professor,” Jason laughs, but Tina feels like crying.

Fortunately, time is on her side.

“I need to get to class,” she forces out, her throat dry and her hands shaking.

“I’ll walk you,” Jason replies, either not noticing her distress or ignoring it.

Tina doesn’t know what’s worse.

 

**_Lima, Jones House_ **

Mercedes’ pushing her dinner around on her plate as she tries to figure out how to start the conversation with her mom. Luckily though, her mom notices her lack of appetite and in true mom fashion, immediately demands to know what’s wrong with her. 

“It’s Sam,” Mercedes admits. “We’re thinking about getting back together.”

To her surprise, her mom rolls her eyes.

“Of course you are. Why else would you still hang around in Lima when you have this new exciting life in California. And don’t try to tell me that you write better songs in Ohio.”

Mercedes is incredibly grateful for her mom’s support of her career, especially because both her grandmothers keep telling her to go back to college and find a nice, preferably African American, man to settle down with.

“You know your father and I like Sam, so I’m guessing this isn’t about you getting our blessing.” Mercedes shakes her head.

“I, I want to talk about sex.” Her mom nods. “Sam and I, we’re not sleeping together, mostly because I was raised to believe that sex before marriage was a sin and because I wasn’t ready for it either. But Sam doesn’t believe that and he’s already had sex. When we were together in New York, he said he was okay with me wanting to wait for marriage, but we never discussed what that really meant for our relationship and I broke up with him so he could be girls who felt like him.”

“It’s okay if you changed your mind, honey. I’ll love you just the same,” her mom interrupts, and Mercedes realizes in that moment that she wasn’t afraid of losing God’s love if she decided not to wait for marriage, but her mother’s.

“I’m not saying that I have or that I will, but you wouldn’t hate me if I had that kind of a relationship with a man I’m not married to?” Her mom sighs.

“I need to tell you something about your father and I. You’re not going to like it, but you’re old enough now.”

“Did you and Dad have sex before you got married?” her mom shakes her head.

“No. But I wish we had. We weren’t allowed to live together before we got married and even most of our dates were supervised. After we got married it didn’t take us long to realize that we were both incompatible in the bedroom and pretty much every other aspect of our lives. Divorce isn’t an option for us as long as your grandparents are still around, but your father and I, we’ve both been seeing other people for years.”

Mercedes looks at her mom in shock. Her dad she can believe, because he always works late or has to take surprise business trips, but her mom, she can’t see her married mom have affairs with men who aren’t her dad.

“But how to you reconcile that with your faith? You know what the church thinks about adultery.”

“And I also know what it thinks about divorce. When it comes to the church, I can’t win, but after years of being in an unhappy marriage, I have finally realized that I should follow my heart and do what makes me happy.”

Now that she thinks about it, her mom has been happier these past few years even though her dad had been home less and less.

“And I think you should do the same. If you want to wait for marriage that’s okay if it’s something _you_ really want. But if you want to be intimate with the man you love and trust, then that should be your decision as well. It’s your body, honey. No religion and no person should make that decision for you.”

Her mom pulls her into her arms and a single tear trickles down her face.

“I didn’t know you were such a feminist, Mom,” she laugh-cries into her mom’s shoulder, which starts shaking as well when her mom barks out a laugh.

“Can you imagine what your grandmother would say if she knew,” her mom _giggles._ “But seriously, only you can make this decision for yourself. Not your friends, not your parents, not TV and also not our pastor. Regardless of your decision, I will love you just the same and that goes for everything in your life.”

Her mom lets her go with a final squeeze and wipes the tear from Mercedes’ cheek.

“Thanks Mom, I love you too.”

 

 **_Yale University_ ** **_– Classroom / Quinn_ ** **_’s Dorm Room_ **

 

“Ugh, my roots are showing again,” Quinn complains as their professor hands out the results of their practice LSAT. “Since I switched majors, I barely have time to get hair cuts anymore. Maybe I should just dye it brown.” 

“Or maybe, Ms. Fabray, you should focus more on your studies than on your appearance. You scored an abysmal 123 on your test, which makes me question why you’re pre-law and in my classroom. Maybe you should consider another career if you think the LSATs are hard. Ms. Krueger, a respectable 159. Not enough yet for the top schools, but I’m not worried about you.”

Quinn stares in shock at her professor, completely humiliated when she hears her classmates snigger.

“What did you expect from a dumb blonde?” one asks non too subtly, and Quinn grabs her results, pushes them into her bag and flees the room, ending up running all the way back to her dorm room.

As she enters her room, she starts to sing.

 

 _Take back the books and pack up the clothes_  
_Clear out the room and drop off the key_  
_Leave what's left of my dignity_  
_Get in the car and just go_  
  
_Chalk it all up to experience_  
_They say I'd fail but I disagree_  
_Who could say when_  
_Where my path would lead_  
  
_But now I know, back to the sun_  
_Back to the shore, back to what I was before_  
_Back where I'm known_  
_Back in my own, very small pond_  
  
_Laugh with my friends when I arrive_  
_We'll drop the top and just drive_  
_That's fine with me, just let me be_  
_Legally blonde_

_Back to the sun, back to the shore_  
_Back to what I was before_  
  
_Back on the beach, dream within reach_  
_Don't stray beyond_  
  
_Some girls fight hard, some face the trial_  
_Some girls were just meant to smile_  
  
_It's not up to me, just let me be_  
_Legally blonde_  
  
_It's not up to me, just let me be_  
_Legally blonde_

“Are you seriously singing ‘Legally Blonde’? That’s a bit melodramatic even for a former choir kid,” Stacey remarks after Quinn finishes her lament, scaring the crap out of her.

“Well, what if Professor Cornwell is right? What if I’m deluding myself about being law school material?”

“You’re being ridiculous. You got into Yale Drama - you are perfect for law. And forget what that sexist jerk said, you have a lot of time left to practice for the test before we actually have to take it.”

Quinn wipes a stray tear from her face.

“You’re right. No one tells Quinn Fabray what she can or can’t do. If I want to be a lawyer, then I’m gonna be a fucking lawyer.”

“God you’re hot when you’re angry,” Stacey teases and Quinn barks out a laugh.

“Sorry, been there, done that.”

 

 **_Brown University, Tina_ ** **_’s Dorm Room_ **

****

“Hey Tay-Tay. Sorry I couldn’t pick up earlier, I was grocery shopping for dinner tonight. What’s up?” Blaine asks her, when he finally calls her back.

“I need relationship advice,” Tina doesn’t beat around the bush, because she has little time before her next class.

“Um, I’m not sure I’m the right person for this right now,” Blaine replies as Tina pulls her books out of her bag and swaps them with her laptop.

“I thought things with Kurt are better?”

“They are, as long as neither of us talks about the W – word,” Blaine admits.

It’s strange to hear him talk about this relationship like this, because apart from half of their senior year, Kurt and Blaine had always seemed like such a great couple.

“But you didn’t call me to hear about me and Kurt, so tell me what’s wrong with Jason.”

Tina looks at the picture of her and Jason on her nightstand, taken at the end of summer when they had taken a trip to New York together.

“He just told me he expects us to get married and start a family as soon as I graduate, totally disregarding what I want to do with my future. So do you think I should stick with it and hope we can work something out, or should I better end it now before either of us wastes more time on a relationship that won’t go anywhere?”

Her heart tells her to stay with Jason, because she does love him, but her brain – that’s the different matter.

“I honestly don’t know. Will it hurt you more to break up in a year if he isn’t willing to compromise? And are you sure you won’t change your mind and decide that marriage and a family is something you want as well?”

“Definitely. I don’t mind the married part. I can easily see myself marrying him after I graduate, but I want to have a career before I start a family. And I want a career while I have a family and Jason made it pretty clear that he expects me to stay home with the kids until they are in school.”

“Well, don’t you have your answer then?” Blaine asks. “I think you should tell him how you feel about all this first, however, before you make any decisions. Maybe you can work something out that will make both of you happy. All I know is that sometimes you have to fight for the people you love, but you have to decide whether he’s worth fighting for.”

Tina wishes Blaine was telling her something new, but she knew all that already and had hoped that he would be able to provide her with a miraculous solution.

“Thanks Blaine, I’ll let you know how it goes. Have fun at dinner and let everyone know I said hi.”

“I will,” Blaine promises.

After ending the call, Tina pulls up Jason’s contact, but drops her phone into her bag instead of calling him.

 

**_Ohio, Hummel House_ **

When the door bell rings later that evening, Sam’s surprised to find Mercedes outside, because they’d seen each other at Glee practice and Mercedes had told him she still needed more time.

“Mercedes, what are you doing here?”

“Can I come in? I need to talk to you.” Sam nods and steps aside to let her through, before following her into the Hudmel living room.

Sam takes a seat on the sofa, but Mercedes remains standing, fidgeting in her spot.

“I’ve thought a lot about what you said and I’ve made a decision. I can’t have sex with you before we get married. At least not the kind that could get me pregnant. I don’t want to get pregnant before I’m married and ready for it and I know it could still happen even if we are careful. What I want is intimacy with you, not right now, probably not any time soon, but eventually and I don’t need a ring on my finger for that, but for, you know, sex sex I do.”

“I’m okay with that. And I’m not in any hurry either. I want us to do it right this time. I want us to be partners and - not gonna lie - if that includes a few more bases in the future, I’m totally happy with that.”

“So we’re okay?”

Sam cups her cheek and kisses her softly.

“If you tell me you’re my girlfriend again, then I think we’re very okay.”

 

 **_New York City_ ** **_– The Loft_ **

 

When Dani and her new girlfriend Hannah arrive, the rest of the group is busy setting the table and transferring the food.

“Hey, Dani, Hannah, good to have you back,” Kurt greets them, grateful that Santana and Dani found away to still be friends, because his former bandmate and her girlfriend had been fixtures at Monday night dinner while the rest of his and Blaine’s friends weren’t in New York.

“Where’s Artie?” Dani asks, after greeting the rest of the returned New York gang.

“He said he can’t make it because he’s busy working on his movie with some girl named Jess,” Blaine explains as he pulls out a chair for Kurt.

Once the whole group is seated around the table, they take turns letting the others know what’s been happening since they last saw each other.

“We started rehearsal a few days ago and so far it’s really great,” Kurt beams and Blaine squeezes his hand under the table, because while he wanted the role for himself, he’s so proud of Kurt for finally convincing everyone of his talent.

“June wants me to perform a Christmas concert, so I’m working on a potential set list and trying to convince her that Kurt and I absolutely have to reprise our ‘Baby, It’s Cold Outside’ duet,” Blaine goes next, while Santana fills their glasses with the wine Kurt bought.

After Dani tells them about the new band she’s playing in, Santana clears her throat.

“So, I’ve got an announcement. I’ve recently auditioned for ‘Mujeres Desesperadas’ and I’ve gotten the call this morning that they liked my audition so much they’re creating a role for me based on my experiences as a gay Latina.”

A chorus of ‘that’s amazing, Santana’ and ‘wow, that’s great’, erupts in the loft and Santana can barely believe how lucky she is, because not only does she have the best friends but also a chance to show her community (and maybe even her abuela) that there’s nothing wrong with being gay.

“So, is that like Spanish ‘Desperate Housewives?” Kurt wonders and Santana shakes her head.

“Well, some things are similar, but it’s basically about these four women who came to the US and settled in New York because their husbands promised them better lives, which was a lie in their cases and the guys they married just wanted to have hot trophy wives,” Santana explains. “Most episodes center around the women plotting revenge on their douche bag husbands and ex-husbands.”

“Why am I not watching that yet?” Kurt asks fascinated by the premise of more trashy TV.

“Because you hate having to read the subtitles,” Blaine teases him, before the group turns to Rachel.

“That’s great, Santana. I’m really happy for you,” Rachel says ignoring the voice within that wants to scream that it’s not fair that TV is apparently working out for Santana when for her it ruined her career and her reputation. “I have some news of my own.”

“Did you hear back from the play?” Kurt asks, but Rachel shakes her head.

“Not, yet. But that’s not my news. I went on a date on Saturday and it went really well.”

 

**_FLASHBACK_ **

****

Rachel and Ben are having dinner at a popular restaurant in Soho.

“I think musical theater is great from time to time when one really craves mindless entertainment, but it’s not real acting. Trust me, there are very few musical theater ‘actors’ who could convincingly play a role in a straight play. Seriously, the funniest audition I’ve ever witnessed was a guy who played the Phantom of the Opera thinking he’d make a convincing Hamlet. It was hilarious.”

While Ben prattles on about why musical theater is only a career option for talentless actors with decent singing voices, Rachel hides a yawn behind her hand before trying to steer the conversation away from their jobs because Ben is really hot and has so far been the perfect gentleman.

“Why don’t we continue this conversation another time,” she suggests. “Right now I wanna know more about your daughter.”

Ben beams at her. “It’s a date.”

 

**_End of Flashback_ **

“I’m happy for you, Rachel,” Kurt tells her while the boys clear the plates and Dani and Hannah fetch dessert from the fridge. “You deserve to be happy.”

“We should all sing together for old times sake,” Rachel suggests when the group is back and everyone apart from Hannah nods enthusiastically. Raising her glass in a toast, she adds, “to changes.”

  
(Rachel)

I still don't know what I was waiting for  
And my time was running wild  
A million dead-end streets  
and every time I thought I'd got it made  
It seemed the taste was not so sweet

 

(Santana)  
So I turned myself to face me  
But I've never caught a glimpse  
Of how the others must see the faker  
I'm much too fast to take that test

(Kurt & Blaine)  
Ch-ch-ch-ch-Changes  
(Turn and face the strain)  
Ch-ch-Changes  
Don't want to be a richer man

 

**_New York City – Brooklyn Film School_ **

****

Artie and Jess work on a storyboard for his film.

 

(Artie and Jess)  
Ch-ch-ch-ch-Changes  
(Turn and face the strain)  
Ch-ch-Changes  
Just gonna have to be a different man  
Time may change me  
But I can't trace time

 

**_Brown University – Tina’s Dorm Room_ **

 

Tina looks through photos of Mike Chang on her phone as she sings.

 

(Tina)  
I watch the ripples change their size  
But never leave the stream  
Of warm impermanence and  
So the days float through my eyes  
But still the days seem the same

 

She dials his number.

 

**_Yale University – Quinn’s Dorm Room_ **

****

Quinn’s nose is buried in a book as she sings.

 

(Quinn at Yale)  
And these children that you spit on  
As they try to change their worlds  
Are immune to your consultations  
They're quite aware of what they're going through

 

**_New York City – The Loft_ **

(Santana and Rachel)  
Ch-ch-ch-ch-Changes  
(Turn and face the strain)

 

(Brittany & Dani)  
Ch-ch-Changes  
Don't tell them to grow up and out of it

 

**_Lima – The Hummel House_ **

****

Sam and Mercedes are cuddling on the living room sofa

 

(Sam and Mercedes)  
Ch-ch-ch-ch-Changes  
(Turn and face the strain)

(Mercedes)  
Ch-ch-Changes  
Where's your shame  
You've left us up to our necks in it  
Time may change me  
But you can't trace time

 

**_New York City – The Loft_ **

(Kurt and Blaine)  
Strange fascination, fascinating me  
Changes are taking the pace  
I'm going through

 

**_Lima – McKinley, Choir Room_ **

****

It’s dark outside and only the new Glee kids are in the room. They are having the time of their life.

(Jane and Kitty)  
Ch-ch-ch-ch-Changes  
(Turn and face the strain)

 

(Unique and Roderick)  
Ch-ch-Changes  
Oh, look out you rock 'n rollers

 

(Mason and Madison)  
Ch-ch-ch-ch-Changes  
(Turn and face the strain)

 

(New Directions 3.0)  
Ch-ch-Changes  
Pretty soon now you're gonna get older  
Time may change me  
But I can't trace time  
I said that time may change me  
But I can't trace time

 

**_New York City – The Loft_ **

****

Rachel’s phone indicates a new voice mail when she checks it during the song and she sneaks into her old bedroom when she sees that the message is from the director of the play.

“Rachel, this is Karen from Kid’s Central. I’ve wanted to let you know that we’ve made a decision and unfortunately, you didn’t make the cut. If you’d like some feedback, give me a call anytime. Have a good evening.”

Rachel schools her face into a neutral expression as she walks back into the living room.

“Who was that?” Kurt asks.

“Oh, the play.” She doesn’t plan to say it, but it just comes out in the face of all her friends’ successes. “I got the part.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs featured in this episode:
> 
> Spencer: Down To The Second – Zach Berkman  
> Vocal Adrenaline: Dance The Night Away – Van Halen  
> Kitty and Unique: Sure Fire Winners – Adam Lambert  
> Brittany and Santana: I got You Babe – UB 40 feat. Chrissie Hynde version  
> Quinn: Legally Blonde - Legally Blonde  
> New Directions 1.0, 2.0 & 3.0: Changes - David Bowie


	5. 605: The Hurt Locker Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this - two episodes in one week. Having the rest of the season outlined really does make me write faster...I just hope I can keep it up or better, catch up before the finale episode airs. In better news for me, I'll finally be making the jump from 5.20 to 6.08 tomorrow night :) Why I need Kurt telling his grandpa he can't come to the wedding in this episode I don't know. (Kidding, but it makes it at lot easier to read the recaps when you imagine Kurt and Blaine talking about someone else: Blaine: don't tell Dave about the duet. Kurt: Your dad still has an issue with us? Blaine: I need to get up super early because of some football thing. Kurt: Another attempt to make you straight?) Anyway, as always if you want to rant to me, please do :)

**605: The Hurt Locker Part 2: November 2014**

_Here_ _’s what you missed on Glee: Kitty and Unique clashed with the newbies over their ambitions concerning Glee Club, but in the end they all agreed they could do local competitions while still trying to get to show choir nationals. Months or years ago_ _– who knows at this point_ _– lesbians all over the world threatened to kill Sam when Brittany started eating from the floor and married a guy, oh wait, that didn_ _’t actually happen. No wait I got it now, people got pissed because Brittany went back to dating a guy, because you_ _’re only bisexual when you date a girl. Rachel got a date, but missed out on her first role post_ _‘That_ _’s so Rachel_ _’ and Kurt and Blaine decided that the only way they could save their relationship was get professional help. I_ _’m sure something less depressing happened as well, but I don_ _’t remember. And that_ _’s what you missed on Glee._

 

 **_Akron, Carmel High Teacher_ ** **_’s lounge_ **

****

Will is pulling his pre-packed lunch out of his bag when a shadow falls over. He’d love to say that this has never happened before, but he’d be lying.

“Sue, what do you want?”

Sue puts a flyer on Will’s plate.

“Columbus Choir Competition,” Will reads out loud. “What am I supposed to do with this?”

Sue slithers into the chair next to Will’s.

“Do your former Glee kids a favor. They’re even worse off now then they were when you were in charge, but they’ve got big plans to go to Sectionals with only six singers and filling the other spots with random students. Sign your kids up for the Columbus competition and show the New Direction that participating in Sectionals is a spectacularly bad idea.”

Will rolls his eyes. “And I guess you’re doing this out of the goodness of your heart?”

“Hardly,” Sue replies. There’s no point in lying to Will when she knows he isn’t a fan of the new new New Directions because of his wife’s involvement. “I just don’t want them to embarrass McKinley and I know for a fact that you need to produce a few wins after losing Vocal Adrenaline Nationals last May.”

Will winces. Carmel’s booster club hadn’t been too happy when his team came in third at Nationals, a year after it reclaimed the title, and especially because previously, he had coached the only team that beat Vocal Adrenaline in five years. Some parents had accused him of losing on purpose, and while that wasn’t true, Will knew he was on thin ice and had to do better this year.

“Alright,” he concedes. “The only kids I know in the McKinley Glee club are Kitty and Unique and they could have followed me to Carmel after Glee club ended if they had wanted to. The rest, well I hope their _four_ coaches aren’t completely incompetent.”

Will feels like he’s just sold his soul to the devil as he shakes hands with Sue Sylvester, but his team needs a win, and what Sue proposes seems to be an easy one.

 

 **_New York City_ ** **_– Brooklyn Film School_ **

 

“Hey, can I try something,” Artie asks as he and Jess take a break from sifting through the footage for their project.

After he’d gotten Jess on board, luckily the cast and the rest of the crew had followed and now they were back on schedule. Time to win Jess over.

“Sure,” Jess shrugs, though she startles when Artie starts the music and his serenade.

We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own

:::

We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone

:::

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me  
And just forget the world?

:::

I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel

:::

Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough

:::

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me  
And just forget the world?

:::

Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden  
That's bursting into life

:::

Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads

:::

I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own

:::

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me  
And just forget the world?

:::

Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden  
That's bursting into life

:::

All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes  
They're all I can see

:::

I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things  
Will never change for us at all

:::

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me  
And just forget the world?

  
“Um, that was nice, Artie, but what was it for?” Jess asks after Artie finishes.

Artie gives her his best smile.

“That was me asking you out. Dinner and a movie of your choice – I promise I’ll be a gentleman.”

“Artie, I told you I’m not dating the people I work with,” Jess replies. Artie remembers her telling him, but he’d hoped she’d have changed her mind since then.

“Then maybe after the project is finished?”

Jess is such a great girl and if there’s even the smallest chance, he’ll keep trying.

Jess smiles at him, a genuine smile. “Ask me again when we’re done with the

movie.”

**GLEE**

 

 

 **_New York City_ ** **_– Therapist_ ** **_’s Office_ **

 

Kurt’s sitting in front of the therapist NYADA student counseling had recommended after telling him and Blaine that they weren’t qualified to help them further. Kurt had been hesitant initially, especially because therapy wasn’t covered by his health insurance. After a talk with his dad, however, who’d promised to pay for Kurt’s sessions, he’d called the therapist and made an appointment. He didn’t miss the irony that he was in therapy while playing a role in ‘Next to Normal’, a musical about mental health issues.

“It says here that you and your fiancé were in counseling because you called off the engagement,” Molly - please call me Molly – reads from her iPad and Kurt nods.

“So tell me why you called off the engagement.”

“I didn’t actually call it off,” Kurt corrects her. “I just made him put the wedding planning on hold because he wanted to get married in a few months and I wasn’t ready for that. We’re still so young, so why rush it?”

“So, you’re afraid to get married because you’re too young, is that correct? Then why accept a proposal in the first place?” Molly asks, and Kurt wishes he wouldn’t have to go through all those questions again.

“Blaine was still in high school when he proposed, so I knew we wouldn’t actually get married any time soon, and trust me, if you had been there, you would know why I said yes.”

“But you had to expect that you wouldn’t be engaged forever. So what are you afraid of? The commitment? Or maybe you don’t trust him enough to never hurt you again and are reluctant to take the final step?”

“I guess it’s in my file that he cheated on me?” Molly nods.

“But I do trust Blaine!” Kurt protests. “And I’m not afraid of commitment. I got engaged to my high school boyfriend.”

“So you’re not worried he’ll cheat on you again the next time you don’t pay him enough attention or bottle up your feelings and don’t let him know how you’re feeling?”

Kurt shrugs helplessly. “I wouldn’t have given us a second chance if I didn’t believe him when he promised to never cheat on me again. But he didn’t mean to hurt me the first time around either, so how can I be sure he won’t ever hurt me badly again, even if it’s unintentional?”

Molly smiles at him knowingly.

“You can’t be sure, that’s the point. You have to trust that you and your partner will do your best not to hurt one another. And it could easily be you who hurts him.”

“Like when I took my ring off? I knew it would hurt him, but I didn’t feel right to keep wearing it when I didn’t know what was going to happen in our relationship,” Kurt admits and Molly takes more notes.

“And now? You said you’re doing better, communicating more openly and being more honest about your feelings. Why not put it back on?”

“Because he says he doesn’t want us both to wear engagement rings until I’m ready to set a date.”

“Ah,” Molly nods. “Which brings us to my previous question. Why aren’t you ready to set a date?”

Kurt stares at his ring-less finger.

“What if we get married and I screw it up? I never pay him enough attention when I’m stressed, I’m mean, I refuse to talk about things that would make me vulnerable and frankly, quite often, I’m not a very good boyfriend. Blaine doesn’t see it this way, but what if we get married and he realizes I’m not enough, or I’m not the right one after all. As long as we’re not married, breaking up is easy, at least logistically, but I never want him to have to go through a divorce just because we rushed into a marriage.”

It’s oddly freeing to finally voice his fears out loud, but he knows that he and Blaine wouldn’t have the problems they’re having, if he could just tell Blaine the same things.

“So that sounds like the issue isn’t you not trusting your fiancé but not trusting yourself,” Molly sums it up for him.

“I guess,” Kurt shrugs. “I’m just afraid that if I truly let him in, share all my insecurities and doubts with him, that he won’t want me anymore.”

“If he doesn’t accept you for who you truly are, then your relationship is doomed anyway,” Molly points out. “But if you’re right about him, and he loves you unconditionally, then you’ll only be closer once there are no more walls between you. When you get married, you promise to be with someone during the good and the bad times, but going in, both of you should be aware what the ‘bad’ times could entails, don’t you think?”

Kurt doesn’t doubt Blaine’s love for him. He wouldn’t be here if he did, but what if Blaine doesn’t like the person who hides behind a tough exterior whenever things get rough? The only way he could survive high school was never letting his tormentors know how much they were hurting him, always reminding them that he was superior to them, even when he felt like nothing more than the dirt under their shoes. He’d let Blaine in to an extent, because of their shared experiences, but he’d never let go fully, no matter how many times Blaine had begged to be let in. But Molly was right, they couldn’t get married until Kurt bared his soul and let Blaine catch him when he fell. 

“I’ll talk to him,” Kurt decides. “When the semester is over and we go home for Christmas, I’ll talk to him. I just hope you’re right and it will make things better.”

 

 **_New York City_ ** **_– Theater District_ **

 

Rachel’s waiting outside the theater, determined to convince Karen that she made a mistake and that Rachel is the right choice for the role. After all, she’d convinced Madam Tibideaux to let her into NYADA after her failed audition and had successful changed the _Funny Girl_ director’s mind about her. Convincing the director of a children’s play that the role should be hers, should be a piece of cake.

Karen exits the theater with a girl Rachel had seen at her call back and she waits until they separate before approaching Karen.

“Karen, hi. I wanted to talk to you about my audition. I know you said you are going with someone else, but if you hear me out, I’m sure I can convince you that you made a mistake and should cast me instead.”

Karen sighs and opens the theater’s door to let Rachel in. Rachel steps inside, a smile on her face. She has an audition for Christine in _Phantom of the Opera_ later this afternoon and she’s certain that by the time she gets there, she’ll be able to tell the producers about her current engagement. The timing couldn’t be better, because the current Christine is contracted to appear till February 2015 and Rachel wouldn’t start rehearsals till January. 

“Listen Rachel, you did really well in your audition, but in the end we decided to go with a more experienced actress. If the role had involved singing, it would have gone to you, but Marsha is the stronger and more experienced actress.”

“Are you saying I’m a bad actress?" Rachel asks incredulously. "I was on Broadway and the star of a TV show,”

“Not at all, but you lack experience and training. That may help you with certain roles, but unfortunately not with this one.”

Rachel can’t believe what she’s hearing. After her dancing was criticized during her very first auditions back in New York, she’d signed up for dance classes, finally acknowledging that maybe Cassandra July wasn’t just mean to her because she was jealous of Rachel’s talent. But acting lessons? None of her professors at NYADA had told her that she lacked talent. Sure, they never praised her either but very few students in her classes actually earned the praise of the teachers. No, this was just the world out to get her, trying to humble her because they were intimidated by her talent and star quality. They kept her out, afraid that she would overshadow them all.

“I need to go,” she tells Karen and barely refrains from running out of the theater.

She walks uptown to her audition and when she steps on stage, she lets her frustrations pour out of her in song.

 

_Like anyone would be_

_I am flattered by your fascination with me_

_Like any hot-blooded woman_

_I have simply wanted an object to crave_

_But you, you_ _’re not allowed_

 _You_ _’re uninvited_

_An unfortunate slight_

_:::_

_Must be strangely exciting_

_To watch the stoic squirm_

_Must be somewhat heartening_

_To watch the shepherd need shepherd_

_But you you_ _’re not allowed_

 _You_ _’re uninvited_

_An unfortunate slight_

_:::_

_Like any unchartered territory_

_I must seem greatly intriguing_

_You speak of my love like_

_You_ _’ve experienced live like mine before_

_But this is not allowed_

_You_ _’re uninvited_

_An unfortunate slight_

_:::_

_I don_ _’t think you unworthy_

_I need a moment to deliberate_

 

**_Lima, McKinley High School_ **

 

“Coach, can’t you find someone else to help you with those boxes? Roderick and I need to leave soon,” Kitty groans as she carries a cardboard box full of trophies to the third floor where principal Sue is turning an empty classroom into a Sue Sylvester museum.

“He needs the exercise,” Sue regards Roderick coldly. “I will not let a select few students destroy my success rate. This is not a fatty school anymore.”

Kitty winces but keeps her mouth shut, because the last time she gained two pounds coach Sue had demoted her from head cheerleader.

“Here we are, second door to your left,” Sue announces as she slowly takes a key out of her pocket and hides it behind her back. “Just put the boxes down by the window.”

Kitty and Roderick enter a dilapidated classroom filled with broken chairs and something that looks like a large magnet on the windowsill. As they carefully lower the boxes, the door slams shut behind them and when Kitty swivels around, a key is turned in its lock.

“Why don’t you clean up in there while you wait,” Sue’s voice rings through the door. “I’ll come and get you once your teammates have been disqualified from the competition.”

Roderick runs to the door and tries to open it, but even when he pushes against it with force, they remain trapped.

“Help! Can anybody hear us?” Kitty yells as she tries to get a signal on her phone. “We’re locked in!”

Roderick bangs his fist against the door, hoping against hope that some students may have snuck up to the third floor for a smoke as it’s currently closed for remodeling.

“Fuck!” Kitty swears. “I can’t get a signal. Try your phone.”

Roderick pulls out his phone, but doesn’t get a signal either.

“Fuck!” Kitty repeats. “We’re supposed to leave for Columbus in ten minutes. What’s gonna happen if they don’t find us? They can’t compete with only four people in the group.”

“And they’ll have to redo the setlist. You’re supposed to sing a duet with Mason.”

“Arg! I hate you Sue Sylvester!” Kitty yells into the empty classroom.

Roderick goes back to banging his fists against the door, while on the other side Sue pulls out her phone and types out a message to Will Schuester.

_Good luck in Columbus. You should barely have any competition._

**_New York City – Lopez – Pierce Apartment_ **

****

“How was the shoot?” Santana asks when Brittany returns from the bathroom, her hair and body wrapped in towels.

Brittany curls up next to Santana on the couch.

“It was fun. I got to wear this gorgeous lingerie set all day and they even let me help with choreography. The choreographer totally asked me out after we were done with filming,” she laughs. “How about you? Are you done with filming for the week?”

Santana doesn’t want to discuss her first week of filming. All she can focus on is her girlfriend in just her underwear and some douche bag hitting on her.

“Do you want to sleep with him? Is that why you’re telling me, because it’s cheating even if the plumbing’s different. God, I knew you’d leave me for a guy eventually. Girls like you will never fully commit to girls like me because you always go for the dick in the end,” Santana seethes, not realizing she’s gone too far until she sees the look in Brittany’s eyes.

“I’ve had it with your biphobic bullshit, Santana. First of all, I was hit on by a girl and I told her no thank you, because I have a girlfriend and secondly, why are you even with me, if you’re so sure I’m going to cheat on you or dump you eventually? I know that it’s cheating even if the plumbing’s different, but I convinced myself that it wasn’t so I could be with you while I was with Artie. I’m not stupid, and I would never cheat on you, because I love you.”

Santana watches helplessly as Brittany turns, runs from the room and slams the bathroom door shut behind her.

Inside the bathroom, Brittany sinks to the floor and starts sobbing.

 

**_New York City – The Majestic (Theater)_ **

 

“Thank you, Rachel. That was great. However, we will not be asking you back. You’re reputations unfortunately proceeds you and frankly, it’s too risky for us to work with you. Everyone in the city knows about the stunts you pulled with Sidney, your horrible attitude and unwillingness to be a team player. Our financial backers would never approve you.”

Rachel throws her hands up in frustration.

“So what, I’m going to be punished forever for one mistake I made? Shouldn’t my talent be more important?”

“Let’s put it this way,” the director elaborates. “If you were an established performer with a large fan base, people would still work with you even if you’re known to be a diva. But you’re not. You’re known as the girl who walked out of her commitment without any notice, came and went as she wanted during rehearsals, and who lied to her producers about her whereabouts. You need to rebuild your reputation before anyone’s letting you back onto a Broadway stage. I suggest trying your luck off-Broadway and re-auditioning for Broadway once you’ve established yourself as a reliable performer. Until then, it won’t matter how talented or how right you may be for a role, you’re too big a risk too cast. I’m sorry.”

Rachel nods stiffly before she walks off the stage. She doesn’t know how to follow their advice, because her very first professional role had been a Broadway lead, accepting anything less in some third rate basement theater, feels too much like giving up. And also, everybody knows you can’t be nominated for the Tonys if you aren’t on Broadway. Rachel wipes a stray tear from her cheek, before she puts on her best show smile for her trekk back to Brooklyn. After all, she supposedly had her first rehearsal today and if she looks like she’s been crying, Kurt will badger her about it until she tells him the truth. But her friends can never know; she just needs to find a way to discourage them from trying to see her show.

 

**_Lima, McKinley High School, Parking Lot_ **

****

“Where are they? Neither is picking up their phone and if we don’t leave soon, we won’t make it to Columbus in time,” Mercedes paces in front of her car, while Shannon tries Kitty’s phone again

Mason, Madison and Jane shrug, and Unique frowns.

“Kitty and Roderick were in my last class today, so I don’t know what happened.”

Mercedes sighs and turns to Sam.

“Go and find that Spencer kid. Maybe he’ll help us out for today. Shannon, you and I will keep calling them and ask the students who are still here if they’ve seen them. And Emma, once we know if Spencer’s on board, can you drive the others to Columbus. We’ll follow in my car once we find Kitty and Roderick.”

Everyone nods and Sam runs back into the building.

 

**_Lima, McKinley High School_ **

 

Sam nearly collides with Spencer in front of the locker room.

“Hey man, I was looking for you. I know you said you don’t want to join glee club, but we could really need your help today. We’ve got a competition in Columbus but two of our group have vanished and we need five people in the group to compete. I promise it will be a one time only thing and you don’t have to join the club after,” Sam rambles.

“This is really important to you?” Spencer asks after making sure they’re alone.

He likes being top dog at McKinley and if not being associated with the Glee club will keep him on top of the food chain, then he won’t join them, he’d decided earlier in the week. As long as it was only a one time thing however and no one found out about it, Spencer was definitely interested.

Sam nods and Spencer pulls out his phone.

“Let me call my mom while you fill me in.”

 

**_Lima, McKinley High School Parking Lot_ **

****

When Sam leads Spencer to Emma’s SUV the other kids climb in. 

“This is Spencer,” Sam introduces the jock. “He’ll be filling in for Roderick and Kitty. Teach him the song on the way to Columbus, okay.”

Unique nods and drags Spencer into the car next to her.

“I’m Unique and in the back row we have Mason, Madison and Jane,” she points out each one in turn. “The theme of the competition is love, so we’ve picked three songs that have love in their titles. Jane will take over Kitty’s part and duet with Mason. Madison has her solo and you’ll be helping us out in our group number. I’m sure you’ll know the song.”

Sam and Mercedes watch Emma’s car pull out of the parking lot when Shannon jogs over to her.

“So, I checked the cars in the student parking lot and there is a yellow VW Beetle. So unless Kitty left with another student, she’s still here somewhere. We should separate and search the school. If we find them in the next twenty minutes, maybe we can still make it to their final number.”

On the third floor, Kitty and Roderick watch Mrs. Pillsbury drive off with their friends and the Titans’ quarterback. When their other three coaches walk back toward the school, she and Roderick start banging on doors and windows again.

 

**_Columbus – Community Center_ **

****

Twenty-five Carmel High students step on stage and perform ‘You Give Love A Bad Name.’ Will watches proudly from the wings for a moment but then nature calls.

 

 **_Columbus_ ** **_– Community Center_ **

****

Emma drops her kids off at the designated ‘green room’ before she heads to the restrooms. When she rounds a corner, she runs into the last person she expected to see here.

“Will. What are you doing here?”

She’d mentioned signing her kids up for a local competition but she’s pretty sure she hasn’t actual told him the specifics because she was certain he didn’t have time to come watch.

“Vocal Adrenaline is performing right now. Actually, I should get back to them,” her husband replies and Emma narrows her eyes at him.

“Why is Vocal Adrenaline performing at a choir competition in Columbus?”

“I just thought it would be a good idea to let the new kids get some competition experience before we head to Sectionals. Isn’t that what you’re doing?”

It dawns on her then, that he didn’t seem to be surprised to see her. He knew she would be coming to Columbus and probably signed his group up to humiliate her kids. God, she just hopes he isn’t involved in the disappearance of two of her students as well. Still, she has to ask, because if he knows something then she needs to know it.

“Will, where are Kitty and Roderick?” Will frowns in confusion.

“I haven’t seen Kitty and I don’t know who Roderick is. Shouldn’t you know where your kids are so close to your slot.”

He seems sincere in his confusion and so Emma focuses on the real issue.

“You didn’t have to come here. If experience was what you were looking for for your kids, I’m sure you could have found a competition closer to Akron. Apparently, spending so much time with Vocal Adrenaline has turned you into a bully just like them. I’m very disappointed in you, Will.”

Will rolls his eyes.

“You know as well as I do that the New Directions thrived when they had an enemy. I’m pretty sure I’m doing you a favor here, because if your kids get pummeled today, I’m sure they’re going to work even harder to win Sectionals. And now excuse me, I need to head back in. May the better team win.”

Emma watches Will go and wonders what happened to the man she married.

 

 **_New York City_ ** **_– The Loft_ **

****

Rachel slams the sliding door shut behind her and throws her bag onto the couch, startling Kurt who’s taking a nap.

“What the hell, Rachel?” he says and glares at his friend.

“I hate Sidney,” Rachel fumes. “He’s ruining everything for me. No one in this city is hiring me because he told them I’m unreliable and a nightmare to work with.”

“Get to the point where he’s lying or let me go back to sleep. I have the night shift at the diner,” Kurt replies, fed up with constantly having to listen to Rachel whine about how unfairly everyone is treating her.

“So you’re on his side as well,” Rachel hisses, looking at him as if he’d just had declared that he’s going to wear only real fur from now on.

“When the shoe fits,” Kurt rolls his eyes. “You messed up, and the sooner you stop saying that everything just fell apart and admit your part in it, namely that it was you who burned your bridges, the sooner you’ll be able to move on and focus on what’s important. And by the way, has it ever crossed your mind to apologize to Sidney? You don’t want to end up like Cassandra July, right? Also, why is this so important right now – you just got a new gig?”

“Rehearsal was great,” Rachel lies quickly, “but it’s only a few shows and I would have been perfect for ‘Christine’. But they won’t even call me back, because of my ‘bad reputation’,” she complains.

“Uh hah,” Kurt nods along. “Does you having a job mean, you’re finally going to start paying rent? Because Blaine and I, we don’t have a problem with you staying here until you get your own apartment, but if you’re gonna keep using our hot water and electricity, you need to help out financially. After all, Blaine and I are both still in school and our parents don’t give us money for the apartment so we can let friends stay with us for free.”

Rachel busies herself with searching her purse for her cellphone.

“Um, I’m kinda strapped for cash right now,” she admits while avoiding eye contact with Kurt.

“What? You told me how much they paid you for the three episodes you filmed and I assumed you weren’t paying rent because you were still waiting for a check,” Kurt says incredulously. “You can’t have spent it all already.”

“I had to pay the penalty fine for breaking my contract with ‘Funny Girl’,” Rachel argues. “That didn’t leave much and I need to pay for my dance lessons and other necessities.”

Kurt looks at her as if she’d just grown a second head.

“You broke your contract knowing you’d be fined for doing so? You only had five months left on it!”

Rachel crosses her arms over her chest. “When they told me how much they would be paying me per episode, I didn’t worry about Sidney’s fine. How was I supposed to know the network would cancel ‘That’s so Rachel’ after only one aired episode,” she huffs.

“Well, I don’t care. Get a job and help out with the rent or find somewhere else to live. Gunter’s hiring now that Santana quit for her soap opera.”

“I thought you were my friend,” Rachel says, ready to start crying on the spot to let Kurt know what she thinks about his ultimatum.

“I am and that’s why I’m telling you. Grow up, Rachel. Take responsibility and stop blaming everyone else but yourself for your misfortunes.”

Rachel’s answer is a truly epic storm out. 

 

**_Columbus, Community Center_ **

 

(Jane)

Tonight you're mine completely  
You give your love so sweetly  
Tonight the light of love is in your eyes

(Jane & Mason)  
But will you love me tomorrow

 

(Mason)

I had no choice but to hear you  
You stated your case time and again  
I thought about it

 

(Jane)

You treat me like I'm a princess  
I'm not used to liking that

(Jane and Mason)  
You ask how my day was

 

You've already won me over in spite of me  
And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet  
Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are  
Will you still love me tomorrow

 

**_New York City – Lopez – Pierce Apartment_ **

****

Santana knocks on her and Brittany’s bedroom door with tears in her eyes.

“Please let me in honey. I’m so so sorry – I never meant to hurt you. Just sometimes it’s so hard to believe that you settled for me, when you could have anyone in the world. I love you Brittany, only you, and I trust you. I’d marry you on the spot, that’s how much I love and trust you,” Santana begs.

The door finally opens and Santana stumbles into Brittany’s arms.

“I love you, too, Santana,” Brittany whispers. “But when the time comes I expect a better proposal.”

Their kiss is wet with tears, but Santana couldn’t care less.

 

**_Columbus – Community Center_ **

****

  
(Jane and Mason)  
Tonight with words unspoken  
When the night meets the morning sun

 

You've already won me over in spite of me  
And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet  
Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are  
Will you still love me tomorrow

(Mason)

You've already won me over

(Jane and Mason)

Will you still love me tomorrow

Will you still love me tomorrow

 

Jane and Mason take a bow as the hall erupts in applause. Then they step aside and Madison takes center stage.

 

You're the light, you're the night  
You're the color of my blood  
You're the cure, you're the pain  
You're the only thing I wanna touch  
Never knew that it could mean so much, so much  
:::  
You're the fear, I don't care  
Cause I've never been so high  
Follow me to the dark  
Let me take you past our satellites  
You can see the world you brought to life, to life  
:::  
So love me like you do, love me like you do  
Love me like you do, love me like you do  
Touch me like you do, touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?

 

**_Chicago, Mike’s apartment_ **

****

Mike’s in the middle of practicing a dance routine in the middle of his living room – the coffee table and couch are pushed to the walls to create enough space – when he gets a Skype call from Tina. He’d been surprised to hear from her two weeks ago, but they’ve talked every other day since then. Mike had forgotten how much he had missed her presence in his life until she had returned, but he’s glad that she did.

“Hey Mike, I hope I’m not interrupting,” Tina greets him when she sees his workout clothes and the way he’s breathing heavily.

“Nah, I need a break anyway before I head to the dance studio to practice with Natalie. I just wanted to run through the routine on my one once more, so she can’t accuse me of sabotaging her because we broke up. Never thought it would be _my_ life that turns out vaguely Black Swan-esque,” Mike grins, because no matter the hard work, the aching muscles and the often nasty competition, he’s still so happy he gets to be a professional dancer who gets paid for doing what he loves.

“She sounds like a bitch,” Tina replies and Mike makes a face.

“Hence the break up. But it wasn’t anything serious and she usually behaves in rehearsals with the director. But I guess you weren’t calling me to hear about my dating woes with my co-stars.” Tina shakes her head.

“How much Asian is too Asian?” Mike gapes at her.

“Excuse me?” Tina winces herself.

“That came out wrong. I’m supposed to meet Jason’s family later tonight and well, there exist a lot of stereotypes about Asians and I just don’t know how they expect me to behave.”

Mike shakes his head sadly, because he blames himself a bit for Tina’s freakout. After all, he and his family had labeled Tina not Asian enough when they’d been dating, when actually not-traditional enough was what they should have used.

“First of all, be yourself and they’re going to love you. And secondly, I guess that means you made up your mind?” Tina sighs.

“I haven’t but I’m not ready to let him go either. At least not yet. Maybe that’ll change after I meet his family, but for the time being, I’m going to hope we can find a compromise we can both agree on.”

“I wish you all the best. You deserve to be happy.”

They both end the Skype call with smiles on their faces

 

 **_Columbus_ ** **_– Community Center_ **

 

****

****

(Madison cont'd)  
:::  
Fading in, fading out  
On the edge of paradise  
Every inch of your skin is a holy grail I've got to find  
Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire  
Yeah, I'll let you set the pace  
Cause I'm not thinking straight  
My head spinning around I can't see clear no more  
What are you waiting for?  
:::  
Love me like you do, love me like you do  
Love me like you do, love me like you do  
Touch me like you do, touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?  
:::  
Yeah, I'll let you set the pace  
Cause I'm not thinking straight  
My head spinning around I can't see clear no more  
What are you waiting for?  
:::  
Love me like you do, love me like you do  
Love me like you do, love me like you do  
Touch me like you do, touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?

  
As Madison takes the stage, Will sits down next to Emma.

“They’re good,” Will admits. “But they won’t win against us. There is no choreography, no pomp and you don’t have a lead singer that can carry the whole team.”

“At least my kids have a heart and they’re having fun,” Emma retorts. “Vocal Adrenaline is obsessed with winning, I can never tell if they even enjoy themselves or if they’re only in show choir because their voices are there only talents.”

The watch the rest of Madison’s solo in silence.

 

**_Columbus, Community Center_ **

****

Mercedes’ car skids to a halt in front of the community center and Mercedes, Sam, Kitty and Roderick tumble out.

“Go ahead,” Shannon tells them. “I’ll park the car.”

Together, the foursome sprints through the hallways, just as the first notes of ‘All Out Of love’ start.

“We’re too late,” Kitty bemoans, but Mercedes grabs her hand and drags her and Roderick backstage.

“Make it look like you’re supposed to join in later,” she instructs as Unique starts to sing on stage.

 

(Unique)

I'm lying alone with my head on the phone  
Thinking of you till it hurts  
I know you hurt too but what else can we do  
Tormented and torn apart

  
(Spencer)  
I wish I could carry your smile in my heart  
For times when my life seems so low  
It would make me believe what tomorrow could bring  
When today doesn't really know, doesn't really know  
  
_(New Directions 3.0 without Kitty and Roderick)_  
I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you  
I know you were right, believing for so long  
I'm all out of love, what am I without you  
I can't be too late to say I was so wrong

 

During the chorus Unique spots Kitty and Roderick waiting in the wings and as subtly as possible she signals them to take their original lines and alerts Jane and Madison to their presence as well. The audience breaks into applause when Kitty and Roderick join the others on stage and take the next lines.

(Kitty)  
I want you to come back and carry me home  
Away from these long, lonely nights  
I'm reaching for you, are you feeling it too?  
does the feeling seem oh, so right?

(Roderick)  
And what would you say if I called on you now  
And said that I can't hold on?  
There's no easy way, it gets harder each day  
Please love me or I'll be gone, I'll be gone  
  
_(New Directions 3.0)_  
I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you  
I know you were right, believing for so long  
I'm all out of love, what am I without you  
I can't be too late to say I was so wrong

  
(Unique)  
Ooh, what are you thinking of  
What are you thinking of  
What are you thinking of  
what are you thinking of  
  
_(New Directions 3.0)_  
I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you  
I know you were right, believing for so long  
I'm all out of love, what am I without you  
I can't be too late to say I was so wrong

 

 

**_New York City – Midtown Coffee Shop_ **

****

“Thanks for meeting me last minute,” Rachel tells Ben when he returns with coffee for both of them.

“You sounded like you needed someone to talk to,” Ben replies with a smile on his face.

“My roommate and I got into a fight and I couldn’t stay in the apartment after,” Rachel admits.

Ben briefly covers her hand with his.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Rachel shakes her head.

“Let’s not talk about my problems or our jobs tonight. Let’s just get to know each other.”

“What would you suggest?” Ben asks and Rachel wishes he’d hold her hand again.

“Why not start with a game of twenty questions,” she suggests, takes a deep breath and slips her hand into his. Ben squeezes it briefly and doesn’t let go.

“Alright, Rachel Berry. Who’s your role model?”

Rachel smiles at him.

“Easy Barbra Streisand. You?”

“Kenneth Branagh. And I’m not surprised by your answer. I’ve seen ‘Funny Girl’ and you played Barbra playing Fancy Brice extremely well.”

Before all the nos she’s gotten during auditions, she would have taken it as a compliment, but now she isn’t so sure if it wouldn’t be better to let go of Barbra and try to create her own legacy.

“Thanks,” she replies uneasily, before quickly changing the subject. “Next question.”

Ben nods. “Sure.”

 

**_Columbus – Community Center_ **

****

They’re all waiting in the audience as the judges debate because there isn’t enough space for all the groups on stage. Finally, a tall, bald man, steps to the microphone.

“We’ll announce the top five now. Please send two performers each on stage to represent your group.”

Everyone agrees that Kitty and Unique should represent the New Directions should they be in the top five, because they’ve been part of the group the longest.

“Can we please get someone from Vocal Adrenaline, Columbus Universal, The New Directions, Sound Fire and Columbus A Capella on stage.”

Kitty spots her when they walk toward the stage. Coach Sylvester is standing in the front row, a frown on her face.

“She locked me and Roderick in a classroom to stop us from competing,” Kitty whispers to Unique. “And for me that was the last straw. Sue has to go.”

“What about cheerleading?” Unique whispers back.

“Screw cheerleading. I’ve already gotten early acceptance to two colleges and you got yours as well. Let’s take Sue down once and for all.”

“I’m in if you come up with a plan,” Unique agrees and they shake on it before they step on stage.

“In fifth place we have Columbus Universal, congratulations,” the MC announces and an elderly woman steps up to take her participation ribbon.

“In fourth place, a first time contestant, Sound Fire.”

Kitty and Unique links hands as Clint from Vocal Adrenaline glares at them.

“On third place, we have another first time contestant. A lot of newcomers this year and I can tell you right now that one of them has dethroned Columbus A Capella. But before we get to them … on third place, Vocal Adrenaline.”

The two Vocal Adrenaline representatives look ready to maim the MC before they turn to their coach, who seems to shrink under their angry gazes. Sue storms over to Will.

“And on first place, we have the New Directions,” the MC announces and Mercedes and Sam fall into each other’s arms before they include Emma and Shannon in their hug.

“We, the judges, feel that their set list worked best for this year’s theme and they focused on the voices of the individual singers instead of distracting us with flashy performances with little substance. Congratulations to them.”

There are tears in both their eyes when Kitty and Unique accept their trophy.

Then Unique turns to face Vocal Adrenaline.

“We’re back, bitches!”

Outside in the hallway, the members of New Directions take turn holding the trophy and Mercedes nudges Sam when she sees the wistful look in Spencer’s eyes when he’s holding it.

“You know, if you change your mind about Glee club, you’ll always be welcome,” Sam tells him quietly.

“And you’re sure it won’t interfere with my role on the team?” Spencer asks, just as Shannon joins them.

“Pumpkin, I’ve head plenty of crossover between Glee and football since I took this job. And if anyone gives you grief about it, I’ll take care of it,” she assures the sophomore.

Spencer takes a deep breath. “Okay, then I’m in.”

He’s buried in a group hug only moments later.

 

 **_Carmel High School_ ** **_– Teacher_ ** **_’s Lounge_ **

****

Will’s hiding from his students in the teachers lounge, because they looked ready to lynch him on the way back to Akron three days ago. To make matters worse, he can’t even enjoy his lunch, because she’s back.

“I had it coming. I’ve been saying for years, never trust a man with curly hair, and I broke my own rules. But I honestly believed that you are less useless now that you’re no longer at McKinley, but boy was I wrong. You can’t even do the simplest thing and beat a lousy five people stool choir.”

Will can feel the eyes of the other teachers on him, but when he came to school this morning, everyone had already known about Vocal Adrenaline’s defeat anyway and he doubted his coworkers were learning anything new.

“I never should have agreed to team up with you, because when has that ever worked in my favor? Instead, I should have trusted that my kids are talented enough to beat the New Directions without any smear tactics. And had we performed at a _show_ choir competition, we would have wiped the floor with them. Which we will do, if they miraculously win their Sectionals.”

“I really don’t care about you winning, William. I care about the New Directions losing, because that means no money being funneled into the club. And with you not being their Sectionals competition, there’s a chance they’ll advance to Regionals, because when have your twelve members ever sung on stage at the same time. They’ll bully some other losers into swaying behind the less tone deaf and before you know it, they’re back to being a rash that just won’t go away. This was supposed to end in two weeks, but instead of demoralizing the New Directions, you probably gave them the boost they needed to win their Sectionals. I’m disgusted with your level of sucker-y.”

To emphasizes her point, she grabs his mayonnaise based sandwich and throws it into the nearest trashcan, before stomping out of the classroom.

 

 **_New York City - Brittany_ ** **_’s Spanish Class_ **

****

After the class ends, Brittany approaches her Spanish teacher, senor Lopez. She checked and he isn’t related to Santana.

“Senor Lopez, I was wondering if you could help me with something. I’m really liking your class but I’m not learning what I’m trying to say fast enough, so could you maybe help me translate it into Spanish and teach me how to say it?”

“Es importante?” Senor Lopez asks and Brittany nods.

 “I want to tell some special, something very important.” Senor Lopez smiles at her.

“Then I’m happy to help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs featured in this episode:  
> Artie: Chasing Cars - Snow Patrol  
> Rachel: Uninvited - Alanis Morissette  
> Vocal Adrenaline: You Give Love A Bad Name - Bon Jovi  
> Jane & Mason: Will You Love Me Tomorrow / Head Over Feet (Carole King / Alanis Morissette)  
> Madison: Love Me Like You Do - Ellie Goulding  
> New Directions 3.0: All Out Of Love - Air Supply


	6. 606: What The World Needs Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m happy that the Brittana fandom got such a beautiful wedding storyline after the crap the show but them through. My condolences to the Tike fandom. And as for Klaine, I guess we can all agree that the boys deserved so much better than this lousy season 6 storyline that culminated in Friday’s episode. I went into this episode with extremely low expectations and Glee still managed to surpass them. When it comes to Glee there’s always a lot of suspension of disbelief, but the hole Andy Dwyer fell into on Parks and Recreation was tiny compared to the plotholes in a Wedding. Thank God for fan fiction…

**606: What The World Needs Now** **– December 2014**

_Here's what you missed on Glee: Remember when Kurt flooded the auditorium with candles rehearsing for his NYADA audition? Ever wonder what happened to all those candles? No? Well, I do. Also, Rachel told all her friends she got cast in a play for children when she didn_ _’t actually get the part. Kurt and Blaine_ _’s relationship is still on the rocks, but there_ _’s trouble in Wemma paradise as well, yikes. Brittany started taking Spanish lessons, but still hasn_ _’t told Santana about it, who_ _’s starring in her abuela_ _’s favorite telenovela now. Remember when she kicked Santana out of her house? No me gusta. And that_ _’s what you missed on Glee._

**_New York City - Callbacks_ **

Kurt runs into Santana in front of Callbacks and together they step into the NYADA hang out.

“What did Artie tell you?” he asks her.

“Just that he wants to film us singing a song for his movie,” Santana replies, rubbing her cold hands together. “I’m surprised though he asked me and not Rachel.”

“We’ve never had a Kurtana duet and I think it’s about time,” Artie wheels in front of them. “Also, you are just the background noise for the scene I’m filming, and we all know that Rachel always makes everything about her.”

“Fine, by me,” Santana shrugs. “I’m already done with filming for this year and Britt’s shoot is running over.”

Artie sighs. “Is Blaine coming at least?” he turns to Kurt. “I need extras to fill the tables in the front.”

“I texted him to let him know where I’m going and to join me there. He hasn’t said he’s not coming yet, but he’s working on his set list with June,” Kurt replies.

“Alright, follow me. I’ll show you what I have planned.”

Kurt and Santana follow Artie to the front of the club.

“So, in the story it’s karaoke night at Kelly and Sean’s favorite club and Sean’s trying to get Kelly to sing with him, because he can only tell her in song that he likes her.”

Kurt snorts. “So, basically you’re making a movie about the New Directions.”

“I may have been inspired by all the love triangles, break ups and dramatic declarations of love,” Artie concedes, “but that’s not that point here. Sean has finally convinced Kelly to sing with him, only then you and Santana enter the stage and well, after you’re done, no one wants to follow that. To make things worse, Samantha shows up and because she has a crush on Sean as well, asks him to sing with her. Kelly doesn’t get why singing with someone is so important so she tells him to sing with Samantha, only Samantha views singing like Sean, so she believes he’s asking her out.”

Next to Kurt, Santana has her hand pressed over her mouth and is laughing silently.

“What?” Artie asks.

“Now, I know why you didn’t ask Rachel to sing. You’re basically filming her love triangle with Finn and Quinn her junior year,” Santana wheezes.

“Am not,” Artie protests, before quickly changing the subject. “Here’s the music. I think we should run through the song a few times before we start filming.”

Kurt and Santana nod and enter the stage from opposite ends per Artie’s direction. Kurt steps into the light when the music starts.

 

 

(Kurt)

Say something, I’m giving up on you

I’ll be the one, if you want me to

Anywhere I would’ve followed you

Say something, I’m giving up on you

 

Blaine enters Callbacks just as music starts inside and he recognizes it instantly. The club is dark, but there are two spotlights on Kurt and Santana, and Kurt, well, if someone would show him a picture of his ‘Teenage Dream’ performance at Callbacks he’s certain he looked the same way Kurt looks in this moment. In his chest, his heart beats faster, and behind his eyes, tears prickle. Still, he stays through the rest of the song, only slipping out unnoticed when Kurt’s final plea fills the air.

 

(Santana)

And  I am feeling so small

It was over my head

I know nothing at all

 

(Kurt)

And I will stumble and fall

I’m still learning to love

Just starting to crawl

 

(Kurt and Santana)

Say something, I’m giving up on you

I’m sorry that I couldn’t get to you

Anywhere I would’ve followed you

Say something, I’m giving up on you

 

(Kurt)

And I will swallow my pride

You’re the one that I love

And I’m saying goodbye

 

(Kurt and Santana)

Say something, I’m giving up on you

I’m sorry that I couldn’t get to you

And anywhere I would’ve followed you

Say something, I’m giving up on you

 

(Santana)

Say something, I’m giving up on you

(Kurt)

Say something...

 

“That was amazing guys,” Artie gushes. “I only have a few notes. And Kurt, can you text Blaine again? I’d love to have him in the audience for this.”

Kurt nods and sends Blaine another text. The reply is almost instant.

 _Can_ _’t make it. Still with June. Sorry._

There’s no heart, no ‘love Blaine’, but Kurt shrugs it off as Blaine just being stressed about the concert. After all, they’re doing so much better now.

 

 **_Lima_ ** **_– Schuester_ ** **_– Pillsbury Home_ **

 

Emma’s changing Daniel’s diaper, when Will walks into the nursery. Or better, trying to, cause no mater how much she loves her son, she always feels like she needs a chemical shower after cleaning him up.

“Hey, let me do it,” Will tells her and Emma steps aside gratefully.

Since the Columbus debacle, they’d tiptoed around each other, and Emma’s ready to put it all behind her for the sake of their marriage and for Daniel.

“Thanks. So, I wanted to tell you that the glee kids, Shannon, Sam, Mercedes and whoever of the graduates is back in Lima are going to volunteer and sing at the homeless shelter again this year on the 24th. I’d be happy if you join me and if any of your kids would wanna help out, they’d be welcome as well. This is bigger than some Glee club rivalry.”

“You sure they’d want me there? After what happened in Columbus?” Will asks, as he puts his son into fresh pants. Emma smiles at him.

“I think winning Sectionals made them forget all about it. Sue was furious of course that Kitty and Unique convinced a few cheerleaders to sing back up,” she laughs. “And with your kids winning your Sectionals we at least don’t have to worry about any competition till March.”

“I hope we don’t end up in the same competition,” Will confesses and when Emma raises an eyebrow in consternation, he quickly adds, “because Carmel made it pretty clear that if Vocal Adrenaline doesn’t win Regionals I’ll probably won’t have a job there anymore.”

“We’ll cross that bridge when we get there, but we’re going to be fine regardless. Because we both know teaching VA is only a temporary thing. Your teaching style and their ambitions don’t really mesh. What I can tell you right now, is that the New Directions won’t go easy on you, should it come to this, because my kids deserve a win as much as yours, especially Kitty and Unique.”

“Not even if it would mean losing my job?” Will asks incredulously. Emma sighs.

“Come on, Will, if you can’t beat the New Directions on your own at Regionals, your kids won’t win Nationals either, and I doubt Carmel would accept you losing Nationals twice in a row.”

No they wouldn’t, but unfortunately he hasn’t found a school in the area yet that’s looking to hire a teacher with no real knack for teaching traditional subjects, so he has to cling to Carmel for as long as possible. Some days he really hates himself for not staying in New York and doing the Broadway show with April, but then he looks at his son and remembers what he wouldn’t have had he quit coaching glee club back in 2011.

“Let’s not worry about this tonight,” Emma says, as if she can read his mind. “We can pop in ‘Singing in the Rain’ and forget all about our glee clubs at least for now.”

“I love you, Emma.”

“Love you too.”

 

 **_New York City - Lopez_ ** **_– Pierce Apartment_ **

 

Brittany’s nervously pacing through the living room, waiting for Santana to come back from Callbacks. Her own video shoot had actually finished on time, but when Santana told her about Callbacks, she’d lied and rushed home to get the apartment ready.

In her hand she has her cue cards, because no matter how many times she’s run through what she’s trying to say, she’s too afraid to mess them up when the time comes. Lady, looks through the bedroom door, but when Brittany lights another candle, she pulls her head back inside.

Finally, Santana unlocks the door, but when she sees the sea of candles she freezes.

“Britt, what’s all that?” she asks nervously, because some of the candles are a little close to the curtains.

“Can you sit?” Brittany asks, pointing at the sofa. “I want to tell you something.”

Santana walks through the candles carefully.

“Where’d you get all those?”

“Remember when Kurt wanted to do ‘Phantom of the Opera’ for his NYADA audition? He kept all the candles he didn’t use in his basement and Sam’s staying at the Hummels so I asked if he could send them to me,” Brittany explains a big smile on her face, so Santana doesn’t point out that just buying candles in New York probably would have been cheaper than getting them shipped from Ohio.

When Santana is finally seated, Brittany gets on one knee in front of her, and Santana’s eyes widen in surprise.

“Okay, here goes. Santana. Te amo muchísimo. Amo que me hayas dejado traer a Lady, cuando sé que odias los gatos. Amo ser la única que sabe que lloras cada vez que vemos una comedia romántica. Amo que siempre bailes conmigo aunque insistas en que no estás de ánimo. Amo que puedas ser la chica más dulce cuando estás conmigo. Amo como me proteges y me defiendes. Amo que siempre te disculpes conmigo, aun cuando no eres la única que esta equivocada. Amo tu apoyo. Saber que eres la primera y la última persona que veo cada día, siempre me hace sonreír. Porque sé cuánto me amas, quiero que seas mi delfín para siempre. Entonces, Santana Lopez, ¿te casarías conmigo?"

„You learned Spanish for me?“ Santana asks with tears in her eyes. 

„I learned Spanish for us, but you didn’t answer my question.“ 

„Yes! Of course it’s yes. How could I ever say no to you.“ Santana falls to her knees and pulls Brittany into her arms, before she leans in for a passionate kiss. 

„Wait!“ Brittany stops her.„I have rings for both of us. Lady!“ 

When Lady doesn’t come out of the bedroom, Brittany rises to her feet and runs into the room. Moments later, she’s back with her cat and holds her out to Santana, who quickly pulls a tiny pouch from Lady’s collar. Lady bolts out of the living room, as soon as Brittany puts her down, but Brittany only has eyes for Santana when they exchange rings. 

„This is the happiest day of my life,“ Santana smiles through tears in her eyes, and Brittany has to agree. She’s never been happier.

 

 **_New York City_ ** **_– The Loft_ **

 

Rachel smiles when another outfit that she got as a present from the ‘Funny Girl’ producers sells on eBay. When she hears the door to the loft slide open, she quickly closes her laptop though, because the last thing she wants it Kurt finding out that she’s selling some of her more out there clothes so she can help with the rent. 

“Oh, hey. I didn’t know you’d be home so soon. I can go to my room,” she tells him, because they’ve walked around each other on eggshells since their argument.

“I forgot my phone,” Kurt replies. “I’ll be heading back out in a bit to drop by at Blaine’s rehearsal, because I think he’s still struggling with his set list. At least I hope that’s the reason why he faked being asleep last night and was gone when I woke up this morning.”

“Everything okay?” Rachel asks, because if even Kurt and Blaine can’t make it, then she probably should resign herself to single life right now.

“I honestly don’t know. It feels like everything right now is one step forward, two steps back. Thanks for the rent money, by the way. Did the theater already pay you?”

Rachel shakes her head. “Uh, no. I asked my dads to help me out this month. And you were right. I’ve been living here for three months now. I should pay rent.”

“I’m sorry, too,” Kurt replies and sits down next to her on the couch.

Because for what it’s worth, Rachel’s still one of his best friends and he missed her when she lived in L.A.

“Don’t. You were right. I messed up and it was easier to blame everyone else but myself. If the studio really wanted to do a TV series based on my life, they would have waited until I fulfilled my contract. But TV was this shiny new thing and I didn’t want to wait. I don’t know why I was so surprised that no Broadway show wants to hire me, and so I think I will talk to Sidney. He took a big risk when he hired me and I let him down. So, you were right about pretty much everything, and I really hate to admit it,” Rachel confesses.

“I shouldn’t have said it the way I said it. It think deep down I’m still a bit jealous that you’ve already been on Broadway when I’m only now getting my first role in student theater, and I took my frustrations out on you,” Kurt admits, because subconsciously he wanted to hurt her with ‘truth time’.

“You could have been nicer about it, but I’m glad you told me what most of my friends were too afraid to tell me. And I’m sure you’re going to be fabulous in the show. I’ve already got my ticket,” Rachel smiles at Kurt. “Can I hug you now?”

Kurt lets her pull him into her arms for a moment, before his mind catches up.

“Wait, you can make it to my show? I thought you’d be performing yourself on the 21st.”

Rachel curses herself inwardly for telling Kurt what days the show is on.

“Yeah, I mixed up the dates and we’ve got our first performance on the 22nd. So I can make it to your show but not to Blaine’s concert unfortunately.”

“He’ll understand and June has hired a videographer for it. Will watch the DVD together when it’s done. Oh, and, Blaine and I will probably come to your show on the 24th.”

Rachel’s eyes widen.

“Why are you still in New York on Christmas Eve?” Kurt sighs.

“With my dad and Carole coming up from Washington for my show and Blaine’s concert, we thought we’d stay in New York this year to focus on our relationship. And I think Blaine’s also dreading to go home, because it’ll be the first Christmas without his dad.”

“Even more reason to fly to Ohio. He can’t leave his mom alone for Christmas. Or is she going to spend it with Cooper?”

Kurt and Blaine in New York over Christmas means she has to come clean about the role and after all her failures this year already, she doesn’t want them to know about this.

“Cooper’s coming to Ohio. But Blaine and I also think it’s a waste of money to go home for Christmas when we both have to be back here on the 28th for work.”

“Okay,” Rachel puts on her best show smile. “Let me know what day you want to come to the show and I’ll get you tickets.”

“You’re the best. I gotta run now before Blaine slips through my fingers again.”

Rachel waits until the door closes behind Kurt before she unlocks her phone and brings up Burt’s contact.

“Burt, hi. It’s Rachel. I wanted to let you know that I just spoke to Kurt and he told me that he and Blaine aren’t going back to Lima with you on the 24th because they can’t afford it. They’re really sad that they won’t be with family over Christmas, but please don’t tell them that I told you, because they don’t want you to know that money’s tight. See you when you’re in New York.”

 

 **_New York City_ ** **_– Lopez_ ** **_– Pierce Apartment_ **

****

“Would you hate me if I said that I think we should elope instead of planning an elaborate wedding?” Santana asks Brittany the next day. Her fiancée! shakes her head.

“I just want to be married to you, but why don’t you want a big wedding?”

“I don’t want us to end up like Kurt and Blaine. They were fine until the wedding planning started and last night, Blaine didn’t even show up to hear Kurt sing for Artie’s movie. I don’t want that for us. Let’s just fly to Indiana before Christmas, tell your parents and my mom to meet us there, and get married in the courthouse. We can tell everyone that we’re engaged tonight and that we’d be happy to have a big party when we get back from our honeymoon. But let’s get married now. If we apply for a marriage license right now, we can get married in a few days.”

“Okay,” Brittany agrees. “All I ever wanted was for you to be at my wedding and now that I’m actually marrying you, my life’s complete, with or without a big wedding.”

 

 **_New York City_ ** **_– NYADA practice room_ **

 

Kurt can hear the sound of the piano as he approaches the practice room Blaine’s using to rehearse June’s concert, but whatever his better half is singing doesn’t sound very Christmas-y. Only when he reaches the open door, does he recognize the song and he suddenly feels very nauseous. Because if there’s one thing he knows about Blaine, it’s that he uses music to express what he’s feeling. And what he seems to be feeling, is bound to break both their hearts, though Kurt wishes with all that he has, that Blaine doesn’t actually mean it.

 

Over, I'm so over you  
The way that you look in a three-piece suit  
Over, I'm so over you  
The way that you held me when nobody else would  
  
Maybe if I tell myself enough  
Maybe if I do  
I'll get over you  
Maybe if I tell myself enough  
Maybe if I do  
I'll get all over you, you  
All over you, you  
  
Over, I'm so over you  
The way that you laugh at everything that I do  
Over, I'm so over you  
The way that you said that you'd always be true  
  
And maybe if I tell myself enough  
Maybe if I do  
I'll get over you  
Maybe if I tell myself enough  
Maybe if I do  
I'll get all over you, you, you  
Over you, you, over you  
  
I'm falling around you  
I'm falling around you  
I'm falling around you  
I'm falling around you  
  
Maybe if I tell myself enough  
I'm falling around you  
Maybe if I do  
I'm falling around you  
Maybe if I tell myself enough  
Maybe if I tell myself enough  
I'm falling around you  
Maybe if I do  
I'm falling around you  
  
Maybe if I tell myself enough  
Maybe if I tell myself enough  
Maybe if I tell myself enough...  
I'm falling around you  
  
Maybe if I tell myself enough  
Maybe if I do

 

Kurt waits till Blaine has finished, before he steps into his room with tears in his eyes.

“Please tell me you didn’t mean that.”

 

 **_Lima_ ** **_– Kitty_ ** **_’s Bedroom_ **

****

“I just don’t know how we’re going to do this. I mean principal Sue has done some truly horrendous things and no one has fired her yet,” Unique moans, her face covered in an avocado-cucumber facial mask just like Kitty’s."I mean she 'accidentally' lost my transfer papers and now I'm still stuck here instead of graduating with Jake and Ryder last May."

They’d debated inviting the newbies to their monthly sleepover, but had decided not to because they didn’t want them involved in anything Sue related in case their plan backfired. She and Kitty, they’d already gotten their college acceptance letters and no matter how Sue retaliated if they failed, they would be leaving McKinley in a few months.Unique had made sure that all her papers were in order this time and she had her own copies of everything - on paper and digitally. Jane and Madison would be stuck at a school who’s principal hated them however.

“It’s because people only see the end results and not the way she treats people. The school district is happy because grades are up and students seem to be healthier but they don’t realize that’s only happening because Sue managed to transfer most of the ‘undesirables’ out of McKinley.”

“What’s our plan then?” Unique removes the cucumber slices from her eyes and looks at her best friend since Marley moved to L.A.

“Show the world what she’s really like. From now on, we try to film every bad thing she does and when we have enough material we post it online and hope it goes viral. I’m sure a lot of parents would have an issue with her if they saw how their kids are treated,” Kitty suggests.

“I like it,” Unique smiles. “Should we ask the others for help?”

Kitty thinks it over for a moment.

“Let’s keep it between us for the time being. If we don’t get enough material on our own, we can ask the others for help.”

“Alright. Want me to paint your nails next?”

Kitty pulls out her box of nail polishes and together the girls root through it trying to find the perfect colors for them.

 

 **_New York City_ ** **_– NYADA practice room_ **

****

Blaine looks up in surprise when Kurt walks in on his pity party. Last night, when Kurt had come home from Callbacks he’d faked being asleep and this morning he’d make sure he left before Kurt woke up because he wasn’t ready to face him yet. This song was his attempt to try to convince himself that he could get over Kurt no matter what. 

“I just don’t get what more you want me to say? I thought we were communicating better, were more honest with each other, so why are you giving up on me. What more than I love you, I want to be with you always, I’ll do my best not to screw up again do you want me to say,” Blaine says, his eyes fixed on the keys in front of him.

“What?” Kurt says, utterly confused.

“Say something, I’m giving up on you,” Blaine repeats. “So what more do I need to say?”

Suddenly, there’s another person with him on the piano bench and Kurt wraps his arms around him.

“Oh, Blaine. I didn’t know you came to Callbacks after all last night, but if you’d stayed you would have seen that Artie was filming me and Santana sing for his movie. I didn’t pick the song, Santana and I, we were just doing Artie a favor.”

“Then why didn’t you say that when you texted,” Blaine whispers, his throat dry and his heart beating fast.

“Oh, I thought I did. I’m sorry. And I barely knew what Artie wanted from me when I got there, so I couldn’t have told you much anyway.”

“I got there early,” Blaine says. “And when I walked inside, the place was dark and it seemed like you were singing right at me. I barely noticed Santana was with you. And I got scared. I thought this was your way of letting me know it’s over and so I thought if I could convince myself that I was over you as well, I’d be fine. But I wouldn’t. Because I can’t imagine my life without you.”

Kurt sighs. He’d hoped they’d have this conversation when they were done with finals and their individual performances, but he realizes now that they should have had this particular one some time ago.

“Truth time. It scares me when you get clingy, because sometimes you need me so much, but what if I can’t give you what you need, what if you need more then I can give you? And you always cling to me the strongest when I need space, because you can’t trust that me pulling back doesn’t mean I’m abandoning you. I’ve come to realize that we never should have gotten back together without honestly talking about what lead to your cheating. I know you tried to tell me but I wouldn’t hear it, because I needed to put all the blame on you. But I messed up as well. For the better part of my senior year you tried to tell me how scared you were of me leaving, but I didn’t listen, because I never thought of moving to New York as leaving you behind. I thought that if we didn’t talk about the hard stuff it couldn’t become an issue. And when I got to New York, I was overwhelmed with all those new possibilities. Living on my own, getting the Vogue internship, having my uniqueness celebrated instead of mocked. I was caught up in my new life and I kept ignoring you; I took you for granted. I never meant to make you feel like I’d given up on us, but I know now that that’s how it felt to you. I abandoned you at a school where you thought people only talked to you because you were my boyfriend, not because they wanted to be your friends, and your high school problems seemed trivial compared to the real world issues I was dealing with. I was a bad long distance boyfriend, and I take responsibility for that, just like you took responsibility for cheating on me. So I really need you to listen to me Blaine. I never stopped loving you while I was gone, I’ll always love you, even when I need my space and me asking for space doesn’t mean I’m abandoning you or want to break up with you, okay? And I don’t want you to think that you can’t be without me, I’d rather think of it as us choosing not to be without the other. I choose to be with you Blaine Anderson and I promise, as soon as I’ve found the perfect date for us, I will set a wedding date. And I hope that you still want to marry me when you learn even more of my flaws. My therapist seems to think so, and I so hope she’s right.”

“I choose you too, Kurt. I don’t want to spend my life with anyone else, and I’m willing to wait for you. You know I’m already there and I’d marry you today if I could and was sure your dad wouldn’t kill me, and once you get there as well, you’re going to make me the happiest man alive.”

“So, we’re okay?” Kurt asks through tears. They’ll have to talk more when they get home and in private, but this is a start.

“This time, I think we really are,” Blaine smiles through his own tears, before he pulls Kurt into a bone crushing hug.

 

 **_New York City_ ** **_– The loft_ **

****

“Can I have everyone’s attention,” Santana calls out after their potluck dinner, and slips her engagement ring on behind her back, while Brittany does the same next to her. “Britt and I, we’d like to sing the first song tonight, because we have announcement.”

Brittany had convinced her to do a mash up of their favorite songs because she thought she and Santana were the best mash up ever, and who was Santana to say no to that.

 Everyone’s cheering them on when they perform their mash up of ‘One hand in my pocket’ and ‘I feel the earth move’ and when the song ends, both she and Brittany throw their left hands in the air together, showing off their engagement rings.

“Brittany proposed and I said yes!”

After a moment of stunned silence, Santana and Brittany find themselves in the midst of the most enthusiastic group hug ever.

“That’s amazing,” Blaine smiles. “Congratulations.”

“What a nice surprise,” Rachel adds, before tentatively offering another hug to Santana.

“Kurt?” Santana turns to her friend.

Kurt’s first instinct is to say that he can’t believe that she and Brittany are probably getting there first, but a voice inside his head that sounds suspiciously like his dad tells him that marriage is not a race and it doesn’t matter who gets married first.

“I’m really happy for you two and I wish you all the best,” he settles on instead and means it.

“We have one more news though,” Brittany announces and Artie frowns.

“One of you is pregnant?” The girls shake their heads.

“We’ve decided that we’re going to elope. We don’t want to wait to get married, so Britt and I have applied for a marriage license for Indiana and we’re going to get married there before Christmas with hopefully our families.”

“What? No, you can’t do that. We want to come to your wedding. You can’t tease us with a wedding and then not invite us,” Blaine protests.

“Yeah, you can’t deny me going dress shopping with you,” Kurt pouts.

“And who’ll make your wedding video if I’m not there?”

Rachel doesn’t want to miss the wedding either, but if the girls elope they won’t be in New York and potentially bust her charade.

“I think it’s romantic that they don’t want to wait and they should get married for themselves, not for us. You have my support,” Rachel tells the girls, keeping her show smile in place, because she doesn’t want to let them know how hard knowing all her friends are getting married to their true loves is for her.

“If you really think eloping’s what’s best for you, we won’t stand in your way,” Kurt concedes, “but please think about it again before you fly home. We’d all love to come to your wedding and I’m sure that Quinn, Mercedes, Tina, Mike and Sam would love to be there as well.”

Santana and Brittany share a look and Santana can tell that her fiancée is warming up to the idea of a big wedding with all their friends in attendance.

“Alright, we’ll think about it.”

 

**_New York City – The Loft_ **

 

Rachel can hear Burt and Carole catching up with Kurt and Blaine through the curtain separating her room from the living room as she applies another layer of makeup to make her look paler than usual. She’d hoped that none of her friends would RSVP to her ‘opening night’, but all her friends had gone to Kurt’s first show the previous evening and were now free to do the same for her. That meant for her, there was only one thing to do, fake being sick and tell them she has to miss her own opening night.

“He was so good, Burt, I had tears in my eyes,” Blaine gushes, curled up next to Kurt on the couch opposite Kurt’s parents. “I can’t wait to see the show again with you guys tonight.”

“I thought you were going to Rachel’s show tonight,” Kurt turns to Blaine. Blaine shrugs.

“I thought about it, but we have plenty more times to see her perform together and you only get those two shows. Brittany, Santana and Artie are going, so I’m sure she’ll be okay with me not coming tonight.”

Behind the curtain, Rachel’s phone pings twice in quick succession.

 _I_ _’m really sorry Rachel, but I can_ _’t make it tonight. Santana_ _’s going to the_ _‘Mujeres Desesperadas_ _’ Christmas party tonight and she really wants me to be there with her. Break a leg and will try to see it another time - Brittany._

 _Rachel. Jess and I need to do some last minute editing before out deadline tomorrow. Really sorry I have to miss your show, I_ _’m sure you_ _’ll be great_ _– Artie_

As Rachel wipes the make up off her face – no sense in pretending she’s sick when no one’s coming to her show anyway – she feels awful. Because here she is, lying to all her friends, making them feel bad they can’t make it to a performance that doesn’t exist. Pulling out her notebook, she adds ‘no more lying to friends’ to her New Year’s resolutions, right under ‘apologize to Sidney’ and ‘swallow your pride and audition for OFF Broadway shows’.

Back in the living room, Burt hands Kurt and Blaine two plane tickets.

“I hope you haven’t booked your flights yet, but you never said when you’d be coming to Lima, so Carole and I booked you on our flight.”

“Also, we invited your mom and Cooper over for Christmas, because with the two of you getting married we thought it was time to officially welcome them to the family,” Carole adds with a smile on her face.

Kurt and Blaine share a look. Sure they’d talked about staying in New York to work on their relationship, but how can they say no to a joint Hummel – Anderson Christmas, hopefully the first of many.

“Thanks, Dad. We’re looking forward to it,” Kurt finally replies after Blaine nods subtly. “I gotta go into Manhattan now, so enjoy your day and I’ll see you later at NYADA.”

He says goodbye to Blaine with a quick kiss – even after so many years it’s still a bit strange to kiss a boy in front of his dad – before he calls out to Rachel.

“Break a leg tonight. You’re gonna be great.”

“Thanks Kurt, I appreciate it,” Rachel calls back, before burying her head beneath her pillow. Worst friend ever, she thinks.

 

 **_New York City_ ** **_– NYADA Auditorium_ **

****

It’s different tonight, knowing his dad and Carole are in the audience. He really wants to impress them, show them that they’re not wasting their money on his NYADA tuition and that this dream of his, isn’t just a pipe dream. His fears dissipate immediately however, when Blaine brings his parents backstage during intermission, and both his dad and Carole pull him into teary hugs.

“That was so sad,” Carole cries and Kurt isn’t surprised the story is hitting her hard. “But you’re so good.”

“Thanks Carole,” he whispers into her shoulder, when she refuses to let go of him.

“You’re doing great kiddo,” his dad nods. “I don’t know much about this musical stuff, but if you hadn’t forbidden it, I’d tell everyone that that’s my kid on stage.”

“Don’t you dare,” Kurt mock threatens, “you can do that when the show is over.”

“In fact, he’d very much like that,” Blaine teases and Kurt elbows him in the ribs.

“Hey,” he protests causing his whole family to start laughing.

Unfortunately, the break ends soon and everyone has to return to their seats.

When it’s time for his first solo in the second act, Kurt looks out into the audience and tries to imagine what it would be like if this wasn’t just a school production. He nearly screws up his entrance when a smile threatens to overtake his face.

 

 

They've managed to get rid of me,  
Returned me to the grave  
ECT, electric chair, we shock who we can't save.  
They've cleared you of my memory and many more as well.  
You may have wanted some of them but who can ever tell?  
Your brainwaves are more regular, the chemistry more pure.  
The headaches and the nausea will pass and you'll endure.  
You son is gone forever though, of that the doctor's sure.  
The memories will wane,  
The aftershocks remain.  
You wonder which is worse, the symptom or the cure.  
  
They've managed to get rid of me, I'm gone without a trace,  
But sear the soul and leave scar no treatment can erase.  
They've cut away the cancer but forgot to fill the hole.  
They moved me from your memory, I'm still there in your soul.  
Your life goes back to normal now, or so they all believe.  
Your heart is in your chest again, not hanging from your sleeve.  
They've driven out the demons and they've earned you this reprieve.  
The memories are gone.  
The aftershocks live on.  
But with nothing to remember,  
I. S there nothing left to grieve?

 

 

When the song ends, Kurt hears his dad yell ‘that’s my boy’ and you know what, he doesn’t mind at all.

 

 **_New York City_ ** **_– Lopez_ ** **_– Pierce Apartment_ **

****

When Brittany wakes up in the middle of the night, in need of a glass of water after a night of too much drinking at the studio’s Christmas party, Santana isn’t in bed with her. Instead, she’s hunched over a photo album on the couch, her eyes red-rimmed. When Brittany gets closer, she sees that her fiancée is looking at pictures of her and her abuela.

“Babe, are you okay?” she asks and wraps her arms around Santana’s shoulders from behind. Santana shakes her head, her eyes fixed on a picture of her and her abuela playing wedding when she was a kid. Brittany sees it too and it makes something click in her head.

“You don’t just want to elope to avoid the wedding planning.” 

For a long while, Santana doesn’t say anything, but Brittany waits her out patiently.

“What if we have a big wedding, invite all our friends and family and she refuses to come. I thought if we elope I don’t have to ask her and then she can’t reject me.”

“I really hoped she would talk to you again when she saw you on ‘Mujeres Desesperadas’,” Brittany admits, cursing herself for her naïveté.

Santana laughs dryly. “I asked my mom what she thought of it and abuela basically said I’m ruining her favorite show with my sin. So no, it hasn’t changed her mind about me.”

“Maybe she just needs more time, and if it’s important to you to have her at our wedding we can wait,” Brittany offers, knowing how much Santana wants her grandmother at her wedding. Her fiancée shakes her head though.

“If we wait for her to come around, we may never get married. No, let’s have a wedding with the family that counts. Your parents, my parents and all our friends right here in New York.”

“Yes,” Brittany smiles brightly. “I’d love that.”

They make a list right then and there: When? Brittany argues for Valentine’s Day but Santana vetoes immediately, so they settle on Friday, February 13th, because nothing will stand in the way of them getting married. And as to the where? One of Santana’s co-stars has been inviting her and Brittany to her house on Long Island and she’s certain that she can convince Sophia to let her have the wedding there. Because when has she ever not gotten what she wanted. Okay, forget that. Bad example.

“So when are we going to tell everyone?” Brittany asks excitedly. It’s clear that her fiancée wants to shout it from the rooftops and post their engagement on Facebook, but in this case, Santana believes that they should tell their families first.

“We’ll tell our parents when we get to Lima and then you can tell everyone else we want to invite.”

Brittany nods and yawns.

“Let’s go back to bed,” Santana pulls Brittany up from the couch and together they walk back into their bedroom.

 

 **_New York City_ ** **_– La Guardia Airport_ **

****

Rachel accompanies her friends to the airport the day before Christmas as Brittany, Artie and Santana had discovered that they were all booked on the same flight as the Hummel – Hudson – Andersons.

“I’m really sorry that we’re leaving you all alone in New York for Christmas,” Kurt pulls her aside. “But at least you’ll have your dad’s, right.”

Rachel nods and feels awful.

“And Blaine and I will be back on the 28th so we can at least celebrate New Year’s Eve together. Oh, and don’t forget to save us tickets for the 29th.”

Luckily, their flight is called then and Rachel takes turn hugging each of her friends. Instead of going back to the loft however, she collects her own suitcase from a storage locker and waits at a Starbucks till the flight to Columbus is boarding. Only then, does she go through security as well, handing over her ticket to San Francisco and her ID.

It only hits her when the plane is in the air that she has no sense of what home is anymore. She’s not going back to Ohio with the rest of her friends and even New York doesn’t really feel like home anymore. Not like it had when she first moved there. But neither did L.A and she doubts that her dads new place will ever really feel like home.

And so she sings softly.

 

I’m a long way from home and so all alone

Homesick like I never thought I’d be

I’m a long way from home, everything is wrong

Someone please watch over me.

 

I’m not accustomed to this feeling

Loneliness is burning my soul

Sometimes the mind is so mistreating

I wish I stayed at home like I was told.

 

I wish I knew the force within me

That keeps my mind out of control

What makes me reach for things that I can’t see

I wish I’d stayed at home like I was told

 

I’m a long way from home and so all alone

Homesick like I never thought I’d be

I’m a long way from home, everything is wrong

Someone please watch over me…

 

Rachel realizes then, that she can’t fly back to New York so soon after Christmas just to keep up appearances. She needs to spend some time with her family, regroup and figure out her game plan for the next year. Even if that means coming clean to her friends. Something, she should have done a long time ago.

 

**_Lima, Pierce House_ **

****

Santana and Brittany are standing in front of both sets of parents, their hands linked to hide how much they’re shaking. When Santana doesn’t say anything, Brittany makes the announcement.

“Mom, Dad, Maribel, Javier, Santana and I got news. We’re getting married on February 13 in New York and it would mean the world to us if you would come.”

Her mom and dad jump up and clap excitedly. “That’s amazing. You’re going to make such beautiful brides,” her mom gushes and pulls her and Santana into her arms.

“The prettiest,” Pierce agrees. “All the other girls will be so jealous.”

After being released from the Pierces’ hug, Santana turns to her parents who haven’t said anything yet.

“If that’s what you really want, though I want to go on the record and say that I think you are too young for this kind of commitment,” her dad finally says, but there’s a small smile on his face.

Her mom, taking her cue from Javier, finally smiles as well.

“Well, I always hoped it would be Brittany because she brings out the best in you and if you’re sure I’m not going to stand in the way either. As long as I can go dress shopping with you.”

Santana steps into her parents’ open arms and tries not to cry. After what happened with her abuela, her parents’ support means so much to her, especially because she knows that it hasn’t been easy for her dad as well. After all, he was raised by her grandmother.

“Thank you,” she whispers. “Thank you so much.”

“Are you going to invite your abuela?” her dad asks and Santana shrugs.

“Do you think she’d come if I invited her?”

Because if her dad thinks his mother can put her believes behind her for her granddaughter’s wedding, she’s definitely going to try as well. Her dad sighs though.

“I don’t know. I honestly don’t know. But I wouldn’t get your hopes up too much. We all know how stubborn my mother can be when she thinks she’s in the right.”

 

 **_Lima_ ** **_– Hummel_ ** **_– Hudson House_ **

****

Kurt’s the first at the door when the bell rings and though he only said goodbye to Blaine a few hours ago, he pulls him into his arms as soon as the door is open. That’s why it takes him a moment to realize that it’s just Blaine and Pam.

“No Cooper?” he asks, disappointed, because Blaine’s brother is hilarious.

Pam shakes her head. “He missed his flight so he may not come after all. But, hey, at least that gives me an excuse to fly out to California soon.”

Behind Kurt, his dad and Carole appear.

“Pam, Blaine, please come in. It’s so nice to see you again,” Carole says.

“It’s been too long, Carole. We should really go for drinks more often,” Pam replies with a smile and Blaine groans because he’s seen pictures of his mom when she drank too much. Let’s just say that he isn’t the only lightweight in the family, only now that his mom is single, she always seems to attract guys that are barely older than him.

In the living room, Carole hands everyone but Burt a glass of wine and announces that dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes.

“Carole doesn’t even let you drink on Christmas Eve,” Pam teases Burt who shakes his head.

“I drew the shortest straw so I have to drive everyone to the homeless shelter after dinner,” he grumbles. “Don’t understand why we can’t make Blaine drive us though, he’s the only one under 21 here.”

“The straws have spoken,” Blaine reminds Burt who laughs good naturedly.

Dinner is a pleasant affair and Kurt’s happy that his parents and Blaine’s mom get along so well. Granted, his dad had gotten along with Blaine’s dad surprisingly well as well, bonding over college football and fly fishing.

Blaine pulls his mom aside, while the Hudmels clear the table, insisting that Pam and Blaine are guests.

“Hey Mom, Dad called and wanted to know if we’d already set a date for the wedding because he’ll be out of the country a lot this year. Would you mind if he came to the wedding? We don’t have a date yet and I don’t think it’s going to be anytime soon, but is it okay if Dad comes?”

Pam sighs, takes her son’s hand and gives it a brief squeeze.

“Of course it’s okay, sweetie. Do you know how happy it makes me that your dad even wants to come to your wedding. Your sexuality had nothing to do with us splitting up, okay, and you deserve to have both your parents at your wedding.”

Blaine kisses his mom’s cheeks. “Thanks Mom. And if you want, I can tell him that he can’t bring a plus one.”

His mom laughs. “Let’s talk about that when you’ve set a date and I know if I’m going to have a plus one."

 

 **_Lima_ ** **_– Jones House_ **

****

“Thanks so much for having me over for dinner, Mr. and Mrs. Jones,” Sam tells Mercedes’ parents as they’re getting ready to leave for the homeless shelter.

“It was nice seeing you again, Sam,” Mercedes’ mom replies. “You know you’re always welcome here while Mercedes is in Lima.”

Mercedes kisses both her parents goodbye before she links her hand with Sam and together they walk out to her car.

“So, your parents really aren’t together anymore?” he asks incredulously and Mercedes nods. “Wow, I couldn’t tell. They’re seriously good actors.”

“Tell me about it,” Mercedes moans, because it’s been hard to see her parents in the same light since her mom had dropped the bomb on her. “I wish I could talk to my dad about it but Mom doesn’t want him to know that she told me.”

“For what it’s worth, I’m sorry. I know you’ve always looked up to your parent’s relationship.”

Mercedes shrugs. “It is what it is. So let’s forget about my family drama for now and go help those that are worse off.

 

 **_Lima_ ** **_– Homeless Shelter_ **

****

When Santana and Brittany walk into the homeless shelter, arms full with presents for the kids, the rest of the former Glee club is already there, plus the newbies she’d briefly met during homecoming and Mr. Schue and Mrs. Pillsbury with their adorable son.

As the group spreads out, some playing with the kids, Carole and Kurt mending clothes and others giving out food, Mercedes and Unique take the stage.

 

(Unique)

Said the night wind to the little lamb,  
do you see what I see  
Way up in the sky, little lamb,  
do you see what I see  
A star, a star, dancing in the night  
With a tail as big as a kite  
With a tail as big as a kite

(Mercedes)  
Said the little lamb to the shepherd boy,  
do you hear what I hear  
Ringing through the sky, shepherd boy,  
do you hear what I hear  
A song, a song, high above the trees  
With a voice as big as the sea  
With a voice as big as the sea

(Mercedes)  
Said the shepherd boy to the mighty king,  
do you know what I know

(Unique)  
In your palace warm, mighty king,  
do you know what I know

(Mercedes and Unique)  
A Child, a Child shivers in the cold  
Let us bring Him silver and gold  
Let us bring Him silver and gold

Let us bring Him silver and gold

(Mercedes)

Do you know what I know

(Unique)

Do you see what I see

(Mercedes and Unique)

Do you hear what I hear

 

 

“Happy holidays everyone. We hope you can all celebrate them with the people you love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brittany's proposal: Santana. I love you so much. I love that you let me bring Lady, when I know you hate cats. I love that I’m the only one who knows you cry every time we watch a romantic comedy. I love that you always dance with me even if you insist you’re not in the mood. I love that you can be the sweetest girl when you’re with me. I love how you protect and defend me. I love that you always apologize to me, even when you’re not the only one in the wrong. I love your support. Knowing that you’re the first and last person I see every day, always makes me smile. Because I know how much you love me, I want you to be my dolphin forever. So, Santana Lopez, will you marry me? - Thanks Elbereth3 for the translation!
> 
> Songs used in this episode:  
> Kurt & Santana: Say Something – A Great Big World feat. Christina Aguilera  
> Blaine: Over You – Ingrid Michaelson feat. A Great Big World)  
> Santana and Brittany: Hand In My Pocket / I Feel The Earth Move – Alanis Morissette / Carole King  
> Kurt: Aftershocks – Next To Normal  
> Rachel: I’m A Long Way From Home – Waylon Jennings  
> Unique & Mercedes: Do You Hear What I Hear – Christmas Carol


	7. 607: Transitioning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I blame Netflix for releasing all episodes of House of Cards on the same day ;)

  **607: Transitioning: January 2015**

_Here_ _’s what you missed on Glee. Sam returned to Lima after getting his junk on a New York bus and coach Beiste made him assistant football coach. Too bad he has no clue what he wants to do with the rest of his life. Mercedes took some time off from L.A to work on her new album in Lima, hoping that being close to Sam will inspire her to write a great love song. Rachel behaved horribly when she was the star in_ _‘Funny Girl_ _’ and when she quit abruptly, her producer threatened to blacklist her on Broadway. And at McKinley, dictator Sue is terrorizing the students, but not all of them are ready to take it lying down. And that_ _’s what you missed on Glee._

**_Lima, Rhodes State College_ **

 

Sam keeps a tight grip on the strap of his backpack as he walks across the Rhodes State College Campus to his first class. With Emma’s help he’d signed up for the Associate of Arts degree because it would fulfill most of his GE requirements in case he ever wanted to transfer to a four-year college. Sam doubts that’s ever going to happen because with his dyslexia, high school had been hard enough, but he trusts Emma’s advice.

Many of the people he crosses path with on the snow covered walkways seem to be quite a bit older than him and he hopes that at least in his first class he won’t be the only relatively recent high school graduate who has no clue what he wants to do with the rest of his life. Unfortunately, he had to pick classes that fit into his McKinley schedule, so his very first college class is a Statistics class.

The classroom is the first to the right in the Sciences Building and when Sam steps into it, most seats are already taken. He’s relieved though when he spots an open seat in the back row behind a guy who most definitely was on his high school football team. He’s so big, Sam can easily hide behind him, which definitely helps him to relax. He’d had trouble falling asleep the previous night, tossing and turning as his brain came up with all kinds of horror scenarios about college.

When the lesson starts, Sam tries to pay attention, he really does, but he keeps messing up the numbers he copies from the blackboard and the subject matter just bores him to death. Knowing, he’s hidden behind the hulk in front of him, he rests his head on his hands and dozes off only to wake up when someone clears their throat loudly.

He’s the only one left in the classroom and his face turns bright red when he realizes that he was woken by his professor.

“Mr.?” the professor asks.

“Um, Sam, Sam Evans,” Sam stutters.

“Mr. Evans. I don’t think it bodes well for your future, if you’re already falling asleep in my first class. Why are you here, if the subject bores you so much?”

Sam winces. So much for being college material.

“I, um, was hoping that taking a few classes would help me figure out what I want to do,” he admits. “And, ah, your class was the only Math Elective I could take this semester because I have a job.”

The professor regards him for a moment and Sam tries not to squirm under the older man’s scrutiny.

“If you haven’t yet, talk to the academic advisor. We want all our students to succeed here at Rhodes, whether that means preparing them for a four year college course or for the workforce. It would do you a lot of good if you figure out what you want to get out of your time here, before you waste your time and mine.”

“Um, okay, I’ll do that,” Sam stammers, before he shoves his empty notebook into his backpack and hightails it out of the classroom.

_Hey Sam, hope you had a great first class! Love Mercedes_

Is the text message that greets him when he pulls his phone out of his pocket to google office hours and the location of the Arts and Sciences academic advisor.

 _On my way to the academic advisor. Statistics isn_ _’t for me. Xxx_

He replies honestly, because he knows Mercedes won’t think less of him, if it turns out that college isn’t for him.

 _I_ _’m sorry. You_ _’ll find something else you like! See you later. Xxx_

**_New York City, The Loft_ **

****

Rachel takes her time grocery shopping for their first big potluck dinner of the year because it’s going to be the first time she’ll have to face all her friends after confessing her lie in a lengthy email. She’d celebrated New Year’s Eve with Kurt, Blaine, Elliot, Dani and Dani’s girlfriend and her roommates had been courteous enough not to spill her secret to her one time band mates, but the best part of the celebrations had been when Kurt and Blaine had told her that they weren’t angry just disappointed she lied to them in the first place.

Her dads had been disappointed as well – they didn’t say it, but Rachel could tell – and so she was even more determined to make 2015 the year her friends and family would be proud of her again. She just had to make it through dinner with Santana, Brittany and Artie first.

Once she runs out of believable reasons why she’s taking this long to pick up tofu and the French cheese she and Kurt like so much, she slowly walks back to the loft and drags her shopping back up the four flights of stairs. When she slides the steal door open, the sound of her friend’s laughter fills the loft and the abrupt silence following her entrance makes her want to cry. Instead she plasters on her best Rachel Berry smile and hands her shopping bag to Kurt.

“Sorry it took me so long. They were out at our usual place.”

“It’s okay, the others just got here as well,” Kurt assures her and pulls her into the kitchen.

“They all hate me,” she moans when they’re out of earshot, but Kurt shakes his head.

“No they don’t. Santana was pretty angry at first because she nearly skipped her Christmas party to go to your play, but she and Brittany only have wedding planning on their mind right now.”

When Rachel turns, Brittany smiles at her from her perch on the couch next to Santana and Santana waves her over after a moment.

“So we were thinking a dark violet for the bridesmaids – what do you think? Not that your opinion really matters but I’ve been informed it’s only polite to consult the people who have to wear the dresses,” Santana drawls and Rachel’s eyes widen in surprise.

“You want me to be in your wedding?”

“We’ve both done stuff we weren’t proud of in the past, so let’s put it behind us and forget about that awful year that was 2014, okay,” Santana offers and Rachel nods enthusiastically.

“So who else do you want to be in your wedding party?”

“For the girls Quinn, Mercedes, Tina and you and for the guys, Kurt, Blaine, Artie, and Puck, to make things even. Brittany wanted to invite Sue and Mr. Schue as well, but we’ve been out of high school for more than two years and I’d really like to leave high school in the past.”

“Definitely,” Rachel agrees, “I mean who knows if I would ever have gotten into NYADA without Mr. Schue, but I wouldn’t want my high school teachers at my wedding either. It was strange enough that he invited all his current and former student to his wedding – with an open bar.”

“Hey, at least we all had fun at his not wedding,” Santana winks.

Rachel tries not to think about Mr. Schue’s first attempt of a wedding too often, because it was the last time she truly was with Finn and had she known back then what the future would bring, she wouldn’t have snuck out of their room in the middle of the night. She would have treasured every second they had together. But, she’ll never regret it either.

Fortunately, Artie clears his throat then and distracts her from her sad thoughts.

“Thank you all for showing up tonight to dinner and the screening of my movie. Before we watch it, I want to share a piece of news I got this morning. My professor called the movie a truly hilarious satire and he’ll be taking me on as a directing trainee when he’s directing an episode of ‘Elementary’ next month.”

A chorus of ‘that’s amazing Artie, great job’ breaks out and Rachel soon finds herself in the middle of one of those group hugs her group of friends is so fond of.

The new year is off to a good start for many of them and Rachel just hopes that her time will come soon as well.

 

 **_Brown University, Tina_ ** **_’s Dorm Room_ **

****

Meanwhile further up north, Tina paces her tiny dorm room nervously as she’s waiting for Jason to arrive. Over Christmas break, she’d talked to her parents and friends about her relationship dilemma and though it breaks her heart just thinking about what she’s about to do, she knows it’s the right thing for her and James.

When he shows up a few minutes later, she tells him to take a seat on her bed and to just listen.

 

How long can we wait here  
To say goodbye?  
The words once they're spoken  
Are words that we can't take  
:::  
Back to where we were, before  
Things got in the way  
Life gets so confusing  
When you know what you're losing  
:::  
You  
Me  
Why can't we see that there's  
More to love than we'll ever know  
Sometimes you're closer when you're  
Letting go  
I wish the best for you  
I wish the best for you  
:::  
We'll both regret the hurting  
That we will do  
You'll learn to forget me  
And I'll try  
I'll try to forget...  
:::  
You  
Me  
Why can't we see that there's  
More to love than we'll ever know  
Sometimes you're closer when you're  
Letting go  
I wish the best for you  
I wish the best  
  
If you ever need a place that you can run to  
I'll be here, I'll be here  
  
You  
Me  
Why can't we see that there's  
More to love than we'll ever know  
Sometimes you're closer when you're  
Letting go  
I wish the best for you  
I wish the best for you

 

When the song ends, they both have tears in their eyes.

“I love you, I do, but we both want very different things out of our future and it wouldn’t be fair to either of us to give up our dreams just to make the other happy. And it also wouldn’t be fair to string you along now, when I know I can’t give you what you want down the line,” Tina confesses as she takes a seat next to James.

“I know. I kept hoping that you would change your mind, but you’re right, I can’t ask you to give up your dreams for mine,” Jason agrees.

He doesn’t look too happy with the decision, only resigned to it just like her.

“If we can, I want us to stay friends. You’re so smart and I love talking to you, and I don’t want to lose one of the best friends I made here. But maybe, it will be too hard. I can’t promise that I won’t get jealous when you meet the perfect girl for you, but I want to try.”

Jason looks at her sadly.

“I think I’m going to need some time, Tina. You’re funny and smart but I never wanted to be just friends with you. So give me some time and I’ll see if I can rewire my brain so it’s okay with just being friends.”

Tina nods, though that more than anything breaks her heart. It reminds her too much of her breakup with Mike, where they also had ended things not because they fell out of love, but because of circumstances beyond their control and it had taken them a long time to rebuild their friendship.

“Can you go?” she asks, holding back her tears.

But once the door closes behind him, maybe for the very last time, she breaks down and sobs.

 

 **_Lima_ ** **_– McKinley, Choir Room_ **

****

“What time’s your class today?” Mercedes asks while Emma wipes down the piano as they wait for the students to arrive for their early morning practice.

“10 – 12. And tomorrow, I’m meeting with the academic advisor,” Sam replies and takes a stack of sheet music from Unique. “Thanks for making the copies!”

“I hope he or she can help you figure things out. Oh, by the way, Lenny called and he wants me in L.A on Friday to see how my new album is coming along. He booked me on a red-eye for Thursday night so I won’t be able to make it to dinner with Shannon and John.”

To be honest, Mercedes can’t wait to spend the weekend in L.A because she misses the hustle and bustle of a big city and she’d never meant to stay in Lima this long when she’d first agreed to help Sam get the glee club off the ground. It’s why she keeps pushing Sam to make decisions about his future, because if he doesn’t know what he wants, they’re both stuck in limbo.

Sam squeezes her hand as the rest of the kids wander into the choir room, bleary eyed and yawning.

“Promise you’ll let me listen to something before you show your producers?”

“Of course, I…” she is interrupted by an announcement over the school’s intercom system.

“Students, staff and other employees of McKinley. The new school year has started and because I’m sure you’ve all stuffed your faces over the holidays there will be mandatory weighing this Thursday in the cafeteria followed by public shaming of those not adhering to the Sue Sylvester fitness standard. No excuses. You can’t hide and you can’t run.”

Sue finishes her announcement and Mercedes’ hands shake in anger, because she can’t do that to her students. She’s used to it now, being judged by her weight, because trying to succeed in the entertainment industry apparently means giving every producer, every media outlet and any fan carte blanche to discuss her weight instead of focusing on her music. But the students don’t deserve this kind of treatment – not at school where they’re supposed to feel safe.

“That’s it,” Unique hisses as well. “Roderick, you and I will be protesting this event by performing ‘All about that bass’ in the cafeteria. And Mercedes, I would love it if you were part of the performance as well.”

Mercedes isn’t the biggest fan of the song, but unfortunately they’d already done ‘Beautiful’ a few years ago during an assembly held for similar reasons. She’d been so sure back then, that principal Sue had learned her lesson about love and acceptance, but apparently they’d all been wrong, because Sue was on a warpath again.

“Yeah, I’ll sing with you,” she decides, because she and Unique had sounded amazing together when they’d performed at the homeless shelter, and also, because she wants to take a stand against Sue.

Unique smiles before heading over to Kitty, where the two girls whisper conspiratorially, but Mercedes thinks it’s best if she doesn’t know what they’re planning. You know, plausible deniability.

 

**_New York City, Bergdorf Goodman_ **

****

The air is crisp and snow is falling lightly, when Kurt walks out onto Fifth Avenue with Santana and her mother Maribel. Maribel had come to New York to go wedding dress shopping with her daughter and Santana insisted he join them, because he always knows where to find the best bargains.

“I think first, we should try to find a style you like and then try to find a similar dress you can actually afford,” Kurt informs Santana and Maribel as he leads them into Bergdorf Goodman, a high-end department store similar to Harrods in London.

“Hey, I’m a soap opera star now. I should get married in style,” Santana huffs.

“But if they don’t renew you’re contract, you only have six episodes left,” Kurt reminds her. “Don’t spend money you haven’t earned yet on a dress you’re only going to wear once.”

“Fine, I won’t spend more than 2000 $ on my wedding dress,” Santana concedes as Kurt leads them to the elevators taking them up to the bridal salon on the 7th floor.

Maribel’s eyes are wide as she takes in their surroundings and Kurt remembers the first time he’d set foot into the store, declaring it his new favorite over Saks. At the bridal salon, Santana is whisked away to get measured, leaving Kurt with Santana’s mom.

“So, I gotta ask. That ring around your neck that you’re kinda bad at hiding, is that an engagement ring?”

Kurt fiddles with the chain for a moment, before he pulls out the ring and shows it to Maribel.

“Yeah, it is,” he smiles softly.

“So, when are you getting married? Are you actually planning two weddings at the same time?” Kurt laughs.

“God no. Blaine and I, we haven’t set a date yet, but if you can keep a secret?” Maribel nods. “I’m working on something right now and if it works out, we’ll have a date soon.”

They’re interrupted by Santana walking out of the dressing room in a gorgeous Vera Wang gown that’s hugging her body in all the right places.

“Let the fashion show begin,” she announces before she proceeds to model all the available dresses.

 

 **_New York City, Eugene O_ ** **_’Neil Theater_ **

 

Rachel wipes her sweaty palms on her pea coat before she knocks on the door to Sidney’s office.

“Come in.” his voice booms and Rachel takes a deep breath before stepping through the door.

“You aren’t Idina. What are you doing here, Rachel?” Sidney’s sitting behind his desk and if looks could kill, well you know how the saying goes.

“I’m sorry, Sidney, but I didn’t think you’d see me if you knew I was making the appointment,” Rachel fidgets with her gloves, but makes sure to keep eye contact. Sidney sighs.

“Well, you’re here now. What do you want? I heard L.A didn’t work out so well for you, after all.”

The worst thing is, he isn’t even gloating, just making an observation like a disapproving father. Rachel swallows around the sudden lump in her throat.

“I wanted to apologize.” Sidney’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise.

“Go ahead.”

“I behaved badly when we were working together. I thought that because I was the star of the show everything should revolve around me, including the rehearsal schedule. I acted unprofessional even before we premiered and I understand why you threatened to fire me when you did. So, I just wanted to say that I’m really sorry. You gave me a chance even though you thought I was too green and I did nothing to change your initial assessment of me once you cast me. I did whatever I wanted, I didn’t honor my commitments and I let you down when I left the way I did. So, I’m sorry. I understand why you’ve been warning people not to work with me.”

“You trying to get back on Broadway?” Sidney asks after offering her a tissue and Rachel nods.

“It’s going about as well as you probably think. No one’s willing to give me a chance because of ‘Funny Girl’. I’ve watched it recently and your newest Fanny is really good by the way,” Rachel admits.

“Thanks, I’m sure Kerry will be happy to hear that after you told her she’ll never be more than a chorus girl.”

Rachel lowers her eyes shamefully. It’s not that she means to be mean most of the times, but sometimes she gets really bad tunnel vision and everyone who appears to come between her and her goals has to be destroyed. She can feel Sidney’s eyes on her, studying her every move.

“You sure that going back on stage is what you really want?” Rachel nods.

“Maybe, one day, when the timing is right I’d love to give TV and the movies another shot, but right now I’m where I’m supposed to me,” she tells him with as much strength in her voice as possible.

“Okay.” Rachel watches as Sidney scribbles something down on a piece of paper before handing it to her. “That’s my buddy Raymond’s number. He’s producing ‘Gypsy’ OFF Broadway and I have it on good authority that his ‘June’ just had to quit because she couldn’t hide her pregnancy anymore. I can’t guarantee you anything, but don’t you dare let him down if he takes you on.”

Rachel quickly takes the piece of paper, afraid he’s going to withdraw his offer any moment.

“Thank you so much Sidney. I promised I’ll do better this time.”

Sidney just makes shooing motions.

“You better. Goodbye Rachel.”

Rachel wanders out of the theater in a daze and once she’s back on the streets, being jostled by passers by and overzealous tourists, she types the number into her phone.

“Hello, this is Rachel Berry. Sidney gave me your number saying you may have a role for me. … Yes, I can audition for you today. …Yes I’m familiar with the show. … No, I’m definitely not pregnant. … Great, see you at three o’clock.”

After ending the call, Rachel throws her fist into the air, softly humming ‘everything’s coming up Rachel’ as she walks down the street to the next subway station.

 

 **_Yale University, Quinn_ ** **_’s Dorm Room / Texas Air Force Base, Pucks Bunk_ **

 

Quinn dumps her book bag on her bed and checks whether it’s time to Skype with Puck yet. They spent five glorious days together over the holidays, but it makes her miss him more now that he’s back in Texas and she in Connecticut. It’s a never ending cycle of missing each other so much and then only getting a few days together. She’s meant to bring it up when they were both in Lima, but she’d been a coward, hadn’t wanted to ruin their time together if it was the last time. As she waits for the clock to strike seven, she picks up her guide to the top US law schools and thumbs through it again. But no matter how many times she’s read it already, there just aren’t any close to Puck and even if there were, there are no guarantees that Puck won’t be transferred to a different base, so she really can’t include him in her law school decision.

Finally, the familiar sound of a Skype call coming through interrupts her musings and Quinn quickly accepts the call. Puck’s on his bed and Quinn tries not to get distracted by his arms in his tank top.

“We have to be quick, I’m sorry, but I don’t want my supervisors to find out that I have my iPad. Right now, I’m down with a stomach ache,” Puck winks, his eyes scanning over her form as well.

“We’re not going to have sex, Noah. I need to talk to you about something else. Something I should have talked to you about when we were in Lima.”

Puck’s expression sobers immediately. “Sounds serious.”

Quinn takes a deep breath. “You know that I’m going to apply to law school next year and I’m probably either staying out east or move west depending on what schools are willing to accept me.” Puck nods. “And you signed a four year contract with the Air Force and keep talking about renewing it because you still don’t know what you want to do after.”

“What are you trying to say, Quinn?”

“That I’m willing to wait till you’ve fulfilled your original contract, but after I need us to be in the same city. I can’t waste my twenties on a long distance relationship that may never go anywhere,” she admits, blinking back her tears.

“That sounds like an ultimatum,” Puck remarks, after he clears his throat and Quinn shrugs helplessly.

“I don’t want to break up with you or pressure you into giving things up for me on your side, but I really don’t see a future for us if the status quo doesn’t change. I know the Air Force has been good for you, giving you structure and all that, but you’ve been with them for nearly two years and don’t know what career you really want to have there. If you haven’t figured it out by now, I doubt reenlisting will change that.”

“So what? You just want me to drop everything, follow you to law school and become a househusband. Is that how you see us?” Puck asks through gritted teeth and Quinn shakes her head emphatically.

“I just want you to find something that will really make you happy. And that something, preferably, is something you can do in any city, so we can actually be together. Don’t you want that?” Puck sighs.

“Of course, I do. But as you said, I signed a four-year contract so it doesn’t really matter what I want. I’m stuck here for another two years, but at least they pay me even though I have no clue.”

Quinn hears a door open on Puck’s side and blows him a quick kiss before the call ends abruptly. She wasn’t lying when she said she wants them to be together in the future, but the longer this long distance thing goes on, the harder it gets and Quinn’s afraid she’ll reach her breaking point soon. Point in case - as she looks at a picture of Puck in his uniform, she imagines what they would sing to one another right now if they had the chance.

 

(Quinn and Puck)  
Ain't nothing like the real thing, baby  
Ain't nothing like the real thing  
Ain't nothing like the real thing, baby  
Ain't nothing like the real thing  
  
(Quinn)  
I got your picture hangin' on the wall  
But it can't see or come to me when I call your name  
I realize it's just a picture in a frame  
  
(Puck)  
I read your letters when you're not here  
But they don't move me and they don't groove me like when I hear  
Your sweet voice whispering in my ear  
  
(Quinn and Puck)  
Ain't nothing like the real thing, baby  
Ain't nothing like the real thing  
  
(Quinn)  
I play the game, of fantasy  
I pretend but I know in reality  
I need the shelter of your arms to comfort me  
  
(Quinn and Puck)  
No other sound is quite the same as your name  
No touch can do half as much to make me feel better  
So let's stay together  
  
(Puck)  
I got some memories to look back on  
And though they help me when you phone, I'm well aware  
Nothing can take your place of being there  
  
(Quinn and Puck)  
So let me get the real thing  
So let me get the real thing  
Ain't nothing like the real thing, baby  
Ain't nothing like the real thing  
Ain't nothing like the real thing, baby  
Ain't nothing like the real thing

**_Lima, Hummel House / New York, The Loft_**

****

Sam’s toweling off his hair when his computer alerts him to an incoming Skype call. He accepts the call as he pulls a shirt over his head and smiles at Blaine when his view is unobstructed again.

“Hey dude.”

“Hey Sam, how did it go today?” Blaine asks from the couch in the New York loft.

Sam takes a seat on his bed and arranges his laptop on his knees.

“Well, we talked about things I’m good at like when I took care of my family, my impressions and being a good listener and then stuff I’m not so go at, you know, everything with numbers, languages, reading and writing basically,” Sam recounts his meeting with the academic advisor.

“Okay, what did she – he say?”

“She said that maybe a career in social services or public service could be for me but that I also shouldn’t give up on exploring my creative interests. And she helped me drop a few classes and add those that would suit me more. It was a really good meeting. I mean nothing against Emma, but that woman really knew what she was talking about.”

“So that’s the plan then? Get a degree from Rhodes and find a suitable career?” Blaine asks, giving Sam an encouraging smile.

“I don’t know,” Sam admits. “Maybe with the right classes I could actually see myself enjoying being a college student but I’m not sure if Rhodes is the right place for me. I mean, Mercedes isn’t going to stick around forever and I don’t want her to stay in Lima just for me when she can do great things in L.A.”

“So, are you thinking about going to L.A. with her?” Blaine frowns. “I thought you hated the city.”

It’s true that he didn’t like New York very much. It was noisy, crowed and dirty and he hated that he was literally just one in a million.

“I kinda liked L.A. when we went there for Nationals,” Sam confesses, because Los Angeles is nothing like New York. “It seemed more laid back than New York and Mercedes’ apartment isn’t too far from Santa Monica pier. I could learn how to surf and go hiking.”

“Seems like you made up your mind,” Blaine says, smiling gently.

“I don’t know. I wouldn’t mind moving to L.A with Mercedes but I don’t just want to follow her there and have nothing to do when we get there. And I can’t leave the Glee club until we’ve found a permanent solution.”

“What about Mr. Schue? I heard he hates coaching Vocal Adrenaline.” Sam shakes his head.

“According to Emma, Sue bad mouthed him to the school board pretty badly when she shut down the glee club after our graduation and convinced them that he was behaving inappropriately with his students. Even without Sue at McKinley, I doubt they’d reinstate him. Not after that scandal at North Lima High where the advisor to the chess club was sleeping with two of his students.”

“No shit,” Blaine gapes at Sam. “Mr. Schue wouldn’t do that. I mean yes, he was a little closer to his students than seems normal for a teacher and it’s sad that he apparently has no adult friends, but I never worried about him hooking up with a student. But anyway, you should talk to Mercedes. Tell her that you wouldn’t mind moving out west, but that you need to figure yourself out first. The school year isn’t over for another couple of months, so that should give you plenty of time to find a permanent coach for the glee club and figure out what you want to do with your life.”

Sam nods and absentmindedly thumbs the course catalogue the academic advisor had given him.

“I think I’ll do that. Thanks man. Everything okay with you guys?” Blaine nods.

“Classes have only just started again, but Santana and Brittany are keeping us busy with wedding preparations. You’re coming, right?”

“What and miss my two ex-girlfriends getting married – two each other,” Sam laughs, “no way.”

“Sometimes I forget how incestuous the New Directions already were before I transferred. I’m just glad Kurt and I never joined your game of musical chairs,” Blaine barks out a laugh as well. “So, I’ll see you in a few weeks and in the meantime, keep me updated.”

“Will do, bro. Take care.”

 

**_New York City, A Restaurant in Lower Manhattan_ **

****

As Ben drones on about the Arthur Miller play he’s just been cast in, Rachel tries not to look too bored. Because the truth is, Ben’s super attractive, they have great chemistry and he likes to hear her sing, but she’s not going to fall in love with him. If they don’t talk about their respective careers, they have a great time, but there isn’t really a future for them and he probably should know in case he’s looking for a stepmother for his daughter.

“… and that’s when Arthur met Marilyn.”

“I really like hanging out with you, but I don’t things will ever be serious with us,” Rachel blurts out, when Ben finally takes a breath.

And then she waits to get dumped, but it’s okay. At least this will be one break up that won’t hurt too much.

“Can I be honest?” Ben says to her surprise and Rachel nods. “I feel a bit like a jerk because I didn’t say it from the beginning but I’m not really looking for a super serious relationship. I just got out of one and while I will never be able to act totally carefree like others my age, I kinda like just dating again. And I like you Rachel. So, if we both like each other and neither of us is actually looking for a serious relationship right now, why not enjoy it while it lasts.”

Rachel looks at Ben in surprise, especially because she’s oddly okay with the idea. After Brody, she never thought she’d be okay again with a relationship that had an expiration date, but maybe it’s exactly what she needs to get back into the game. Something easy, something fun, someone to spend time with without having to second-guess her every action.

“Does that mean you want to see other people as well? Because if you do, I want to know. Bad past experience,” Rachel tells him. Ben shakes his head.

“I’m a one woman at a time kinda guy and I’d hope that as long as you’re dating me that you’re not dating other guys as well. If you meet someone else and want out, just tell, but don’t cheat on me. It want this to be a good experience for both of us.”

Ben’s honesty is refreshing and Rachel smiles at him.

“Deal. And I hope this doesn’t make it too serious, but do you want to be my plus one to my friends’ wedding if we’re still together then?”

“Yeah, I think that could be fun. Just one more thing though. I don’t think you should meet my daughter unless this ends up as a serious relationship after all. She’s at that age right now, where she latches onto people pretty fast and I don’t want to confuse her.”

Rachel nods and if she’s being honest, she’s a bit relieved. She wasn’t lying when she said that it didn’t bother her that Ben had a kid, because it was only in the abstract. So, yeah, at this point in her life, the relationship they just agreed on, really seems to be the best fit for her.

“You still coming over to my place after dinner?” Ben asks when the waitress drops of dessert menus.

“Of course. I love your apartment.”

 

**_Lima, McKinley Cafeteria_ **

****

“Alright students, form a line. Fatties first, so everyone can hear their abysmal numbers,” Sue yells through her megaphone, while her secretary pushes a large scale into the middle of the cafeteria.

Kitty takes her phone out and discreetly starts filming when Mercedes, Roderick and Unique approach Sue. Just when they reach the scale, Kitty turns on the music and the three of them start their performance, while Sue glares at them and tries to get the rest of the student body to stop singing and dancing along.

 

(Unique)

Because you know  
I'm all about that bass  
'Bout that bass, no treble  
I'm all about that bass  
'Bout that bass, no treble  
I'm all about that bass  
'Bout that bass, no treble  
I'm all about that bass  
'Bout that bass

(Mercedes)  
Yeah, it's pretty clear, I ain't no size two  
But I can shake it, shake it  
Like I'm supposed to do  
'Cause I got that boom boom that all the boys chase  
And all the right junk in all the right places

(Unique)  
I see the magazine workin' that Photoshop  
We know that shit ain't real  
C'mon now, make it stop  
If you got beauty, beauty, just raise 'em up  
'Cause every inch of you is perfect  
From the bottom to the top

(Mercedes)  
Yeah, my mama she told me don't worry about your size  
She says, "Boys like a little more booty to hold at night."  
You know I won't be no stick figure silicone Barbie doll  
So if that's what you're into then go ahead and move along

(Roderick)  
Because you know I'm  
All about that bass  
'Bout that bass, no treble  
I'm all about that bass  
'Bout that bass, no treble  
I'm all about that bass  
'Bout that bass, no treble  
I'm all about that bass  
'Bout that bass  
Hey!

(Unique)  
I'm bringing booty back  
Go ahead and tell them skinny bitches that  
No, I'm just playing. I know you think you're fat  
But I'm here to tell ya  
Every inch of you is perfect from the bottom to the top  
:::  
Yeah my mama she told me don't worry about your size  
She says, "Boys like a little more booty to hold at night."  
You know I won't be no stick figure silicone Barbie doll  
So if that's what you're into then go ahead and move along

(Roderick)  
Because you know I'm  
All about that bass  
'Bout that bass, no treble  
I'm all about that bass  
'Bout that bass, no treble  
I'm all about that bass  
'Bout that bass, no treble  
I'm all about that bass  
'Bout that bass

  
 (Mercedes)  
Because you know I'm  
All about that bass  
'Bout that bass, no treble  
I'm all about that bass  
'Bout that bass, no treble  
I'm all about that bass  
'Bout that bass, no treble  
I'm all about that bass  
'Bout that bass

(Unique)  
Because you know I'm  
All about that bass  
'Bout that bass, no treble  
I'm all about that bass  
'Bout that bass, no treble  
I'm all about that bass  
'Bout that bass, no treble  
I'm all about that bass  
'Bout that bass  
'Bout that bass, 'bout that bass  
Hey, hey, ooh  
You know you like this bass

 

“You’re all suspended,” Sue yells through her megaphone when the music stops. “That was disgusting. Nobody wants to see I bunch of fatties shake their asses. This is a cafeteria, people are trying to eat here. Unless that was your point and you wanted to keep people from eating, because your performance made them nauseous.”

As Sue rants on, getting worse and worse as she attacks the students in front of her, Kitty keeps her camera trained on her even though she wants to do nothing more than stop Sue.

Fortunately, coach Beiste storms into the cafeteria then.

“That’s enough! Kids go back to your classes!”

As the students flee the cafeteria and principal Sue and coach Beiste stare daggers at each other, Kitty sneaks into an empty bathroom and uploads the video to Youtube.

 

 **_New York City, Lopez_ ** **_– Pierce Apartment_ **

****

Brittany makes sure that Santana is still busy in the bathroom before she unlocks her fiancée’s cellphone and looks up her abuela’s phone number. She quickly sends herself the number before deleting the text, because if she can’t get Santana’s abuela to their wedding, she’d rather Santana doesn’t find out she tried.

“We’re out of milk, San. I’m gonna run down to the store and get some,” she then calls out to Santana, before she pockets her phone and keys and leaves the apartment.

Once outside the building she dials abuela’s phone number.

“Lopez.”

“Hola señora Lopez. Soy Brittany Pierce. Oigo que amas Carlos Rodriguez. Si vienes a la boda de mi y de Santana presento usted a él,” Brittany tells Alma Lopez in broken Spanish. 

“Que? Who is this? What are you saying about Santana getting married?” 

“This is Brittany. I’m Santana’s fiancée. I know you don’t talk to her anymore since she told you she likes girls, but I also know she wants you to come to our wedding. Maribel told me you have a crush on Carlos Rodrigez from Santana’s show. If you come to our wedding, I will introduce you to him,” Brittany repeats in English, because her Spanish isn’t good enough to hold a phone conversation. 

“Santana is getting married? Why did no one tell me about this? I’m her grandmother!” Santana’s abuela sounds hurt and for a moment Brittany thinks she deserves it for hurting her Santana. But she shakes her head and focuses on what’s important, namely getting Alma Lopez to their wedding. 

“Everyone in your family knows how you feel about Santana’s sexuality and Santana didn’t want to ask you because she didn’t want to get rejected again. We nearly eloped, just so you couldn’t hurt her even more with your disapproval,” Brittany explains. 

“What? No, when people get married, their families have to be there. There’s nothing more important than family.” 

Brittany doesn’t point out that this makes her a hypocrite because family didn’t seem important to her when she kicked her granddaughter out of her house. 

“So will you come? We’re getting married on February, 13 in New York,” she asks instead, trying to keep her expectations low, but hopeful nonetheless. 

“Marriage is supposed to be between a man and a woman. The bible taught us that everything else is a sin.” 

“But Santana is family and you said yourself that family is the most important thing,” Brittany interrupts her. 

“Yes, family is important. I can’t give you my answer now. I will have to pray on it.” 

It’s not a no and that’s more than she expected out of this phone call. 

“I hope you can find it in your heart to come and support us. One day, Santana and I will have children, but if you don’t come to our wedding, I doubt Santana will let you be a part of your great grandchildren’s lives and I will fully support her decision. So, I hope you’ll come.” 

Brittany ends the call without giving Alma Lopez a chance to reply, pockets her phone and quickly walks down the block to the corner store for the promised milk. 

 

**_Lima, Jones House / L.A, Recording Studio_ **

 

“While I’m in L.A, I thought I could put my furniture on craigs list and tell my landlord he can rent out the apartment. I don’t really need it anymore when I’m only in town for a few days every other months,” Mercedes tells Sam while she packs her suitcase for her trip to sunny and thankfully, warm California. Winter’s been a bitch so far in Ohio and she can’t wait to spend a few days in a milder climate.

“What? No, you love your apartment. And I thought you love L.A,” Sam’s eyes widen in surprise.

“But it’s pointless to keep paying rent when I’m going to be in Lima for the foreseeable future,” Mercedes argues.

It’s not a money issue. She can afford to keep paying her apartment, especially because she’s staying with her parents, but Sam hasn’t given her any indication that he wants to leave Lima eventually, and if they’re going to be together, they’re not going to do it long distance.

“You should keep. Obviously, being back in Lima is only temporary as it should be. You’ve outgrown this town and you should live in a place where people value and respect you, not humiliate you like Sue.”

“But then what about us?” Mercedes puts one last dress into her suitcase and takes Sam’s hand. “I don’t want to be in L.A if you’re here.”

“What if I told you that I wouldn’t mind being in L.A with you,” Sam mumbles and Mercedes’ hand tightens around his.

Having Sam in L.A with her would be a dream come true, but she doesn’t want to get her hopes up.

“If that’s what you really want, I’d be happy to live in L.A with you,” she tells him honestly. 

“I want to,” Sam admits. “But I need to figure out what I’m going to do there first. And I need to find someone who can coach glee club next year. So my plan is to use the next few months to figure out what I want to do career wise, hopefully get the New Directions to Nationals and find a permanent replacement for us that the school board would accept. You could go back to L.A or stay here and then I’d join you there this summer. So don’t give up you’re apartment just yet. Because I’m going to need a place to live once I get there,” he adds with a wink.

Mercedes puts her hands on his cheeks and kisses him deeply.

“If you can promise me that moving to L.A won’t make you unhappy and that you’re not just doing it for me then I love the plan. I may have to be in L.A a bit more in the next few months, but other than for meetings and recording I want to be here with you and help you with the Glee club.”

“Speaking of recording, you promised to let me listen to something before I drive you to the airport,” Sam reminds his girlfriend.

“Alright, here goes. I hope you like it.”

Mercedes steps into the middle of her old bedroom and starts her song.

 

 

I know the night's so lonely babe   
There's so much rain, so far away yeah  
Know I'd rather be with you  
But I gotta do what I gotta do  
Every minute of the day gets longer  
When you're not around baby I'm going insane  
All the distance makes us stronger  
:::  
So baby leave a light on for me  
When I'm gone  
Leave a light on for me  
All night long  
Leave a light on for me  
Cause I'm coming home  
So baby leave a light on for me  
I'll be back  
Leave a light on for me  
You know that  
Leave a light on for me  
Cause I'm coming home

 

The scene changes and now Mercedes is performing for the executives of her record label.  
  
Baby without you by my side  
It's hard to sleep at night  
Just isn't right, at all  
But no matter where we are  
It's the same stars  
Shining in the dark, woah  
Every minute of the day gets longer  
When you're not around baby I'm going insane  
All the distance makes us stronger  
And no matter what nothing's ever gonna change

:::  
We just gotta keep on  
Doing what we do like nobody else does it  
With you is where I belong  
So baby leave a light on for me  
When I'm gone  
Leave a light on for me  
All night long  
Leave a light on for me  
Cause I'm coming home  
So baby leave a light on for me  
I'll be back  
Leave a light on for me  
You know that  
Leave a light on for me  
Cause I'm coming home  
:::  
'Cause I'm coming home  
Leave a light on for me  
Coming home  
Cause I'm coming home  
I said baby won't you wait for me, I'm coming  
Cause I'm coming home  
Won't you leave that light in the window  
Cause no matter where the wind blows, oh  
Cause I'm coming home  
:::  
'Cause the picture don't do it any justice  
And no matter where I am you can trust this  
You ain't gotta worry 'cause you know you're all I need  
To hear your voice on the phone isn't near enough  
When I hear it I wanna be near your touch  
In your arms soon that's where I'll be  
:::  
So baby leave a light on for me  
When I'm gone  
Leave a light on for me  
All night long  
Leave a light on for me  
Cause I'm coming home  
So baby leave a light on for me  
I'll be back  
Leave a light on for me  
You know that  
Leave a light on for me  
Cause I'm coming home  
'Cause I'm coming home  
'Cause I'm coming home  
So baby leave a light on for me  
'Cause I'm coming home  
'Cause I'm coming home

 

**_New York City, The Loft_ **

****

“Thanks for helping me with my lines. Raymond only gave me the role because I assured him I could be off book in a week while also learning the choreography and the blocking,” Rachel tells Blaine as she hands him a copy of the script. “Luckily, it’s not the lead role, because I don’t think I could have gotten ready for that in a week.

Blaine sighs. “Sometimes, I really want to leave NYADA behind as well and just try to start my career. Working with June is great, but I know I could do so much more if I weren’t in school,” he confesses to Rachel.

Nearly all his friends have jobs already and it seems like only he, Kurt and Artie are still stuck in performing arts schools instead of trying to start a career.

“Maybe I’d take more risks if more was at stake.”

“I wish I still had NYADA to fall back on,” Rachel admits in return. “Now I can’t really turn down a role I don’t like because I’m still in school anyway and if I fail it’s never because I was so busy with school. And everyone keeps telling me that I need to take dance classes and acting classes because I’m too inexperienced, so I might as well be in school anyway, only at NYADA I wouldn’t be so alone with it. Does that make sense?”

“Um, not really. But I think I get what you’re trying to say. That there’s less pressure to succeed professionally when you’re still in school, right?” Blaine frowns and Rachel nods.

“Yes. So be glad that you have NYADA and get to perform with June and get to audition if a production sounds interesting, but you aren’t reliant on those other things yet. It forces you to grow up pretty quickly, and we all know that’s not my forte. I mean, I’m still living with you guys even though I know how happy you and Kurt were to have the loft to yourselves. But I’m not ready to live on my own on top of everything else. So thanks for not kicking me out yet.”

“It’s okay. We don’t mind. But once we get married, you really have to move out, okay.”

“Deal,” Rachel smiles. She knows Blaine’s only saying this because he doesn’t think he and Kurt are getting married any time soon, but even if it means she’s out on the streets, she really hopes they’re getting there soon.

 

**_New York City, NYADA_ **

****

“Come in,” Madam Tibideaux’s calls out and Kurt steps into her office. “Mr. Hummel, take a seat.”

Kurt hangs his bag over the chair and sits down quickly.

“Did you make a decision?” he asks her when Madam Tibideaux doesn’t look up and keeps writing something he can’t read.

“About you graduating with the class of 2016? I’ve talked it through with you’re teachers and if you take additional classes each term that will help you catch up with your peers, we will let you take your graduation exams the summer of 2016. Here’s a list of coaches we’ve worked with before. They are familiar with the NYADA curriculum and their fees are not exorbitant. We’ll reassess after you’ve taking your exams this summer.”

Kurt takes the piece of paper from the professor. He’ll have to ask his dad for the extra money, but if he manages to graduate early, at least they’ll have one semester less to pay tuition for.

“Thank you. I won’t disappoint you,” he promises Madam Tibideaux and puts the list of contacts into his messenger bag.

“You better not. I have high hopes for you Mr. Hummel.”

 

**_Los Angeles, recording studio._ **

****

“A step in the right direction,” the owner of Hollyvine Records tells Mercedes when they sit down for lunch after she finished presenting her new songs. “With a little bit of tweaking, I think we can put what you’ve worked on so far on the album, but we still need a chart topper. Something memorable that will get people to buy your album.”

“And you don’t think ‘Leave A Light On’ could be a hit?” Mercedes frowns because she thought she finally wrote one.

Roy Donavan shakes his head. “I’ve been in this business for more than twenty years – when you write a hit, I’ll know. But if you have trouble writing it, maybe we should discuss a collaboration with a song writer I know again.”

Mercedes shakes her head. “When people buy a Mercedes Jones album they expect to get Mercedes Jones songs. I’m not going to change that now, just because the perfect song still eludes me.”

“Alright,” Roy concedes. “We’ve booked the New York studio from April 27 for two weeks. You write me a hit till then and it’s your songs only, you don’t, you collaborate with one of my people. Collaboration isn’t a bad thing Mercedes, some of the best songs have resulted from a collaboration between artists.”

Mercedes knows she can’t say no to Roy. Since signing her, the studio had been incredibly accommodating. When she had wanted to spend time with her friends in New York, the studio had paid for her apartment and now they were paying for her flight tickets to and from L.A. So she’d do what the studio demanded if she couldn’t write a chart topper herself.

“I promise to let someone help me if I can’t do it on my own, but why New York?”

“Well, you pretty much begged us to let you go there last year so we assumed you liked it there and you’re already familiar with the people working there so that’s a plus as well.”

Mercedes nods. She’d liked her time in New York – sharing an apartment with Sam and Blaine, recording songs with Santana, and being able to see her friends all the time. Too bad that Sam hadn’t liked the city because otherwise, she would have loved to return to New York after her tour. Not that she is complaining. The thought of living in L.A with Sam makes her so incredibly happy. Which reminds her.

“I have this, uh, friend and he’s really good with impressions and doing weird voices. Do you think there’s a job for him here in L.A.?”

“If you can show me what he can do, I know a few people I could forward it to,” Roy muses. “If he doesn’t have a showreel yet, just film him and send it to me.”

Mercedes doesn’t want to make decisions for Sam, but it won’t hurt to show him what his options are when the school year ends and they’ll have to decided whether they’ll move to L.A or stay in Lima. Obviously, she’s hoping for the former.

 

**_New York City, Jewelry Store_ **

****

Kurt’s barely looked at the display when a salesman rushes up to him. He knows his outfits are often misleading; people assume he’s wealthier than he is because of his designer clothes.

“Good morning, sir. What can I do for you today?”

“I’m looking for an engagement ring,” Kurt replies, keeping his eyes trained on the rings in front of him. The salesman takes another look at him.

“And who is the lucky, uh, person?” Kurt rolls his eyes and pulls his own ring out of his pocket.

“I’m looking for a ring that is similar to the engagement ring my fiancé gave me. We’ve decided that we both want to wear an engagement ring until we get married,” he explains.

The salesman studies Kurt’s ring for a moment.

“Please, follow me. I think I know a ring that would be perfect for you.”

With the glint in his eye, Kurt just hopes he can afford it too, should it be the one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up next is Brittana's wedding: What kind of songs would you like to have in their wedding episode?
> 
> Songs featured in this episode:
> 
> Unique, Roderick, Mercedes: All About That Bass – Maghan Trainor
> 
> Mercedes: Leave A Light On – The Saturdays (Amber Riley version)
> 
> Tina: I Wish The Best For You – Emerson Hart
> 
> Quinn & Puck: Ain’t Nothing Like The Real Thing - Marvin Gaye and Tammi Terrell


	8. 608: A Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while as well. I really wanted to do the Brittana wedding justice and I hope those of you, who’s favorite couple are the girls, will like my take on their wedding. As the title ‘A Wedding’ implies, there will only be one wedding in this episode, because I believe every couple deserves their own special day. Klaine’s day will come, but not in this episode.
> 
> Also re the Air Force story line. I spent 3 hours researching it and even ventured into forums where members of the Air Force were discussing how to get out early. I'm still confused on a lot of it though, so I'm sorry if Puck's storyline sounds unrealistic.

**608: A Wedding: February 2015**

_Here_ _’s what you missed on Glee. Brittany proposed to Santana and Santana proposed to elope because she was afraid her abuela would refuse to come to her wedding. Kurt and Blaine called off their engagement when Blaine kept pushing for a wedding and Kurt realized he wasn_ _’t ready for it. Unique once thought she could only get a boyfriend if she pretended to be someone else and Artie has the hots for his director of photography but she_ _’s reluctant to date someone she_ _’s working with. Also, Puck and Quinn were fighting over their long distance relationship and the last time they spoke, Quinn sort of gave Puck an ultimatum. Ouch. And that_ _’s what you missed on Glee._

**_New York City, Queens Studios_ **

****

Santana’s reading her newest script in her dressing room when her phone rings in her bag. When she sees who’s calling her, she nearly drops her phone.

“Abuela?” she answers with a frown, because she hasn’t spoken to her grandmother in three years.

“Santana, why didn’t you tell me you’re getting married?” her abuela replies, disapproval evident in her voice. Santana laughs dryly.

“Why should I? You made it clear that you wanted nothing to do with me anymore when I came out to you. You didn’t call me once in the last three years, you didn’t congratulate me when I graduated from high school, when I got my first big job in  New York or when I went on a National tour. You weren’t even happy for me when I got cast on your favorite telenovela. So tell me, abuela, why should I have told you that I’m getting married?”

It feels good to get all of this off her chest. So many important things have happened in her life these past three years and her grandmother hadn’t been there for any of them, just because Santana had been forced out of the closet and had thought it would be better if her grandmother heard it from her rather than from TV.

“Because we’re family,” her abuela argues.

“Family,” Santana scoffs. “Family supports you even when they’re unhappy with your decisions. Family doesn’t kick you out of the house and tells you to never come back. Family loves you unconditionally.”

Santana wipes a tear from her eyes, probably smudging her make up, but right now she doesn’t care that her make up artist will be angry with her.

“I do love you,” her grandmother protests. “I wouldn’t have called you if I didn’t love you. Disapproving of your lifestyle doesn’t mean that I don’t love you. Your lifestyle goes against everything I believe in, but you’re right, I’ve already missed too many milestones in your life and I don’t want to miss your wedding as well. I still believe that marriage should be between a man and a woman, but you’re my granddaughter and sometimes family is more important. You can thank your Brittany for reminding me of that.”

“Brittany called you?” Santana asks, because her fiancée did not tell her about that tiny, but important detail concerning their wedding.

“She told me you didn’t invite me and no one told me about it, because everyone was afraid I’d hurt you even more. We’ll never agree on everything, but I want to be part of your life again. If you’ll have me.”

For a moment she’s tempted to say no. Be as vicious as her grandmother had been. But when she’d envisioned her wedding as a little girl, one thing had always been the same. Her grandmother was there to see her walk down the aisle.

“If you say one bad thing about Brittany and me, we’re through for good. This is your last chance to be in my life and in the lives of any children we may have. I’m giving you a second chance, but if you disappoint me again, if you break my heart again, I’ll never forgive and I’ll never want to see you again. Do you understand?”

The line stays silent for a moment, but Santana doesn’t think her demands are too outrageous. Finally, her grandmother clears her throat.

“I understand. I will keep my opinions to myself and will try my best to support you and Brittany.”

“That’s all I ever wanted,” Santana replies as tears stream down her face. “I’ll let dad know to include you in the travel arrangements.”

Just as she ends the call there’s a knock on her door and Santana wipes away her tears as Kim, one of the PAs, plops her head through the door.

“They need you in make up,” she tells Santana, wincing when she sees Santana’s tear stained face. “And I don’t think Carry will be very happy.”

“Then she shouldn’t have offered to do my make up for the wedding,” Santana jokes. “I expect I’ll be crying then as well.”

Fortunately, Kim doesn’t ask why Santana was crying in her dressing room and only offers her a tissue as they walk down the hallway to make up.

 

**_New York City, The Loft_ **

****

While he waits for Blaine to come home from class, Kurt checks the oven timer again, fiddles with the napkins he’d folded earlier and moves the bottle of champagne he’d bought on his way home from the freezer to the fridge. For their dinner, he’s made the lasagna Blaine loves so much and there’s panacotta for the two of them cooling in the fridge for desert. Rachel is at tech rehearsal for ‘Gypsy’ and is spending the night at Ben’s so Kurt has the apartment just for him and Blaine. The engagement ring burns a hole in his pants pocket and Kurt doesn’t know why he’s so nervous when he can be 99 % sure that Blaine will say yes to his re-proposal.

Maybe, because compared to Blaine’s proposal, his own will be very low key. The only thing he has planned are a song and a romantic dinner. He doesn’t even have a speech prepared, hoping that his heart will guide him when the time comes. Because there’s nothing else he can do but wait, Kurt sits down at the piano and slowly plays through the song again. He’d asked one of his music teacher for help turning one of his favorite duets into a solo, transposing it into a key that fit his voice and dumbing down the music so he could play it himself on the piano. He’s out of practice, usually letting Blaine play for him when he’s rehearsing a piece for class, but after Blaine’s grand proposal he wants to show him that he’s making an effort as well.

Behind him, the door slides open and Kurt quickly takes his fingers of the keys and turns on the piano bench, just to catch the surprised look on Blaine’s face.

“I know we don’t have an anniversary in early February, so what’s the occasion?” he asks as he toes off his shoes and puts his keys and wallet into the glass bowl by the front door.

“I love you, shouldn’t that be occasion enough,” Kurt smiles and turns his head so Blaine can kiss his cheek.

“I’m smelling lasagna and you only make lasagna for special occasions,” Blaine replies as he joins Kurt on the piano bench.

“Alright, you caught me,” Kurt concedes. “I wanted us to have dinner first though, before I told you the reason for the dinner.”

“I can’t believe I’m about to say this, but dinner can wait. Tell me, please,” Blaine, the evil bastard that he is, stares at him with puppy dog eyes and Kurt can rarely say no to those.

After telling Blaine to take a seat on the couch, Kurt lowers the temperature of the oven to avoid overcooking the lasagna, which was supposed to be done in ten minutes. Then, he returns to the piano and nervously puts his hands back on the keys.

“So, um, this song is for you. Please ignore the bad playing,” he announces before playing the opening chords.

  
No more talk of darkness  
Forget these wide-eyed fears  
I'm here, nothing can harm you  
My words will warm and calm you

Let me be your freedom  
Let daylight dry your tears  
I'm here, with you, beside you  
To guard you and to guide you

  
And say you'll love me every waking moment  
Turn my head with talk of summer time  
Say you need me with you now and always  
Promise me that all you say is true  
That's all I ask of you

  
Let me be your shelter  
Let me be your light  
You're safe, no one will find you  
Your fears are far behind you

  
All I want is freedom  
A world with no more night  
And you, always beside me  
To hold me and to hide me

  
And say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime  
Let me lead you from your solitude  
Say you need me with you here, beside you  
Anywhere you go, let me go too  
Blaine, that's all I ask of you

  
“That was beautiful, Kurt.” Blaine wraps his arms around him from behind and Kurt turns in his embrace. “But you have all of that already, so what are you asking?”

Kurt ignores the butterflies tangoing in his stomach and slips from the bench down onto one knee.

“Blaine, you know how much I love you. I love your support and that you don’t let me get away with hiding behind my walls. And ever since I met you, I’ve wanted to less and less. You love me regardless of my flaws, you never give up on me and you keep your promises. Your cookies are so good, I wish you’d promised to bake them more than twice a year. My life without you in it, doesn’t feel complete and given the choice I choose you time and again. I choose you because you’re my best friend, my lover and my partner. I choose you, not because I can’t live without you in my life, but because I don’t want to. So Blaine, will you marry me on June 4th, 2016 so at least one of us will be out of college when we get married?”

Blaine’s answer is to press his lips to Kurt’s, before moving on to kissing all over his face.

“Yes.” Kiss. “Of course.” Kiss. “You know I’d never say no to you.” Kiss. “I can’t believe you proposed to me.” Kiss.

Blaine kisses away a stray tear on Kurt’s cheek as Kurt laughs in relief. It’s been a while since Blaine’s heard him laugh so carefree and he didn’t know how much he missed it until now.

“Stop kissing me,” Kurt protests weakly. “I can’t give you your ring if you keep that up.”

Blaine’s eyes widen in surprise. “You really got me a ring. I didn’t think you’d remember.”

“Of course I did,” Kurt rolls his eyes fondly and then Blaine’s eyes are clued to the black satin box sitting on Kurt’s palm. “I was hoping you’d put my ring back on my finger as well.”

Blaine holds out his hand for Kurt, a huge smile on his face when his fiancé slides a gorgeous ring similar to Kurt’s onto his ring finger. After another brief kiss, Blaine takes Kurt’s ring from the chain it had been on these past few months and carefully slides it back onto Kurt’s finger.

They’re both on the floor, Kurt with tears in his eyes and Blaine with a blinding smile on his face. Then the timer goes off.

“Dinner?” Kurt asks. “There are some things I want to talk to you about.” Blaine nods and lets Kurt pull him off the floor.

While Kurt plates the lasagna, Blaine opens the bottle of champagne and fills two glasses. Not willing to let go of Kurt’s hand once they’ve sat down, Blaine eats with his left hand only even though it slows down the process.

“So you set a date,” Blaine says between bites and Kurt nods.

“Well, you knew that I was talking to Madam Tibideaux about graduating early, but the reason I asked her was so that we didn’t have to wait even longer to get married. I know you wouldn’t have minded getting married while we’re both in school, but I believe it’s best if at least one of us has graduated and is working. Once we’re married, we won’t be on our parents’ health insurance anymore and I didn’t want us to lose all kinds of benefits because we got married while we’re still in college.”

“You were always the more rational one of the two of us and I’m glad I’m marrying you,” Blaine beams at Kurt. “We can’t both be impulsive dreamers if we want to make it in the long run and just knowing that you really are going to marry me, makes me care less when it’s going to happen. Tomorrow or next year, as long as you’re the second groom I’m gonna be happy.”

Kurt’s glad that none of his friends are here to witness his moment, because they would probably mock them for being too sappy. He, however, doesn’t mind it at all.

“I’ve also spoken with Gina and the venue is available on June 4th next year if you still want to get married there,” he informs Blaine after sharing another kiss.

“Do you want to get married there?” Blaine asks. “I’m sorry that I never really asked before, I was just too excited about getting it at all.”

Blaine looks hopeful, but Kurt doesn’t want to repeat old mistakes.

“Not really, I’m sorry. It’s just so big and impersonal and I don’t think we know enough people to fill the room. Now that we know what time of the year we’re getting married, can we just start looking again and find something smaller and more intimate that we’re both going to love?”

“You’re right. We have more than a year to plan the perfect wedding for us and we should make the decisions together. After all I plan to get married only once, so the first time should be amazing.”

They decided then and there to forget about desert in favor of making out like teenagers on their living room couch.

 

 **_New York City, Brooklyn Film School_ ** **_– Empty Classroom_ **

 

“Hey Jess, wait up,” Artie calls after Jess when he spots her walking down the hallway. Jess slows down, allowing Artie to catch up with her. “Can we talk for a moment?”

Jess nods and follows Artie into an empty classroom.

“So I heard that Leo got you a gig as well, congrats,” Artie tells her and Jess’ face lights up.

“Yeah, I can't believe I’m going to work on an actual TV show my first year in college. So thanks for bringing me on board. I was hesitant at first, but we did good.”

Artie nods along, because Jess’ right. They did a great job together and their film has earned them a lot of praise so far.

“Was that the only thing you wanted to tell me? You could have told me that out in the hallway.”

“Actually,” Artie sits up straighter. “I wanted to ask if you’ll be my plus one to my friends’ wedding.”

“Artie, I told you that I don’t think it’s a good idea to go out if we’re working together,” Jess replies, but Artie isn’t ready to give up, because he really likes her, likes her more than he has any girl in a long time.

“Well, technically we aren’t working together anymore. Sure, we’ll be on the same episode but in different departments. So please, go out with me.”

“I don’t know, Artie. I don’t know any of your friends and having a first date at a wedding puts a lot of pressure on the date, don’t you think?” Jess wrings her hands in front of her.

“Then how about you come to the rehearsal dinner with me. I’ll introduce you to everyone and if you have a good time with me, you come to the wedding. The rehearsal dinner is Wednesday night and the wedding Friday afternoon.”

Jess bites her lip and just looks at Artie for a moment, probably going through a list of pros and cons.

“Alright, I’ll go out with you, but you better be on your best behavior. Because I really enjoyed working with you and I want to collaborate again in the future even if it turns out we aren’t romantically compatible.”

“Yes,” Artie throws his fist into the air. “You won’t regret it, I promise.”

“I really hope so,” Jess replies, but there’s a small smile on her face.

“So can I wheel you to your next class? I’ve never heard complaints about the Artie express before,” Artie offers Jess his lap, but Jess shakes her head.

“You can accompany me, but I’ve only just agreed to go out with you. Let’s take this slow and see where it’s going, okay.”

Artie grudgingly nods, though he’d rather not take it slow. Jess is super hot after all and hopefully he’ll get some action at the wedding. After all, everyone hooks up at weddings, right?

 

**_Toledo, Restaurant Les Corbeaux_ **

****

Shannon and John are already seated at a table in the back when Emma and Will enter.

“Sorry we’re late. Our babysitter cancelled this afternoon and it took us forever to find someone else to look after Daniel,” Emma explains as she slides into a chair opposite Shannon while Will takes care of their jackets.

“Don’t worry, we only just got here as well. One of my guys sprained his ankle and with Sam in New York I had to take him to the ER myself,” Shannon replies, her hand linked with John’s on the table.

Emma hasn’t seen her friend this happy in a long while and it makes her happy in turn to know that giving John a chance had worked so well for Shannon.

“John, good to see you again.” Will joins the table. “How’s the accounting business?”

“Same old, same old,” John replies. “You’re lucky you had other talents and didn’t actually become an account. Me, the only thing I’m good at are numbers, unfortunately.”

They order a bottle of wine for the table when their waiter appears and a couple of dishes neither of them can pronounce to share. Usually, when they go out together, they meet at Breadstix but Valentine’s day is only a few days away and the four of them had wanted to go to a nicer place for once. One of John’s coworkers had recommended Les Corbeaux and so they had gotten a reservation there.

“I’m surprised you weren’t invited to the wedding, Will,” Shannon says after they’ve ordered. “You and your kids always seemed so close.”

Will sighs. “I was disappointed that they didn’t invite me, but Sue isn’t invited either and she got Santana a scholarship for college. And the truth is, I was never as close to Santana and Brittany as I was to some of the other kids.”

“I’m sure they would have invited you if they’d gotten married in Ohio, but I understand that with getting married in New York they only invited friends and family. If we’d gotten married out of state, we wouldn’t have asked the kids to come either, not when they have college and not much money to spare,” Emma rubs his back soothingly.

Her husband had been sad at first when Santana and Brittany told him about their engagement when they were in Lima during Christmas break, but didn’t issue an invitation to the wedding, but luckily he hadn’t taken it too hard. She doesn’t know what Sue’s reaction had been, but she bets it had been much worse.

“I don’t think I would’ve come if they had invited me,” Shannon admits. “I love those kids, but I’ve been a coach and a teacher long enough to know that kids come and go and you can’t get too attached. It’d be different if Sam was getting married because we work together, but with the Glee kids, I’d feel so out of place. I wouldn’t have wanted my forty something former teacher at my wedding, not even my favorite one, and I understand why Santana and Brittany want to focus on their future and not on their past.”

“Well, I for one am glad I’m not a teacher,” John interjects. “I don’t think I could do it; invest so much time into students only to have to let them go and start anew with a fresh crop of students. I really admire what the three of you are doing, but I don’t think I could just let them go either.”

The table falls silent as the three teachers think about their favorite students and how hard it was to see them go after graduation. Fortunately, their hor d’oeuvres arrive then and topic of discussion shifts to the food in front of them.

Later, when she and Will walk out to their car hand in hand, he squeezes hers.

“You know, as much as I would have wanted to be invited to the wedding, those double dates with Shannon and John are really nice. I never really had friends my age when I was married to Terry because she demanded that I devoted all of my free time to her. The guys I was in Acafellas with left McKinley and after the divorce I spent most of my time either with the kids or whoever I was dating. I never thought I needed friends my age until Shannon became my friend and we went to bars together and did all those things I could never have done with the kids. So if I had to choose between going to New York on my own and spending an evening with you, Shannon and her boyfriend, I choose you guys. I didn’t think I needed grown up friends until I finally had them, but now I know that trying to be friends with kids fifteen years younger than I would never be as satisfying.”

Emma wraps her arm around him and kisses his cheeks.

“I’m glad you’re seeing it this way, honey. I’d hate it if your old students not needing you anymore would bring you down. The fact that they don’t need you anymore just proves that you did right by them in school. You prepared them for the real world and I’d be more worried if they constantly came back to McKinley or clung to you, because they’re not ready to be grown ups.”

 

**_New York City, The Spotlight Diner_ **

****

Kurt changes into his suit in the backroom of the Spotlight diner after finishing his shift. He’s exhausted after class in the morning, meeting with his dance coach for two hours at noon and working the afternoon shift at the diner. He didn’t even have time to go home to shower before the rehearsal dinner that is being held at the Spotlight diner. Gunther had agreed to let Santana hold it at the diner free of charge after she’d promised to promote it in an upcoming interview with Good Morning America.

In the staff bathroom he tries his best to fix his hair and by the time he returns to the main room, it’s already filled with his friends, Santana’ coworkers and the Pierce and Lopez families. Brittany’s younger sister is sitting next to Blaine behind the piano on stage where his boyfriend is showing her how to play a simple piece, while in another corner Artie is introducing his date to Santana and Brittany. Santana’s grandmother is sitting next to Brittany’s mother and judging from the look on her face, Whitney Lopez’ mind is as unique as Brittany’s.

The bell over the door announces two more newcomers as Quinn and Tina step into the diner. Quinn rushes over to Santana and Brittany immediately to hug her two friends, while Tina heads over to where Mike and Puck, for once out of uniform, are talking to each other in a corner.

“Hi Mike,” she greets him softly and when he opens her arms for her, she falls into them easily. After the break up it’s nice to be held again, even if Mike’s just a friend.

Puck leaves the two of them to catch up and walks over to where his girlfriend is talking to the brides to be.

“Hey Quinn, do you have a second?”

“We’ll talk more later,” Quinn promises Santana and Brittany before she follows Puck to the backroom.

“It’s good to see you, Noah,” Quinn tells him after they share a sweet kiss. “I missed seeing you those last few weeks.”

“Yeah, they way overreacted over me faking being sick. Seriously, taking away my internet privileges because I skipped dinner. So if anyone asks, I’m officiating this wedding. That was the only way I was allowed to come out. I even got ordained online before I left to prove I wasn’t just making it up.”

“You know that you’re not though, right? Santana’s co-star is because his own daughter committed suicide when she was a teenager because she was bullied so badly after she came out,” Quinn reminds her boyfriend.

“I know. I just need a picture with Brittany and Santana at the altar, but let’s not talk about that right now. I have good news.”

“You got your internet privileges back?” Quinn asks hopefully. Because there relationship was hard enough when they could see each other over Skype and not being able to talk at all, made it even worse.

“Better. After we talked I spoke to one of my supervisors and after I’ve finished my third year they’re going to let me transfer into the reserve so I can focus on my education. I still don’t know what I really want to do, but I have a year and a half to figure it out and when you graduate we’re going to be together,” Puck smiles at her and Quinn throws her arms around him.

“Oh my God, Noah, that’s amazing! And I know you’ll find something and when you do I’ll support you 100 %. As long as we’re actually in the same city I don’t care what you do as long as it makes you happy.”

They’re in the middle of a much more heated kiss when a strange man walks into the backroom.

“Hey, get out of here. This is staff only.”

Quinn takes Puck’s hand and pulls him after her. When Puck pouts, she leans in to whisper into his ear.

“We have four full days and only need to leave our room for one of them. So let’s spend tonight with our friends before we start our own celebration.”

Arm in arm, Puck and Quinn rejoin their friends in the main room.

 

 **_New York City, Lopez_ ** **_– Pierce Apartment_ **

 

Santana shoots up in bed when a crash coming from the living room wakes her up in the middle of a very good dream about her and Brittany’s honeymoon. Brittany isn’t in bed with her, so with a sigh she puts on a sweatshirt over her tank top and tries not to step on Lady who’s curled up next to their bed.

In the living room, Brittany is frantically rearranging the seating chart for their wedding, which will take place the next day at Sophia's beach house on Long Island.

“What are you doing Britt Britt?” she asks and stills her fiancée’s hand.

“There are too many exes at our wedding, Santana,” Brittany replies, her eyes fixed on the chart in front of her. “That’s gotta be bad luck, right?”

Santana carefully extracts one of the paper chairs their friends had made for the chart and pulls Brittany down next to her.

“I thought we didn’t believe in that sort of thing, honey. That’s why we’re getting married on Friday the thirteenth, because nothing is stronger than our love.”

“So you don’t think it’s weird that all our ex-boyfriends and girlfriends will be at our wedding?”

Santana sighs. “It’s not normal, but when have things ever be normal with us? And it’s not like we can disinvite them now. One Three Hill have been rehearsing for a week, Artie is our wedding videographer, Sam is singing a duet with Mercedes and Puck and Quinn are dating so we can’t just invite one of them. And Brittany, more than our exes, they are our friends who are happy to see us get married. None of them is bitter that we chose each other over them in the end, so why shouldn’t they be at our wedding?”

“You’re right.” Brittany snuggles up to Santana on the couch. “Sorry my freak out woke you up.”

“It’s okay,” Santana assures her. “It wouldn’t be a wedding if neither of us freaked out even a little the day before.”

“But you seem so calm,” Brittany protests, her arm wrapped tight around Santana’s waist and her head resting on Santana’s shoulder.

“Then I’m probably a better actress than I thought I was,” Santana admits. “I’m so nervous about my abuela being at the wedding. What if she ruins it for us, because she can’t keep her opinions to herself? I want her there, but it scares me a lot as well.”

“Well, you told her what would happen if she didn’t behave. Let’s just hope that family really is the most important thing to her,” Brittany whispers before she pulls Santana off the couch. “We should head back to bed. We have a long day tomorrow.”

“I can’t wait,” Santana smiles and follows her fiancée back into their bedroom.

 

**_Long Island, NY, Beach House_ **

****

The huge living room of Sophia Mendez’ Long Island beach house has been cleared of all the furniture but the piano and is now filled with rows of chairs behind a makeshift altar. Once everyone not part of the family or the wedding party is seated, Blaine sits down behind the piano with Rachel by his side. As they start to sing, first Quinn and Puck, Mercedes and Kurt and Tina and Artie walk down the aisle together taking their places left and right of the altar.

 

(Rachel)

I Believe In You and Me   
I Believe That we will be   
In love eternally   
Well as far as I can see   
You Will Always be the one   
For me (Blaine: Oh yes, you will)   
(Blaine)  
And I believe in dreams again   
I believe that love will never end   
And like the river finds the sea   
I was lost, now I'm free   
Cuz I believe In you and me   
(Rachel)  
I will never leave your side   
I will never hurt your pride   
When all the chips are down, baby   
Then I will always be around   
Just to be right where you are   
My love, you know I love you, girl 

 

 

After the wedding party, Santana’s parents, Brittany’s parents and Alma Lopez, escorted by her crush and officiate of the wedding, Carlos Rodriguez, walk to their seats.

  
(Blaine)  
I will never leave you out   
I will always let you in, girl  
To places no-one's ever been,   
Deep inside, can't you see?   
That I believe in you and me 

(Rachel & Blaine)  
Maybe I'm a fool   
To feel the way I do   
I will play the fool forever   
Just to be with you forever   
(Rachel)  
I believe in miracles   
And love is the miracle   
And yes, baby you're my dream come true   
I was lost, now I'm free, 

 

As the song comes to a close, Brittany’s younger sister walks down the aisle, throwing rose petals into the air and then all guests turn in their seats as Brittany and Santana, both in beautiful gowns, make their way to the front, huge smiles on their faces.

 

(Blaine)  
Oh, baby cuz i believe, i do believe, in you and me   
See, I was lost, now I'm free 

(Rachel & Blaine)  
Cuz I believe in you and me.

 

**_Long Island, NY, Beach House_ **

****

“Dear friends and family of the lovely couple. I only met Santana and Brittany a few months ago, but in the time I’ve known them, I’ve come to love them like my own daughters and I’m so happy that they got the happy ending my own daughter never got. So thank you Brittany and Santana for asking me to officiate your wedding, today. People get married for many reasons and it’s the happiest occasion when two people come together because they can’t and won’t be without each other. Today, we’re celebrating the love Santana and Brittany share for each other, we celebrate two brave young women who love each other so much, that they want everyone to know how much they love each other. They didn’t want to wait any longer to get married and so I ask both of them to exchange their vows. Santana.”

Santana takes Brittany’s hand into her own and stares deep into her bride’s eyes. 

“Brittany, my love and best friend. Today I promise to share my life with you, in good times and bad times, whether we’re rich or poor, no matter what the future brings, every day of our lives together.”

With only slightly shaking hands, she slowly pushes Brittany’s ring onto her ring finger, before kissing it softly.

“Santana, my love and my best friend. Today I promise to share my life with you, in good times and bad times, whether we’re rich or poor, no matter what the future brings, every day of our lives together,” Brittany repeats the vows they had agreed on before hand, before carefully pushing Santana’s ring on her finger and kissing it as well.

“By the power invested in me by the Internet and the state of New York, I now pronounce you wife and wife. You made kiss each other,” Carlos beams and Santana and Brittany don’t have to be asked twice.

To catcalls from their friends and applause from their families – and Santana notices with tears in her eyes that even her grandmother is smiling – Santana and Brittany share their first kiss as a married couple and for a moment it feels like they’re the only people in the world.

Until Puck loudly yells ‘get a room’ and the spell is broken. Santana and Brittany face their friends and families as the camera’s click away and Artie takes his camera from it’s tripod and gets a few close ups of their smiling faces.

“The reception will continue in the dining room,” Sophia announces before leading the first guesst to the large room adjacent to the living room.

 

**_Long Island, NY, Beach House_ **

****

The hired wait stuff is clearing the plates from the tables set up in the dining room when Pierce Pierce clinks his fork against his champagne glass.

“Hi, I’m Pierce Pierce, Brittany’s dad. I just wanted to say how happy I am that my Brittany found Santana because I’ve never seen her happier before, no offense to anyone else here. So welcome to the family, Santana. You’ve been a part of the Pierce family for a long time, and I’m happy that it’s official now.”

When Pierce sits back down, Santana’s father takes over.

“I’m Javier Lopez, Santana’s dad. When I thought about my daughter’s wedding when she was younger, I never saw her getting married to a woman, but I’m glad that this woman is Brittany, because she brings out the best in Santana. Brittany was there for her, when her family struggled with her coming out and it’s been an honor to watch their relationship grow and teach us that love is love regardless of gender. Welcome to the Lopez family, Brittany. We’re happy you’re one of us now.”

Santana wipes a tear from her eyes discreetly and takes turns with Brittany hugging their families. Even her abuela offers her and Brittany a hug, and this small gesture of good will makes an amazing day even better. Before they can sit back down, a large wedding cake is rolled into the room and Santana quickly follows a giddy Brittany so they can cut it together. As their friends cheer them on, Santana and Brittany feed each other cake, trying their best not to get any on the wedding dresses they haven’t changed out off yet because they want to dance their first dance as a married couple in them.

 

**_Long Island, NY, Beach House_ **

****

After everyone has finished their cake, the guests return to the living room, which has been cleared of the chairs and now functions as a small ballroom. As Santana and Brittany step out onto the makeshift dance floor, Sam and Mercedes take the stage while Blaine sits back down behind the piano.

“Santana, Brittany, this is for you,” Mercedes announces before she and Sam start their duet.

(Mercedes)

Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick,  
And think of you  
Caught up in circles confusion -  
Is nothing new  
Flashback - warm nights -  
Almost left behind  
Suitcases of memories,  
Time after -  
(Sam)  
Sometimes you picture me -  
I'm walking too far ahead  
You're calling to me, I can't hear  
What you've said -  
Then you say - go slow -  
I fall behind -  
The second hand unwinds  
  
_(Mercedes and Sam)_  
If you're lost you can look - and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you - I'll be waiting   
Time after time

 

 

“We’d like to invite the parents to the dance floor now,” Mercedes announces before she continues with the song.

  
(Mercedes)  
After my picture fades and darkness has   
Turned to gray  
Watching through windows - you're wondering  
If I'm OK  
Secrets stolen from deep inside  
The drum beats out of time -  
  
_(Mercedes and Sam)_  
If you're lost you can look - and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you - I'll be waiting   
Time after time  
(Sam)  
You said go slow -  
I fall behind  
The second hand unwinds -  
  
_(Mercedes and Sam)_  
If you're lost you can look - and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you - I'll be waiting 

(Mercedes)  
Time after time

(Sam)  
...Time after time

(Mercedes and Sam)  
Time after time  
Time after time  
Time after time

 

 

At the end of the song, Pierce is dancing with Santana and Javier with Brittany while Whitney and Maribel sway together as well.

 

**_Long Island, NY, Beach House_ **

****

Santana caresses the ring on Brittany’s finger as they wait for all the unmarried women in the room to form a circle in front of them. Both of them are holding their wedding bouquets, ready to be thrown into the crowd because they wanted to keep some traditions, after spending the night before the wedding together and putting on their wedding dresses in the same room.

“Alright ladies,” Santana announces once everyone is in place. “Let’s see who’s next.”

Together she and Brittany turn around before they throw their bouquets over their backs.

Behind them, they can hear the squeals of their friends and when they turn back around, Tina and Mercedes are holding the bouquets, though neither seems to be sure how they got them. Especially Tina seems to be actually upset as she shoves the bouquet into the hands of one of Santana’s co-star.

To get the focus back on them, Santana hands a second microphone to Brittany.

“Now that this is out of the way, Brittany and I would like to sing a song for all the other couples – official or not – in the room.”

As their friends pair off, Santana starts the backing track on her iPod plugged it into Sophia’s iHome.

 

(Brittany)

Come stop your crying  
It will be alright  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight  
  
I will protect you  
From all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

(Santana)  
For one so small,  
You seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
Keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

(Brittany and Santana)  
'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
  
You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always

(Santana)  
Why can't they understand the way we feel?  
They just don't trust what they can't explain  
I know we're different but deep inside us  
We're not that different at all

(Brittany and Santana)  
And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

(Brittany)  
Don't listen to them  
'Cause what do they know (Santana: what do they know)?  
We need each other  
To have, to hold.  
They'll see in time  
I know

(Santana)  
When destiny calls you  
You must be strong (Brittany: you gotta be strong)  
I may not be with you  
But you've got to hold on  
They'll see in time  
I know  
We'll show them together

(Brittany and Santana)  
'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
I'll be there from this day on,  
Now and forever more  
  
Oh, you'll be in my heart (you'll be here in my heart)  
No matter what they say (I'll be with you)  
You'll be here in my heart (I'll be there), always  
Always  
I'll be with you  
I'll be there for you always  
Always and always

 

 

 **_Lima, Kitty_ ** **_’s House_ **

****

The party at Kitty’s house is small, but she thought it’d be a bad idea to invite anyone outside of the Glee club when her parents are set to return the following day.

“Alright, listen up. If you’re going to drink, you give me your keys and I’ll call you a cab if you decide not to stay the night,” she reminds her friends once everyone has arrived. “I got three bottles of wine and two six packs so I hope no one is getting totally shit faced, but if you do feel sick, please don’t throw up in my parents living room. Apart from that – let the anti Valentine’s Day party begin.”

Before the rest of the Glee club arrived, she and Unique had set up Sing Star on the TV, put anything breakable in her parents’ bedroom and had decorated the living room with black roses.

“Will you sing with me later tonight?” Jane asks Mason shyly.

When he nods, she picks up one of the Sing Star DVDs to pick out a song that will hopefully convey that she likes him more than just a friend. Because the rest of her friends may be anti Valentine’s Day, but she’s still hoping she may get a date for tomorrow night.

Next to Kitty, Unique is staring at Spencer’s ass, and Kitty roles her eyes because this is getting ridiculous.

“If you like him you should say something to him.”

“He’s gay, Kitty. And I may have been born male, but I’m not a boy,” Unique replies wearily, because as much as she’d have liked a boyfriend in high school, she knows by now that it’s not going to happen. At least not with a boy attending McKinley.

“I’m pretty sure I saw him checking out Madison’s boobs in that low cut dress she wore last week,” Kitty frowns, “but maybe I was wrong. You should forget about silly high school boys anyway. In a few months you’re going to be in L.A in boys will probably beg you to date them, because you’re so fabulous.”

Unique eyes the glass of wine in Kitty’s hand.

“I hope in vino really veritas,” she sighs before she refills her own glass and clinks it to Kitty’s while in front of the TV, Spencer and Roderick toast each other with their beer cans as the game loads the first song of the night.

 

**_Long Island, NY, Beach House_ **

****

Kurt wipes the sweat from his brow as the crowd demands another song. He’s standing on the makeshift stage with the other members of One Three Hill and Dani and Elliot don’t look much better. Dani’s hair has come lose from the bun she’s had it in and Elliot’s eyeliner is smudged. But it’s been a while since they’d performed together and who are they to say no to their adoring crowd.

“Alright, one more to properly send the girls off to their honeymoon,” he announces and after a short conference with his former band mates he starts the backing track for the chosen song.

 

(Dani)

Tonight's the night we're gonna make it happen  
Tonight we'll put all other things aside  
Give in this time and show me some affection  
We're going for those pleasures in the night

(Kurt)  
I want to love you, feel you  
Wrap myself around you  
I want to squeeze you, please you  
I just can't get enough  
And if you move real slow I'll let it go  
(Elliot)  
I'm so excited, and I just can't hide it  
I'm about to lose control and I think I like it  
I'm so excited, and I just can't hide it  
And I know, I know, I know, I know  
I know I want you, want you  
(Kurt)  
We shouldn't even think about tomorrow  
Sweet memories will last a long, long time  
We'll have a good time baby, don't you worry  
And if we're still playing 'round, boy that's just fine  
(Dani)  
Let's get excited, we just can't hide it  
I'm about to lose control and I think I like it  
I'm so excited, and I just can't hide it  
And I know, I know, I know, I know  
I know I want you, want you  
(Elliot)  
I want to love you, feel you  
Wrap myself around you  
I want to squeeze you, please you  
I just can't get enough  
And if you move real slow I'll let it go

 

As the trio rocks out on stage, the less than sober crowd dances in front of them. Brittany and Santana, both in short dresses now, are clinging to each other on the dance floor and share heated kisses. In the back of the room, Tina takes Mike’s hand and leads him to the staircase. They’re not the only twosome sneaking off during the song however, as Artie and Jess, and Alma Lopez and Carlos Rodriguez take advantage of the chaos and disappear as well.

  
(OTH)  
I'm so excited, and I just can't hide it  
I'm about to lose control and I think I like it  
I'm so excited, and I just can't hide it  
And I know, I know, I know, I know  
I know I want you, want you  
  
Do what you do to me  
You've got me burning up  
Whoohoohoohoo, ahw!  
I think you get to me  
I've got to give it up  
Whoohoohoohoo, ahw!  
  
I'm so excited, and I just can't hide it  
I'm about to lose control and I think I like it  
I'm so excited, and I just can't hide it  
And I know, I know, I know, I know  
I know I want you, want you  
  
Do what you do to me  
You've got me burning up  
Whoohoohoohoo, ahw!  
I think you get to me  
I've got to give it up  
Whoohoohoohoo, ahw!

 

  
**_Lima, Kitty’s House_**

****

In a barely illuminated closet, Jane and Mason share a kiss.

“Guys, you’re seven minutes are up, you can come out now,” Kitty knocks on the door in that moment and Jane pulls away quickly.

As she puts her hand on the doorknob, Mason stops her.

“Wait, before we go back out, will you go out with me tomorrow night? Unless you already have plans?”

“I’d love to,” Jane smiles at him, presses a quick kiss to his cheeks and steps out of the closet.

In Kitty’s living room, the Gleeks are tipsy now, the coffee table littered with empty beer cans. They’re sitting in a circle on the floor, an empty bottle of wine between them.

“You’re turn,” Kitty tells Spencer who takes the bottle and spins it. It stops in front of Unique.

Unique swallows dryly, because as much as she wants to kiss boys, she’d actually hoped no one would spin her tonight.

“It’s okay if you don’t want to, I’d understand,” she tells Spencer before he can reject her, but to her surprise Spencer just shrugs.

“I’m game if you are.”

Catcalls follow them as Spencer and Unique step into the hallway closet and Unique remains certain that this isn’t actually going to happen, is sure that they will just talk during ‘their’ seven minutes, until it’s happening and Spencer’s lips are on hers. There are no fireworks, but it feels pretty damn good. Just too bad that this is just a game and Spencer isn’t actually interested in her.

****

**_Long Island, NY, Beach House_ **

****

Outside of the beach house, a black limousine is waiting when Santana and Brittany stumble out of the house. Kurt and Blaine had already put their luggage into the trunk when the driver had arrived, so all they had to do after One Three Hill performed their last song of the night, was say goodbye to those people still around.

On the back of the car, their friends had written ‘just married’ and the moment they are in the car, Santana links her left hand with Brittany’s so their wedding rings touch.

“I can’t believe we’re married,” she smiles at her wife, who has a huge smile on her face as well. “And we’re going on our honeymoon.”

Unfortunately, it’s going to be a short one – only a week – because of Santana’s shooting schedule but at least they’ll have one week of uninterrupted time together at a beach resort in the Bahamas curtsey of their parents.

“Too bad we couldn’t bring Lady though,” Brittany pouts briefly, though Santana would consider that an upside.

“Don’t worry. I’m sure Kurt and Blaine will take good care of her,” she assures her wife before making sure the partition between them and the driver is closed. Once she’s certain they have privacy, she pulls Brittany into her lap and slowly lowers the strap of her dress.

“How about we start our honeymoon right now, take your mind off of things,” she suggests as she pushes down the other strap as well and kisses Brittany’s neck.

“I knew it was a good idea to marry you,” Brittany giggles before she starts disrobing Santana as well.

 

 **_Lima, Kitty_ ** **_’s House_ **

****

When the seven minutes are up, Kitty goes to inform Unique, before returning to the party in the living room where Mason and Jane cuddle on the couch and Roderick and Madison are dancing to music coming from Kitty’s iPod. Noticing that her glass is empty again, Kitty fetches a new bottle from the fridge. As she walks back out, she spots Unique and Spencer heading upstairs, but before she can call out to them, Madison stumbles out of the living room, looking a little green.

“I think I’m going to be sick,” she moans and Kitty quickly steers her into the downstairs bathroom, while praying that Unique isn’t about to do something rash.

 

**_Long Island, NY, Beach House, Various Bedrooms_ **

****

The next morning, the cleaning staff starts early, clearing away plates, glasses and chairs while the occupants of the various guest rooms wake slowly. On the second floor, Alma Lopez sneaks out of Carlos Rodriguez room only to bump into her son.

Javier groans and mutters under his breath that he’s still sleeping and this didn’t happen. On the first floor, Artie and Jess sleep next to one another on a pullout couch in Sophia’s study. Both are fully clothed however and Artie is still wearing his glasses after he fell asleep in the middle of a movie he and Jess were watching on his laptop after leaving the party. And even though he didn’t get into her pants, he feels much closer to her now, after spending a couple of hours just talking and showing one another their favorite movies.

Above them, Tina wakes up in Mike’s arms, both still naked from the previous night’s activities and she quickly pulls the sheets up to her chin when she notices that it had only covered their lower halves.

“Nothing I haven’t seen before,” Mike mumbles into her neck before he tightens his hold on her.

Now, in the light of the day, Tina isn’t so sure anymore that sleeping with Mike was a good idea. After all, she’d just ended her relationship with Jason and on top of that, Mike lived in Chicago and a long distance relationship had never been an option for them.

“I need to pee,” she informs him and wriggles out of his grasp, taking the sheet with her to the ensuite bathroom. Inside, she splashes her face with cold water and tries to clear her head. She hadn’t been exactly sober when she’s pulled Mike from the party, but she also hadn’t been so drunk as not to know what she was doing and neither had Mike.

When she returns from the bathroom, still wrapped into the sheet, Mike is sitting up in bed, now dressed in boxers and a t-shirt and after noticing her discomfort, he turns his head so she can get dressed as well in private.

“This doesn’t have to mean anything if you don’t want to, Tina. We can just forget this happened and put it down to too much champagne,” Mike tells her as Tina wriggles back into her dress and Tina stops her struggle and whirls around to face him.

“Is that how you feel? That this was a mistake?” Mike sighs.

“You just ended a relationship with the man you thought you would marry some day. So how can I see this as anything other than rebound sex? But I don’t regret it. You know my feelings for you have never completely disappeared, and if things were different, I’d ask you out again. But I’m in Chicago and you’re in Rhode Island. And if we ever give this another shot, I don’t want to be your rebound relationship.”

“So we just ignore this happened and try to forget how good we can be together?” Tina asks, even though she knows Mike’s right and she’s not ready for a new relationship.

Mike climbs out of bed and carefully zips up her dress before pressing a kiss to her cheek.

“I say we see this as it was; two friends reconnecting and having a good time. So maybe, if we are both single and in the same city, we can reconnect again. We don’t have to put a label on it, Tina. Let’s just enjoy each other when we spend time together and maybe one day, the timing will be right for us again.”

Tina thinks back to last night and how easy it had been to fall back into bed with Mike.

“I agree,” she decides. “We’re young and we’re both single, so why shouldn’t we have fun together?”

Though neither of them is ashamed of what they did the previous night, Tina leaves first because if one of her friends finds out she spent the night with Mike, all of them would know by the time they leave Long Island. And she’s had enough commentary on her relationship in high school to last her a lifetime.

 

 **_Lima, Kitty_ ** **_’s House_ **

****

Unique’s cleaning the kitchen when Kitty walks downstairs the next morning and she’s glad to see that it doesn’t look as bad as she’d feared. Roderick is still asleep on her living room couch, but the younger gleeks had shared a cab shortly before one AM to make their respective curfews.

“Morning,” Unique greets her and hands her a glass of orange juice. “I woke up early so I decided to just start the clean up.”

Kitty can’t tell if she’s deflecting or this is genuinely what she wants to talk about.

“What happened last night? You and Spencer were gone for quite a while,” she asks when her curiosity wins out.

“Nothing, we kissed in the closet and then we went upstairs to talk. You were right by the way – he did check out Madison’s boobs.” 

Kitty furrows his brows. “So if he’s not gay, why is he telling people he is?”

She can’t imagine anyone would make that up about themselves, especially at a school like McKinley. Unique drops the sponge and turns to face her.

“You can’t tell anyone about this. I promised I would keep his secret.” Kitty nods. “He had his first boyfriend over the summer and the guys on the football team saw them together. Apparently, they were pretty cool about it all things considered, but when he tried to explain to them that he’s actually bi, they reacted really badly. Because apparently, they can accept that gay people are born that way and therefore ‘can’t help it’ but if you’re a supposed bisexual and you ‘choose’ to date someone of the same sex if you could just as easily choose someone of the opposite sex, well then that’s just rocking the boat and pushing your agenda into people’s faces. They were of the opinion that if he was really bi, then he had to choose girls, because you don’t date dudes if you can help it. So Spencer backpedaled and told them he only said he was bi, because he had thought that would be more acceptable than him being gay.”

Kitty gapes at Unique. “Are you serious? That’s crazy! You’re telling me that if he meets a girl he likes at McKinley, he can’t date her because the football team would have a problem with him dating guys and girls?” Unique nods.

“God, I’m glad I’ve decided to put dating on hold until I move to Chicago this summer. I’m so sick of those McKinley Neanderthals,” Kitty exclaims.

“Tell me about it. He said if things were different, he’d actually would have asked me out on a date, but he thinks it wouldn’t be safe for either of us and I agree. This school still doesn’t let me use the girls’ bathroom, so just imagine what people would do if I started dating the quarterback.”

Kitty wraps her arm around Unique who had become her best friend in the past year.

“I’m really sorry. It’s not fair how people are treating you, because you deserve so much better. I’m really going to miss you after we graduate, but at least I’m sure you’ll be much happier in L.A.”

“I really hope so,” Unique cries into her shoulder. “At the least, I’ll be able to start fresh at a place where no one knew Wade and Unique will be all they know.”

Roderick finds them like this, hugging and crying, and assuming they’re hungover, offers to make them breakfast while they lay down for a bit until they feel better. Neither of them protests.

 

**_New York City, OFF Broadway Theater_ **

****

Rachel smiles at the few audience members who have stuck around to get their program signed, before posing for photos with people who recognize her from ‘Funny Girl.’

“You were really great, I hope you’re back on Broadway soon,” a girl in her late teens tells her while Rachel signs her program and draws a star next to her name.

“I doubt you have to wait long,” a familiar voice says. “Rachel Berry is destined for Broadway.”

As she whirls around, she nearly drops the girl’s program, because it’s been close to three years since she’s last heard the voice.

“Jesse?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs used in this episode:
> 
> Kurt: All I Ask Of You – Phantom of the Opera
> 
> One Three Hill: I’m So Excited – Pointers Sisters for reception
> 
> Mercedes and Sam: Time after Time – Cindy Lauper
> 
> Rachel and Blaine: I Believe In You And Me – Whitney Houston
> 
> Santana and Brittany: You’ll Be In My Heart – Phil Collins


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artie finally gets to intern with director Leo Zimmerman (special guest star Jason Bateman), but Casey Kansas (special guest star Elle Fanning) a former Disney channel child star trying to reboot her career is a living nightmare to work with. Meanwhile, Rachel gets an offer she shouldn't refuse, the New Directions head to Regionals and McKinley High sees some changes in the all new episode 'CHILD STAR'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long hiatus. I started a new job and it's taking up most of my time. But however long it takes, I will finish the 13 episodes.

**Episode 609: Child Star: March 2015**

_Here_ _’s what you missed on Glee: Rachel and Jesse St. James briefly dated in High School but since Nationals her senior year she hasn_ _’t seen or her heard from him. So why is he showing up all of a sudden? Blaine_ _’s parents split up, but his mom promised nothing would change for him. Kitty and Unique devised a plan to take down Sue but they aren_ _’t the first to try and so far nothing has hurt Sue. And Artie impressed his film school professor with his parody about his high school glee club and is going to shadow him during filming for an episode of_ _‘Elementary_ _’. And that_ _’s what you missed on Glee._

  

**_New York City, Coffee Shop_ **

****

“I’m really sorry about Finn. I would have come to the funeral but I wasn’t sure I’d be welcome,” Jesse tells her after getting refills for them.

After Jesse had shown up out of the blue outside of the theater, he’d ask if he could take her out for coffee so they could catch up, and out of curiosity she’d said yes. They’d gone to a coffee shop a block away from the theater and Rachel had caught him up on her life while drinking her first cup.

“Thank you. I know you didn’t like each other very much.”

“I was just jealous that you chose him over me,” Jesse admits. “But I understand. I wasn’t the nicest guy back then, always putting my ambitions before personal relationships.”

If she’s being honest with herself, they aren’t too different. Sure, she’d offered to defer her acceptance to NYADA for a year, but only because she’d thought Finn would be in New York with her eventually.

“There’s nothing wrong with being ambitious,” Rachel assures her ex-boyfriend, and herself.

“It certainly got you far,” Jesse winks. “I’m sorry I never got to see you in ‘Funny Girl’ but I was on tour with ‘Hairspray’ at the time, and well, I thought I had lots of time to see it.”

“So it seems that you’ve done well for yourself as well?” Rachel asks, ignoring him pointing out how short her time with ‘Funny Girl’ had been.

They’re sharing a couch in the corner of the coffee shop, which is nearly empty at this time of night, with plenty of space between them though.

“I stayed in L.A for another year after I flunked out of UCLA,” Jesse recounts. “Auditioned for TV shows mostly and got to play a dead body on four different shows. But nothing big ever happened. The only really cool gig was being in the ensemble of ‘Rent’ at the Hollywood Bowl.”

“That’s amazing. I’d love to do one of those shows one day,” Rachel gushes. “And it sounds like you were at least a bit more successful in L.A than I was.”

Jesse winces. “Yeah, I heard about your pilot. Personally, I think it was promising, so I’m sorry it didn’t get a full season.”

This is nice, Rachel thinks. Talking to someone who understands ambitions and doesn’t criticize her for hers.

“So you left L.A after a year?” she continues.

“One of the producers of ‘Rent’ got me an audition for the National tour of ‘Jersey Boys’ which I did for about half a year and then I went straight on to performing Link with the National Tour of ‘Hairspray’. Last September I started workshopping a new musical in New Jersey and we’re about to move it to New York to start previewing it OFF Broadway.”

“Wow. I’m happy for you. Looks like you didn’t need college either.”

Knowing that Jesse has been getting work without a college degree makes her feel better about her own situation with NYADA.

“I guess I just wasn’t college material,” Jesse laughs. “I have to confess though, that there’s a reason why I came to your play tonight.”

Rachel furrows her brows immediately, and chastises herself for thinking he just wanted to catch up without ulterior motives.

“It’s nothing bad though, I promise,” Jesse adds quickly when he sees her expression. “The girl playing the female lead got offered a role on Broadway, so we have to replace her. And when I heard you were going to be available again soon, I put in a good word for you with the director to get you an audition if you like. There are no guarantees that we’ll end up on Broadway or that they won’t replace the cast before the show moves to Broadway, but I think it’s really great and you would be an amazing addition to the cast.”

“Um, who would I play?” Rachel asks, not that she should be picky at this point in her career.

“My love interest,” Jesse admits. “The musical is a stage version of ‘Pitch Perfect’, so you’d be playing Beca.”

So, one kiss if they stick to the screen version, Rachel quickly calculates. Not that it should matter. If she wants to make it as an actress she’ll have to get used to kissing people she may have a history with or find truly unattractive. But would it be a smart idea to work closely with Jesse after their shared history, especially if he’s playing her love interest?

“This sounds like a great opportunity, but can I have a day to think about it?” she settles on, because with a decision like this, she wants to take her time to think over the pros and cons.

Jesse smiles at her before handing her a card.

“Your audition would be Thursday at 2. If you don’t want to audition, give Kevin, that’s the director, a call, okay? Whatever you decide, I’m sure you’ll be a big star again in no time.”

They’re the only costumers left in the coffee shop, so Rachel finishes her coffee quickly and exits it with Jesse.

“It was nice seeing you again, Jesse,” she admits before they part ways and when he pulls her into a hug, she doesn’t resist.

“You too, Rachel. I hope to see you at rehearsals.”

Rachel watches him go, so much more mature and grown up than when she’d last seen him, while she suddenly feels like she’s back in high school again, with butterflies in her stomach because the star of a rival show choir flirted with her. Well, shit.

 

**_New York City, Bronx Zoo._ **

****

“Hey Wheels, get me another diet coke,” Casey Kansas yells and Artie flinches. It’s only his first day of work and the former child star trying to revive her career with a guest appearance on ‘Elementary’ is already driving him crazy.

“I’m sorry, Casey,” Artie tells the sixteen year old as politely as possible, “but I need to check something with make up. Craft service is just behind your trailer though, and I know for a fact that you have some free time right now.”

Casey just glares at Artie. “You’re the intern and heard Leo say that it’s your job to keep the talent happy.”

Artie grits his teeth. “He also said I had to make sure ‘the talent’ arrived on set on time and still I didn’t just take away your cell phone when you were delaying us this morning. If you’re filming and can’t leave to get a drink, I’ll gladly get you one, but when you’re not even in the scene, you can get it yourself. I can’t even get to the craft service truck because it’s parked in the woods, and no one’s bringing me stuff either.”

After mastering the New York subway system and life in New York in general, he hadn’t thought that being on a film set would be this hard. It isn’t even lunch break yet, and so far he’s been yelled at countless time for being in someone’s way, rolling over cables and not properly using the walkie-talkie he was given the moment he arrived on set. What’s worse, they’re filming in the still snow-covered Bronx Zoo off the official pathways, which has caused his wheels to get stuck in the snow and nearly falling out of his chair when he’d encountered a particularly thick root.

“Don’t get why they hired a cripple in the first place,” Casey mutters under her breath before she storms off, and Artie tries not to show how much her statement hurts him, because they’d attracted an audience during their argument.

Instead his rolls over to the make up trailer and stops a passing crew member to knock on the door for him.

“Yes?” the makeup artist sounds annoyed when she spots Artie and is forced to stay in the open door instead of inviting him inside.

“Um, Leo would like to change Lucy’s hairstyle back to the one she had earlier and wants to know how long it would take?”

“Half an hour,” comes the reply and Artie fumbles with the radio to get the message back to Leo’s assistant director as Sheila watches him. “And send a PA to get Lucy when I’m done. I don’t want her to catch a cold because you take forever getting to the set.”

Artie hangs his head and nods. On his way back to Leo and the filming, the wind picks up and he shivers in his chair as he wheels himself uphill over snow-covered cobbled stone. As he rolls up behind Leo, he misses a large tree branch and when he rolls over it, it breaks with a loud crunch.

“Cut!” Leo yells. “Silence on set when we’re filming.”

Artie’s face flushes bright red when everyone turns and stares at him.

“Sorry,” he mumbles feeling like a complete idiot because apparently that’s what everyone on set thinks about him.

He never thought he’d be so out of his depth on a real film set. After all, he’d directed a Christmas show for a local television station back in high school and shot three films in film school so far. This, getting to shadow the director on a successful TV show, should be easy. He’d thought he’d get a chance to talk to Leo about the set ups for the scenes, discuss his vision and get asked his opinion. He wouldn’t even mind being nothing more than a glorified assistant, if the people on the crew would give him a chance instead of dismissing him out of hand because of his wheel chair.

“Artie, why don’t you help Casey with her lines? I don’t have anything to do for you right now. She should be in her trailer,” Leo says loud enough for everyone to hear him, and Artie nods, because what else is he supposed to do? Clearly, he isn’t welcome on set at the moment.

As he turns, the tree branch he’d rolled over gets stuck in his wheel and he curses out loud. Jess, who’s a camera intern on the shoot, rushes over to help but Artie’s done feeling helpless, so of course he snaps at the only person who’s nice to him on set.

“I can take care of it myself. Leave me alone.”

Jess looks hurt, but she still bends down and pulls the branch out and once he’s free, Artie wheels away as fast as possible while some of the crew snicker behind him.

 

**_Lima, McKinley High School_ **

****

“I can’t believe our Sue videos have more than a million views already,” Kitty tells Unique as they walk down the hallway together.

“I know it’s crazy,” Unique agrees. “And coach Beiste said the superintendent saw them too and is coming to McKinley to investigate principal Sue.

They are so immersed in their conversation, that they don’t notice the woman in question storming up to them until a seething Sue Sylvester is right in front of them.

“You two. Who do you think you are? Without me, you’d be nothing and how do you repay me? By smearing my good name on the Internet. Well, if you think you’re safe from my wrath because you’ve already been accepted into college, think again. One call from me and your college careers will be over before they’ve even started. You messed with the wrong woman and now you’re going to find out why you should never cross Sue Sylvester.”

Kitty and Unique share an uneasy look because they wouldn’t put it past Sue to find a way to mess up their college acceptances, when a voice booms from behind the principal and cheerleading coach.

“Principal Sylvester, a word in your office!”

Sue blushes when she spots the superintendent and smiles at him coyly.

“Give me a moment. I’ll be right with you.”

The superintendent glares at her however.

“Now. Unless you want to have this conversation in front of the whole student body?”

A crowd has formed in the hallway, watching the conversation like a particularly riveting tennis match.

“Fine,” Sue agrees when her eyes find the crowd as well, and Kitty and Unique watch as she follows the superintendent down the hallway to her office.

 

 **_Lima, McKinley, Sue_ ** **_’s office_ **

****

“We’ve let a lot of your behavior slide in the past, because you’ve yielded results, but attacking students verbally _and_ physically is unacceptable.”

Emma squirms uncomfortably in her chair, wondering why she has to witness this conversation. Apparently, Sue is wondering the same thing.

“What is she doing here?”

“Well, according to protocol we can’t fire you until the allegations against you have been investigated but you’re suspended effective immediately until the school board decides whether you are allowed back or banned from teaching in Ohio altogether. In the meantime, the school board has decided to make Mrs. Pillsbury interim principal because former principal Figgins is visiting family in Pakistan.”

Emma looks at the superintendent in surprise. She knows she’s popular with students and teachers alike, but she never thought she’d be on the school board’s radar for a job like this.

“As long as it doesn’t conflict with my job as a guidance councilor I’d be happy to step in,” she tells the superintendent once she’s past her initial surprise.

“Wonderful. Once the board has come to a decision, we will elect a new principal and vice principal. Clearly, it was a mistake to let you abolish the position,” the superintendent turns to Sue who’s openly glaring at her former crush.

Emma leaves Sue’s – now her office – in a daze and promptly collides with Shannon out in the hallway.

“Emma, are you okay? You look a bit pale.”

“They’re suspending Sue and made me interim principal of McKinley,” Emma recounts, still trying to wrap her head around it.

“That’s amazing,” Shannon gushes as they step into Emma’s office for privacy. “You should put your name in when they’re looking for a new principal.”

“Sue might come back,” Emma reminds Shannon. “The school board’s made a lot of questionable decisions before.”

“Not this time. Not with all the videos the kids posted online,” Shannon argues as Emma sinks into her chair. “And I think you’d make a great principal because you really care about the kids in this school.”

“I don’t know,” Emma admits. “Will’s been hinting not too subtly that he wants us to have another kid and I don’t want to take a job just to leave it soon after to have a baby.”

“First of all, whether or not you’re going to have another baby shouldn’t make a difference unless you decide you want to be a stay at home mom. And I thought you aren’t ready for another baby?”

“I’m not,” Emma sighs. “Some days it feels like Will thinks that having a baby miraculously cured me of my OCD when on some days I can barely change Danny’s diapers. I don’t think I can do two kids who need diapers, as much as I’d like another kid soon as well.”

“Then you should tell Will that,” Shannon advises her and Emma sighs again.

“I know, but he’s going to be so disappointed when I tell him that I want to wait till Danny’s older to have another kid. And with how badly things are going at Carmel right now, I don’t want to add to it, by telling him how I feel about another baby.”

“Just think how he’d feel if he found out you’re on the pill when you told him you aren’t. Better you tell him than he finds out by accident.”

“I know,” Emma hangs her head. “I’m going to tell him tonight when I’m telling him about the principal job.”

Shannon hates seeing her friend looking so dejected but the best she can offer is a hug. So she opens her arms and lets Emma step into them.

 

**_New York City, The Loft_ **

****

Kurt and Blaine are tying their ties in front of the living room mirror when they notice Rachel’s pacing.

“What’s going, Rach?” Kurt adjusts the knot and turns to face his best friend. “I thought you were going out for drinks with Brittany and Santana tonight?”

“I’m facing a dilemma,” Rachel states dramatically. Kurt raises an eyebrow in question.

“Spit it out if you want our input. We’re meeting Blaine’s dad in an hour,” Kurt reminds her.

“Jesse came to my show last night,” Rachel recounts and Kurt gapes at her.

“Jesse St. Sucks? What is _he_ doing here?” Rachel rolls her eyes.

“You can’t still be mad at him for what he said to you our junior year. You’ve forgiven people for far worse.”

“Other people apologized,” Kurt replies petulantly. “But whatever. What did he want?”

“He asked me to audition for a show he’s doing,” Rachel tells her best friend. “It’s still in the workshop stage and doesn’t have a Broadway contract yet, but I really like the idea of it,” she admits.

“You can’t seriously consider working with him, Rachel. He’s going to stab you in the back the moment he thinks you’re stealing his spotlight. Back me up here, Blaine.”

Blaine shrugs. “I’ve heard the horror stories about Vocal Adrenaline back when Jesse was the lead singer, but I’ve never actually met him. And even if he was a jerk in high school, shouldn’t we give him the benefit of the doubt because he’s probably changed since then.”

“You’re supposed to be on my side and not be all rational,” Kurt pouts.

“Sorry, love.” Blaine kisses his cheek. “If you like the script you should audition, Rachel,” he continues. “And Kurt, we have to go. I don’t want to keep my dad waiting, especially when I have no clue why he wants to see me in the first place.”

“I hope it’s nothing bad about the wedding,” Kurt frowns. “He’s never invited me along to dinner before.”

“Good luck,” Rachel tells them, before she steps into the bathroom to get ready for her night out with Santana and Brittany.

 

**_New York City, A Restaurant in Midtown_ **

****

His dad is already seated at a table in the back, when a waiter leads him and Kurt over.

“Blaine, Kurt,” Richard holds out his hand and from the corner of his eye Blaine sees that Kurt tries not to wince when his dad squeezes his fiancé’s hand tightly. “It’s good to see you again.”

“You too, dad. What brings you to New York?”

“Business and little pleasure unfortunately,” his dad chuckles. “I ordered a bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon, I hope that’s okay.”

Blaine refrains from reminding his dad yet again that ‘no dad, I’m still not 21’ and nods along with Kurt. As his dad fills their glasses, Kurt takes his hand underneath the table and gives it a gentle squeeze.

“You said you wanted to talk to us?” he says after taking a small sip. The wine’s definitely better than the stuff Kurt usually brings home, but that’s to be expected from a dinner with Richard Anderson. His dad clears his throat.

“I’m sure your mother told you that our lawyers have finalized the divorce.” Blaine nods, though his mom hadn’t told him any details only that they’ve come to an arrangement. “As you know I’m paying your tuition for NYADA which isn’t exactly cheap and I’m paying your rent and other expenses.” Blaine nods again, but he doesn’t like the direction this conversation is going. “Well, unfortunately, I’m going to have to pay your mother quite a lot in alimony, so in the future I’ll only be paying for NYADA.”

Blaine inhales sharply, but doesn’t say anything because he knows he and Kurt are lucky their parents have been pitching in so much.

“But, I have some money saved for your wedding,” his father continues,  “which you’re welcome to if you can’t figure out another way to pay rent.”

Before Blaine can say anything, they’re interrupted by a waiter delivering the hors d’oeuvre his dad must have ordered along with the wine.

“Um, how much are we talking about?” he asks after the waiter is gone. “I didn’t know you were going to help us pay for the wedding.”

With how long it had taken his dad to accept his relationship with Kurt, this is a truly surprising turn of events.

“About 10 grand.”

Blaine gapes at his dad but it’s Kurt who replies.

“Oh, wow. That’s very generous Mr. Anderson.”

“Call me Richard, Kurt. You boys are getting married after all.”

“Well, thank you Richard,” Kurt repeats, surprise etched into his face as well.

“And as I said, the money is yours. But if you use it now I won’t pay for anything else concerning the wedding.

“Um. I think Kurt and I need to talk it over before we can give you an answer, but thank you Dad. I really appreciate it.”

“You’re my son; of course I’m going to help pay for your wedding. And who knows if your brother will ever have one. Who’d have thought that out of the two of you, you’d be the one getting married.”

Blaine laughs awkwardly because he knows that one of the issues his dad had had with him being gay, had been his conviction that being gay meant Blaine would never get married or have a family. So he gets why it may be weird for his dad that his gay son’s the one tying the knot and not his older girl magnet son.

“For what it’s worth, I’m glad you’re going to be there, Dad. It wouldn’t be the same without you.”

If he and his dad had the hugging kind of relationship like Kurt with Burt, he’d hug his dad following his statement, but as it is, he settles on giving his dad an honest smile.

When the waiter returns to retrieve the empty plates, they order their main courses as Blaine keeps smiling, because he can’t remember the last time when he’d had such a good time at dinner with his dad.

 

**_New York City, Callbacks_ **

****

“You told him yes, right? After moping around for months because no one wanted to hire you, you’d be stupid not to take this chance, just because you have history with him. And seriously, Rachel, if I could change after high school, then so could he,” Santana lectures her after Rachel reveals why she’s late.

“Which one was Jesse?” Brittany interjects and twirls the straw of her drink. “The one that never talked in Glee?”

Santana shakes her head fondly. “That was Matt. Jesse was the guy from Vocal Adrenaline who transferred to McKinley to spy on us.”

“Oh, right. The hot one.”

Judging by the blush on Rachel’s face, she agrees with Brittany’s statement and if her friend hadn’t been so down the last couple of months, she’d tease her about it.

Also, Santana thinks it’s a testament to her growth that a comment like this doesn’t bother her as much as it used to. She’s come to terms with the fact that Brittany will always be attracted to men as well, but she chose Santana. The reminder of this sits on both of their ring fingers.

“Yes,” Rachel confirms but doesn’t specify whose statement she agrees with. “And yes, I’ve decided to give it a shot. It’s too good of an opportunity to pass up.”

On stage, a girl is murdering a Celine Dion song and all three of them wince.

“Actually, Brittany, I was hoping you could help me learn that one choreography from the movie for my audition,” Rachel continues after she downs a shot with her two friends. “I want to show them that I’m really committed to doing this.”

“I’d love to. Come by tomorrow afternoon and we’ll get started.”

“Awesome. Ah, it looks like it’s my turn, finally.”

 

**_New York City, The Loft_ **

****

“I still can’t believe your dad is giving us so much money for our wedding,” Kurt repeats as they step into the thankfully empty apartment.

“I know,” Blaine agrees. “I was happy just knowing he’d be there, but this is gonna help us a lot. Though I’m not sure what to do about rent and all the other things I have to pay for.”

“Why?” Kurt furrows his brows in confusion. “I have my job at the dinner and my dad’s sending me money for rent, Rachel’s helping out as well and you have the gigs with June.”

“Yeah, but I don’t get paid for those.”

Kurt stops abruptly causing Blaine to run into him.

“Say what?” he turns slowly to face his fiancée.

“I’m not getting paid for performing with June. She’s doing me a favor after all; introducing me to all those important people.”

Kurt stares at Blaine in shock.

“That’s unacceptable Blaine. You spend a lot of time rehearsing for those shows and I gave up my shifts for quite a lot of them to support you when we could have used that money.”

Blaine shrugs helplessly. “What do you want me to do? I like those gigs.”

Kurt just shakes his head. “But she’s taking advantage of you. Those tickets cost quite a lot and even though you perform most of the songs, she’s keeping all the money. From now on she’s either going to have to pay you or you have to find a paying job like me. We’re getting married next year and when we do, I don’t want our parents to have to pay for our life together; not when we’re married.”

Blaine sits down on the couch, his shoulders slumped.

“You’re right,” he agrees. “I’ll talk to June and tell her I can’t perform for free anymore.”

“Good,” Kurt smiles at his fiancé. “And if she really values you as much as she says she does, she’s going to pay you.” After a moment he adds. “And maybe it’s time to find you an agent. Someone who’ll make sure you aren’t being take advantage off.”

“Hey,” Blaine protests. “I can take care of myself.”

“I’m not saying you can’t take care of yourself. But you have to admit that you like to please people, because you want to be liked. And that’s not how you succeed in this business.”

“Fine,” Blaine agrees. “I’ll talk to Santana and see if she can introduce me to her agent.”

“Thank you,” Kurt kisses his cheek. “So, I may or not have those bridal magazines. Do you want to look through them with me and check what we can get for your dad’s money?”

Blaine laughs. “Lead the way, but we’re still not feeding any birds glitter.”

 

**_New York City, Brighton Beach_ **

****

Unfortunately, his second day of work isn’t any better and Artie wonders what he’s done in a previous life to be involved in a shoot that happens in the woods and on a beach. He’s forced to remain on the boardwalk while the crew sets up down by the water. Of course, this is where Casey finds him.

“Hey Wheels. I left my charger in my hotel room, so go and buy me a new one.”

Artie grits his teeth and balls his hands into fists in his pockets. He’d love nothing more than to rip her phone out of hand and hit her over the head with it but doesn’t think it would go over well with Leo.

“What kind of phone do you have? I have a charger for an iPhone 5,” he offers instead, because no way can he leave to go shopping for the spoilt former Disney channel star.

“Fine,” Casey replies and snatches the offered charger out of Artie’s hand. Then her expression sours again. “What about my cigarettes though. I told you an hour ago to get me some.”

The ‘no you didn’t’ is on the tip of his tongue, but Artie stops himself in time from taking the bait,

“You’re sixteen,” he says instead and Casey crosses her arms in front of her chest.

“So?”

“So, you’re not old enough to smoke,” he takes the bait after all.

Casey glares at him. “Who the fuck do you think you are? You’re just a stupid intern, not my dad. So go and get me my fucking cigarettes. And you better get me some weed too, or I tell Leo you touched my ass.”

Artie flinches and rolls backwards. Even though he isn’t getting paid much for this job and money isn’t the reason he’s doing it, he can’t afford to get fired. Definitely not because a minor accused him of touching her inappropriately. It would mean the end of his career before it even has a chance to start.

“Fine, I’ll get you some cigarettes but there’s no way I’m getting you drugs. I wouldn’t even know who to ask,” he agrees.

Casey bursts out laughing. “God, you’re naïve. Just ask Leo or pretty much anyone on the crew.”

With that she turns on the spot and heads back to her trailer while Artie stares after her gob smacked. She’s just messing with him, right? Because if she isn’t, what did he get himself into?

 

**_New York City, The Lopez- Pierce Apartment_ **

****

Rachel is sitting on the floor with Brittany and tries to copy her movements. The cups performance had looked difficult enough in the movie, but trying to do it herself,  Rachel starts to doubt if she’ll ever be able to do it.

“Can you start from the beginning, please,” Rachel sighs in frustration after she messes up again.

“Maybe try to sing along so you can connect the movements to parts of the song,” Brittany suggests.

 

 _I_ _’ve got my ticket for the long way_ _‘round_

_Two bottles of whiskey for the way_

_And I sure would like some sweet company_

_And I_ _’m leaving tomorrow. What d_ _’you say?_

Rachel sings softly as Brittany demonstrates the hand movements slowly again.

 

 _When I_ _’m gone, when I_ _’m gone_

 _You_ _’re gonna miss me when I_ _’m gone_

 _You_ _’re gonna miss me by my hair_

 _You_ _’re gonna miss me everywhere, oh_

 _You_ _’re gonna miss me when I_ _’m gone._

“Better,” Brittany smiles at her when Rachel gets through a whole part without messing up before taking over the next lines while Rachel tries to keep up with her cups.

 

 _When I_ _’m gone, when I_ _’m gone_

 _You_ _’re gonna miss me when I_ _’m gone_

 _You_ _’re gonna miss me by my hair_

 _You_ _’re gonna miss me everywhere, oh_

 _You_ _’re gonna miss me when I_ _’m gone._

_I_ _’ve got my tickets for the long way_ _‘round_

_The one with the prettiest of views_

_It_ _’s got mountains, it_ _’s got rivers_

 _It_ _’s got sights to give you shivers_

_But it sure would be prettier with you_

They take the next chorus together, and Rachel smiles brightly when she manages to keep up with Brittany for once.

 

 _When I_ _’m gone, when I_ _’m gone_

 _You_ _’re gonna miss me when I_ _’m gone_

 _You_ _’re gonna miss me by my hair_

 _You_ _’re gonna miss me everywhere, oh_

 _You_ _’re gonna miss me when I_ _’m gone._

 

“You’re such a good teacher,” Rachel praises Brittany when they’ve finished the song. Have you ever thought about teaching dance?” 

Brittany shakes her head. “Maybe when I’m old and can’t dance anymore, but right now I just want to dance.”

Rachel nods because she knows how Brittany feels. She could see herself teaching a class or two at NYADA after she’s achieved all her goals on Broadway, but teaching instead of performing herself would never make her happy.

“Your audition for the Rockettes is in a few weeks right?” Brittany nods. “Well, I’m sure you’re going to do great.”

“Thanks,” Brittany replies. “But it’s okay if they don’t take me this year. Right now I’m really enjoying dancing in other people’s music videos.”

Sometimes, Rachel envies Brittany for her sunny outlook on life. For her it’s usually all or nothing, but maybe she’d be happier as well if she saw the good in every opportunity coming her way.

“Let’s take it from the top,” she suggests. Because while this show might not be Broadway, it still could make her very happy if she let it.

 

**_Lima, McKinley High Choir Room_ **

 

5 pretty cheerleaders are butchering _Rather Be._

Sam and Mercedes have been trying to teach them to sing back up for the past two hours and it’s frustrating to say the least, because apparently, the only ones that Kitty could convince to join them for Regionals are all tone deaf.

“Maybe we should just tell them to lip-sync and hope for the best,” Mercedes whispers when the girls step outside to get a drink.

“We only have seven members,” Sam reminds his girlfriend. “I think the judges will hear the difference if only seven of the twelve members we need actually sing.”

Mercedes frowns. “You’re right. Do you think we could teach them a cool choreography in two days? Then they wouldn’t have to sing and could just dance around the actual members.”

“I think it’s our only shot. Because if we let those girls sing, we’ve already lost.”

 

**_New York City, Coney Island, Leo's Trailer_ **

 

Artie rolls up the ramp to Leo’s trailer with enough force that he nearly slams into Leo’s desk.

His eyes sting after the scolding he’d gotten from one of the producers visiting them on set only to witness Artie going off on one of the actors. In his defence, he really believed that someone had to tell Casey how awful she truly was and how unacceptably she behaved. It’s not him who’s the ungrateful one, it’s the stupid child star trying to make his life a living hell. Fortunately, before he could lose his temper with the producer as well, Leo sent him to his trailer under the pretense of needing Artie to check something in the script.

Artie eyes his backpack sitting in a corner of Leo’s trailer. Maybe he should just leave before he gets fired and escorted off set. This whole experience is already embarrassing and humiliating enough and to top it off, Artie now seriously doubts that he’ll ever be able to have a career in film. So, it’s unsurprising that the words come to him as easily as they do.

 

 _When your best isn_ _’t good enough_

_And day after day your life is rough_

_Why not just say I_ _’ve had enough?_

_Why not just give up?_

_To be seen, valued even_

_More did I never need_

_But when people look at me_

_They see failure as a given_

_So why fight back if the win can_ _’t be guaranteed?_

 _Why tell them they_ _’re wrong when you yourself don_ _’t believe?_

_Why not give up_

_When times get rough?_

_I never used to be so frail_

_Took charge, took over the reigns._

_Was liked, respected even_

_Don_ _’t know when I became a freak instead_

_I_ _’m not some invalid, I can see things through_

_Stop worrying about me or we are through_

_Cripple you call me behind my back_

_Why did I think this was all in the past?_

_So why fight back if the win can_ _’t be guaranteed?_

 _Why tell them they_ _’re wrong when you yourself don_ _’t believe?_

_Why not give up_

_When times get rough?_

“I hope you know I don’t see you like that,” Leo steps into his trailer and Artie snaps his mouth shut, his cheeks flushing in embarrassment. “I wouldn’t have given you this job if I thought you couldn’t do it.”

“I bet you’re regretting it now,” Artie hears himself saying before he can stop himself.

Leo sighs. “I’m not regretting giving you this job, Artie, but I think I underestimated how difficult an on location shoot would be for you. I think you could thrive in this industry, but until you are established enough to have your own assistant, you’d probably be better off in L.A where most things are filmed on soundstages.”

“But I keep messing things up that have nothing to do with me being in a wheel chair,” Artie frowns, having a hard time believing he’ll ever be a successful director if he can’t even handle a sixteen year old wannabe actress.

“Actors are strange creatures,” Leo smiles, “and it’s a fine line we have to walk. We need them to respect us even when we can’t cater to their every whim. It’s okay if not everyone on set likes you, as long as you get them to respect you. And quite often, unprofessional behavior stems from an actor’s insecurities.”

Artie scoffs. “Casey definitely isn’t insecure. That girl is so full of herself.”

“You sure?” Leo hands Artie a glass of water. “She’s a sixteen year old pushed into this business at a young age by a mother who never made it as an actress herself. A sixteen year old trying to prove to everyone and herself that she’s more that the cute blonde with the adorable catch phrase from the Mickey Mouse Club. I’d thought you of all people could emphasize with what she’s going through.”

Artie briefly thinks back to his early high school days – trying to prove to everyone that his chair doesn’t define him. He sighs.

“I guess I’d better talk to her and apologize for calling her spoilt brat among other things.”

“You should,” Leo agrees. “I want you to be able to finish the shoot, and at this point, getting back into Casey’s good graces is your only chance.”

Artie swallows around the sudden lump in his throat. “Thanks Leo. I’ll try not to let you down again.”

He waits a few moments after Leo has left before he squares his shoulders and rolls back down the ramp. Time to clear the air with Casey.

 

**_Mansfield, OH, Benjamin Franklin High School_ **

****

The yellow school bus, interim principal Pillsbury had hired to transport the Glee club to their Regionals performance stops in front a high school, that has seen better days as well. Mercedes, Sam,  Shannon and Emma lead their seven glee club members and the five cheerios off the bus and into the building to sign them in.

In front of them is Will with the group from Carmel High.

“Good luck today,” Emma tells her husband sincerely, because after their conversation the previous night, Will looks like he could use a pick me up.

“Luck,” one of Will’s students scoffs. “We don’t need luck, especially against a group like you or the Garblers.”

“We already beat you once, what makes you think we can’t do it again,” Kitty steps forward and goes toe to toe with the Vocal Adrenaline lead.

The coaches step in before the animosity gets out of hand.

“Come on guys, let’s go and warm up,” Will calls out and leads his group further into the building, while Emma and Shannon signs their kids in.

“They can not win,” Kitty meanwhile turns to the rest of the New Directions. "They beat us my sophomore year, when winning would have meant so much to our group and I’m not going to lose against them my senior year. So don’t you dare screw up!”

“Kitty, that’s enough,” Mercedes steps in. “I want you guys to win, but more than that, I want you to go out there and have fun. This could be your last completion together, so make the most of it. Neither of us will blame you, if you don’t win. When the New Directions were a new group like you are, we didn’t even place at Regionals. So just go out there and have fun!”

When Emma and Shannon return with directions to the “green room”, they find the New Directions in a massive group hug and when Unique tells them to join in, neither hesitates.

 

 **_Mansfield, OH, Benjamin Franklin High School_ ** **_– Auditorium_ **

****

Vocal Adrenaline performs a vocally flawless but rather boring Journey medley. Will watches his group with a nostalgic smile on his face.

 

 **_Mansfield, OH, Benjamin Franklin High School_ ** **_– Auditorium_ **

 

Next up are the Warblers, and while Kitty recognizes two of them from her sophomore year, the rest seem to be new like the twins, Roderick, Jane and Spencer.

The Warblers’ performance is highly energetic and so much fun to watch, that Kitty catches herself thinking that the boys in the navy blazers deserve to win. At least, if they weren’t competing against the New Directions.

“They’re so good,” Mercedes whispers to Sam. “Like when Blaine was still a Warbler good.”

“I know,” Sam agrees. “And if they weren’t competing against our kids I’d totally root for them.”

When the Warblers’ set ends, they both jump to their feet and cheer for their former competition, even if it earns them a glare from Unique.

 

 **_Mansfield, OH, Benjamin Franklin High School_ ** **_– Auditorium_ **

 

Behind the curtain, New Directions shares another hug before seniors Kitty, Unique and Roderick walk out on stage.

 

KITTY

 _We_ _’re a thousand miles from comfort,_

_We have traveled land and sea_

UNIQUE

_But as long as you are with me_

_There_ _’s no place I_ _’d rather be_

RODERICK

_I would wait forever, exalted in the scene_

_As long as I am with you, my heart continues to beat_

The rest of the New Directions steps on stage as well and the cheerios start flipping and back flipping across the stage.

 

KITTY

_With every step we take, Kyoto to the Bay,_

_Strolling so casually_

UNIQUE

 _We_ _’re different and the same, get you another name_

_Switch up the batteries_

NEW DIRECTIONS

_If you gave me a chance I would take it_

_It_ _’s a shot in the dark, but I_ _’ll make it_

 _Know with all of your heart, you can_ _’t shake me_

 _When I am with you, there_ _’s no place I_ _’d rather be_

 _N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I_ _’d rather be_

 _N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I_ _’d rather be_

 _N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I_ _’d rather be_

RODERICK

_We staked out on a mission to find out inner peace_

_Make it everlasting so nothing_ _’s incomplete_

UNIQUE

 _It_ _’s easy being with you, scared simplicity_

 _As long as we_ _’re together, there_ _’s no place I_ _’d rather be._

ND GIRLS

_With every step we take, Kyoto to the Bay,_

_Strolling so casually_

ND BOYS

 _We_ _’re different and the same, get you another name_

_Switch up the batteries_

NEW DIRECTIONS

_If you gave me a chance I would take it_

_It_ _’s a shot in the dark, but I_ _’ll make it_

 _Know with all of your heart, you can_ _’t shake me_

 _When I am with you, there_ _’s no place I_ _’d rather be_

 _N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I_ _’d rather be_

 _N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I_ _’d rather be_

 _N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I_ _’d rather be_

 

**_New York City, Coney Island, Casey Kansas_ ** **_’s trailer_ **

****

Artie takes a deep breath before he knocks on the trailer door.

“What?” Casey calls out and Artie winces because it sounds like she’s been crying.

“Um it’s Artie Abrams. Can I talk to you?”

The trailer door flies open and Casey glares at him, her eyes red rimmed.

“Go away! Or I make sure you get fired!”

Artie sighs. “Look, I just want to talk to you, but if you don’t want to I can’t force you, obviously,” he motions to his wheel chair. Even if he wanted to, there’s no way he could get into her trailer.

Casey sniffs and crosses her arms over her chest.

“Fine. You can come with me when I get coffee.”

Artie waits outside as Casey gets her jacket, mentally running through the things he wants to say to her. Once, she’s outside, Casey lights a cigarette, and while he disapproves, Artie keeps his mouth shut, because Casey is right, he isn’t her dad, he’s only four years older than her.

“Look Casey, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said to you what I said,” Artie breaks the silence as he rolls down the boardwalk next to her, the cold wind biting his skin.

“Did Leo tell you to apologize?” Casey stops in her tracks and whirls around.

Artie shakes his head. “No. I lost my temper and I lashed out. I don’t actually think you’re talentless, I was just angry because you kept treating me like dirt.”

Tears well up in Casey’s eyes again.

“I’m sorry too, but do you know how hard it is to get taken seriously as an actress when all everyone thinks about you when they see you is the character you played when you were eight? I just wanted to distance myself from that girl, show everyone that I was grown up now. I think it backfired though.”

Artie doesn’t contradict her and Casey continues.

“I just don’t know how else to do it. To shed this image.”

“I think, if you want to be treated like a grown up, you have to act like one. Be professional and do a good job. You are a good actress and I’m sure you’ll get more jobs if people think your easy to work with than if everyone thinks you’re an unprofessional, troubled teen. Wouldn’t you rather be a Emma Watson than a Lindsay Lohan?”

Casey barks out a laugh. “Are you sure you’re only twenty? You’re references are so dated.”

Artie cracks a smile as well.

“So you really think I’ll manage the transition from ‘child star’ to a serious actress?”

Artie nods his head. “This is a great first step. I’m sure you’ll get more mature roles soon. And in the meantime, if you’d be open to help out a poor film student with little to no budget, I’d like to write you something for my senior project. Something mature, you could really shine in. Something I’d give you a say in, because having your name attached to a project of mine, would be an amazing opportunity for me as well.”

Casey considers Artie’s offer for a moment. “I did earn a lot of money when I was a kid, so it’s not like I can’t afford to work for free. So how about this, you show me what you have in mind, and I’ll tell you whether I’m in or not.”

Artie shakes the offered hand. “Deal.”

“And if you have some time, could you help me run my lines? I may have stayed out a bit too long last night instead of preparing for today,” Casey admits sheepishly.

“I’ll have to check with Leo, but if he doesn’t need me, I’d love to.”

 

 **_Mansfield, OH, Benjamin Franklin High School_ ** **_– Auditorium_ **

 

The nine Sectionals winners are crowed together on stage waiting for the MC to announce the winner. When Rod Remington steps on stage, Kitty grabs Unique’s hand and holds on tightly.

“Well, there were some truly awful performances tonight, but three of them at least didn’t make my ears bleed. So let’s get this over with. Tied in third place are ‘Vocal Adrenaline’ from Carmel High School and ‘The New Directions’ from William McKinley High School. ‘The New Directions’ seriously? I can’t believe they still haven’t changed their name. There are children here.”

Kitty’s face falls but the faces of the member of Vocal Adrenaline show pure rage as they turn to their coach.

“And in first place and moving on to Nationals are ‘The Warblers’ from Dalton Academy. My fellow judges have informed me that boys in blazers are hot, so anyone over eighteen should drop by in the judges chambers when this is over.”

While they are all deeply disappointed, the New Directions shake hands with the Warblers to congratulate them and promise to root for them at Nationals, because they don’t want to be branded as sore losers.

“It’s not the end of the world,” Sam says as they walk back to their ‘green room’. “You can still perform. Mercedes and I will make sure of it.”

It’s little consolation for Kitty who really wanted to win Nationals at least once, but she smiles nonetheless when she sees how excited the new members are about placing at Regionals.

“You did great,” she tells the newbies. “I’m sure you’ll win it next year.”

At least she hopes there will still be a Glee club next year, what with Sam and Mercedes moving to L.A. But she keeps this little information to herself for now, knowing she’s just privy to it, because Sam is her friend more than he is her coach.

 

 **_Akron, Carmel High, Principal_ ** **_’s Office_ **

****

“I’m sorry Will, but my hands are tied. We rely heavily on donations in this school, and I’ve already been approached by alumni saying they won’t donate unless Vocal Adrenaline gets a new coach.”

Will sits slumped in a chair in front of the principal, even though he expected this to happen when he was summoned. Still it hurts, especially knowing how successful his wife is right now. Interim principal of a school that never took him seriously either, well liked by her Glee kids, while Will’s kids pretty much despised him.

“I could teach another subject maybe? I used to teach Spanish and History at McKinley High,” he reminds the principal.

“I was under the impression that you weren’t qualified to teach either subject,” the principal frowns. “And even if you were, we don’t need new teachers right now.”

Will sighs and gets up from his chair.

“I’ll clean out my office then.”

The principal doesn’t stop him and Will walks out. The only consolation is that he’ll now have a lot of time to spend with his son. Perfect time to add another child, but unfortunately Emma has other plans. And while he knows he could guilt her into having another baby, he doesn’t want to be this person. He wants to be the kind of guy he used to be – when the kids looked up to him and respected him.

 

**_New York Ciry, The Loft_ **

****

Rachel’s in the middle of her vocal exercises, taking advantage of the empty lot, when her phone rings.

“Hello, Rachel Berry speaking.”

“Rachel, hi, this is Kevin from ‘Pitch Perfect – The Musical’. I just wanted to let you know that the role is yours if you want it. Jesse wasn’t lying, you’re a truly amazing singer.”

“Oh, wow, thank you so much. I don’t want to sound ungrateful, but I can you give me till tomorrow to decide?”

“Sure, “ Kevin replies. “Just know that we’d love to have you on board. 

Rachel barely manages to put her phone down when it rings again. This time it’s Jesse who’s calling.

“I just heard the good news but what’s this about you not saying yes immediately. Did you get another offer?”

Rachel shakes her head. “No, no other offer. But I’m not sure it’s a good idea for us to work together, given our history,” she admits, the voices in her head sounding suspiciously like Kurt.

“Listen Rachel, our past should be in the past. But I see you need a little more convincing. Meet me at Callbacks in an hour so I can remind you of our vocal chemistry and that it would be a crime to deprive people of it.”

They had some truly great duets together, Rachel has to admit and so she agrees even though she still has some reservations.

It’s still early when she gets to Callbacks, but the bar is already filled with the usual crowd of musical theater students. Jesse is waiting for her on stage and she doesn’t want to know what he did to get them a spot this fast. When the music starts, Jesse takes the first line.

 

JESSE

 _I know there_ _’s something in the wake of your smile._

_I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea._

_You_ _’ve built a love but that love falls apart._

_Your little piece of heaven turns too dark._

_Listen to your heart_

_When he_ _’s calling for you_

_Listen to your hear_

_There_ _’s nothing else you can do_

 _I don_ _’t know where you_ _’re going_

 _And I don_ _’t know why_

_But listen to your heart_

_Before you tell him goodbye_

RACHEL

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile_

_The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea_

RACHEL + JESSE

 _They_ _’re swept away and nothing is what it seems_

_The feeling of belonging to your dreams_

RACHEL + JESSE

_Listen to your heart_

_When he_ _’s calling for you_

_Listen to your hear_

_There_ _’s nothing else you can do_

 _I don_ _’t know where you_ _’re going_

 _And I don_ _’t know why_

_But listen to your heart_

_Before you tell him goodbye_

_RACHEL_

_And there are voices that want to be heard_

_So much to mention but you can_ _’t find the words_

_JESSE_

_The scent of magic, the beauty that_ _’s been_

_When love was wider that the wind_

 

RACHEL + JESSE

_Listen to your heart_

_When he_ _’s calling for you_

_Listen to your hear_

_There_ _’s nothing else you can do_

 _I don_ _’t know where you_ _’re going_

 _And I don_ _’t know why_

_But listen to your heart_

_Before you tell him goodbye_

There are both panting and smiling widely when the song ends and the other patrons cheer them on.

“You’re right. That was exhilarating,” Rachel admits, before she pulls out her phone and calls Kevin.

“Kevin, this is Rachel Berry. I’m in.”

Jesse pulls her into his arms, but when he leans in for a kiss, she pulls back.

“I can’t I’m sorry. I’m sort of seeing someone.”

Jesse’s face falls for a moment before he catches himself.

“That’s okay. We never had good timing so why should it be different this time around.”

Jesse’s probably right, but then why does she feel like she’s making a mistake in not giving them another chance?

 

**_Lima, A Rundown Bar_ **

****

And in another part of the country, Will Schuester runs into Sue Sylvester who’s drowning her sorrows.

“I heard you got suspended,” he greets her after ordering a beer.

“I heard you got fired,” Sue shoots back, her speech slightly slurred. “Too bad though. Those automatons could have used a softy like you.”

Sue must be really drunk to say something nice about him, and so he refrains from mocking her about her suspension.

“For what it’s worth, I thought you were a great principal when all that Kurt – Karofsky stuff was happening. So what happened?”

Sue shrugs helplessly. “All I ever wanted to do was help those kids. Get them ready for the real world, because I know how cruel it can be.”

“Maybe they won’t fire you,” Will tells her because the school board is unpredictable and has made rash decision before.

Sue shakes her head though. “No. They’ll get rid of me. I was only useful to them when my cheerios were featured on ESPN and earned the school a lot of money. Now I’m nothing more than a liability.”

Will orders two more shots and wonders what the world had turned into that two enemies ended up making nice while drowning their sorrows together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't know anyone working on 'Elementary' so any similarities to real people are purely coincidental. 
> 
> Songs featured in this episode:  
> Rachel: When I’m gone – Pitch Perfect’s Cups performance  
> Artie: Lost - Original (it's bad but I couldn't find a song that fit)  
> Vocal Adrenaline: Journey Medley - Journey  
> The Warblers: Sing - Ed Sheeran  
> The New Directions 3.0: Rather Be - Clean Bandit  
> Rachel and Jesse: Listen To Your Hear - Roxette


	10. 610: The Rise and Fall of Sue Sylvester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Sue Sylvester gets fired from McKinley, everyone is asking her one thing: Why'd she want to teach in the first place? This is her story. And as a bonus, Robin's sperm donor will finally be revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m very sorry for the long hiatus. I have my excuses, but I don’t wanna bore you with them. I’ll try to get the final three episodes done faster.  
> Songs used in this episode:  
> Brittany Dance Solo: What A Feeling - Flashdance  
> Rachel and Jesse: Maybe We Don’t Mash Up – Pitch Perfect The Musical (Original)  
> The New Yorkers feat. Jesse: Rise - D. Criss and Friends  
> The ND 3.0 Girls: Bang Bang - Jessie J, Nicki Minaj, Ariana Grande  
> Will: Jesus Christ Superstar – Andrew Lloyd Webber

**_Episode 10: The Rise and Fall of Sue Sylvester: April 2015_ **

 

_Here’s what you missed on Glee. Kitty and Unique uploaded videos of Sue’s misdeeds on the Internet and managed to get her suspended. Rachel joined a production featuring her former beau Jesse St. James as her romantic interest, which Kurt thinks St. sucks. Brittany’s been dancing in music videos since moving to New York, but her real goal’s to join the Rockettes and Sam plans to move to L.A at the end of the school year to be with Mercedes, but doesn’t know what he’s going to do once he gets there. And that’s what you missed on Glee._

 

* * *

**Lima, School Board Meeting**

* * *

 

 

Sue defies the board’s expectations of dress code and arrives at her hearing in her favorite red tracksuit. Superintendent Bob Harris is seated behind a long table with the other members of the school board when Sue walks into the room. She vaguely recognizes some of them from when David Karofsky’s expulsion had been overturned, and now, those same idiots hold her fate in their hands. It’s preposterous, and Sue tells them as much.

“Susan Sylvester, 48 years old, teaching in Ohio since 1991,” Bob Harris reads from her file and Sue scowls because that’s clearly not her real age. After all, she’s the mother of a two and a half year old.

“After careful examination of the charges against you and the videos provided by your students,” the superintendent continues, “we have ruled unanimously that your teaching license for the state of Ohio will be revoked effective immediately.”

Although, she should have expected this outcome, Sue stares at the members of the school board in disbelief. But then rage takes over and she pushes back her chair and overturns the table in front of her.

“We can’t stop you from petitioning a license in another state, but be advised that we’ll be leaving a note in your record explaining the circumstances of your dismissal,” Bob Harris continues unperturbed, which only angers her more.

So she kicks over a few more chairs on her way to the door, but the superintendents parting words make her stop in her tracks.

“Why did you even want to be a teacher in the first place when you clearly despise your students so much?”

 

* * *

**Lima, William McKinley High School, 1975**

* * *

 

 

A young Sue Sylvester watches as her crying older sister Jean is being soothed by a teacher.

“Don’t listen to them honey. They’re just kids, they don’t know any better yet. But they’ll grow up and they’ll learn to be nicer.”

“You promise?” Jean sobs.

“I’m a teacher and teachers don’t lie, right?”

 

* * *

**Columbus, Ohio State Campus, 1985**

* * *

 

 

****Proud, recent high school graduate Sue is showing her older sister around campus. She’d just been accepted into Ohio State on a cheerleading scholarship and had been assured a promising future if she stuck with it.

Jeans looks around with wide eyes, happy to spend a day out with her adored, younger sister. A group of college Freshmen walk by, but they stop when they see Jean.

“Don’t tell me they’re letting retards come here now,” one asks, a disgusted look on his face.

“Like my dad said, OSU has really gone to the dogs,” another one comments, while a third one turns to face Jean.

“Hey retard! Which mental hospital did you escape from?”

Throughout the altercation, Sue remains frozen, not being used to such treatment. Before she can put them in her place, however, the threesome walks on, cheering and high fiving one another, and Sue only stops shooting daggers at their retreating forms, when she hears Jean’s sobs.

“Why are they so mean?” her sister asks. “Ms. Williams said, people are nicer when they don’t go to school no more. She promised me.”

“I guess she thought she was helping you,” Sue pulls her sister into her arms, “when clearly she didn’t,” she adds under her breath.

 

* * *

**Columbus, Ohio State, College Advisor’s Office, 1987**

* * *

 

 

“You still haven’t declared a major Susan and I’m sorry to tell you that majoring in cheerleading is not an option. One day you’re going to be too old to be a cheerleader, and then what? Is there nothing else that interests you?” her advisor asks.

Sue chews on the ends of her long blond hair. If she knew what else she’s good at, she’d already have declared a major, but cheerleading is her life and she can’t see herself doing anything else.

“I like to tell people what to do,” she finally says. “And, I don’t know, maybe help them or prepare them for life. Show them how to be prepared, you know?”

Her advisor studies her critically for a moment.

“Sounds like you could either be a life coach or,” she pauses. “I think you’d make a good teacher, actually.”

A teacher, Sue muses. It’s not the worst idea. She could really help prepare kids for the cruel real world, unlike what her and Jean’s teachers had done.

 

* * *

**New York City, Studio next to Radio City Music Hall**

* * *

 

 

Brittany is standing in line with a group of other hopefuls; all tall and beautiful and even though she regularly gets praised for her dance skills, for the first time in her life the idea of having to dance in front of a group of strangers makes her nervous. She’d told Santana that she didn’t have to tag along for support, but now she regrets not having her wife with her. It’s still a bit strange to call Santana her wife, but at the same time it’s the best feeling in the world. It’s confusing, like breakfast sometimes is.

Another girl exists the rehearsal space, her face pale and her eyes already red rimmed; clearly another hopeful who didn’t make it past the first round.

“Brittany Lopez-Pierce,” a young woman with a clipboard calls out and Brittany follows her into the next room.

And then she dances for her life – of course not literally – to _What A Feeling,_ mixing the original choreography with a little something she’d come up with on her own.

“Thank you. Come back tomorrow for round 2,” a tall, bald man in his mid-sixties tells her once she’s trying to catch her breath after her performance and Brittany smiles so brightly, her smile should be blinding everyone in the room.

Back on the streets, she takes out her cellphone and calls her wife.

“San,” she shrieks. “I’ve got a callback!”

 

* * *

**Lima, Jones House,**

* * *

 

 

“Mercedes,” Sam walks past her into the house without giving her the usual kiss on the cheek. “Why did I get an email inviting me to audition for the voice of ‘Tony’ in that new show Cartoon Network is doing?”

Mercedes closes the door behind her boyfriend quietly, mindful of her mother taking a nap on the living room couch, before taking Sam’s hand and leading him upstairs to her room. The door, as always, stays three quarters of the way open even though she’s a grown up and her mom never reinstated the rule when she returned to Lima a few months ago. But old habits die hard.

“Remember when you uploaded that video of me singing ‘Disco Inferno’ my senior year to help me get discovered?” she asks once he’s seated beside her on the bed. Sam nods. “Well, I may have put together a showreel for you, showcasing your impressions and sent it to a few contacts in L.A. You seemed so lost about what you wanted to do once we move there and I thought this could be fun and something you’re good at,” Mercedes explains with a frown because she’d expected a more enthusiastic response from her boyfriend.

Sam wrings his hands between his knees. “Don’t laugh, but I’ve been thinking about going to school to become a social worker – so I can help families in need.”

Mercedes beams at Sam. “That’s amazing. You’re going to make an awesome social worker. The way you helped your family when you were barely seventeen.”

“You really think I should apply to college, again?” Sam asks, clearly insecure about his previous attempts to go to college.

“I think, you’ll be doing great now that you know what you want and I’ll be with you every step of the way. And in the meantime, why don’t you audition? No one says you can’t do both and you know those college loans are a bitch to pay back. A little extra money can’t hurt.”

Sam’s shoulders sag in relief. “You’re right. So tell me about this show. They didn’t tell me much, only that I have to be in L.A on June 6 for my audition.”

Mercedes puts her head on Sam’s strong, broad chest. “It’s about a group of animal misfits who become reluctant superheroes. Unfortunately, they want someone famous for the lead characters, but my contact assured me that ‘Tony’ plays an important part as well. It would be so cool if I could tell my friends that my boyfriend is the voice of a cartoon character.”

Sam laughs and Mercedes feels it vibrating deep in his chest. “You think your friends are going to be impressed? Wait till Stevie and Stacey hear about this!”

 

* * *

**New York City, Pitch Perfect – The Musical Rehearsal**

* * *

 

 

It’s their first rehearsal in front of the whole cast and when Rachel and Jesse finish ‘Maybe We Don’t Mash Up’ – the duet written specifically for the stage version of the movie – their fellow cast mates whoop and cheer.

“I know Beca and Jesse aren’t even together yet when they perform the song,” Jim, who plays Ben, says, “but you can really feel the unresolved sexual tension between them.”

“Please tell me you guys dated at some point,” Chloe who plays Chloe adds, “because if that was just acting, I’d better find a new career.”

Rachel blushes, while Jesse replies for both of them.

“Yes, Rachel used to be the leading lady in my life once upon a time, but alas I wasn’t worthy of her affections. Now I’m atoning for my sins, one duet at a time.”

The cast laughs while Rachel tries to decipher the meaning behind Jesse’s words. Sure he’d tried to kiss her after their last performance, but after she’d revealed to him that she was seeing someone, he hadn’t flirted with her again. But atoning for his sins – did that mean he was maybe still interested in her? Right now she could really do with a lady chat with her best friend, but unfortunately Kurt was still firmly of the opinion that Jesse St. Sucked.

“Alright, take it from the top,” the director interrupts her musings and Rachel gratefully steps behind ‘the doors of the police station’ her character is about to be released from. 

 

* * *

**New York City, The Loft**

* * *

 

 

Kurt is dragging his tired body up the three flights of stairs to the loft after a long day of classes, extracurricular classes to catch up to his classmate who started a semester early and a grueling shift at the Spotlight Diner. All he wants right now is a quiet evening with his fiancé, maybe even a relaxing bubble bath with Blaine, but when he shoulders the heavy sliding door open, he’s greeted with Rachel’s excited babbling. 

“…and everyone thinks we have this amazing chemistry and Jesse and I sounded so good together on the duet they wrote for the show. The cast could barely believe that we aren’t lovers in real life.”

Kurt groans because the last thing he needs right now is listen to Rachel go on and on about how great Jesse St. James is. And he gets it; he’s the dick because he won’t jump on the Jesse appreciation bandwagon.

When Blaine spots Kurt, he rushes to the door and relieves his sore shoulders from their heavy load by taking his bags.

“Have you eaten? Rachel and I made vegetarian lasagna with eggplant,” he quickly changes the subject.

“I got the recipe from Jesse,” Rachel adds unhelpfully and Kurt glares at her. But he knows it would be childish to refuse to eat the lasagna, just because Jesse was involved in its creation. And also, he’s starving, because after working at the diner for more than a year, he really can’t eat there anymore.

Rachel, unfortunately, catches his glare and puts her hands on her hips.

“Oh my God, Kurt, it’s only a recipe. He didn’t make it and then spit in it just to spite you. You really need to get over the grudge you’re still holding against him. If I could forgive him, then so can you. It’s not like he did anything really bad to you.”

Kurt wants to protest, because Jesse’s hurt him plenty, but Blaine gently squeezes his hand and Kurt snaps his mouth shut.

“I think, maybe in order for you to be able to get over the past, you need to meet him again as he’s now,” Blaine suggests. “It’s been a while since we’ve had a party; why don’t we invite over a few friends and ask Jesse to join us as well. If he acts like a jerk, then I’ll fully support you hating him.”

Kurt knows that protesting would make him look like an immature jerk. “Fine,” he huffs and pulls the hot plate out of the microwave nearly burning off his fingers in the process. “But he better behave.”

“Awesome,” Rachel claps excitedly. “I’ll get started on the party menu.”

“No!” Kurt and Blaine yell in unison, because even though it’s easier to eat with Rachel since she’d changed her diet from vegan to vegetarian, most of her cooking is still pretty disgusting.

“We’ll make it a potluck party,” Kurt decides. “Let the guests bring the food, Rachel and I will take care of the booze.” 

 

* * *

**Lima, Schuester Home**

* * *

 

 

When Emma returns home after a long day of trying to keep McKinley organized and assuring enraged parents that Sue won’t return as an educator, she finds Will on the couch, Danny napping on his chest. It’s become a familiar sight since Regionals, Will moping on the couch, often watching mindless reality shows while their son is playing with his blocks in front of the TV.

“I ordered Chinese. Leftovers are in the fridge,” Will informs her without looking away from the screen and Emma sighs.

She knows he means well, but there’s no way she can eat something god only knows how many hands have already touched.

“I’ll make something in a bit. I need to work on my application first if I really want to become principal.”

“You should, you’d make a great principal,” Will assures her, but Emma has her doubts; quite a few of them actually.

“I don’t know, Will. I already have a hard time fitting my students in and I’m only the interim principal.”

“If anyone can make it work, it’s you,” Will says, finally turning away from ‘The Bachelor’ to face her.

Will’s support means the world to her, especially after he’d been so against her going back to work not too long ago. Hoping to cheer up her husband as well, she pulls a flyer out of her bag and hands it to Will.

“The Lima Community Theater presents ‘Jesus Christ Superstar’,” Will reads, his brows furrowed.

“The director came in to see me about his daughter today and let it slip that they still haven’t found the right Judas. I think you should audition for it.”

Will sighs. “That ship has sailed, Emma.”

Emma takes the remote and switches off the TV. “Alright, that’s it. As happy as I am that you’re spending so much time with Danny, you can’t stay on the couch forever. The role’s in your range, you’re talented and you have enough time to take on a leading role. So you’re going to auditionand you’re going to show them that your students aren’t the only stars in this town. I don’t care if I have to drag you there kicking and screaming, but you will get off this couch.”

“But what if I’m not even good enough for community theater?”

Emma’s expression softens. “You’ve already proven that you could make it on a big stage. And this time, there aren’t any kids to put first. Put yourself first for once, Will.”

Will carefully lifts Danny off his chest and puts his sleeping son down on the couch before taking Emma’s hands into his own.

“Have I told you lately how glad I am I married you?”

Emma shakes her head.

“Well, I’m telling you now. You’re the best thing that ever happened to me, Emma Pillsbury – Schuester.”

 

* * *

**New York City, The Loft**

* * *

 

When Kurt and Rachel return with their haul – wine, beer, vodka and an assortment of mixers – Blaine is pushing the rest of their furniture against the walls, leaving only their dining room table so they can all eat before the party really starts. He’s surprised to see though, that Jesse is trailing after Kurt and Rachel and his fiancé seems to be at least civil. Maybe it’s got something to do with Jesse clearly carrying the heaviest bag, Blaine muses.

“I wanted to come by earlier to help you set up and ran into those two around the corner,” Jesse explains as Blaine takes his bag full of bottles and a surprisingly delicious looking quiche. Although, after the eggplant lasagna he shouldn’t be surprised anymore that Jesse knows his way around the kitchen.

“If you want to help set the table – everything else’s done for now,” Blaine says as he puts the vodka into the freezer and the rest of the bottles into the fridge. Hopefully, none of the food their friends are bringing needs to be refrigerated, because there’s not much space left after he’s emptied the first bag.

“So, Kurt, Rachel tells me you’re quite the star at NYADA,” Jesse turns to Kurt.

“She’s exaggerating,” Kurt replies modestly. “Blaine’s the more successful one out of the two of us.”

Jesse turns to Blaine who’s blushing furiously. “You were the lead of the Warblers. Youngest soloist in Ohio. You even beat me to that title. Too bad I never saw you guys compete.”

“From what I’ve heard, you would have wiped the floor with us,” Blaine replies because if they couldn’t beat the New Directions, they would have never stood a chance against Vocal Adrenaline.

Jesse waves him off. “It’s still impressive.”

Just then, the door slides open and Santana, a dejected looking Brittany in tow, struts through the door. Kurt pulls Brittany into a hug immediately.

“I’m sorry, Britt. Santana told me.”

Brittany shrugs. “It’s okay. I can audition again next year. And I already have an audition lined up for Miley Cyrus’ summer tour.”

As always, Kurt marbles at how fast Brittany can shake off auditions that haven’t gone her way. If only he could take rejections as well as his friend.

The newlyweds dump chili con carne and nachos on the table before Santana strides over to the freezer and pulls out the bottle of vodka.

“I’m making Bloody Marys,” she announces as Brittany takes a bottle of tomato juice out of her bag.

Kurt shudders, because it never ends well when Santana mixes drinks. But if he’s supposed to get along with Jesse, maybe Santana’s cocktails are the way to go.

Soon after, the door slides open again and Elliott, his newest boyfriend, Dani and her girlfriend walk in together. Kurt hasn’t seen either of his former band mates since Brittany and Santana’s wedding and hugs them enthusiastically.

“Now we definitely have to sing tonight,” he announces happily. “Blaine, you’re on piano duty as long as you can still hit the right notes.”

When Artie calls to say that he and Jess are downstairs– as far as Kurt knows, she’s forgiven him for being rude to her during the shoot – Elliott and Blaine go and get him, because of course, the elevator is broken again.

“That’s everyone, so let’s eat before we get too drunk,” Rachel decrees and Kurt frowns. Quickly, he pulls her out onto the fire escape.

“Ben’s not coming?” he asks once they are seated next to each other.

Rachel shrugs and adverts her eyes. “I didn’t invite him,” she admits. “I thought, maybe it’d be weird with Jesse here.”

Kurt sighs. “Rach, do you have feelings for Jesse?”

Rachel shrugs again. “I don’t know, Kurt. I like how I feel when I’m with him, but then I think about what Finn would say if he knew I’m considering giving Jesse of all people a second chance.”

Kurt puts his arm around her and pulls her closer. “I’m pretty sure all Finn would want is to see you happy. And if Jesse makes you happy – and I can’t believe I’m saying this – then that’s all that matters. But you need to figure out your feelings. You can’t string Ben along and you can’t let Jesse think he’s got a chance unless you mean it. Otherwise, someone’s going to get hurt and it may just be you.”

“I know,” Rachel sighs. “Everything would be so much easier if Jesse and I didn’t have the history we have.”

“I get it, Rach, but only you can decide if his worth a second chance. And in the meantime, I’ll try my best to keep an open mind and be nice to him. If he’s going to be an important part of your life, then I want us to be friends.”

Rachel wipes a tear from her eyes before they climb back into the loft, only to be greeted with cheering from the living room.

“Sorry, song choice emergency. What did we miss?” Kurt says.

“San didn’t want to say anything because of my bad news, but she’s got amazing news and we should celebrate,” Brittany hands both of them a glass of champagne.

“My contract was renewed for another season,” Santana smiles shyly, disbelief clear on her face. “Apparently, the Latina Queer community loves my character.”

“I think this calls for a song,” Jesse turns to Rachel. “You’re up for it?”

Rachel rolls her eyes in reply, because when has she not.

 

Rachel

_Have you ever felt like you woke up_

_On the wrong side of your heart_

_Has it ever felt like it’s broken_

_Like the world tore it apart_

 

Artie

_Have you ever felt so weak_

_You can hardly stand_

 

Artie and Brittany

_Like if you ever fell_

_You could never tell_

_If you’d ever get back up again._

 

Kurt and Blaine

_I know it’s hard to do,_

_But I think you can make it_

_Cause I know we can take it._

 

Santana

_Baby we will…._

 

Jesse, Dani, Elliott

_Rise_

_We are young we are the dreamers we will_

_Fly_

_When the world will not believe us_

_We will rise above the ashes_

_Before the whole life passes us by_

_You and I, we will rise._

 

Santana and Kurt

_It’s difficult to try to stay awake_

_When you walk a tired path_

_And there are moments when it’s easier to take_

_The road that leads you back_

 

Jesse

_I’m not the first to say it_

_And I won’t be the last_

_But I want to remind you_

_I’m there it’s time to hold on_

_You’re stronger than that._

 

Rachel

_But when it gets too tough to_

_Find my way home_

_And I’m stupid enough to_

_Try and find it alone,_

 

Blaine and Artie

_When it feels like there is nothing I can do_

_There’s nothing I can do_

_But give up_

_I look up, thank God I have you to tell me._

 

Brittany and Dani

_I know it’s hard to do_

_But I think you can make it_

_Cause I know we can take it_

_Yeah Baby we will_

 

The New Yorkers

_Rise_

_We are young we are the dreamers we will_

_Fly_

_We will rise above the ashes_

_Before this whole life passes us by_

_You and I, we will rise_

 

Rachel

_Oh we will…_

_We will rise!_

 

Kurt and Blaine

_We are young we are the dreamers we will fly_

 

Brittany and Santana

_When the world will not believe us_

_We will rise above the ashes_

 

Rachel and Jesse

_Before this whole life passes us by_

_You and I, we will rise._

 

 

* * *

**Lima, McKinley High School**

* * *

 

 

Emma looks through her application one more time, before putting it into an envelope. In the end, the decision had been easy. Being principal would mean giving up her career as a guidance councilor, and that was something she was not willing to do. So she decided to submit her name for the position of vice principal. It would allow her to keep an eye on whoever the school board picked as the new principal and she could still help the students at McKinley with their problems.

It’s her lunch break so she decides to post the letter right away, but a loud crash coming from Sue’s office makes her stop in her tracks. It isn’t just the noise though that makes her stop, it’s the smell of burned synthetic fiber emanating from Sue’s office.

“What are you doing?” she yells, before putting her hand over her mouth and nose.

Instead of replying, Sue throws another trophy into a barrel filled with burning pomp poms.

Emma watches helplessly as Sue destroys her McKinley legacy; trophies, track suits, pictures from competitions and newspaper clippings about her Cheerios. She looks crazed, her eyes wild and her face blackened from the smoke. When she starts coughing, inhaling even more smoke in the process, Emma finally unfreezes and pulls Sue from her former office with a strength she hadn’t known she possessed.

Together with Shannon, who’d also come to investigate the smell, she pulls Sue into the thankfully empty girls’ locker room and pushes her into the showers. While Sue cleans herself, Shannon hunts down a towel and some clean clothes, and Emma stands watch in front of the door, because she feels that no matter what Sue had done to the students, they didn’t need to see her like that.

“So, what’s next for you?” Shannon asks, once all three of them are off campus a short while later. 

Sue’s reaction is surprising, because she smiles.

“I’m gonna head out west. Get all those wannabe actors into shape. My baby daddy Michael Bolton called a few people for me.”

Emma and Shannon frown. “Are you saying that Michael Bolton really is Robin’s father?”

“Well of course he is. I’ve only been saying it for years.”

 

* * *

**_Los Angeles, Michael Bolton’s Apartment, 2 Days Ago_ **

* * *

 

He gets the call from his doorman in the middle of his morning workout routine.

“A Susan Sylvester to see you, sir. She says it’s urgent.”

Michael sighs, but knows by now not to keep the crazy lady waiting.

“How can I help you today?” he asks through gritted teeth the moment Sue Sylvester steps into his apartment, and inexplicably back into his life.

“I’m moving to L.A and you are going to help me meet celebrities in need of a fitness coach.”

Michael takes a deep breath. “And why would I do that?”

Sue smiles, like only a crazy person can smile. “Because you don’t want people to find out that you have a daughter you don’t pay child support for and refuse to recognize.”

He knows he shouldn’t shout but he can’t stop himself. “For the last time, she’s not my daughter. And you’re lucky I didn’t get you arrested for what you did to me. But if this gets you off my back once and for all, I’ll introduce you to whoever you want!”

Sue just keeps smiling, unperturbed by his outburst. “Excellent, I knew you’d come to your senses. And by the way, I think it’s high time you met your daughter.”

“But she’s not,” he mumbles defeatedly, but Sue’s already walking away. “Not really.”

 

* * *

**_Los Angeles, Mount Sinai Hospital, 2011_ **

* * *

 

Sue, wearing a nurse’s uniform, is talking to Michael Bolton who’s being treated for dehydration.

“And now all I need is a sperm sample and then we can sign your release papers.”

“Why do you need a sperm sample?” Bolton frowns.

“It’s procedure to give every patient a full check up before we release them,” Sue explains and thrusts a cup into Michael Bolton’s hand. “I’ll be in the bathroom, let me know when you are done.”

Fifteen minutes later, Sue, back in her trademark track suit, leaves the hospital, Michael Bolton’s genetic material and a turkey baster in her bag.

 

* * *

**_Lima, McKinley Parking Lot_ **

* * *

 

“… but it became clear to us immediately that we couldn’t be together because he was a famous singer and I only a famous cheerleading coach. But he was happy for me when I told him about Robin, and he’s really looking forward to spending time with her as soon as we get to L.A. And on that note; ladies, knowing you was tolerable, I’ve met worse. So long.”

The moment Sue walks around the corner, and presumably out of their lives for good, Shannon turns to Emma. 

“Are we really supposed to believe that Sue Sylvester had a drunk one night stand with Michael Bolton?”

Turning back to McKinley High, Emma shrugs. “You know what, stranger things have happened here. We’re probably better off not questioning them.”

 

* * *

**_Lima, McKinley Choir room_ **

* * *

 

Unique

_She got a body like an hour glass_

_But I can give it to you all the time_

_She got a booty like a Cadillac_

_But I can send you into overdrive_

_See anybody could be bad to you_

_You need a good girl to survive_

 

Jane

_Bang bang into the room_

_Band band all over you_

_Wait a minute lemme take there_

_Wait a minute till ya_

_Bang bang there goes your heart_

_Back, back seat of my car_

_Wait a minute lemme take you there_

_Wait a minute till ya_

 

Madison

_She might’ve let you hold her hand in school_

_But I will show you how to graduate_

_No I don”t need to hear you talk the talk_

_Just come and show me wat your momma gave_

_See anybody could be bad to you_

_You need a bad girl to blow your mind._

 

Kitty

_Bang bang into the room_

_Band band all over you_

_Wait a minute lemme take there_

_Wait a minute till ya_

_Bang bang there goes your heart_

_Back, back seat of my car_

_Wait a minute lemme take you there_

_Wait a minute till ya_

 

Kitty, Madison, Unique, Jane

_Bang bang into the room_

_Band band all over you_

_Wait a minute lemme take there_

_Wait a minute till ya_

_Bang bang there goes your heart_

_Back, back seat of my car_

_Wait a minute lemme take you there_

_Wait a minute till ya_

  

Mercedes is holding Sam’s hand as he watches the girls perform, knowing he’ll make the announcement at the end of the meeting, because there’s no use postponing it now that they’ve settled things. And although she’s going to miss some of the new Glee kids, she’s beyond ready to return to L.A for good. It’s harder for Sam, because he’d been ready to settle in Lima while for her, being back here was only ever temporary. She’d only come back to sort things out with Sam once and for all and now she gets to go home, while Sam has to leave his home again. But he’s made his decision, so she has to believe that he’ll be happy with her, that he won’t regret giving up his life here in Lima for her. The song ends and Sam steps in front of the Glee club with a nervous smile on his face.

“That was great but probably not the right performance for graduation. The Glee club at this school really can’t afford to cause another riot,” he tells the girls diplomatically. 

“Why do you care? You’re leaving anyway, right?” Kitty challenges him and Sam wrings his hands nervously, thrown off guard because he wasn’t aware that anyone else knew about his plans.

“What? You’re leaving us?” Madison cries. “I know we aren’t as good as you when you were in Glee, but we can work harder and we’ll sing all the songs you like. Just don’t give up on the Glee club. We need you if we want to survive next year with half the club gone.”

Sam sighs. “Kitty’s right. I’m moving to L.A at the end of the school year, but this has nothing to do with you guys. I’m barely older than you, I can’t just stay here and teach Glee club and coach football instead of getting an education,” he explains, hoping for their understanding.

“So Glee won’t be over?” Jane asks.

Sam looks at Mercedes who nods. “Well, we have an idea about how to keep the Glee club for a long time, but we’re going to need all your help. You up for it? Helping us make Glee an institution that’s here to stay? Because Mercedes and I, we can’t do it with you.”

“If you’re asking us to go out with a bang, I’m in,” Unique announces, quickly joined by Kitty.

Mercedes smiles. “Then let operation ‘Save the Glee Club’ begin. 

 

* * *

**_Lima, Post Office_ **

* * *

 

 

Shannon is standing in front of the Lima post office, together with her boyfriend. She’s holding an envelope in her shaking hands, addressed to the Lima School Board.

“You sure I can do this? I won’t be a laughing stock if people find out?” He nods. 

“High school would have been so much easier for me, if I’d had a teacher like you.”

Bolstered by his support, she pushes the door open and gets in line behind a lady with a huge cardboard box. When it’s finally her turn, she hands over the envelope and pays for the postage. It helps with her nerves, knowing that it’s out of her hands now.

Back on the street, John kisses her sweetly. “No matter what happens, I think you are the best choice for principal,” he assures.

Shannon just hopes he and Emma, who’d suggested she submit her name, are right. Because now that she applied for the job, she really wants to get it.

 

* * *

**_New York City, The Loft_ **

* * *

 

It’s nearly two in the afternoon, when Kurt finally wakes up. He, Blaine, Santana, Brittany, Rachel and Jesse were the last to go to sleep, nearly two hours after their other guests left around 3 AM. He’s on the couch with Blaine, because Santana and Brittany stole their bed the previous night, and Rachel also refused to give up hers. 

It’s the smell of coffee, that has woken him. Jesse is handing a mug to Rachel who looks the way Kurt feels. Like shit. There’s a blanket on their second couch, so he assumes that’s where Jesse has slept. He can’t remember. Kurt slowly, removes the arm Blaine has flung over his stomach, but his fiancé only tightens his hold. Coffee right now, is more important though than snuggling with Blaine, so he turns in his embrace and shakes him. His fiancé wakes with a groan.

“God, my head hurts,” he winces.

“Let go of me and I’ll get us coffee,” Kurt promises and presses a kiss to the corner of Blaine’s mouth, morning breath be damned. 

In their kitchen, Rachel stares at Jesse like he’s the messiah after he’s handed her the mug of coffee.

“Have to make sure my leading lady feels better,” he smiles at her. “I’ll see you later.”

Rachel nods dumbly and watches him leave. She also tries not to think about the fact that she has to be in rehearsal in two hours. It’s Santana’s fault. Once, she’d started mixing cocktails, everyone got drunk so fast, that the party lasted the whole night. She hears someone stir on the couch. When she looks over, Kurt is disentangling himself from Blaine. When their eyes meet, he starts humming _Make up your mind, you want clarity_ and Rachel gets the hint. But it really isn’t as easy, as Kurt thinks it is. Because while her feelings for Jesse are stronger, Ben is the safer option, kid and all. With a sigh she retrieves her cellphone from the couch table under Kurt’s watchful eyes and sends a text to Ben inviting him to dinner.

 

* * *

**Lima, Community Theater**

* * *

 

Will’s the last to audition and he takes it as a positive sign, when the director’s eyes light up when he sees Will coming into the auditorium. 

“Thank God you’re here,” he greets Will. “I couldn’t even pick an understudy yet, because everyone was just so off key. But my daughter video taped a school assembly where you performed with your Glee Club, so unless you are a truly horrible actor, the role’s yours.”

“So no pressure then,” Will laughs. Next to him is Emma, holding Danny in her arms. He knows she’s here for moral support as much as making sure he really does audition. But there’s no force necessary anymore. He’s really missed the stage, not just watching his kids perform on it, but taking center stage himself.

“Jesus Christ Superstar,” he tells the pianist on stage.

It’s only community theater, but Emma’s right. It’s a start. His life isn’t over because he was fired from Carmel High. He’ll find a new calling, and in the meantime, he can do something he loves - perform on stage.

When, he finishes the song, Will’s met with applause from the director.

“Thank Judas,” he jokes. “We start rehearsal next week.”

“Looking forward to it,” Will tells him earnestly. 

The director studies him for a moment. “You got a little free time on your hands right?” he then asks and Will nods reluctantly. It’s an open secret that he’s currently unemployed. “Then let me tell you about an idea of mine.”

  

* * *

**_Los Angeles, Dance Studio_ **

* * *

 

 And in an L.A dance studio, Sue Sylvester is standing in front of two rows of blond clones. Trying to whip them into shape, she’s shouting orders at them through a megaphone. She should be happy, finally having a group of people who follow her every order without questioning it. But it’s not the same as drilling her students to prepare them for the harsh real world they would face after graduation. Jean never stood a chance in the real world, not after her teachers coddled her instead of showing her how to fight back, how to stand up for herself. And with Sue gone, who would show the Beckys at McKinley that they were more than their disability. Would Shannon and Emma? She really hoped so, because one day soon, Robin would start school and if she couldn’t trust the two women she sort of considered her friends to do the right thing, she’d have to homeschool Robin. Because no matter what anyone said, when it mattered, Sue Sylvester was a damn good teacher.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more regular episode to go and then we have the two hour long finale.


	11. 611: We Built This Glee Club

**611: We Built This Glee Club: May 2015**

 

_Here’s what you missed on Glee. Once upon a time, a man named Sandy Ryerson coached the Mckinley High Glee Club but he was accused of touching his students, yikes. William Schuester took over and the group became known as the Nude Erections, sorry New Directions. A couple years later, the Glee Club got cancelled and Will Schuester moved on to a new school. Fortunately, one of his former students didn’t like the big apple and returned to Lima where he reinstalled the Glee club with the help of a football coach and a guidance councilor. And then there was a girl, a girl he decided to follow to another big city. The Glee Club was in danger of losing yet another coach and getting disbanded for good. But the boy and the girl had an idea. They wanted to ensure that every kid that ever went to William McKinley High School had a glee club. And that’s what you missed on Glee._

 

 

**McKinley High School, Lima**

 

“We’re live in three, two, one.”

Rod Remington fixes his navy blue tie one last time before he grins into the camera.

“Hello and welcome to _We built this Glee Club_ a benefit for the arts. We’re broadcasting live from William McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio, where the hosts, congressman Burt Hummel and daytime Emmy nominee Cooper Anderson have just taken the stage. Tickets for the events sold out quickly once it was announced that Telenovela Star Santana Lopez and Broadway actors Rachel Berry and Jesse St. James would perform live at the concert.”

In the school parking lot, where the Mobile Television Truck is parked, Artie switches to the camera trained on Burt and Cooper. WOHN News 8 had only gotten the rights to the show after they had agreed to let Artie direct the live broadcast. It’s a first for Artie, but they had spent all day yesterday rehearsing the show and as long as everyone stuck to the script, everything should work out.

“Good evening,” Burt, who’s wearing a dark grey suit Kurt had forced on him, greets the audience. “We’re happy that so many of you turned out today as this concert is for an important cause. Funding for arts in school has been cut in many districts and so McKinley High is trying something new to ensure future students at McKinley will have access to the arts. With the proceeds from this benefit we are setting up two internships for students majoring in music education to ensure that the McKinley drama club and the glee club can live on independent of the school budget.”

“But this benefit isn’t just for McKinley high school,” Cooper, in dark jeans and white t-shirt showing off his upper body, takes over. “You can donate for the arts in your school district by calling the number on your screen or by visiting [savetheartsinschool.com](http://savetheartsinschool.com). Arts in school are no less important than sports and we want all kids to have access to them not just those whose parents can afford private school. So please donate if you can. Our first performer tonight has already pledged to donate part of her salary once her show premiers. Please welcome the star of the upcoming Broadway Musical _Pitch Perfect,_ Rachel Berry.”

Rachel, wearing an ivory cocktail dress that has the Kurt Hummel stamp of approval,greets both Burt and Cooper with a hug before she addresses the audience.

“I wouldn’t be where I am today if it hadn’t been for the McKinley High Glee Club. It gave me a chance to hone my craft and introduced me to some of the best people. When I was in the Glee club we never knew how long it would still exist. We were always threatened with budget cuts and when we first started out, our former coach Will Schuester had to pay for the club out of his own pocket. I’m here today because I want to help the McKinley Glee club live on. As Burt said, we’re creating two internships to ensure the kids will always have a coach even if the school refuses to pay for one. If you want to learn more about the program or are interested in applying please visit [savetheartsinschool.com](http://savetheartsinschool.com). And now I’d love to sing for you a song originally by David Guetta and Sia which is part of _Pitch Perfect The Musical._ Here’s _Titanium._

 

 

_You shout it out,_

_But I can't hear a word you say_

_I'm talking loud not saying much_

_I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet_

_You shoot me down, but I get up_

 

 

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

_Fire away, fire away_

_Ricochet, you take your aim_

_Fire away, fire away_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

 

Burt and Cooper return to the stage after Rachel finishes her song to thunderous applause from the crowd lucky enough to have gotten a ticket to the show. Only a few years ago, the glee club couldn’t get anyone to show up to their _Night of Neglect_ benefit, but now that they have headliners who’ve achieved fame, the event had sold out within a few hours the day tickets went online.

“Before we ask our next star performer on stage we want to introduce you to the current McKinley Glee Club. These are the kids we’re supporting tonight,” Burt announces before Cooper adds, “Please welcome the _New Directions_.”

The moment the current Glee club gets on stage the music to Uptown Funk starts and it doesn’t take long until the audience is out of their seats and dancing and clapping along.

 

_This hit_

_That ice cold_

_Michelle Pfeiffer_

_That white gold_

_This one, for them hood girls_

_Them good girls_

_Straight masterpieces_

_Stylin', while in_

_Livin’ it up in the city_

_Got Chucks on with Saint Laurent_

_Got kiss myself I’m so pretty_

 

 

“And now, please welcome one of the stars of _Mujeres Desesperadas,_ Santana Lopez,” Cooper announces after the Glee kids leave the stage after another standing ovation from the crowd. It’s a surprising reaction because many in the audience are McKinley High Students who normally don’t care about the school’s glee club.

Santana is wearing a tight red dress stopping above her knee, her wedding band reflecting the lights shining down on her. When she steps up to the microphone, the crowd cheers and Santana smiles at her fans before telling them why the arts matter to her.

“Glee Club wasn’t just about the music for me. It allowed me to express myself in a safe environment where I could be true to myself without being judged. When I had a difficult time saying what was on my mind, my coaches showed me how to express my feelings through music and it opened up a whole new world for me. I initially joined the glee club because my cheerleading coach wanted to destroy it, but she underestimated the power of music and the effects it could have even on a girl like me. Before I joined the glee club I was angry all the time, I lashed out and thought no one would like me if they knew the real me. I’m here tonight supporting the arts because they saved me. Because of Glee Club I’m a better person today. So this song is for all of you who feel like you have to hide yourself away.”

The audience cheers again when Santana starts to sing the opening lines of _Dear Prudence._

 

 

_Dear Prudence, won't you come out to play?_

_Dear Prudence, greet the brand new day_

_The sun is up, the sky is blue_

_It's beautiful and so are you_

_Dear Prudence, won't you come out to play?_

 

_Dear Prudence, open up your eyes_

_Dear Prudence, see the sunny skies_

_The wind is low, the birds will sing_

_That you are part of everything_

_Dear Prudence, won't you open up your eyes?_

 

One after another, the original members of the glee club come on stage to talk about why the arts matter to them. Mercedes performs a song from her latest album before Jesse and Rachel take the stage to perform _Falling Slowly. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V-jHXT_R5Ow_

 

**_(Jesse)_ **

_I don't know you_

_But I want you_

_All the more for that_

**_(Rachel and Jesse)_ **

_Words fall through me_

_And always fool me_

_And I can't react_

**_(Jesse)_ **

_And games that never amount_

_To more than they're meant_

_Will play themselves out_

**_(Rachel and Jesse)_ **

_Take this sinking boat and point it home_

_We've still got time_

_Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice_

_You'll make it now_

 

_Falling slowly, eyes that know me_

_And I can't go back_

_Moods that take me and erase me_

_And I'm painted black_

**_(Jesse)_ **

_You have suffered enough_

_And warred with yourself_

_It's time that you won_

**_(Rachel and Jesse)_ **

_Take this sinking boat and point it home_

_We've still got time_

_Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice_

_You'll make it now_

 

 

After, Rachel leads Jesse backstage while Burt and Cooper explain more about the internship. She doesn’t stop until they are in her dressing room where she turns around, loops her arms around Jesse’s neck and presses her lips against his.

“I tried to fight it but I’m falling for you,” she whispers against his lips and Jesse freezes.

‘Are you sure? I thought you were seeing someone.” Rachel shakes her head.

“Not anymore. I’m ready to give us another chance if you are,” she puts her heart on the line. There are no guarantees that Jesse wont hurt her again, but Rachel knows she would regret it if she didn’t give them another chance.

“I’m going to do it right this time,” Jesse promises before he kisses her back. “I couldn’t live with myself if I hurt you again.”

Back on stage, Burt and Cooper are introducing Kurt and Blaine.

“Sometimes people get lucky and get discovered before they even set a foot into college. But most aspiring artists struggle and not everyone who’s in their high school choir or drama club will want or get to have a career in the arts. But if a career in the arts is your goal, applying to a performing arts school is step in the right direction. Our next performers haven’t had their big break yet, but if you ask us, it’s only a matter of time.”

“And yes, maybe we’re biased,” Cooper takes over,“because we’re talking about my brother and Burt’s son, who are both enrolled in top New York performing arts programs and have been promised bright futures by their professors. Please welcome Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson.”

“Gee thanks Coop,” Blaine laughs as he steps on stage with Kurt, both dressed to the nines because you never know who will watch the broadcast. “Please tell me which professor said that because I must have missed the memo.” 

“Blaine is right,” Kurt adds. “Even if you get into a performing arts program, there’s no guarantee that you’ll have a successful career. You have to be willing to work hard, and you’re probably going to hear a lot of nos before you get your first yes. But without the Glee club, I’m not sure I would have even tried. The Glee Club gave me a chance to be on a stage, a chance to figure out if a career in the arts was at all feasible for me. Every competition we didn’t win, made us work harder and taught us how to handle rejections.”

“But the Glee club meant more than that to us. It was our safe space in a school that seemed to hate us on principal. And we’re here today because we want all students to have such a safe space,” Blaine tacks on.

“Tonight, we’re going to sing a song that has become our motto over the years. This is _The Show Must Go On_ from _Queen.”_

 

**_(Blaine)_ **

_Empty spaces - what are we living for_

_Abandoned places - I guess we know the score_

**_(Blaine and Kurt)_ **

_On and on, does anybody know what we are looking for…_

**_(Blaine)_ **

_Another hero, another mindless crime_

_Behind the curtain, in the pantomime_

_Hold the line, does anybody want to take it anymore_

**_(Kurt)_ **

_The show must go on_

_The show must go on_

_Inside my heart is breaking_

_My make up may be flaking_

_But my smile stays on…_

 

“ _The Show Must Go On_ , that’s why we are all here tonight. Together, we can ensure that the arts will stay in school.” Burt, Cooper and all the current and previous member of the New Directions who made the trek to Lima join Blaine and Kurt on stage. 

“Maybe being part of a glee club is not as cool as wearing a letterman jacket,” Puck takes over, wearing Finn’s football jersey, “but who says you can’t do both? Who says we can only fund the sports and not sports and the arts. Who says the science club is less important than basketball? In high school I was what you call a juvenile delinquent and it was my football coach and my friends in the glee club who helped me graduate from high school. Don’t make kids choose between sports and the arts. Let’s tell them you can do both instead.”

“So please join our cause and donate if you can. A trust organized by congressman Burt Hummel will ensure that your donation will reach the schools in need of funding,” Cooper adds before Rachel takes his microphone.

“We’d like to thank everyone who has come out tonight to support us and the arts. We had a blast performing for you. and before we leave we have one more song for you. It’s a New Directions original, written for show choir regionals 2011. If you’ve heard our anthem before and know the lyrics, sing along. This is _Loser Like Me._ ”

 

**(Unique)**

_Yeah, you make think that I’m a zero_

_But hey, everyone you wanna be_

_Probably started off like me_

_You may say that I’m a freakshow ( I don’t care)_

_But, hey give me just a little time_

_I bet you’re gonna change your mind_

**(Santana and Brittany)**

_All of the dirt you’ve been throwing my way_

_It ain’t so hard to take, that’s right_

_‘Cause I know one day you’ll be screaming my name_

_And I’ll just look away, that’s right_

 

_===_

 

**(Spencer and Madison)**

_Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth_

_So everyone can hear_

**(Mason and Jane)**

_Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down_

_Baby I don’t care_

**(Tina)**

_Keep it up and soon enough you’ll figure out_

_You’ll wanna be_

_You’ll wanna be_

**(ND 1.0 and 3.0)**

_A loser like me_

_A loser like me_

 

_===_

 

**(Kurt)**

_Push me up against the locker_

_And hey, all I do is shake it off_

_I’ll get you back when I’m your boss_

_I’m not thinking ‘bout you haters_

_‘Cause hey, I could be a superstar_

_I’ll see you when you wash my car_

**(Blaine)**

_All of the dirt you’ve been throwing my way_

_It ain’t so hard to take, that’s right_

_‘Cause I know one day you’ll be screaming my name_

_And I’ll just look away, that’s right_

 

_===_

 

**_(_ Sam)**

_Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth_

_So everyone can hear_

**(Puck)**

_Hit me with the worst you got and know me down_

_I don’t care_

**(Mercedes)**

_Keep it up and soon enough you’ll figure out_

_You wanna be_

_You wanna be_

**(ND 1.0 + 3.0)**

_A loser like me_

_A loser like me_

 

===

 

**(Glee Guys)**

_Hey, you, over there_

_Keep the L up in the air_

_Hey you over there_

_Keep the L up cause I don’t care_

_You can throw your sticks and you can throw your stones_

_Like a rocket, just watch me go_

_Yeah, L-O-S-E-R_

_I can only be who I are_

 

_===_

 

**(Roderick)**

_So go ahead and hate one and run your mouth_

_So everyone can hear_

**(Rachel)**

_Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down_

_Baby I don’t care_

**(Santana)**

_Keep it up and soon enough you’ll figure out_

_You’ll wanna be_

_You’ll wanna be_

**(Santana and Brittany)**

_A loser like me_

_A loser like me_

 

_===_

 

**(ND 1.0 + 3.0+ Cooper and Jesse)**

_So go ahead and hate one and run your mouth_

_So everyone can hear_

_Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down_

_Baby I don’t care_

_Keep it up and soon enough you’ll figure out_

_You’ll wanna be_

_You’ll wanna be_

_A loser like me_

_A loser like me_

_A loser like me_

 

 

Out in the parking lot, Artie wipes the sweat of his brow and switches to the camera filming Rod Remington in the green room.

“And that’s it for the live broadcast. Stay tuned for backstage interviews with congressman Hummel, Santana Lopez, Rachel Berry and many more.”

 

**_Hummel Home, Lima_ **

 

“What’s the verdict?” Kurt asks later that night, curled up on his family’s living room couch with Blaine while Burt checks how many donations have come in so far.

His dad frowns and Kurt fears the worst. What if no one donated and the only money they’ve made was from ticket sales and money Rachel, Jesse and Santana have donated so far. It would enable them to install the two paid internships at McKinley but wouldn’t leave them with money for other schools in the state. But then his dad smiles and his worries disappear.

“We did good.”

“Yes,” Puck entering the living room with a beer in his hand fist bumps the air. When Burt frowns, he adds. “Hey I’m totally legal now.”

“I’m more concerned with you kids drinking all my light beer. It’s the only stuff Kurt and Carole allow me to drink.”

Blaine, who’s about to uncap his own beer, puts the bottle opener down and offers Burt the bottle.

“Sorry, I’ll get some wine. Do you want another glass?” he turns to Kurt who quickly finishes the wine in his glass.

“Why not. We’re celebrating after all.”

‘We should have a party,” Puck suggests and takes a seat next to Kurt while Blaine heads into the kitchen to get more wine.

“And I’m guessing you want to do it here?” Burt stares at Puck who doesn’t even flinch.

“Well, the Berrys don’t live here anymore, so yeah, thanks Burt,” Puck replies and Burt sighs.

“Fine. But you buy your own drinks and clean up after. Don’t make me lock up the bar,” he adds, pointing his finger at Puck. “God knows why you are staying with us. Rachel, I understand, but doesn’t your mom still live here?”

Puck just shrugs. “It’s much nicer here.”

“It’s too bad Quinn couldn’t make it,” Kurt observes. “He’d be over at her house instead of ours,” he adds with a wink earning him a light punch to the shoulder from Puck.

“Did I hear something about a party?” a freshly showered Rachel joins them. “I can make drink tickets so the McKinley kids don’t get too drunk.”

“And that’s my cue to leave,” Burt gets out of his chair and heads toward the sliding door leading to the backyard, beer in hand. “I’d prefer it if no underage drinking is happening in my house - and I’m not talking about the college students,” he pointedly stares at Blaine who hasn’t turned 21 yet, “but if anyone does drink, please make sure they get home safely. I’m up for reelection next year and the last thing I need is a scandal, okay.”

“Of course,” Kurt promises. “We’ll keep an eye on the New Directions. We’re probably going to invite Emma, Shannon and Will too, so maybe they won’t dare to drink anyway.”

“I’d prefer it but I haven’t forgotten what you kids got up to in high school.” Again Burt points at Blaine, who blushes.

‘Dad,” Kurt protests, “that was years ago. Stop teasing him about it. Blaine had one of the worst hangovers of his life, that should be punishment enough.”

Burt smirks. “Sorry kiddo, but I can’t wait to tell the story to your kids when they are old enough. How the second time I met their dad was when I found him hungover in my son’s bed.”

“Wait what?” Puck exclaims. “I thought you weren’t doing it for ages after you two met.”

Kurt turns an even darker shade of red. “We weren’t,” he hisses. “Definitely not until college.”

Burt just shakes his head. “If you wanted me to believe that, you should’ve been a better liar in high school. And a sock drawer is never a good place to hide stuff from your parents especially if your parents are still doing your laundry,” he adds with a wink before heading out into the backyard, laughing.

“Told you he knew,” Blaine turns to Kurt who glares at his boyfriend and takes his wallet out of his back pocket and hands Blaine a ten dollar bill.

“Is there anything you don’t bet on?” Rachel asks as Blaine pockets his winnings. He shares a look with Kurt before they simultaneously shake their heads. “No. But usually we don’t bet money,” he adds with a wink, causing Kurt to blush. 

“So, the party,” Kurt changes the subject. “If we’re having a party, it has to happen tomorrow night, everyone’s leaving Sunday afternoon.”

“Don’t worry, I got it,” Puck says, and Kurt has to remind himself that Puck’s in the army now and if the army trusts him to defend the country, Kurt should trust that Puck can throw a party that doesn’t wreck the house.

 

 

**_William McKinley High School, Lima_ **

 

Unique and Kitty approach the sign up sheet they’d put up after the benefit, both wearing large black sunglasses to protect their eyes from the glaring lights. Apparently what the first batch ofNew Directions had told them was true, you could be hungover for two days in a row. The grown up teachers had left the party early on and as soon as they were gone, all bets were off, Sam and Mercedes turning a blind eye to the drinking, the moment the current ND had handed over their car keys.

“I’m glad it’s only two weeks till graduation and we’re pretty much done with school,” Kitty groans before they stop in front of the sign up sheet. It’s not just Kitty’s jaw that drops. Because there must be at least thirty names on the list, all signing up to audition for next year’s glee club.

“Wow,” Unique gasps. “Who knew that all we needed to make Glee popular were a few famous alumni.”

They are joined by the other members of the glee club, all in equal bad shape.

“I’m never drinking again,” Madison groans. “Why did no one stop me.”

“Because you insisted you were mature enough to know when you had enough,” Kitty reminds her before stepping aside so her friends can see the sign up sheet as well.

“Unless they all suck, at least you’ll have enough members for competitions next year,” Unique smiles. “Though I’m pretty sure no one will be able to replace me and Kitty.”

“Hey,” Roderick exclaims. “I’m graduating too.”

“Yeah, but you’re also a newbie. Kitty and I, we were already in ND when Sam, Artie, Brittany and Tina were still members. At this point, we’re glee club legacies.”

A moment later, Unique and Kitty shriek when two members of the hockey team dump two raspberry slushies on their head.

“Legacies indeed,” the remaining members of the glee club laugh when they realize they have been spared themselves.

Apparently, some McKinley students haven’t gotten the memo yet that Glee’s cool now.

 

**_The Lima Bean, Ohio_ **

 

Sam, Mercedes, Emma and Shannon are meeting with the two finalists for the McKinley internships at the Lima Bean because they thought an informal setting would make everyone more comfortable. When two young men approach the table, Mercedes gasps.

“Now I know why your names sounded familiar,” she gasps. “Sam it’s the Warblers.”

The two young men, Nick Duvall and Jeff Sterling laugh. “Former Warblers, but yes, we’ve met before.” When Emma and Shannon frown in confusion, Jeff explains. “Nick and I went to Dalton with Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel for a bit. They told us about the internship when they heard we were studying music education at Ohio State.”

“Oh great, so you’re familiar with the New Directions,” Emma smiles at the two students.

“Lost against them more than once,” Nick grumbles, “but at least it gave us ample opportunities to study their strengths and weaknesses.”

“I gotta say, you two were our first pick before I knew who you are but now that I know I think you should get it even more. As long as you can promise that you won’t sabotage the New Directions should they compete against the Warblers,” Mercedes teases them.

“The had their chance at Nationals this year, and everyone we know is graduating next week. I don’t care if the new Warblers lose,” Jeff assures her, not getting that Mercedes was just teasing him.

“And you’ll help the kids break into Dalton in case the Warblers steal our trophies again?” Sam asks and Emma and Shannon put their fingers into their ears because sometimes it’s better not to know what their kids get up to.

“Definitely. We know all the short cuts,” Nick promises before he shakes Sam’s proffered hand.

“So can we make it official?” Mercedes asks. “Can we give the glee club to Nick and Jeff? I”m sure they’ll get along great with the current members.”

“Yes, can we?” Sam turns to Emma and Shannon who both laugh. 

“You know it’s your club, right. We’re only co-coaches because the school board wouldn’t have agreed to resurrect the glee club otherwise.”

Sam hits his head. “Right. I forgot I was in charge.” He turns to Nick and Jeff with a huge smile on his face. “Welcome aboard. The Glee club 2015/16 is yours.”

“Yes!” Nick and Jeff fist bump the air. “Awesome, thanks guys.”

“And if you have some time tomorrow afternoon, we’re holding auditions for next year’s glee club. Would be great if you could be there and help us decide who should get in,” Mercedes tells them.

“We’ll make time,” Jeff assures her. “We saw the benefit on TV because we couldn’t get tickets and the current group’s great. But I’m curious to find out what other talent McKinley has been hiding.”

“Don’t we all,” Mercedes agrees before she heads to the counter to get a round of celebratory cupcakes.

 

**_McKinley High Auditorium, Lima_ **

 

The next day at auditions for the Glee Club, Nick and Jeff meet the members of the New Directions. Kitty and Unique they’ve met before, but they’ve only seen the others for the first time during the live concert. Thankfully, everyone is very welcoming, even Kitty and Unique who were members of the ND when the Warblers stole their trophy and were disqualified because of doping. And they are all very talented. The same can’t be said about the majority of the students auditioning, but at the end of the evening, they managed to find twelve students to replace the three graduating ones. With the Warblers, they never had to worry whether they’d have enough members to compete or not because the Warblers were hugely popular at Dalton, but Nick and Jeff know from the stories Blaine told them that the New Directions often struggled to get enough members. But not next year. Next year, if no one changes their minds, they’ll have more than enough students in the glee club to compete. And hopefully win. Because Nick and Jeff never even went to Nationals, but maybe they could as coaches.

 

**_William McKinley High School, Lima_ **

 

And then finally the day is here. Graduation. 

“We can finally leave this cow town,” Kitty smiles as she and Unique walk towards the school. “Though I’m going to miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too, but we can always Skype and meet up when we’re back here for Christmas,” Unique promises her before the two girls share a hug.

“I can’t believe that we have to sing _We are the champions_ again,” she adds as she pushes open the door. “If I was in charge, I’d have picked _Fuck You_ by Lily Allen - well, after I’d gotten my diploma. The last thing I need is another year in this hellhole because some of my credits disappeared mysteriously again.”

“But it would feel so good to tell McKinley fuck you,” Kitty agrees. “And I was lucky enough to be popular.” 

In the hallway, they run into Roderick, also dressed in his graduation robes.

“Did you hear, the superintendent is going to announce today who the new principal is going to be,” he tells the girls who shrug.

“I hope it’s not some douche for the sake of ND, but we’re outta here. I honestly don’t care about McKinley’s principal,” Unique tells him and Kitty nods.

“Anyone has to be better than Sue Sylvester right?”

Together the three seniors walk to the auditorium, bitching some more about having to sing _We Are The Champions_ again. The auditorium is packed with friends and family of the class of 2015, and Kitty waves at Mercedes before taking her seat next to Unique and Roderick. Mercedes and Sam are the only former members of the New Directions still in town as the others had to return to college and work. But it’s okay. In the cause of the school year, Kitty and Unique have become good friends with the twins and Jane and even Spencer warmed up to her. Though never as much as he warmed to Unique. She still thinks it’s sad that the two of them never got the chance to explore if there really was anything between them. Hopefully future generations at McKinley would be evolved enough to accept that love comes in many forms. At least, there would still be a glee club to offer students a safe space where they could be open and true to themselves.

Kitty’s brought back from her musings when the superintendent steps on stage and approaches the microphone.

“Welcome students, friends and families of the graduating class of 2015. Before I ask this year’s valedictorian Lisa Parish to give her speech, I’d like to make an announcement. For the past couple of weekswe have has been interviewing candidates for the position of principal and vice principal of William McKinley High School and we’ve reached a decision. Please welcome on stage McKinley’s new principal Shannon Beiste and vice principal Emma Pillsbury - Schuester.”

It’s a testament to the popularity of the two teachers that the students in the crowd actually clap and cheer following the superintendents announcement. Kitty and Unique cheer loudly as well, because it’s easier to give a fuck about who’s in charge at your old school if it’s the people who helped you a lot while you were still in school.

“That’s amazing!” Mercedes turns to Sam a few rows behind the graduating seniors. 

“It is,” Sam agrees. “I feel so much better now about leaving for L.A knowing that the school and the kids are in good hands. And I have a surprise for you as well.”

Sam’s smiling brightly so it has to be a good surprise. “Tell me.”

“My academic advisor helped me apply to colleges in the L.A area and I got accepted into one. I can even transfer the few credits I got this semester at Rhodes.”

“That’s amazing!” Mercedes exclaims, ignoring the girl giving a speech on stage and kissing Sam deeply. They only pull apart when someone clears their throat behind them, both blushing.

“We’ll it’s not UCLA, but my advisor thinks that I should apply after I finished two years of community college. And who knows, maybe now that I know what I want to focus on, school will be a bit easier for me.”  
“You’re going to be a great social worker. All those kids will be lucky to have you,” Mercedes tells her boyfriend before she kisses him again, because you know what, they are about to leave Lima for good, so who cares if some parents or teachers disapprove of the PDA.

On stage, the valedictorian ends her speech to sparse applause, but judging from the bored expressions all around, it couldn’t have been very riveting. She’s replaced with two women smiling brightly.

“Today, we’re saying goodbye to a group of young adults whom we only wish the best. We’re saving the speeches for the next school year because we know you all just want your diploma and get out of here,” Principal Beiste jokes.

“So without further ado, here are the New Directions to give you a proper send off.”

As the remaining four members of the Glee Club file on stage, Unique gets up from her seat to take the first line.

 

**(Unique)**

_I’ve paid my dues_

_Time after Time_

_I’ve done my sentence_

_But committed no crime_

 

As she sings, the first seniors receive their diplomas and Unique finally accepts hers before she joins the New Directions on stage. In the audience, Kitty stands up to take the next line.

 

**(Kitty)**

_And bad mistakes_

_I’ve made a few_

_I’ve had my share of sand kicked in my face_

_But I’ve come through_

 

She joins the New Directions on stage as well, before Roderick takes the first chorus.

 

**(Roderick)**

We are the champions, my friends

And we’ll keep on fighting t’ill the end

We are the champions

We are the champions

No time for losers

“Cause we are the champions of the world

 

Roderick collects his diploma from principal Beiste and joins the New Directions on stage where they finish the song together. Kitty’s the last to receive her diploma, but as soon as the song ends, the three seniors throw heir caps into the air.

“Fucking finally,” Unique yells, who, thanks to Sue hadn’t be able to graduate the previous year.

‘We’re finally getting out of Lima,” Kitty rejoices as well.

“And Ohio,” Roderick adds with a smile on his face. 

They are joined by Mercedes and Sam who pull the three graduates into a bone crushing hug.

“We need to get together once you’re settled in L.A,” Mercedes tells Unique. “You’re going to love it, I’m sure.”

“You never told us where you’re going after graduation,” Sam turns to Roderick, feeling a little guilty that he doesn’t know what all his students’ plans are.

“Oh, I’m heading to Chicago as well. I got into Chicago Polytech,” Roderick smiles. “You think we’re going to stay in touch?” he asks Kitty.

Six months ago, she probably would have given him a different answer, but now Kitty smiles at Roderick. 

“I’d like that.”

Before they can talk more, they are surrounded by their families, but neither of the graduates is worried about never seeing the others again. The former members of the New Directions are living proof that friendships can last past high school.

 

**_New York, NYADA, Madam Tibideaux’s office_ **

 

“Come in.”

Kurt enters the dean’s office trying to hide how nervous he is. The last few months have been exhausting, trying to catch up to the students who started a semester ahead of him. The last couple of days were devoted to end of term exams and Madam Tibideaux has called him to her office to discuss his results.

“Mr. Hummel, please take a seat,” the dean tells him with a smile on her face and Kurt relaxes instantly. “Your teachers were all really pleased with how far you’ve come and you should be able to access your grades online in a few hours. But I know you’ve been anxious to hear our decision, so I thought I’d tell you personally. Congratulations, come fall you’ll officially be a senior and barring any complications will graduate next spring.”

“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” Kurt exclaims, only barely refraining from hugging the dean. “I won’t disappoint you.”

“See that you don’t. You are one of my most talented students and I expect great things from you.”

The moment he’s back outside in the hallway, he calls Blaine.

“You can send out the email. I”m graduating next spring.”

 

======

 

**SAVE THE DATE**

 

**We are tying the knot and would love it if you celebrate with us.**

 

_ **Saturday, June 4, 2016** _

 

**Invitations will follow once we have figured out all details.**

 

**Love**

**Blaine & Kurt**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music used in this episode:
> 
> Glee 3.0 : Uptown Funk - Mark Ronson feat. Bruno Mars  
> Mercedes: Into the light- Original   
> Rachel: Titanium - David Guetta feat. Sia   
> Santana: Dear Prudence by the Beatles in the style of Across the Universe  
> Rachel and Jesse: Falling Slowly - Once  
> Kurt and Blaine: The Show Must Go On - Queen  
> Loser Like Me: The Glee Club current and past - Glee Original  
> Glee 3.0: We are the Champions - Queen
> 
> Two more episodes left: 2016 (can't work with 2009) and Dreams Come True - hopefully within the next few weeks


	12. 6x12: 2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are cordially invited to the wedding of Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, my apologies for the lateness of the episode. I just moved to London, so apartment search etc. had to come first. But I'm all moved in now and have started on the series finale :)

**_612: 2016_ **

 

_Here’s what you missed on Glee. Five years ago, Pavarotti died and Kurt and Blaine shared their first kiss over his casket. Weird, right? Later, they discovered that Kurt was a senior, but Blaine only a junior, which sucked. Kurt went to New York without Blaine and got a Vogue internship without having any qualifications. Blaine felt neglected and cheated with a lighthouse. Kurt got pissed and broke up with him. Blaine moped, Kurt watched the Notebook. Burt told Kurt he had cancer to get the boys back together, but Kurt started sort of seeing a 40 year old Brit and Blaine crushed on his straight best friend. They hooked up at Mr. Schue’s not wedding. Kurt didn’t want to get back together, but a few weeks later he accepted Blaine’s proposal. Kurt went back to New York, Blaine back to high school. They both felt like Blaine’s senior year lasted forever. Finally Blaine moved to New York, but Kurt needed space, so Blaine moved out of the loft and shared an apartment with Sam and Mercedes. There was some more drama, but it’s all good now, because Kurt set a date for the wedding and re-proposed to Blaine. And that’s what you missed on Glee._

 

 

 

**Brooklyn, The Loft**

 

Kurt bangs his head on the table in frustration, causing the tiny paper chairs on the seating chart in front of him to topple over.

“Honey?” Blaine joins him on the living room couch after refilling their wine glasses.

“The seating chart’s driving me crazy,” Kurt exclaims. “I thought we were blessed when all our relatives RSVP’d, but that was before I knew who hated who. Especially your family.”

“Hey,” Blaine protests. “Your grandparents are just as bad. But tell me again what the issues are.” 

“Fine,” Kurt groans before he picks up a few of the chairs to illustrate his point. “Mom’s parents Ruth and Peter don’t want to sit next to Carole or her parents John and Mary because they hate it that my dad remarried. Carole’s sitting with us and my dad, so that’s not a problem.”

He puts the Carole chair next to the Burt chair and his maternal grandparents’ next to an empty table.

“My dad’s mom Peggy doesn't want to sit with Ruth and Peter either because they always told my dad he wasn’t good enough for my mom. They only started to accept him when I was born.”

“Put your grandma with Carole’s parents,” Blaine suggests. “Or are they not getting along either?” 

“Good idea,” Kurt agrees and puts the Peggy chair next to Carole’s parents. “Now, let’s move on to the bigger issue - your family,” he points to the remaining chairs. “Your parents are both bringing dates but we want them to sit with us.”

Blaine shrugs. “So split them up. We can seat Melinda and Zack together and if anyone doesn’t like it - too bad. It’s our wedding after all.”

“Alright,” Kurt agrees and moves them to a table with Blaine’s cousins Matt and Zoey, Matt’s wife Clara, Zoey’s boyfriend Eddy and Matt’s adorable six year old daughter Kelsey who’s going to be their flower girl.

“That leaves my grandparents, my aunt and uncle and Isabelle and June,” Blaine observes. “We can’t seat my grandparents together because my dad’s parents blame my mom for the divorce and her parents blame my dad.”

“Put you dad’s parents, your aunt and uncle and June and her husband with my mom’s parents,” Kurt suggests. “They are all super stuck up so they should get along great.”

“I though you were okay with me inviting June,” Blaine frowns. 

“I am,” Kurt sighs. “We’ll probably never be friends but she’s important to you and as you said this is our wedding. We should invite people who are important to us.”

Blaine leans in to place a soft kiss on Kurt’s lips, careful not to disturb the finally forming seating chart, before moving Isabelle, her boyfriend and his mom’s parents to the table seating John, Mary, Peggy and their officiant.

Kurt looks at the chart and can’t help but laugh.

“What’s so funny?” Blaine asks.

“Just that we had a harder time seating our family members than we did with our friends who’ve all dated at least one other person they’re sitting with,” Kurt explains after getting his laughter under control.

Blaine looks at the chart where Rachel and Jesse, Santana and Brittany, Quinn and Puck and Mercedes and Sam are sharing one table and Mike and Tina, Artie and Jess, Dani and her girlfriend and Elliot’s boyfriend Tom and Cooper’s girlfriend another. The rest had been easy - one table occupied by their NYADA friends and the remaining one by Wes, David, Nick and Jeff and their respective girlfriends.

“I think it was a good idea that we only invited our Glee friends and parents to the rehearsal dinner,” Blaine laughs as well. “Don’t get me wrong, you’re right when you said we’re blessed that all our relatives even want to come to our wedding, but it would make our lives easier if they could get along.”

Kurt nods before he carefully picks up the seating chart and carries it to their dinning table which is covered with flower and color samples and Kurt’s overflowing wedding scrapbook. He had found the perfect venue for the wedding when he and Blaine had gone on a bike ride through Brooklyn the previous summer, but it had been a little out of their price range even after his dad had promised to match Richard’s contribution to the wedding. It had meant finding another venue or not hiring a wedding planner. With Kurt graduating shortly before the wedding and both of them working as well, a wedding planner had sounded like a smart idea, but Kurt had fallen in love with the Brooklyn Boathouse and in the end, they’d opted for planning the wedding themselves if it meant getting the venue. 

“But on the upside,” Kurt smiles, “there’s only one thing left on the list - cake testing.”

“Great idea to leave the best for last,” Blaine agrees before he pulls Kurt back down onto the couch. “But for now, I think we should celebrate finishing the seating chart. Rachel’s staying at Jesse’s again.”

“I still can’t wait to move into our own apartment,” Kurt says before Blaine silences him with a kiss.

“Only a few more weeks,” Blaine reminds him when they have to break for air. “Only a few more weeks and we’ll be married and have our own place. With walls and endless privacy.”

“Can it be June already,” Kurt whines.

“I’m sure you’d be sad if you missed your graduation.”

“You’re right. So can it be May already?”

Blaine laughs before he leans in to whisper into Kurt’s ear. “Couch or bed?”

“You sure Rachel’s staying at Jesse’s?” Blaine nods.

“Couch for old times sake,” Kurt winks before he pulls Blaine fully on top of him to begin their celebrations.

 

**_GLEE_ **

 

**Upper Westside, Rachel and Jesse’s Apartment**

 

There are boxes everywhere and Rachel nearly breaks her neck when she collides with a box holding their kitchen supplies as she stumbles out of their bedroom. Their brand new apartment is only 4 blocks away from the restaurant, so it’s definitely Jesse’s fault they’re 30 minutes late already. After all, it was her boyfriend who’d had the glorious idea to christen their bed right after it was delivered an hour earlier. Now her zipper is stuck, her hair a mess and her make up all over her face.

“They’re going to kill us,” she mumbles while trying to fix her hair and getting the zipper unstuck.

Jesse doesn’t look much better when he exits the bedroom, the cheshire grin on his face the only thing setting them apart.

“I’m sure we won’t be the only ones running a bit late,” he assures her and expertly zips up her dress.

“That’s what you say every time and then we’re aways the last to show up,” Rachel grumbles, because these days even she knows that there’s a difference between being fashionable late and having no time management skills.

 

**Manhattan, 5th Avenue**

 

“This is impossible,” Santana exclaims before cursing in rapid Spanish and staring down a middled aged woman carrying a tourist guide who made the mistake of gawking at her. “Why couldn’t they just register at ‘gay and gayer’ like other unicorns."

“They want gifts that come from the heart,” her wife reminds her.

“But they are impossible to shop for,” Santana repeats.

“Maybe you shouldn’t have waited until the last minute to buy their wedding present,” Quinn interjects as she stares longingly at a wedding dress in a store across the street. 

It’s a little bit ironic that all her friends are getting married before her, when she and Puck already had a child together.

“We can’t all have significant others who add our names to presents we are not even participating in, no offense honey,” Santana retorts. “Why aren’t you helping Puck right now?”

Quinn just shrugs. “It sounded like you needed me more. After all, you called me 30 minutes before we were supposed to show up at the restaurant.”

Santana doesn’t even check what time it is. Hummel is going to kill her anyway.

 

**La Guardia Airport**

 

“What do you mean, our suitcases are still at LAX?” Mercedes only barely refrains from yelling at the baggage claim employee. Over the past year, more and more people have started to recognize her and she does not want to end up in some celebrity rag because she freaked out at the airport.

“I’m performing at a wedding tomorrow, I need my clothes,” she adds more calmly. But Sam apparently doesn’t care about causing a scene.

“We flew business class to ensure nothing goes wrong. So you’re going to call L.A and make sure that our luggage is on the next flight to New York. And then you’re going to make sure that it is delivered to our hotel free of charge before 8 AM tomorrow morning,” Sam orders the airport worker who doesn’t seemed too phased though. He probably deals with people like them at least once every hour.

“Please fill out these forms. We will inform you if your luggage arrives on another flight. In the meantime please accept our travel package containing a toothbrush, toothpaste, a disposable razor, shampoo and shower gel.”

“But that’s…” Sam sputters and Mercedes pats his shoulder.

“Come on, let’s go. We were supposed to be at the restaurant fifteen minutes ago.” 

 

**Brooklyn, Street in front of the Loft**

 

Puck, Tina, Mike and Elliott are sitting in front of Kurt and Blaine’s building next to a mountain of cardboard boxes. Each is labeled in Kurt’s neat handwriting with instructions where to put them in the new apartment.

“Just got an update from the driver,” Elliott looks up from his cellphone. “He’s still stuck in traffic on the Williamsburg bridge.”

“Great.” Mike gets up and starts pacing again. “So we’re not going to be very late, we’re lucky if we get there before the dinner’s over. Whose glorious idea was it to book the moving van this late in the day.” The question is clearly rhetorical, but Elliott answers it anyway.

“Not my fault you all got into the city last minute. Kurt finished packing up the loft days ago.”

“Did you finish your speech?” Tina changes the subject after wiping the sweat off her face with her t-shirt.

“I finished _a_ speech,” Elliott sighs. “I just hope that Kurt will like it. I know I wouldn’t have been his first choice under different circumstances, so I don’t want him to regret picking me as his best man.”

Tina snorts; “Blaine has Cooper. If you ever met his brother, you know that Kurt’s lucky to have you.”

“He definitely isn’t the brightest bulb in the box,” Elliott agrees, “but damn, he’s nice to look at. Don’t tell Tom I said that.”

Tina giggles. “You’re right. I’m pretty sure he’s the hottest guy at the wedding. No offense,” she adds when Puck and Mike both protest loudly.

“Isn’t he like super old,” Mike pouts.

“If you think 32 is super old,” Tina shrugs, After all, there’s no reason for Mike to be jealous. At least she hopes he knows there’s only one guy at the wedding she wants to go home with.

Luckily, they are saved by the bell. Or in their case, the driver of the moving van honking his horn to alert them to his arrival.

“Fucking finally,” Puck fist pumps the air. “I’m starving.”

 

**East Village, Gay Bar**

 

Blaine and Cooper are sitting at the bar of a lower Manhattan gay bar. A lone drag queen is performing on the stage behind them and the bar is still relatively empty as the night is still young. In front of them are six empty shot glasses.

“We really need to get going,” Blaine pleads with his brother. His speech is slightly slurred already and his swaying on his bar stool. “I can’t be late to my own rehearsal dinner.

“But I haven’t given you all my advice,” Cooper protests, holding his liquor much better than Blaine. 

Before Blaine can stop him, his brother orders two more tequila shots from the bartender who seems to be mentally undressing Cooper.

“If we don’t leave soon, there won’t be a marriage because Kurt has killed me,” Blaine retorts and pulls his phone out of his pants’ pocket to check if there are any angry messages from his fiancé. Before he can unlock his phone, however, Cooper snatches it out of his hand and pockets it.

“Come on, Squirt. Let me do this. I had to miss your 21st birthday, so this might be my last chance to properly party with my little brother, especially after you and Kurt insisted on a joint Bachelor party.”

“Fine,” Blaine groans, knowing that arguing with Cooper will only keep them in the bar longer. “So give me your sage marriage advice.”

“Right,” Cooper says, before he makes Blaine down another shot. “So, it’s super important to always apologize even if you don’t know what you did wrong, It’s never good if you have to ask why she, I mean he, is mad at you. Also, sex is a great way to break up a fight. Don’t argue, just kiss him and get dirty before you start fighting.”

Blaine tries to keep a straight face because he and Kurt had done all those things already when he had first moved in with Kurt and it had nearly broken them up a second time. It was no wonder his brother had a new girlfriend every other month if he lived by those rules.

“Also, there’s nothing wrong with toys to spice things up” Cooper continues undeterred. “I could point you to a few websites.”

‘Okay, TMI Coop,” Blaine interrupts. The bartender, however, bends over the bar and slips Cooper a piece of paper with his phone number. 

“I wouldn't mind those tips,” he whispers seductively and Blaine hides his face behind his hands when Cooper pockets the number.

“What are you doing?” he hisses when the bartender turns to serve other patrons.

“What?” Cooper shrugs. “It would have been rude not to take it. And who knows, maybe my character on _One Life to Live Reloaded_ turns out to be gay and I can call him for research.”

Blaine’s phone beeps in Cooper’s pocket and his brother pulls it out to read the incoming message.

“It’s from Mom. Says she’s all alone with Dad at the restaurant and needs back up. I thought he was bringing the college student.”

“She’s not in college. She’s getting her Ph.D,” Blaine finds himself defending his father’s girlfriend.

“She's still younger than me. That just screams midlife crisis. At least Mom found an age appropriate guy.”

“Whatever,” Blaine interrupts. “I really don’t want to think about our parents with their new partners. Not the night before my wedding.”

But Cooper just barrels on. “At least Dad has good taste. Too bad I didn’t meet her first. Might be weird if I start dating her after she dumps Dad, right?”

“Gross,” Blaine exclaims and signals the bartender. “Now _I_ need another shot.”

 

**Upper Westside,Restaurant**

 

After getting turned around a few times, Burt and Carole finally arrive at the restaurant.

“Told you we should have taken a cab,” Burt grumbles. “I can’t believe we’re late to the boys’ rehearsal dinner.”

Carole, who’s in the process of exchanging her flats for a pair of heels, just rolls her eyes.

“You heard what the doctor said - you need more exercise. And I’m sure we won’t be the last ones to arrive.”

Carole puts her flats into her bag and links her arm with her husband. Inside the restaurant, Burt flags down a waiter.

“Excuse me - party of Hummel - Anderson.”

“Thank god,” the waiter sighs to Burt and Carole’s surprise. “I was afraid I screwed up the reservation.”

Before they can ask the waiter to clarify, he leads them into the backroom of the restaurant - which is completely empty safe for four boys Burt thinks went to Dalton with Kurt and Blaine on one side of a large table and Blaine’s parents on the other side who both look up in relief when Burt and Carole join them. 

“Carole, Burt, it’s so good to see you again,” Pam perks up and pulls them both into a hug. After Burt has shaken hands with Richard and kissed Pam’s cheek they take their seats opposite Blaine’s parents.

“Where is everyone?” Burt asks.

“I don’t know,” Pam replies, happy that she’s not alone with her ex anymore. “When we arrived, only they were here,” she points at the four former Warblers.

Meanwhile, Richard strikes up a conversation with Burt about the new Tesla model that has recently been released, equally grateful not to be alone with his ex-wife anymore.

“I’d love to look under its hood sometime, but with us selling the house in Lima and living in D.C full-time, I barely have time to drop by the garage.”

“I’m surprised you didn’t sell it as well,” Richard remarks and Burt shakes his head.

“It’s a good business and I’d like it to stay in the family even if Kurt will never work there. I would have given it to Finn if he,” Burt stops himself abruptly. This weekend is already hard on Carole, because as much as she loves his son, it’s a reminder of what her own son will never have and he doesn’t want to bring her down even more by talking about how he’d hoped he could give the shop to Finn.

“I get it. My sons aren't interested in what I do either,” Richard sighs. 

“Oh, Kurt’s a good mechanic, but he never would have been happy staying in Lima and working in the garage. Your Blaine however,” Burt teases, “will probably always have to rely on Triple A if Kurt’s not with him.”

“I know,” Richard laughs. “ I tried to rebuild a car with him one summer but we were both hopeless. Worst attempt at bonding ever.”

Burt refrains from telling Richard that it was indeed a bad idea because Blaine thought his dad was trying to make him straight. 

“But you seem to get alone much better these days,” he smiles at Blaine’s dad instead.

“Fortunately,” Richard sighs. “Apparently all I had to do was be nice to Kurt, let Blaine transfer to McKinley and accept his college decision.”

Burt looks around the restaurant but neither of the boys in question nor their friends have shown up since he and Carole arrived.

“I’ll text Kurt, see where they are. I know he had a call back today for some play in San Francisco but that should have been over two hours ago.”

Next to the men, Carole and Pam are engaged in a lively conversation about the Hummel’s new house in D.C.

“It’s in walking distance from Burt’s office because his doctor wasn’t too happy during his last check up,” Carole explains while she shows Pam pictures on her smartphone. 

“Was it hard selling the house in Lima?” Pam asks. “I know it was for me after the divorce, because it was where Blaine and Cooper grew up.”

Carole smiles sadly. “We didn’t live there long, but it was where we became a family. Butwe were barely there anymore and with Sam moving to L.A we decided that a full time move to D.C would be for the best. This way we are closer to the boys and can see them more often.”

It’s Pam’s turn to give her a sad smile. “I just worry that Blaine won’t visit anymore now that Kurt doesn’t have a reason to come home to Lima. I thought about moving to New York but then I met Zack and I really like him. I want to see where things are going with us first.”

Pam shows Carole a picture of her new boyfriend and Carole whistles. “He’s a good looking man. Has Blaine met him?”

“He has. I wanted them to meet before I brought him along to the wedding. At least, he doesn’t seem to hate him.”

“That’s good. Growing up, Finn rarely liked the men I dated and the relationships never lasted once I found out how he felt. I’m just glad he got along so well with Burt. And that Kurt liked me too.”

“How are you doing with all this? Kurt getting married?” Pam asks quietly.

“I’m really happy for him, but I always thought Finn would be at Kurt’s wedding, maybe even as his best man,” Carole replies, eyes misting over. 

“Well, I’ve always wanted to see Washington if you ever want to talk,” Pam offers, because they had hit it off the first time they met when the boys were still in high school and she’d missed her friend since Carole moved to D.C.

“I’d love a visit,” Carole smiles at Pam. “I met some nice women at work but they aren’t like the friends I left behind.”

Their talk is interrupted by Burt. “Kurt just texted me that his audition is running late. He doesn’t know where Blaine is only that Cooper wanted to meet him before coming here,” he tells his wife and Pam. 

Pam winces. “If I know my oldest, it might be a while before they get here. They’re probably at some bar.”

“He’s an interesting man your Cooper” Burt replies diplomatically. He’s only met Cooper once before but from what he remembers Cooper’s a force to be reckoned with.

Pam just laughs though. “No need to sugar coat - we all know Cooper can be a handful. If I’m honest I was quite surprised when Blaine told me he asked Cooper to be part of the wedding.”

Further down the table, Nick, Jeff, Wes and David, who’d been talking quietly looked over to the parents when they start laughing loudly.

“I wonder what that’s about,” Nick says, but Jeff just shakes his head.

“Don’t ask. After a year with the New Directions you should know that everyone who ever went to McKinley is a bit crazy.”

 

**Manhattan, Off Broadway Theater**

 

Finally, after waiting for more than an hour, a woman with a clipboard approaches him.

“Kurt Hummel?” she asks and Kurt nods. “We’re sorry for the delay, but they’re ready for you now.”

The woman - Susan - leads him onto the stage of the small off Broadway theater where he’d first auditioned a week ago. In the audience he spies the director of the production Mike Milligan, and a few other people Kurt isn’t familiar with.

“It’s good to see you again,” Mike greets him warmly. “How have you been?”

“Good, good,” Kurt replies while trying to surreptitiously look at his wrist watch. He’s so, so late for his rehearsal dinner. “Thanks for calling me back.”

“You really impressed us with your first audition especially when you told us you hadn’t acted professionally before. You ready to join us out in San Francisco if you make the cut?”

“Absolutely,” Kurt nods. He and Blaine had talked about it and had agreed that if necessary they’d cut their honeymoon short.

“Great! Have you been before?” Mike asks and Kurt barely suppressed a sigh. Any other day, he’d love to chat with the director, but not today.

“Are we keeping you from something more important?” a man in a dark grey Hugo Boss suit asks him sharply, apparently having noticed Kurt’s reluctance to chat.

Kurt turns bright red, cursing himself for being so transparent.

“No, of course not,” he stammers. “It’s just that I’m late for a rehearsal dinner.”

“Oh, who’s getting married?” Mike asks, ignoring the frowning suit.

“I am,” Kurt replies unable to keep the smile off his face. “Tomorrow afternoon.”

“Congratulations! You should have told Susan. I wouldn’t have made you wait had I known.”

“It’s okay,” Kurt waves him off. “I’ve prepared the song and scene you asked me to.”

“So show us what you got. I don’t want to delay you even further,” Mike smiles and Kurt hands his sheet music to the pianist on stage before he moves centerstage and pours all his high school experiences into the song.

 

_Everything’s an act_

_When you’re pleasing everyone._

_And he assumes that role_

_to such renown._

_He plays a perfect part_

_Straight from his heart_

_Knowing the risks he takes_

_And hoping that the house_

_is not brought down._

 

_The role of a lifetime, it’s living a fantasy._

_A drama that you struggle to erase._

_Thoughts battle words over deeds_

_A war with such casualties._

_All played out behind a smiling face._

 

_God I need your guidance_

_Tell me what it means_

_To live a life where nothing’s as it seems._

_Spending days in silent fear,_

_And spending nights in lonely prayer._

_Hoping that one day when you wake,_

_Those feelings won’t be there._

 

_So confused because I feel complete with him._

_When we’re alone it ll somehow makes sense._

_Look into his eyes for some compromise_

_Remember the word, forget_

_And try to bury something so intense._

 

_You learn to play the straight man_

_Your lines become routine._

_Never really saying what you mean._

_But I know the scene will change_

_White picket fences and a dog_

_A trophy bride and children._

_God I know that’s what he wants_

_But Jason what role do I play,_

_Am I a savior or a phase?_

_Am I here to damn you?_

_Or help you navigate this maze?_

_Where confusion is a crime_

_So you fill your life with sound,_

_And if you dance like hell,_

_you hope you never touch the ground._

_What happens when the music stops?_

_In the silence will he stay?_

_One day he’ll realize that these feelings aren’t going away,_

_so we drive ourselves insane,_

_spinning circles in our souls,_

_as we dance around and play pretend_

_and once again_

_reprise our roles._

 

 

“Thank you, Kurt. We’ll let you know as soon as possible. And have a great day tomorrow.”

Kurt rushes out of the building still in his audition clothes - black yoga pants and a dark blue tank top - and jumps in a waiting cab.

 

**Upper West Side, Street in front of the restaurant**

 

Kurt is sprinting down the street toward the restaurant. He’d checked his phone in the cab and had discovered a text from Carole telling him that neither Blaine nor his friends had shown up for the rehearsal dinner. And a call to his fiancé’s phone sent him straight to voice mail. After getting stuck in traffic close to Columbus Circle, running the rest of the way had sounded like a smart idea, but unfortunately, he’d forgotten how hot it is and is all sweaty when he nearly collides with Rachel and Jesse as they round the corner as well. Before he can ask why the hell they are so late for his rehearsal dinner, an Uber car stops next to him and Blaine and Cooper tumble out, both unsteady on their feet.

"Cooper Richard Anderson, please tell me you did not get my fiancé drunk the night before our wedding,” Kurt catches himself pointing at his future brother-in-law as he yells at him.

“At least, we’re dressed appropriately,” Cooper sticks his tongue out at Kurt, before he drags Blaine into the restaurant.

Before Kurt can follow them, an airport cab pulls up to the curb and Mercedes and Sam, both still in their comfortable travel clothes climb out, both carrying airport shopping bags.

“I’m so sorry,” Mercedes greets him, “but the airline lost our luggage, so Sam and I will have to go shopping tomorrow morning instead of breakfast with you and Blaine.”

“It’s…”, Kurt starts only to be interrupted by Santana who arrives with Brittany and Quinn in tow.

“Did you just run past us? I gotta say, you look weird when you run,” his ‘friend’ informs him.

“Did anyone show up when they were supposed to?” Kurt asks exasperatedly. “But whatever, please go inside. I need to go and get changed first.”

Of course that is when he realizes that in his hurry to get to dinner, he’d forgotten his change of clothes at the theater.

“I just hope the saying ‘bad dress rehearsal, great opening night’ applies to weddings as well,” Kurt mutters to himself as he walks into the restaurant and follows his friends into the backroom they’d rented.

 

**Upper Westside, Restaurant**

 

Once Puck, Tina, Mike and Elliott have arrived at the restaurant as well, the former glee clubbers split from their dates to catch up with old friends. Tina finds Quinn at the bar, flirting with the bartender for an extra shot of Whiskey.

“I had to go shopping with Santana and Brittany,” she explains when Tina raises an eyebrow in question.

“It wasn’t much better with your boy Puck. What is it with guys and acting like they’re fourteen as soon as there’s more than one of them?” she ponders before ordering a regular Whiskey Sour for herself.

“Beats me,” Quinn laughs. “But I’m glad he and Mike get along now that we’re moving to Chicago.”

“Yeah, I heard. Congrats on law school. University of Chicago, right?”

“Yes, Quinn beams. “I never thought I’d get in because you need a super high LSAT score, but somehow I did it. And Chicago was one of the cities Puck and I agreed on.”

“Well, I’m happy for you. And who knows, maybe we'll see more of each other soon too. I’m applying to Northwestern for Grad school next year,” Tina tells Quinn who smirks knowingly.

“Anything to do with Mike?” she teases and Tina blushes.

“We’re just friends right now, but we both agreed to give us another chance if we ever live in the same place again. Mike loves Chicago and I can do my Masters anywhere,” she confides in Quinn. No now else knows of her plans apart from Mike, because she doesn’t want to jinx anything before she has her acceptance letter.

“Does Puck have plans yet?” she changes the subject and takes a sip from her drink.

“He has to serve two more months, but then he - and you can’t tell anyone about this, at least not yet - he wants to try to get into the police academy in Chicago.”

“Puck a cop?” Tina repeats incredulously.

“I thought so too at first, but he’s changed a lot since he signed up and now I think he’d make a great police officer. I’m sure he’d be great at dealing with at risk kids thanks to his own colorful past.”

Tina considers this for a moment before she nods. “I think you are right. And don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone.”

The girls head back to the table, passing Sam and Blaine walking up to the bar.

“A _Shirely Temple_ for this guy and a beer for me,” Sam orders, under strict instructions from Kurt to sober Blaine up.

“So how’s L.A treating you?” Blaine asks as they wait for their drinks. “Your hair is even blonder now or is it more blond?”

Sam laughs because drunk Blaine is always hilarious. “L.A’s been treating me really well.I get good enough grades in college for them not to kick me out and I managed to land a few voice acting gigs for the summer.”

“Awesome, man. I just hope you won’t be too busy to show me around when I come out west this summer.”

“Did Kurt get the role?” Sam asks, remembering a Skype conversation between Mercedes and Kurt he’d overheard. Blaine shakes his head.

“Not yet, but I’m sure they’ll pick him. How can they not, he’s so amazing. And I get to marry him. He will be my husband. We’ll be married” Blaine beams.

Sam decides to order him coffee too because Kurt won’t be happy if Blaine bursts into tears during dinner because he’s an overemotional drunk.

“I’ll make time for you don’t worry. But you have to promise you’ll go surfing with me. It’s so much fun. If’d I known how much fun, I’d have moved to L.A right after graduation.”

“Fine,” Blaine agrees. “But only because I still feel bad about picking Cooper as my best man over you.”

It’s the night before his best friend’s wedding, so Sam doesn’t tell him that it had hurt him when Blaine had called to explain. 

“I get it, Blaine. Cooper’s been living in New York whereas I’m in L.A and we both know he would have bothered you until he got some role in your wedding. And that would have been either best man or officiant.” Blaine shudders.

“And best man sounded like the safer option because hopefully people will already be drunk when he gives his speech.”

They both laugh.

“What’s so funny?” Kurt and Mercedes join them. “And please tell me that’s not a cocktail,” he adds as he spots the drink in front of Blaine. “I love getting drunk just as much as you do, but please not tonight.”

“Don’t worry, it’s a _Shirley Temple,”_ Sam explains. “But we’re going back to the table now anyway to get some appetizers into Blaine,” he adds with a grin, kisses Mercedes softly and leads a still unsteady on his feet Blaine to the table.

“Looks like things with Sam are still going well,” Kurt teases and Mercedes blushes. “Are there any wedding bells in your future?”

“Not yet, but we’ve only been back together for about a year and a half and I don’t want to get married until I’m ready for children. Sam’s 21 and I’m 22, I think we’re a little too young to start raising a family.”

Kurt nods. “We’re not ready for a family either. First we want to be on stage for a few years and then - if we can afford it - look into surrogacy. I don’t know, maybe when we’re 30. I can’t wait to get married to him though.”

“You remember that I was voted most likely to get married first, probably because it was no secret that I was planning to save myself for marriage?” Kurt nods. “It’s kind of ironic that the two gay couples are the first to get married, because with you it’s clear you’re doing it for love and not because you want to have sex or accidentally got your girlfriend pregnant.”

“So you heard about Rick the Stick too,” Kurt grins. “That girl must have been very drunk to get into bed with him. Probably would have been drunk for the wedding too, if she hadn’t been 7 months pregnant.”

“That’s why Sam and I are only doing things that won’t get me pregnant,” Mercedes giggles before she slaps her hand over her mouth. “I didn’t just say that,” she groans.

“Spill,” Kurt orders, but Mercedes shakes his head. 

“All you need to know is that Sam and I are doing very well.”

“Fine, be boring,” Kurt teases her good-naturedly before he changes the subject. “What number are you this week in the charts? I didn’t have time to check.”

“Still 37 and I don’t think it will be any higher, but my label thinks it’s great I made it into the top 40. They’re even talking about submitting me for next years Grammys as best new comer.”

“That’s amazing, Cedes,” Kurt pulls his friend into a tight hug, nearly knocking over the two glasses of Chardonnay the bartender placed in front of them. “I expect tickets so we can watch you win live.”

Back at the table, Kurt sits down with his friend after seeing that Rachel has taken his seat and is chatting with Carole.

“… you’re okay with Jesse being my date?” he catches the tail end of Rachel is saying and decides to give her some privacy.

“Does he make you happy?” Carole asks and Rachel nods.

“Very. I’m really glad I have him a second chance.”

“Then why shouldn’t I be happy for you? All Finn ever wanted was to see you happy, and whatever his past relationship with Jesse was, I’m sure he wouldn’t hold it against him now.”

Carole wipes a small tear from the corner of her right eye while Rachel does the same. Though lately, she’s wondered if things would be different if Finn was still alive. Would she have ignored Jesse offers for the off chance of getting back together with Finn or would they have fallen in love anyway and Finn would have eventually married and started a family with a nice Lima girl? She banishes the thought to back of her mind where it belongs, because it never helps to dwell on the past or speculate on could have beens. She’s learned her lesson.

It’s Carole who decides to change the subject to a happier topic. “Kurt says you and Jesse are going on tour with your musical. Any chance you’re coming to D.C? Burt and I were very sad we missed it during its Broadway run.”

Opposite Rachel and Carole, Artie is sitting with Brittany and Santana.

“Maybe we should sit with people we don’t see every week,” Artie jokes. “Everyone seems to be catching up, but you know all my news and I know all yours.”

“Admit it, you just want to find someone who hasn’t heard about the DGA training program yet,” Santana snarks.

“Because you’re not telling everyone you meet you got nominated for a daytime Emmy,” Artie shoots back. 

“I’m a rockette,” Brittany yells and both Artie and Santana stare at her.

“We know, honey.”

“Yeah, but you know about the other stuff too,” Brittany shrugs. “I didn’t want to be left out.”

“I do have some news though,” Artie continues unperturbed. “Casey Kansas read my script and she’s on board. And she agrees with me, you’d make an excellent Maria.”

“She’s never even met me, how would she know?” Santana mutters, because it’s not like she doesn't want to be in Artie’s next movie, she’s just afraid she’ll fuck it up, because Maria is intense. Nothing like her role on _Mujeres Desesperadas._

_“_ All I want is for you to at least consider it. I won’t start filming till October anyway.”

All around them, their friends are switching seats and Kurt joins his dad at the head of the table. Pam and Richard are nowhere to be seen, but Kurt decides to leave the Andersons to Blaine and Cooper.

“Are you nervous?” his dad asks and Kurt shakes his head. 

“Should I be?”

“No. But there wouldn’t be anything wrong with you or your relationship if you were a bit nervous.”

“Were you nervous before you married mom?” 

“Hell yes. We hadn’t been together long, and I still couldn’t believe a girl like her could like a guy like me. I was so scared I would mess it up, I nearly messed up the wedding. But then your mom stormed into my room, traditions be damned, and set me straight. That she wouldn’t have said yes to my proposal if she didn’t really want to marry me and that we wouldn’t work out if I kept doubting myself.”

“And with Carole?” His dad smiles.

“I was just as nervous, because there I was, having been given a second chance at love and I really didn’t want to screw it up. Especially because it wasn’t just about me and her, we had you and Finn to think of as well. But like I said, there’s nothing wrong with you if you’re not nervous. And speaking of Blaine, Carole talked to Pam before you all got here and she’s worried she won’t see him as often as before now that we’re living in Washington full time.”

“We probably will fly to Ohio less than before, but we’ve already talked about it and Blaine and I would like to host Christmas this year. Just Blaine and I, you and Carole, and the Andersons. I’ll even let Carole cook in my new kitchen,” Kurt jokes.

“You all set to move in? Carole and I are in town for another few days if you need help.”

Kurt shakes his head. “Thanks for the offer, but a few of our friends organized the move as a wedding present. All we have to do is unpack before we’re leaving for our honeymoon.”

Meanwhile, on the other end of the table, Mercedes and Sam have joined Nick and Jeff.

“14th place at Nationals - congrats,” Sam raises his hand so Nick and Jeff can high five him.

“The oldies were a bit disappointed because obviously they wanted to win, but the newbies could barely believe that they made it all the way to Nationals their first year in glee club,” Jeff recounts with a smile on his face. “I’m really going to miss them.”

“Me too,” Nick adds. “But we involved the kids when it came to picking our replacements so we know they’ll be in good hands. And getting to Nationals brought in some big donations, so the club’s safe for another year.”

“I heard a rumor that April Rhodes married another rich dude and donated like a hundred grand a couple of months ago,” Sam remembers. “I think Burt asked Kurt if she wasn’t the one who got him drunk in school, and then Kurt told Blaine who told me.”

“It’s true,” Mercedes nods. “Kurt told me too.”

“Should we know this April Rhode?” Nick asks, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“We’ll tell you later,” Mercedes promises, because properly explaining April needs some time. “What I’d like to know - is it true that Emma is pregnant again? My mom though she saw her shopping in the maternity clothes section at H&M.”

Jeff and Nick shrug in unison. “Sorry, if she is, she isn’t showing yet. We only know that principal Beiste got engaged because her fiancé enlisted the glee club for the proposal.”

“Ooh,” Mercedes claps her hands together excitedly. “Hopefully, second time’s the charm for her, after her first husband turned out to be an asshole.”

The whole table goes quiet and stares at Mercedes who is known for never using swear words - at least in public. Mercedes just rolls her eyes though and orders Nick to tell her all the details about the proposal only to be interrupted by Kurt.

“Now that everyone is finally here, I’d like to say a few words before dinner. First I’d like to thank my friends for being the musical entertainment at our wedding. We have a DJ and a karaoke machine for later in the evening, but until then, you’ll be entertained by former members of the New Directions, the Warblers and One Tree Hill with special appearances by Carole and Pam I’ve been promised. I’d also like to thank Cooper for returning Blaine intact though I’d have preferred him sober.”

The guests laugh while Blaine shrinks down in his chair and starts plotting his revenge.

“I’d also like to thank Elliott who made sure I didn’t unleash Groomzilla on Blaine when we were planning our wedding and helped me a lot with the organizational aspects of the planning. And last but not least, I’d like to thank my parents, Burt and Carole and Blaine’s parents, Pam and Richard, for basically paying for our wedding. Without your financial contributions, we could have never afforded the wedding of our dreams this early in life. And now I’ll tell the waiter he can start serving dinner. Enjoy yourself tonight, but not too much. We’ll all party for real tomorrow night!”

 

**Brooklyn, The Loft**

 

By the time the get home from the dinner, Blaine’s fortunately sobered up. Because Kurt has plans for them for their last night in the loft and he doesn’t want his fiancé to be drunk for them. The loft’s empty apart from the mattress they are leaving behind, Rachel having moved out a week ago and their friends taking care of their boxes this afternoon. Kurt’s very grateful that they basically organized the move because now all they have to do in their new 2 bedroom apartment in Tribeca is unpack and wait for their furniture to be delivered from IKEA. Kurt would have loved to go with a fancier brand, but neither of them was earning much money yet and they’d spent a lot of their savings on the wedding. Sure, June was paying Blaine these days when he performed, but his fiancé still had a year of college left and Kurt, well if he didn’t get the role, he only had his job at the diner and 10 hours a week at Vogue dot com. It was enough to pay the rent, but only barely. And once they were married, neither of them wanted to take money from their parents anymore. They’d decided that if they were grown up enough to get married, they were also grown up enough to support themselves financially.

“I’m beat,” Blaine yawns on his way to what used to be their bedroom. “I knew I shouldn’t have gone out with Cooper tonight.”

“I hope not too beat,” Kurt whispers in what he hopes is a seductive voice. “I have plans for us if you catch my drift.” To his surprise Blaine shakes his head.

“Kurt, as much as I’d love to, we can’t.”

“Don’t tell me you’re still drunk. And even if, that’s never been an issue before. There’s a reason I’m marrying a younger man,” Kurt winks.

“We can’t have sex the night before our wedding. It’s the tradition,” Blaine protests and Kurt laughs.

“Since when do we care about tradition? We went tux shopping together and neither of us is sleeping in a hotel tonight. And I really want to find out if married sex is actually better and I can only do that if I have something to compare it too,” he bats his eyelashes, not used to having to pretty much beg Blaine for sex.

“You do remember that we’ve been sleeping together for like 5 years right?” Blaine deadpans, but Kurt can tell that his resolve is weakening.

“But it’s our last night in the loft and there are no nosy roommates,” he points out and Blaine’s stern facade starts to crack. 

“As long as you make me an honest man tomorrow, lead the way Mr. Hummel,” he laughs before dipping Kurt backwards for a deep, toe curling kiss.

 

**Brooklyn, The Brooklyn Boathouse**

 

Kurt is fixing his bow tie in one of the backrooms when his phone rings.

“Do you want me to hit ignore or get it for you?” his dad, who’s getting ready with him, asks. 

“Who is it?” He’s not going to pick up the phone if it’s just some telemarketer. When his dad doesn’t answer immediately, Kurt turns toward him.

“Um, it says ‘Bare’ on your screen. Do I want to know what that’s about?”

“Oh my God, Dad, that’s the theater. ‘Bare’ is the name of the musical.” Kurt snatches the phone out of his dad’s hand quickly and answers the call, trying not to sound too eager.

“Hello, Kurt Hummel speaking.”

“Kurt, hi, this is Mike. I hope I’m not interrupting in the middle of your wedding, but I thought you’d like to hear the good news immediately.” Kurt’s grip on his phone tightens.

“I got the part?” he asks, still trying not to get his hopes up. Maybe Mike just wants to tell him he’s being called back again. But then why would the director call him personally?

“If you still want it, it’s yours,” Mike says cheerfully. “My producers wanted to go with a more experienced actor, especially because you are not Equity yet, but I convinced them that you are the best choice for Peter. So congrats and I’ll see you in San Francisco in three weeks. Someone will get in touch with your travel and hotel information. Oh, and congrats again. My husband and I got married in Indiana last year, right after the supreme court decision.”

Before Kurt can say anything, Mike’s hug up the phone, leaving Kurt to stare at his screen dumbfounded.

“So?” his dad asks.

“I got the part. Oh my god, I got the part,” Kurt shrieks when it starts to sink in. “We’ll start rehearsal in San Francisco in three weeks.”

“It’s a good thing then that the grandparents only got you a two week honeymoon in Europe,” his dad quips. 

“I gotta tell Blaine,” Kurt decides.

“Now? But he’s getting ready,” his dad frowns, but Kurt just rushes past him and barrels through the last door on the right, where Blaine is in the process of trying to tame his hair without using a gallon of hair gel.

“I got it. Blaine, I got the part.”

Blaine drops his comb, picks Kurt up and spins him around before kissing him deeply. They only break apart when Cooper catcalls and Richard clears his throat awkwardly. 

“Congratulations, Kurt. Blaine told me you were auditioning for a production out west. How long will you be gone?” Richard asks politely. 

“4 months.”

“That’s a long time to be apart for newlyweds,” Richard remarks before he turns to his son. “So I’d like to give you another wedding gift. Take my _miles and more card_ , there should be enough free miles on it to get you out west and back at least twice a months.”

Kurt watches with a smile on his face as Blaine pulls his dad into a brief hug, before the two men pat each others backs.

“Yes, thanks Richard. Blaine and I, we talked about it before of course, and he will spend sometime with me in San Francisco this summer, but we definitely appreciate your present,” he adds before Elliott knocks on the open door and tells Kurt to head back to his room so everyone can get ready.

“I still can’t believe it,” Kurt confides in his best man on the way back. “I’m going to be a paid actor. And it’s an equity contract so I can apply to get my card. And then I can finally audition for all the shows here in New York and not just the off off off Broadway productions.”

“You deserve it and as soon as you have it you should send it to however decided not to let you into NYADA the first time you applied to show them how wrong they were,” Elliott says with a big smile on his face. “And we will definitely celebrate later on, but right now, I need you to get ready. It’s showtime in 10.”

 

**Brooklyn, The Brooklyn Boathouse, Patio**

 

The first to walk down the short aisle is their flower girl, Blaine’s adorable niece, who covers the floor with white roses as Mercedes starts to sing.

 

_At last_

_My love has come along_

_My lonely days are over_

_And life is like a song_

 

_Oh yeah yeah_

_At last_

 

Six year old Kelsey is followed by the groom’s maids Santana, Brittany, Rachel and Dani.

 

_The skies above are blue_

_My heart was wrapped up in clover_

_The night I looked at you_

 

_I found a dream, that I could speak to_

_A dream that I can call my own_

_I found a thrill to press my cheek to_

_A thrill that I have never known_

 

While Artie keeps his hand held camera trained on the procession, the cameras set up on tripods cover the audience and the officiant already waiting for Kurt and Blaine at the end of the aisle, directly in front of the lake. The next to walk down the aisle are Blaine’s best man Cooper and Kurt’s best man Elliott. And then, finally, it’s Kurt and Blaine, both walked down the aisle by their fathers Burt and Richard, as Mercedes reaches the end of the song.

 

_Oh yeah yeah_

_You smiled, you smiled_

_Oh and then the spell was cast_

_And here we are in heaven_

_for you are mine..._

 

_At Last_

 

 

As all their friends and family take their seats, Kurt and Blaine turn to face each other and reach out to hold each other’s hands. Then their officiant Claire begins her speech.

“Today there will be no dearly beloved, no betrothed, and no ancient rhyme of the married. Today there are no dead languages to solemnize vows that are very much alive and will remain so for a lifetime. Today promises become permanent and friends become family.

However, this day is not about the words spoken or the rings exchanged, nor is it about grand pronouncements and recessional marches. This day – the day of Kurt and Blaine’s wedding – is about love. One of my favorite authors once wrote, ‘If love is not all, then it is nothing: this principle, and its opposite, collide down all the years of my breathless tale'. Blaine and Kurt, your breathless tale is about to begin. If love is not all, then it is nothing. Its opposite – If love is all, then it is everything – is going to be the basis for every aspect of your relationship. All you have to do is simply love one another and that love shows through in everything you do for one another, how you treat each other, in good times and bad. Love isn’t just a word; it’s an action.

Love isn’t something you say, it’s something you do. Love is genuine, honest, and open, compassionate and kind, passionate and blind, love doesn’t know space or time, nor look through jealous eyes, and in the modified words of Paul in his letter to the Corinthians, ‘Love bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, and endures all things. Love never dies.’ There are many different kinds of love, almost if not all of which are represented here today. There is romantic love, the love of parents and children, of brothers and sisters and family, and love among friends. Not only do Kurt and Blaine love one another romantically – and they do, you can see it in every look, every touch, every moment they’re together – they also love one another as friends. In fact, they’re best friends, constantly giggling and taunting and teasing and very plainly and obviously having fun together. That love and enjoyment of each other as best friends will sustain them through this marriage. In addition, the love collectively in this room, from friends and family, will help sustain and support the promises they make today. All of us here will help solidify this bond, as these two individuals are joined as husbands. This new journey will be at times richly rewarding and extremely difficult, but, most importantly, it will be a journey you take together. Marriage is much more than your signatures on a legal contract. You are promising, in front of all these people you love, that you want to be with each other and only each other for the rest of your lives, and that you will do everything in your power to honor the promises you are making here today. For their part, the people who love you will also do everything in their power to try to help you hold up your end of the bargain. And now, because music is their life, Kurt and Blaine will sing their vows to each other.”

 

_BLAINE_

_Sometimes I see_

_Past the horizon,_

_Sure of my way,_

_Where I am going -_

_But where's the prize_

_I have my eyes on?_

_Where?_

_There is just no knowing!_

_And when despair_

_Tears me in two,_

_Who can I turn to_

_But you?_

_You know who I am..._

_Take me as I am._

_KURT:_

_Look in my eyes,_

_Who do you see there?_

_Someone you know,_

_Or just a stranger?_

_If you are wise,_

_You will see me there!_

_Love is the only danger!_

_Love meaning me,_

_Love meaning you,_

_We'll make that one dream come true!_

_You know who I am..._

_Take me as I am._

 

_BLAINE & KURT:_

_Though fate won't always do_

_What we desire -_

_Still we can set_

_The world on fire!_

_Give me your hand,_

_Give me your heart -_

_BLAINE:_

_Swear to me we'll never part!_

_KURT:_

_We'll never part!_

 

_BLAINE:_

_You know who I am._

_KURT:_

_You know who I am._

_BLAINE:_

_This is who I am._

_KURT:_

_This is who I am._

_KURT & BLAINE:_

_Take me as I am..._

 

 

After they finish their song to thunderous applause from their guests, Blaine takes his ring box from Kelsey, removes Kurt’s ring and turns to his best friend and lover.

“Kurt, I promise to love and cherish you, to support your dreams and help you make them come true. I promise to fight for you if things get hard and to believe that our love is stronger than any obstacles we may encounter along the way. Take this ring as a token of my love for you.”

They’d come up with their vows together, wanting to stay as close to the traditional vows as possible but not saying it word for word. Once the ring is on Kurt’s finger, Blaine kisses it briefly before Kurt takes Blaine’s ring from Kelsey.

“Blaine, I promise to love and cherish you, to support your dreams and help you make them come true. I promise not to pull back from you if things get hard and to believe that our love is stronger than any obstacles we may encounter along the way. Take this ring as a token of my love for you.”

“Now I ask Kurt and Blaine and their witnesses Cooper and Elliott to sign the marriage certificate so I can finally pronounce them married,” their officiant jokes and Kurt and Blaine rush to comply. As soon as the documents making their marriage legal - in all 50 states and much sooner than he and Blaine had anticipated only 2 years ago - they link their hands again.

“And now, that we’ve got the formalities out of the way, I present to you Kurt and Blaine Hummel-Anderson, as the grooms have decided to join their names and have made it official with their signatures. You can now kiss your husband,” Claire announces as their friends cheer and Kurt and Blaine don’t have to be ask twice to comply. 

They’d wanted to keep their wedding kiss short and family appropriate, but now that they are kissing as husbands for the first time, Kurt can’t hold back, conservative grandparents be damned. They knew what they RSVP’d to when they were invited to the wedding of two men.

“I love you so much,” Kurt whispers when they have to break apart for air.

“I love you too, husband.”

 

**Brooklyn, The Brooklyn Boathouse, Ball room**

 

The plates are being cleared and wine bottles refreshed, when Burt taps his dessert fork against his glass. They’d agreed to save the speeches until after dinner, because everyone had started drinking soon after the ceremony and needed some food in their stomachs before the party could continue.

“As you know I’ve been a politician for some time now, but I’m still not one for speeches. But this is my son’s wedding, so I will gave it my best.” There’s laughter from the guests.

“I met Blaine when Kurt was a junior in high school. It was a tough time for Kurt and he rarely came home from school with a smile on his face. But one day shortly before Carole and I got married, he did. And when I asked why he was all smiles, he mumbled something about meeting a boy who got it. I didn’t know till later, that he had snuck into Dalton Academy to spy on his glee club’s show choir competition. Blaine told me later, that my son was the worst spy the Warblers had ever encountered but something kept him from ratting Kurt out to his team. After he and Kurt met, all I heard for weeks was Blaine this and Blaine that.” Kurt’s face turns bright red, because he really thought back then, that no one realized how big his crush on Blaine was.

“Once he transferred to Dalton and we only talked on the phone, it got even worse. Carole was convinced the boys were dating and that Kurt was just too nervous to tell me about his first boyfriend. I sat Kurt down when he was home for Christmas to figure out what was what. He told me that Blaine was just a friend, but my son was never a good liar so I was pretty sure that he wanted more than friendship. Blaine came to one of Finn’s football games with Kurt and Carole and I finally met the ‘famous Blaine’. And Blaine buddy,” Burt turns to Blaine, “I don’t know how you didn’t see it, but Kurt obviously liked liked you. Everyone could see it. But Kurt kept insisting that there was nothing going on and I had to believe that he was telling the truth. Though that was much harder when I found Blaine in his bed after they’d gone to a party together. Blaine was lucky I liked him, especially when he started dating Kurt a week after asking me to give my son a sex talk.” There’s more laughter from the guests who’ve heard the story before and some raised eyebrows from the relatives and a thumbs up from Cooper. 

“They were also lucky they were boarding at Dalton, because otherwise I’d have supervised every single one of their early dates. Once Kurt transferred back to McKinley, Blaine became a fixture at our house. He got along well with Finn, was polite and as far as I could tell, treated Kurt right. Only during the summer, the boys spent most of their time at the Andersons because they had a pool. Once again, they were lucky that I only found out much later that Blaine’s parents were rarely home and maybe the pool wasn't the main reason to go there. Especially because Kurt had never been interested in being out in the sun and going swimming before. Usually, I had to threaten to take away his wardrobe to get him to come along to family trips to the lake.” More laughter and cat calls from the New Directions.

“It’s been nearly six years since the boys met and I can tell you one thing; life was always better when they were together. Blaine had become a part of our family long before the boys got engaged at Dalton. Did I think they were too young when they got engaged? Hell yes. Blaine was still in high school and Kurt in his first semester at NYADA. But somehow they made it work. Sure they had their ups and downs, but after witnessing their three year long engagement I’m one hundred percent sure that my boys made the right decision today. So Blaine, even though you’ve been a part of the Hummel family for years, I’m happy it’s now official. You’re one of us now and don’t you dare ever change that.” Burt and Blaine hug while Kurt wipes a few tears from his eyes. Then it’s Richard’s turn, who awkwardly clears his throat before starting his speech.

“How am I supposed to follow that? It’s no secret that Blaine and I, we didn’t always have the best relationship and sometimes I resented Burt for getting along with my son so easily when I messed up constantly. I was still under the impression that Kurt was just a friend from school months after they started dating. He’d told Pam of course, but was worried how I would react. And I don’t blame him. I didn’t take it well when Blaine came out to us a few years earlier. I tried to set him up with my coworkers’ daughters and tried my best to ignore what my son had told me. Until he was attacked at his first high school. Seeing my son in the hospital was a wake up call that I wish I hadn’t needed. One of my colleagues told me about Dalton. He told me that Dalton alumni always went to Ivy League schools which in my circle was the most important thing. What I was interested in however was the zero tolerance bullying policy they had. Once Blaine started at Dalton, he insisted on boarding there even though we didn’t live far from the school. I knew it was because of me, but I felt guilty and instead of trying to talk to him, I just agreed. Blaine rarely came home after moving to Dalton. He’d meet his mom for coffee or shopping trips but only came home for the holidays. When he was home I tried to bond with him, watching football and trying to rebuild a car together. Blaine thought I was trying to make him straight. And maybe subconsciously I was. Even though I wanted my son to be safe, I was still not fully accepting of his sexuality. When Blaine asked if he could transfer to McKinley, I didn’t know he and Kurt were dating. If I had, maybe I would have said no. But when Blaine proposed the transfer I thought, maybe it will be good for him to live in the real world again. He won’t always be at Dalton where he is protected from the ugliness of the world. In hindsight, maybe I missed all the clues because I wanted to miss them. I’d met Kurt multiple times over the summer, had even met his parents and still it took me by surprise when I witnessed Kurt saying goodbye to my son after one of their dates. They’d already been together for six months and I felt like the worst father on the planet when Blaine told me how long they had been dating. Because it was my fault my son hadn’t confided in me. I told him that night that if he had to have a boyfriend I was happy it was Kurt. My son found a good man and after seeing them together those past few years, I wholehearted believe that my son will live a happy life. That he wouldn’t be this happy if he had pretended like I wanted him to and had married a woman. Blaine’s life changed for the better after he met Kurt and while I haven’t been there from the start, I’m happy they are letting me be a part of their future. Welcome to the family Kurt.” Richard surprises everyone by getting up to hug first Blaine and then Kurt.

This time it’s Blaine who is a bit teary eyed because he’s never heard his dad speak so honestly before, especially not in public. But he’s happy they’re getting along now, because when he and Kurt start a family, he wants their child to have two grandfathers who will love and spoil him or her rotten. Fortunately, Cooper’s up next, and if Blaine knows his brother, people will only cry during his speech because they are laughing so hard, probably at Blaine’s expense. And his brother doesn’t disappoint.

“Now that we’ve gotten all the serious talk out of the way, time for some fun stories. Did you know Kurt had a huge crush on me when I first met him. He even had one of my commercials set as his ring tone. As you can imagine Blaine was not amused and I’m pretty sure he tried to keep me from Kurt on purpose for as long as possible. There’s no way I always just missed him when I was back in Ohio because of bad timing. Blaine and I, we’re ten years apart, so we didn’t always have the relationship we have now. But things got better when Kurt and Blaine came out to L.A after Kurt’s graduation. Kurt was in a funk because NYADA had rejected him and Blaine thought a few days in California might cheer him up. After the week we spent together, the three of us were much closer and I made sure I got to see my brother more often. We had some fun times together once Blaine moved to New York and he was finally old enough for us to party together. Still, it took me by surprise when Blaine asked me to be his best man. Sure, everyone knew that I would throw a killer bachelor party, but I still never thought he would ask me. I have to admit I cried a little when he did. I’m very happy that I got to be an important part of your big day,” Cooper points at Kurt and Blaine. “Your love is one for the ages and if I were the marrying type, I’d be very jealous right now, because who even gets to marry their high school sweetheart and be happy. Before the two of you, the only guys I knew who married their high school girlfriend were the ones who knocked them up before graduation. But you didn’t have to marry your high school boyfriend. You chose to because you can’t imagine being with anyone else. And that is something I’m jealous about. If I ever meet a girl who loves me as much as Kurt loves Blaine I will be a very lucky guy.” His date and current girlfriend Emily glares at him. “To my brother and his new hubby.”

“Only one more speech, and then you can all eat cake,” Kurt promises while Blaine and Cooper hug and Pam snaps a quick picture of her two boys.

“Yes, I promise to keep it short,” Elliott smiles at the guests. “I’m one of the few people who didn’t know Kurt and Blaine in high school. I met Kurt his first year in New York when he was looking for people to join his band. He didn’t want me in the group at first, because he found my on stage persona Starchild a bit too much. He later admitted that he’d been afraid I would upstage him, as if anyone could ever upstage Kurt. He’s been a very good friend to me in the past few years, letting me crash at his and Blaine’s place when my ex kicked me out and always supporting my ideas no matter how crazy they seemed to him. While Blaine and I had a rocky start, I was always firmly in his and Kurt’s corner. When I first heard they were engaged, I thought, they’re too young, bad mistake, but once I got to know them both, I knew what they were doing was right. I’m very happy Kurt picked me to be his best man. He’d always wanted his brother to stand up with him on his wedding day, so I knew I had big shoes to fill - literally.” Everyone laughs, while Carole wipes a tear from the corner of her eye. 

“You did a great job, Elliott. Thank you so much,” Kurt interjects.

“It was my pleasure,” Elliott smiles. “So to finish up. Kurt is an amazing friend and I wish him and Blaine all the best for their shared future. If there’s one couple that will make it, I believe it’s you.”

Kurt pulls Elliott into a tight hug. “I’m really happy you’re my best man,” he whispers. “And that I got my head out of my ass and offered you a spot in Pamela Lansbury.” Elliott laughs.

“Nothing against Santana and Rachel, but I think One Three Hill was a much better band.”

“I think you’re right, but don’t ever tell them I agree with you.”

They are interrupted by the wedding cake being wheeled into the room. The bottom tier isstrawberry cheese cake, while the second and third tiers are chocolate cake with orange and raspberry frosting.

“You can feed me a piece of cake, but try not to get it on my suit,” Kurt tells Blaine as they walk over to the cake. "And it has to be cheese cake."

“Of course, dear,” Blaine beams and Kurt wonders how many cocktails his husband’s had since the ceremony. Not that he’s complaining - he’s had quite a few Appletinis himself.

Fortunately, the cutting of the cake and feeding goes off without a hitch and once all the quests had their fill, Rachel and Jesse step onto the makeshift stage.

“And now it’s time for Kurt and Blaine’s first dance. After, we’d like to invite everyone to join them on the dance floor,” Elliott announces before taking a seat next to his boyfriend. As Rachel starts to sing, Kurt loops his arms around Blaine’s neck and Blaine wraps his around Kurt’s waist. They could have chosen a song that allowed them to show off their dancing skills, but they’d decided on a song they could slow dance to.

 

_RACHEL_

_Who knows what tomorrow brings_

_In a world, few hearts survive_

 

_JESSE_

_All I know is the way I feel_

_When it's real, I keep it alive_

 

_The road is long, there are mountains in our way_

_But we climb a step every day_

_RACHEL & JESSE_

_Love lift us up where we belong_

_Where the eagles cry on a mountain high_

_Love lift us up where we belong_

_Far from the world below, up where the clear winds blow_

_JESSE_

_Some hang on to "used to be"_

_Live their lives, looking behind_

_RACHEL_

_All we have is here and now_

_All our life, out there to find_

_JESSE_

_The road is long, there are mountains in our way,_

_But we climb them a step every day_

 

_RACHEL & JESSE_

_Love lift us up where we belong_

_Where the eagles cry on a mountain high_

_Love lift us up where we belong_

_Far from the world below, where the clear winds blow_

_JESSE_

_Time goes by_

_No time to cry_

_Life's you and I_

_Alive, today_

_RACHEL & JESSE_

_Love lift us up where we belong_

_Where the eagles cry on a mountain high_

_Love lift us up where we belong_

_Far from the world below, where the clear winds blow_

 

_Love lift us up where we belong_

_Where the eagles cry on a mountain high_

 

 

After the song ends, Kurt asks first Pam and then his dad to dance, while Blaine dances with Carole. When Kurt starts dancing with his dad, Blaine heads for his mom, but then his dad surprises him, by asking for a father son dance.They aren't as relaxed as Kurt and Burt, but Blaine’s happy nonetheless, because he never thought his dad would dance with him, or you know, come or pay for his wedding. Afterward, their friends take the stage to get the party started.

 

_PUCK_

_I'm hurting, baby, I'm broken down_

_I need your loving, loving_

_I need it now_

_When I'm without you_

_I'm something weak_

_You got me begging, begging_

_I'm on my knees_

 

_SAM_

_I don't wanna be needing your love_

_I just wanna be deep in your love_

_And it's killing me when you're away, ooh, baby,_

_'Cause I really don't care where you are_

_I just wanna be there where you are_

_And I gotta get one little taste_

 

_MIKE_

_Your sugar_

_Yes, please_

_Won't you come and put it down on me?_

 

_COOPER_

_I'm right here, 'cause I need_

_Little love, a little sympathy_

_Yeah, you show me good loving_

_Make it alright_

_Need a little sweetness in my life_

_Your sugar_

_Yes, please_

_Won't you come and put it down on me?_

 

_ELLIOTT_

_My broken pieces_

_You pick them up_

_Don't leave me hanging, hanging_

_Come give me some_

_When I'm without ya_

_I'm so insecure_

_You are the one thing, one thing_

_I'm living for_

 

_ARTIE_

_I don't wanna be needing your love_

_I just wanna be deep in your love_

_And it's killing me when you're away, ooh, baby,_

_'Cause I really don't care where you are_

_I just wanna be there where you are_

_And I gotta get one little taste_

 

_JESSE_

_Your sugar_

_Yes, please_

_Won't you come and put it down on me?_

 

_PUCK_

_I'm right here,_

_'Cause I need_

_Little love, a little sympathy_

_Yeah, you show me good loving_

_Make it alright_

_Need a little sweetness in my life_

_Your sugar! (sugar!)_

_Yes, please (yes, please)_

_Won't you come and put it down on me?_

 

_COOPER_

_Yeah_

_I want that red velvet_

_I want that sugar sweet_

_Don't let nobody touch it_

_Unless that somebody's me_

_I gotta be your man_

_There ain't no other way_

_'Cause girl you're hotter than a southern California day_

 

_I don't wanna play no games_

_You don't gotta be afraid_

_Don't give me all that shy shit_

_No make-up on_

_That's my_

 

_ELLIOTT_

_Sugar_

_Yes, please (please)_

_Won't you come and put it down on me?_

 

_ARTIE & SAM_

_I'm right here (right here), 'cause I need ('cause I need)_

_Little love, a little sympathy_

_So, baby, (yeah) you show me good loving_

_Make it alright_

_Need a little sweetness in my life_

_Your sugar! (sugar!)_

_Yes, please (yes, please)_

_Won't you come and put it down on me?_

 

_JESSE_

_Sugar_

_Yes, please_

_Won't you come and put it down on me?_

 

_MIKE_

_I'm right here, 'cause I need_

_Little love, a little sympathy_

_Yeah, you show me good loving_

_Make it alright_

_Need a little sweetness in my life_

 

_COOPER & ELLIOTT_

_Your sugar! (sugar!)_

_Yes, please (yes, please)_

_Won't you come and put it down on me?_

_(down on me, down on me)_

 

“What a lovely wedding,” Isabelle tells Kurt as he watches his friends and relatives dance, needing a brief break himself. “You nearly convinced me to give marriage another go,” she adds with a wink.

“Thank you,” Kurt beams. “I wanted to talk to you anyway. I’ll put it in writing too, of course, but I just wanted you to know that I’m handing in my two weeks notice.”

“So you got the part. That’s fantastic, Kurt,” Isabelle hugs him, and Kurt’s happy she’d not mad at him for quitting. “I’m going to miss you though. You could have have a very promising career at Vogue dot com.”

Kurt is flattered, of course he is, but his job at Vogue was always meant to be temporary. Something he would have continued doing if everything else failed, and while he’s going to miss working with Isabelle, he won’t miss the bitchiness of the fashion industry or all the mindless jobs he had to do as an assistant.

“I’m sorry, but music and acting, it’s all I ever wanted. I would have never been truly happy if stayed at Vogue for good. But I’m sure you’ll find someone whose dream it is to work for Vogue dot com.”

“As long as you promise to still go shopping with me from time to time.”

“Have you met me,” Kurt jokes. “In what world would I ever say no to such a proposition.”

“Great. Now, can I have the next dance.”

On the makeshift stage Rachel, Santana, Quinn, Tina, Brittany,Dani, Carole and Pam get ready to perform _Let’s get it started_ by the Black Eyed Peas and Kurt follows Isabelle out onto the dance floor. On the other side, Blaine pulls June aside.

“Hey June,” he smiles at her. “I just wanted you to know that I’ll be gone most of the summer. Kurt got the role in San Francisco so I’m going to spend some time with him out west.”

“Oh no, you won’t,” June declares immediately and Blaine sighs, because they talked about this often enough.

“June, he’s my husband now. So I’m definitely going to go with him for a few weeks.”

“Oh that’s fine,” she waves him off. “I think it’s about time for ‘Blaine Anderson on Tour’ anyway. All the interesting people spend the summer in the Hamptons, so why not introduce you to the west coast. I’m going to call Jim, he knows some PR guys in L.A.”

Blaine stops her before she can pull her phone out. 

“You know I really appreciate everything you’re doing for me, but right now, would you just dance with me. It’s my wedding day after all.”

“I remember my first wedding,” June smiles, “though I think my fourth was my favorite.”

The dance floor is full when they dance up to Kurt who’s spinning Isabelle. They are surrounded by their friends and families and for Blaine it is the best day of his life.

 

**San Francisco, Golden Gate Theater**

 

As the last notes fade, Kurt is met with thunderous applause. It’s the opening night of ‘Bare - A Pop Opera’ and the audience reaction is deafening. But Kurt has only eyes for one man, the first to get up and cheer for him, before the rest of the audience followed him. Kurt bends down to accept the bouquet of red and yellow roses his husband is handing him and accepts a kiss to his cheek.

“You were amazing.” Kurt can barely hear Blaine over the applause. “I’m so proud of you.”

“I want you to be,” Kurt repeats Blaine’s words from the opening night of ‘Westside Story’. “And I can’t wait for the day we are on stage together.”

“That would be a dream come true.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next: The Glee series finale “Dreams come true”. It’s 2019 and McKinley High School is celebrating 10 years of New Directions. We catch up with all former members and coaches to answer the question - have their dreams come true?
> 
>  
> 
> SONGS FEATURED IN THE EPISODE:
> 
> Kurt and Blaine: Take me as I am - Jekyll and Hyde  
> Mercedes: At last - Etta Jones  
> Rachel and Jesse: Up where we belong - Joe Cocker and Jennifer Warnes  
> Rachel, Santana, Quinn, Tina, Brittany, Dani, Carole, Pam: Let’s get it started - Black Eyed Peas  
> Jesse, Artie, Puck, Mike, Sam, Cooper, Elliot: Sugar - Maroon 5  
> Kurt: Role of a lifetime - Bare a Pop Opera


	13. 6x13 Dreams Come True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the year 2019 and the New Directions Celebrate their 10th year running. The Gleeks are all returning to Lima, leaving their busy lives behind for a last hoorah. But who will have the biggest surprise? Dreams Come True guest starring Dakota Fanning, Andrew Rannels, Stephen Sondheim, Gwyneth Paltrow, Idina Menzel and Kristen Chenoweth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m dedicating this last episode to the amazing Amber Riley who I had the pleasure to see in her West End debut as Effie White last night.

 

**6x13 Dreams Come True**

 

_Here’s what you missed on Glee. In 2009, an unhappily married and unqualified Spanish teacher started a new Glee club at William McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio and named it the New Directions. I still maintain that he must have been drunk or stoned when he came up with the name. 10 years later the Glee club lives on, thanks to the ‘We Built This Glee Club’ foundation. Every former member has claimed that Glee club changed their lives for the better, which sounds like a bad after school special to me. But hey, I only do the voice overs, what do I know? Here’s what the former Glee clubbers are up to now._

 

**Platja de Sant Sebastià, Barcelona**

 

Music is pumping from the speakers someone had set up next to a beach chair displaying the W Barcelona logo, a hotel further down the beach. Neither of the twins is familiar with the artist, but the beat’s great for dancing. Madison laughs when Mason spins her again.

“I want to stay here forever!” she exclaims. “Can’t we finish college here - one term isn’t enough.” 

Mason replies by dipping her back until her hair touches the sand. When she comes back up, Carmen from her Catalan Literature class is right next to them.

“Sois tan lindos juntos. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha usted estado saliendo?”

Mason lets go of Madison’s hands immediately. His Spanish may not be as good as his sister’s, but after 4 months of living in Spain he does get by. It’s Madison who answers though.

“No, no, no. No somos una pareja! Mason es mi hermano. Somos mellizos.”

Carmen just smiles though.

“En ese caso,” she turns to Mason, “quieres bailar conmigo?”

Madison’s phone bings in her short’s pocket and she pulls it out as Carmen drags Mason off. It’s a new WhatsApp message from Kitty. 

“Great timing, Kitty,” Madison rolls her eyes as she types out a reply. It’s like Kitty had somehow seen what happened with her classmate.

With Mason off dancing with Carmen, she hits send with a smile on her face. Because as much as she loves living in Barcelona, she’s also looking forward to seeing all her glee club friends again. 

[ ](http://imgur.com/6j9Bc5R)

 

**Kitty’s bedroom - Chicago**

 

Meanwhile back in the States, Kitty is sitting in her bedroom, the smallestin a three bedroom apartment she shares with two other girls in Evanston close to the Northwestern Campus. Her table is overloaded with books for a biology final, but she puts down the book on molecular biology when her phone alerts her to a new message. The message is from Madison, who together with her brother Mason, is studying abroad in Barcelona. Kitty may just be a little jealous, but she had turned down her own chance to study abroad to focus on her studies. With a smile on her face she looks at the acceptance letter on her pillow before she types out a reply. 

 

[](http://imgur.com/TzW3kvF) 

 

**MIT Computer Lab - Boston**

 

Roderick is sitting in a MIT computer lab talking to a group of likeminded students.

“Geek, geek, geek, degeek, geek, geek, geek, geek, geek, degeek, geek.” 

A message on his phone interrupts him. Sandy, the girl he’s been crushing on since sophomore year, leans over his shoulder and reads his message. Anyone else he would admonish for reading his texts, but with Sandy he’s helpless.

“You were in a Glee club?” Sandy asks surprised. “You should sing to me some time.”

All Roderick can do is nod. Because had he known he could impress Sandy with music, he would have told her about the New Directions years ago.

 

**Gay Bar - Boston**

 

Flashing neon lights illuminate the dance floor of _Boyzone_ , Boston’s hottest new gay bar. Spencer is behind the bar, wearing nothing but a pair of gold shorts, his chest covered with glitter. It’s obviously not his dream job, but tips are great and until he can actually live off of his music working at _Boyzone_ beats some of the shitty jobs his singer - songwriter friends do to pay the rent.

Paul, one of Roderick’s nerdy friends, approaches the bar, and Spencer leans forward to greet him. They’d hooked up a few times since Spencer broke up with his last girlfriend who turned out to be a total asshole when he told her he was bi. But whatever, Paul is cute in a nerdy way and exactly what he needed after the breakup.

“Roderick tried to call you, but you changed your number?” Paul says with a frown on his face. He has to shout to be heard over the music and Spencer leans even closer. 

“Lost my phone,” Spencer whisper into Paul’s ear, “but I’ll make sure you’ll get my new number,” he adds seductively. “What did Roderick want?”

Paul hands him a piece of paper. _Kitty called. Wants to know if you’re going to the ND reunion. She wants us all to meet up for old times sake._

“Tell him, I’ll go if we can drive to Ohio together. I don’t have the money for a plane ticket right now.” On a whim he adds. “You’re welcome to join us. Show you where I learnt my moves.”

Paul’s face turns bright red. “Call me when you get off?” 

Before Spencer can reply, Tony, who’s technically his boss, calls out to him. 

“Stop flirting and get back to work. There’s plenty more cute boys who actually want a drink.”

Spencer quickly mimes call you later to Paul before he gets back to serving customers.

 

**OSU Class room - Columbus, Ohio**

  
****

Jane is sitting with Carly who does the layout for _The Lantern_ , Ohio State’s College Newspaper. She’s just finished her critique of the drama department’s _Macbeth_ and unless Bettina, their editor-in-chief is unhappy with the piece, she’ll be taking a break for the summer, heading back to Lima to work with Will Schuester’s charity.

“Have you told your parents that you changed your major to journalism?” Carly asks as she creates tomorrow’s edition in InDesign.

“Not yet,” Jane shakes her head. “I think mine are the only parents who are going to be disappointed that their kid doesn’t want to be a singer anymore. Don’t get me wrong, I still love it, but a career in journalism is just more interesting to me now. I don’t think I could handle all the uncertainty and instability an artist’s life would bring. So many of my friends are trying to make it as actors and musicians, but only a few of them have actually succeeded. I’d rather know where my next meal is coming from than being a professional singer.”

“Then you shouldn’t go into journalism either,” Carly laughs. “But I get it. When I was in high school, I was in a band and we were so sure we were the next big thing. Unfortunately our ‘audiences’ didn’t seem to agree. But I love what I do now.”

“Me too. And I still get to sing all summer with _Will’s Kidz._ And we have a big glee club reunion coming up. There’s no way we are all getting together and not sing. Not with Rachel Berry in the group.

“The Broadway actress? You never told me you went to school with her.”

“I didn’t. She graduated before I transferred to McKinley High. But I met her a few times because she’s involved in this save the arts in Ohio high schools foundation that helped save my Glee club.”  
“Cool,” Carly replies. “You should totally interview her and write an article about the foundation. No one else on the team knows anyone famous.”

“Then I probably shouldn’t tell you that I know Santana Lopez too,” Jane teases her friend.

“Sure you do. Next you’re going to tell me you’re friends with Mercedes Jones.”

“Actually,” Jane grins. “She used to be my Glee club coach when I was a junior in high school.”

 

**The Roxy - Los Angeles**

The room is packed with the typical L.A Friday night crowd, when Marley and Unique start on their closing number. They’ve been performing here every Friday night for the past year, showcasing their talent with a mix of Marley originals and covers and while music is in no way paying the rent yet, every Friday is the highlight of their week. 

“Thanks everyone for coming out tonight to see us. As always, we let you pick our closing number, so I hope you’ll enjoy it,” Unique addresses the crowd before Marley turns to the band that accompanies them every Friday. “Hit it.”

 

_ UNIQUE & MARLEY _

_ Hi - Hi! We're your Weather Girls - Ah-huh - _

_ And have we got news for you - You better listen! _

_ Get ready, all you lonely girls _

_ And leave those umbrellas at home. - Alright! - _

 

_ UNIQUE _

_ Humidity is rising - Barometer's getting low _

_ According to all sources, the street's the place to go _

_ Cause tonight for the first time _

_ Just about half-past ten _

_ For the first time in history _

_ It's gonna start raining men. _

 

_ MARLEY _

_ It's Raining Men! Hallelujah! - It's Raining Men! Amen! _

_ I'm gonna go out to run and let myself get _

_ Absolutely soaking wet! _

_ It's Raining Men! Hallelujah! _

_ It's Raining Men! Every Specimen! _

_ Tall, blonde, dark and lean _

_ Rough and tough and strong and mean _

 

_ UNIQUE & MARLEY _

_ God bless Mother Nature, she's a single woman too _

_ She took off to heaven and she did what she had to do _

_ She taught every angel to rearrange the sky _

_ So that each and every woman could find her perfect guy _

_ It's Raining Men! Hallelujah! - It's Raining Men! Amen! _

_ It's Raining Men! Hallelujah! _

_ It's Raining Men! Ame-nnnn! _

 

_ MARLEY _

_ I feel stormy weather / Moving in about to begin _

_ Hear the thunder / Don't you lose your head _

_ Rip off the roof and stay in bed _

 

_ UNIQUE _

_ God bless Mother Nature, she's a single woman too _

_ She took off to heaven and she did what she had to do _

_ She taught every angel to rearrange the sky _

_ So that each and every woman could find her perfect guy _

_ It's Raining Men! Yeah! _

 

_ UNIQUE & MARLEY _

_ Humidity is rising - Barometer's getting low _

_ According to all sources, the street's the place to go _

_ Cause tonight for the first time _

_ Just about half-past ten _

_ For the first time in history _

_ It's gonna start raining men. _

 

_ It's Raining Men! Hallelujah! - It's Raining Men! Amen! _

_ It's Raining Men! Hallelujah! - It's Raining Men! _

 

They finish the song slightly out of breath but it’s all worth it because the crowd applauds, cheers and whistles and from experience Marley and Unique know that many will come back next week to hear them perform again.

“Great show,” Ryder pulls himself up on stage and approaches his girlfriend and friend and hands a bottle of water to each of them.

“Thanks honey,” Unique takes the water bottle and kisses Ryder briefly, earning her a wolf whistle from the remaining audience. “How was school?”

“It was good, but I’m still looking forward to summer break.”

“New Directions reunion,” Marley and Unique sing in unison.

“So we really are going?” Ryder asks.

“Don’t tell me you got cold feet,” Unique frowns and Ryder shakes his head frantically.

“No, of course not. I love you and I don’t care what bigoted Ohio might think.”

“Good answer,” Unique smiles. “I’ll reward you later.”

“And that’s my cue to find somewhere else to stay tonight,” Marley rolls her eyes good-naturedly as the three of them walk out of the bar together. 

 

**Special ED classroom - Los Angeles**

Ryder is sitting with a young boy of about 10, helping him read from his text book. The boy is struggling to get the words right, but Ryder is patient and gives the boy tips on how to get the words out. Spencer’s been with the class for four month now, working as a teaching assistant to get his own teaching qualifications. He’s struggled so much in school because of his dyslexia so when he went to college and had to decided on a major, getting a special ed teaching degree seemed like the natural choice. And he hadn’t regretted it. After graduating from Dayton University last year, he’d moved to L.A on a whim and his first time out in the city, he’d ended up at the Roxy where Marley and Unique were performing for the first time. And instead of restarting something with an old girlfriend, he’d started to get to know Unique with an open mind. Every Friday for two months he went to the Roxy to see the girls perform before he dared to ask Unique out. First, she’d thought he was trying to get back at her for what happened in high school, but eventually she accepted that his feelings were genuine and they went out on their first date. Their relationship wasn’t always easy, but Ryder wouldn’t give it up for the world.

“The Atlantic ocean separates Europe from the east coast of northern America,” his student finally reads without stumbling over the words and Ryder smiles at him.

“Very good, Aaron. Let’s move on to the Pacific.”

 

**Julliard Dance Studio, New York City**

A dance studio at Julliard. Jake and Bree are performing a complicated dance routine under the watchful eyes of a woman who could be Cassandra July’s twin. Both are out of breath when they finish to a smattering of applause from their classmates.

“Excellent footwork you two,” their teacher praises them and Jake and Bree high five.

“Drinks later tonight at mine?” Bree asks when the teachers excuses them. “Bring your girlfriend, I wanna know where she got that dress she wore when we went to see _Flashdance_ last week.”

“I’ll ask her. By the way, did you also get an invite to the New Directions reunion?”

Bree nods. “I’m not sure I should be going though. I wasn’t part of the group for long and no one really liked me.”

“Come one, I’m sure it will be fun. I haven’t talked to any of those people in years, but Puck said all the quote unquote originals will be there. Some of them are really successful now, it wouldn’t hurt to make some contacts.”

“Alright, let’s go back to High School.” 

 

**Music class room, Dublin, Ireland**

Rory’s teaching a class of 13 year olds about Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart.

“Can anyone tell me how old Mozart was when he died?”

A boy in the back of the class raises his hand and Rory motions for him to answer.

“Didn’t he go deaf before he died? So probably like 80 or something.”

Rory shakes his head. “You’re confusing Mozart with Beethoven. Mozart died very young, shortly before his 36th birthday. Now how many pieces of music do you think he wrote?”

His phone vibrates on his desk with an incoming email and Rory quickly glances at the tagline. It’s from Sugar and it reads ‘Super Urgent’.

“You know what, why don’t you think about it for a moment and then everyone writes a number on a piece of paper. Who ever comes closest gets to choose the song we’re singing today.”

While his kids get busy, Rory opens Sugar’s email.

_Rory, long time, no see. Let’s change that! I’ve attached a plane ticket to Lima in your name. It’s non-refundable so you better get your cute butt over here. And no excuses, I’ve checked and your school’s already on summer break when this reunion thing is happening. See you soon. XOXO Sugar._

 

**Wrestling Arena, Austin, Texas**

Lauren wrestles her opponent to the floor and the crowd goes wild, counting down as Lauren keeps the struggling man pinned down. He’s nearly twice her size, but barely anyone stands a chance against Lauren Zizzes. Once she’s declared the winner, Lauren climbs out of the ring to meet her adoring fans. There are even some she recognizes from other matches.

Next to the exit, her business partner Sugar is selling her newest fragrance, ‘Zizzes for the independent woman’ and Lauren sends a group of fans her way. They make a good, but unlikely team, the female wrestler and the rich girl trying to prove to her daddy that she can make it on her own.

“We’ll be in Ohio next,” Sugar tells a fan, “but not for wrestling. Can you believe that Zizzes and I met in show choir?” The fan looks back at Lauren, eyes wide, and shakes her head.

 

**Counseling Center, Savannah, Georgia**

Joe is sitting with a group of teens and young adults. 

“Do we have anyone new here today who wants to tell their story?” he asks. “It’s okay if you don’t want to say it in front of the group, you can also come to my office later and I see how I can help you.”

The camera pans to a poster on the wall - it’s similar in style to Emma Pillsbury’s pamphlets.

_Your parents forced you into gay conversion therapy, you managed to get out and now they disowned you? We’re here to help._

 

**Recording Studio, New York City**

Rachel is in the recording booth when the opening notes to _This Time_ start. In front of her is the sheet music to the song and printed in bold is ‘lyrics and music by Blaine Anderson’. Blaine is on the other side of the class, making notes on his own copies as Rachel sings.

 

_ These walls and all these picture frames _

_ Every name they show _

_ These halls I've walked a thousand times _

_ Heartbreaks and valentines, friends of mine all know _

 

_ I look at everything I was _

_ And everything I ever loved _

_ And I can see how much I've grown _

 

_ And though the mirror doesn't see it _

_ It's clear to me, I feel it _

_ I can make it on my own _

 

_ I'm not afraid of moving on and letting go _

_ It's just so hard to say goodbye to what I know, I know _

 

_ This time no one's gonna say goodbye _

_ I keep you in this heart of mine _

_ This time I know it's never over _

 

_ No matter who or what I am _

_ I'll carry where we all began _

_ This time that we had, I will hold forever _

 

_ This old familiar place is _

_ Where every face is another part of me _

_ I played a different game then _

_ They called me a different name then _

_ I think of all the things I did and how I wish I knew what I know now _

 

_ I see how far I've come and what I got right _

_ When I was looking for that spotlight _

_ I was looking for myself _

 

_ Got over what I was afraid of _

_ I showed 'em all that I was made of _

_ More than trophies on a shelf _

 

_ For all the battles that we lost or might have won _

_ I never stopped believing in the words we sung, we sung _

 

_ This time no one's gonna say goodbye _

_ I keep you in this heart of mine _

_ This time I know it's never over _

 

_ No matter who or what I am _

_ I'll carry where we all began _

_ This time that we had, I will hold forever _

 

_ I'm looking out from the crossroads _

_ I don't know how far away I will roll _

_ I take a breath, I close my eyes _

_ Your voice will carry me home _

 

_ I keep you in this heart of mine _

_ This time I know it's never over _

 

_ No matter who or what I am _

_ I'll carry where we all began _

_ This time that we had, I will hold _

_ This time that we had, I will hold _

_ This time that we had, I will hold _

_ Forever _

 

_ Forever _

 

Blaine joins her in the booth when the song is over.

“Oh my god, Rachel, that was so good,” he tells her with a big smile on his face.

“But you have notes,” she teases him, because they’ve been at it for three days and Blaine’s still not satisfied.

“Just a few things I’d like to change.” Blaine nods. “I just really want it to be perfect. It’s Artie’s first film since he graduated and of all the talented people he knows, he asks me to write the title song. People are going to listen when they find out you’re singing it, so it has to be amazing.”

Rachel kisses him on the cheek. “Kurt’s told you it’s perfect, I’ve told you it’s perfect and Artie’s told you it’s perfect, when will you be satisfied?”  
“When I’ve won an Oscar for best original song,” Blaine jokes. “Can you try the changes and then I’ll take you out for lunch, I promise.”

“Alright, let’s do this.”

 

**A nondescript bar, Los Angeles**

Inside, Artie’s lighting crew has just finished lighting the scene and Arie’s assistant calls Santana and Casey Kansas for a technical rehearsal. As Santana and Casey move through the room, his girlfriend and director of photography, Jess, tracks their movement with a camera mounted on a dolly, whispering instructions to her crew over her radio.

“And cut,” Artie yells before turning to Jess. “You need another rehearsal?”

Jess nods and Santana and Casey move back to their starting positions.

“And lets do it with music this time. We’ve got the play back, right?” he asks his assistant who nods and instructs sound to cue the music. 

As Artie calls ‘action’ the camera moves back to reveal the word ‘director’ emblazoned on the back of Artie’s wheelchair.

 

**Radio City Music Hall, New York City**

Brittany’s dancing with the Rockettes with a huge smile on her face. It’s still her dream job.

 

**Dance Studio, New York City**

Jesse is workshopping a new musical byStephen Sondheim who plays him the melody of the song he’s working on. 

“And you come in here on this note,” Sondheim says and plays the melody again, “and then on the repeat the chorus joins you.”

 

**Tony Awards, Beacon Theater, New York City**

Blaine’s sitting next to Rachel and Jesse in the audience and tries not to vibrate out of his chair, but this is the Tony Awards and any moment now his husband is going to perform for not just the people in the theater but for whoever tunes in to the broadcast. It doesn’t matter that Kurt isn’t nominated himself, because Blaine’s sure that just performing in a Tony nominated show will open up even more career opportunities for his talented husband.

On stage Andrew Rannels steps up to the microphone. 

“The next nominee for best musical tells the story of Paul and Noah. Paul and Tony. Paul and Kyle and Paul and Joni. Paul and the amazing Infinite Darlene. Please welcome the cast of _Boy Meets Boy_ , performing _Tony’s Ball.”_

Blaine cheers loudly when the curtain goes up and at first it’s just Kurt on stage, sitting behind a window and gazing out longingly. The song starts with Kurt lamenting that his mom won’t let him go to the ball, because she thinks spending time in the liberal neighboring town will corrupt her son’s soul for good. Tony’s solo is interrupted by the arrival of Paul and Paul’s friends, who’ve all come to Tony’s house to convince his mom to let Tony go to the ball.

 

**A pub in Washington, DC**

Carole, Burt and Pam, who’s come up for a visit, are sitting in a pub near Burt’s office. An incoming text from Blaine tells him that Kurt’s up next and Burt slips the bartender a twenty to change the channel from C-SPAN to CBS for the next 10 minutes so he can watch his son perform at the Tonys. The bartender hands him back the twenty and Burt frowns.

“Keep it, I love showtunes,” the bartender winks and changes the channel just as Kurt appears on stage.

“That’s my boy,” Burt yells loudly while Kurt’s stepmom and his mother-in-law pretend not to know Burt. Burt just yells it louder because this is his son on freaking TV. “That’s my son the Broadway star!” 

 

**Social Services Building, Downtown Los Angeles**

Sam is sitting with a young boy of about 5. He’s on the phone with Mercedes. 

“We couldn’t leave him there. According to the father, the mother had taken off a few weeks ago, and the father himself is a heroin addict.”

“Of course you had to save the kid, but why do you have to bring him home?”

“It’s Friday night, everywhere else is full and the earliest I can place him with a foster family is on Monday. I know we had plans to meet up with Artie and watch the Tony’s together, but I don’t want to leave Charlie in a group shelter.” 

“Fine bring him home for the weekend. He’ll just have to watch the Tony’s with us then.”

“Thanks, Cedes. I swear it’s going to be the last time.”

“That’s what you said when you brought home Chucky. Now we have 5 dogs. But it’s okay, I love how much you care for those kids. They are lucky to have you.”

Sam turns to the young boy, who’s been coloring quietly and seems to have paid no attention to the phone call.

“Alright, kiddo. Let’s pack up and get out of here. You hungry?

Charlie nods. “I’m not sure what we have at home. We’ll better get some take out on the way home.”

The Charlie’s eyes light up. “Can we get McDonalds? My friends always get McDonalds, but Mom always said we can’t afford it.” Sam makes a face, but nods.

“McDonalds for dinner it is.”

 

**Sue’s Studio, Los Angeles**

Sue’s leaving her studio with her 7 year old daughter Robin, who seems to be a very happy child for someone who has Sue Sylvester as her mother. Sue bumps into a young man who looks vaguely familiar.

“Don’t I know you?” 

“Oh, shit. You are Sue Sylvester,” the young man exclaims.  
“I know who I am. Who are you?” Sue barks, making sure Robin’s still distracted by her iPad.

“Matt Rutherford. I used to go to McKinley High.”

Sue furrows her brows. “You didn’t die? I was a 100% sure you died.”

“And I thought you succeed in destroying the Glee club after I left. Looks like we were both wrong,” Matt snarks.

“What do you mean?”

“I just got an invite to celebrate 10 years of New Directions.”

“How dare they,” Sue snarls. She takes her phone out of her pocket and checks her emails.

Matt backs away slowly from the crazy lady with the cute kid. As he crosses the street he hears Sue yell, “How dare they not invite me.”

 

**Recording Studio, Los Angeles**

Mercedes is in the recording studio working on her next album. 

“So which song should we release first? Sam really likes ‘Hold Me’ and it’s one of my favorites too.”

“I think we should release ‘Restless’ first,” her producer disagrees. “With that song, you’re not just going to be nominated for a Grammy, you are going to win it.”

“I’ll think about it,” Mercedes tells her producer and takes a call from her agent.

“Are you sitting down, Mercedes?” Cynthia greets her and Mercedes rolls her eyes because her agent is even more of a drama queen than Rachel Berry.

“What’s up?”

“I hope you’re sitting down because I’ve just had a call from London. They want you to take over the role of Effie White in _Dreamgirls_ on the West End.”

“No way!” Mercedes sits down on one of the sofas in the studio and waves off her producer when he looks at her in concern. “They really want _me_?”

“One of the producers went to your concert and you really impressed them. It would be a six months limited engagement.”

“I have to talk it over with Sam. We’ve got dogs and he keeps bringing kids home. When do they need an answer?”

“Take your time,” her agent tells her. “You’re their first choice so take you time.”

“Mercedes Jones on the West End,” she mumbles to herself after ending the call. “Do you hear that Mr. Schue? Looks like I’m not too fat and lazy after all.”

 

**University of Illinois, Chicago**

Quinn runs out of the building with a huge smile on her face right into the arms of her boyfriend Noah Puckerman who’s wearing his police uniform.

“I passed. Holy shit, I passed,” she yells before Puck kisses her deeply.

“Ew,” 9 year old Beth exclaims and covers her eyes with her hands. She standing next to her mom Shelby, both of them having travelled to Chicago to support Quinn.

“Can I propose now?” Puck asks and Quinn shakes her head fondly.

“Not yet. No wedding or unplanned kids - no offense,” she blows a kiss in Beth’s direction, “until I have my own office.”

“My girlfriend the lawyer,” Puck smiles at her proudly.

“And my boyfriend the cop. Who would have thought that’s how we end up back at McKinley.”

“Your job’s so boring, mom,” Beth complains to Shelby. “Can Quinn or Puck come to my next show and tell?”

Shelby laughs. “If you can fit them in your suitcase. We’re going back to New York after Ohio.”

“I don’t like Ohio. It’s so boring,” Beth pouts, New Yorker to boot, and the grown ups share a smile. 

“Well, if you’d rather Puck and Quinn went without us,” Shelby jokes but Beth’s eyes widen and she shakes her head frantically.

“No, I like them. They’re fun. And Puck promised to let me ride in his police car with the siren on.”

“You did?” Quinn raises an unimpressed eyebrow and Puck gives her a lopsided smile.

“My girlfriend’s a lawyer.”

 

**The PrivateBank Theater, Chicago**

Mike’s recently been made Dance Captain of the Chicago production of _Hamilton_ and is teaching a new dancer the routine for _Yorktown_. They are halfway through the song, when his phone rings and Tina’s face shows up on the display.

“Why don’t we take a short break,” he tells Taylor and answers the call.

“Hey honey, everything okay?” he greets his girlfriend. “What did your advisor say?”

“She thinks I should take a semester off and start my Ph.D in January.”

Mike takes a deep drag from his water bottle before he replies. “Will you?”

“I think so. I want to be able to focus on my studies and I can’t do that if I’m busy with other things.”

“Well, you know, whatever you decide, I fully support you. Want me to pick up something for dinner?”

“Pizza would be create. I have a craving for a proper deep dish pizza. Don’t know why Kurt and Rachel are so crazy about New York. We definitely have the better pizza here.”

“I’m glad you got your priorities straight,” Mike teases her. “But listen, I need to get back to work. I’ll text before I leave. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

 

**Will’s Kidz Studio, Lima**

Will’s Kidz is an arts club for underprivileged kids started by Will Schuester and Emma Pillsbury - Schuester two and a half years ago. Not only does it offer music lessons to kids who don't have them in school and can’t pay for private lessons, it also offers kids a place to hang out with like minded people while their parents are at work. 

Will’s teaching a group of elementary school aged children the song _Hakuna Matata_ from _The Lion King_ , his son Danny soloing on ‘it means no worries for the rest of the day’. After the song finishes, a young girl with blond pigtails comes up to him.

“Will you bring Sarah again, Mr. Schue? I need a proper baby for my stroller.” She points at a toy stroller in a corner.

“I’m sure she’ll join us again at some point, but I’m afraid she’s a little too big for your stroller. But how about we sing another song together until your mom gets here.”

 

**William McKinley High School, Principal’s Office**

“I got the band rehearsing old competition numbers and Breadstix confirmed that they will provide the food,” Shannon tells Emma after they finish going through their plan for the following school year.

On the floor, a girl of about three, with red hair, is playing Lego with a boy of about the same age. When the girl knocks over a Lego tower, the boy starts crying and runs over to Shannon.

“Mommy, up,” he demands and Shannon lifts him onto her lap and wipes his tears.

“Me too,” the girl pulls on Emma’s skirt and Emma lifts up Sarah as well.

“You know, as much as I love the idea of a New Directions reunion, I’m glad when it’s over,” Emma admits. “I never knew how many kids were in Glee over the years until I had to track them all down and send them invitations.”

“I can’t believe it’s been 10 years and I was there for nearly all of them,” Shannon sighs. “I guess that means we’re getting old.”

“Forget about us, can you believe that some of those kids will be 30 soon? Some of them are even married already. I still haven’t told Will that Rachel married Jesse St. James a few months ago. Out of all his students he was sure that at least she would invite him to her wedding.”

“Doesn’t he follow the show choir blogs anymore? There was a big article about Broadway’s new power couples on [ broadway.com](http://broadway.com)."

“Since when do you check [broadway.com](http://broadway.com)?" Emma teases her friend.

“What can I say,” Shannon wriggles her ring finger,” my husband’s a musical theater geek.”

 

**William McKinley High School, Auditorium**

Kurt, Blaine, Rachel, Jesse, Mercedes, Sam, Quinn, Puck, Brittany, Santana, Artie and Jess are standing together when Tina arrives with Mike. Kurt’s the first to spot her and his jaw hits the floor.

“Holy shit, Tina!” he exclaims, making everyone turn and stare at Tina. Then he turns to Blaine and hits his shoulder. “Did you know about this and not tell me?”

Blaine, eyes wide, shakes his head frantically. “I swear, I had no idea. She didn’t tell me either.”

The camera circles Tina to show what the Glee Club’s seeing - Tina is 8 months pregnant and looks ready to burst.

“You look ready to burst,” Quinn observes, still as blunt as ever. “So why’d you come here?Does no one remember what happened during our first Regionals.”

“You mean my best performance of _Bohemian Rhapsody_ ever,” Jesse jokes and Rachel smacks his shoulder.

“I’m fine, Quinn,” a glowing Tina assures her friend. “I have another 4 weeks and there was no way I was missing a chance to sing with all of you again. Not all of us get to sing for their supper every day.”

That moment, Mike spots former bestie Matt across the room.

“Go ahead, honey,” Tina tells him. 

Matt and Mike run towards each other in slow motion and they’ve nearly reached each other when Mike hears Tina yell, “oh fuck.” He turns around and sees Tina surrounded by the girls, the front of her pants wet. Mike waves at Matt sadly before he runs back to Tina. He wraps an arm around her and followed by all their friends, leads her to the parking lot. On the way out, they pass Marley, Jake, Unique, Ryder, Spencer, Roderick, Kitty, Jane, Madison and Mason.

“Sorry, we gotta run. Nice to see you,” Kurt informs the former newbies before he follows Blaine to his dad’s car.

ND 2.0 and 3.0 look at the ND 1.0 gobsmacked. 

“Told you they never liked us,” Marley throws her hands up in resignation.

 

**Hospital Room, Lima Hospital, Lima**

A disheveled looking exhausted but happy Tina is sitting in Mike’s arm on a hospital bed, a wrapped up baby in her arms. There’s a knock on the door before Mercedes pokes her head in. 

“The nurse said we’re allowed to see you now.” Tina nods and Mercedes opens the door to the rest of the Gleeks.

Kurt, Blaine, Rachel, Quinn, Puck, Artie, Brittany, Sam, Santana and Mercedes crowd around the hospital bed.

“Jesse went downstairs to the cafeteria and wanted me to ask you if you needed anything?” Rachel says, simultaneously trying to catch a glimpse of the new baby.

“Coffee,” Tina sighs. “But I’ll take decaf if they have it.”

“Did you name him yet?” Quinn asks, flashing back for a moment to when it was her in the maternity ward surrounded by her friends and trying to name a baby she knew she couldn’t keep. Tina, though, she gets to take her little baby boy home with her, and Quinn tries not to feel jealous. But every time she meets Shelby and Beth she knows she made the right decision in giving Beth up for adoption.

“Ben,” Tina smiles. “Ben Matthew Cohen - Chang.”

“The newest member of the New Directions,” Kurt jokes, trying to distract himself from the way Blaine’s looking at the baby with eyes that say ‘I want one too’. Because they’ve only recently found success and they have a plan - which includes no children or pets before 30. 

“Yeah, no,” Tina wrinkles her nose. “As much as I loved our Glee club, there’s no way in hell I’m ever gonna move back to Lima.”

Everyone in the room nods. 

“As nice as it would be to have our future kids grow up together, hell would have to freeze over before I move back here,” Rachel agrees. “So let’s make a pact - we’ll meet once a year in either New York, Chicago or L.A so we all get to host at some point. Or maybe we could even fly out to London for Mercedes’ opening night this fall. I don’t have to tell you how jealous I am.”

“Me too,” Kurt sighs. “Blaine and I, we’ve already made plans to go but it would be cool if we could all cheer her on together.”

They all put their hands together, Tina careful not to jostle and wake Ben.

“I’m really glad we all signed up for Glee club,” Mercedes says with tears in her eyes. “Before Glee I didn’t have any friends at school and look at me now, there’s a whole group of people willing to fly thousands of miles just to see me perform on stage.”

Kurt hugs his best friend to his side before they are engulfed in a massive group hug by the rest of the Gleeks. It ends with them all crying while the baby in Tina’s arms sleeps on unperturbed by all the noice around him.

 

**McKinley High School Auditorium, Lima**

 

The curtain on stage rises and spotlights illuminate Artie, Mercedes, Tina, Kurt and Rachel seated near the front of the stage. A sixth stool remains empty, only Finn's old letterman jacket draped over it. The music starts. 

 

ARTIE

_Hope when you take that jump, you don't feel the fall._

 

TINA

_Hope when the water rises, you built a wall._

 

MERCEDES

_Hope when the crowd screams out, they're screaming your name._

 

KURT & RACHEL

_Hope if everybody runs, you choose to stay._

 

The founding members of the New Directions are joined on stage by Quinn, Brittany and Santana, dressed in their old cheerleading uniforms.

 

QUINN

_Hope that you spend your days, but they all add up._

 

SANTANA

_And when the sun goes down, you raise your cup._

 

BRITTANY 

_Oh, I wish that I could witness all your joy, and all your pain._

 

The former Cheerios are joined by Puck, Mike and Matt, all in their football jerseys.

 

PUCK

_But until my moments comes, I'll say._

 

Before the chorus starts, they are joined by Jesse, Sam, Sunshine and Lauren.

 

MIKE & MATT

_I, I did it all_

 

JESSE

_I, I did it all_

 

SAM

_I owned every second that this world could give_

 

LAUREN

_Saw so many places, the things that I did_

 

SUNSHINE 

_With every broken bone I swear I lived_

 

Next, Sugar, Rory, Joe and Blaine step on stage.

 

SUGAR & RORY

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

 

BLAINE

_With every broken bone I swear I lived_

 

JOE

_With every broken bone I swear I_

 

Unique, Marley, Kitty, Bree, Jake and Ryder, who'd watched from the audience until now, climb on stage.

 

RYDER

_I, I did it all_

 

JAKE

_I, I did it l_

 

UNIQUE 

_I owned every second that this world could give_

 

KITTY

_Saw so many places, the things that I did_

 

MARLEY

_With every broken bone I swear I lived_

 

BREE

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

 

The New Directions 2.0 are joined by the 3.0s.

 

JANE & MASON

_I swear I lived oh oh_

 

MADISON, SPENCER, RODERICK

_I swear I lived oh oh_

 

And finally, the glee clubs former coaches and benefactors climb on stage.

 

WILL & EMMA

_I swear I lived oh oh_

 

APRIL and HOLLY

_I swear I lived oh oh_

 

SHELLEBY & SHANNON

_I swear I lived oh oh_

 

The lights go on in the auditorium showing that every single seat is filled by current and former members of the New Directions. On stage, the first three generations of the New Directions wrapped their arms around each other.

 

EVERYONE ON STAGE

_I swear I lived_

 

The image freezes and superimposed on top of the frozen glee clubbers are the words

 

**_By its very definition, Glee is about opening yourself up to joy_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it - I'm sorry it took me nearly 2 yrs (has it really been that long since Glee's over?!?) to finish this alternative season 6, but writing for a whole ensemble is much harder than my usual Kurt/Blaine focused stories. Thanks to anyone who stuck with it and left kudos or a review. I know I haven't been good about replying to reviews on any of my stories but they are bookmarked in my emails and I will reply to them soon! Thanks again for joining me on this journey <3
> 
> Songs Used In the Episode:  
> Marley & Unique: It's Raining Men- The Weather Girls  
> Rachel: This Time - Darren Criss  
> Kurt and the company of Boy Meets Boy: Tony's Ball - Original  
> Will and Will's Kidz: Hakuna Matata - Elton John, Tim Rice  
> Everyone: I Lived - One Republic

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try my best to catch up to Glee but I'm afraid they'll air the series finale before I get there.


End file.
